Miel y chocolate
by LunaEstival
Summary: Él sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo mal, que ella era una mujer prohibida ante sus ojos, sabía que nunca podría tenerla pero no podía fingir que nada estaba sucediendo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y eso lo confundía. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Hacerle caso a la razón o al corazón? Ella nunca le perdonaría por haberle mentido y eso es a lo que más le temía. UA SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días a todos. Me animé finalmente a empezar una historia sobre ésta linda pareja. La cosa ha ido bastante lenta, en principio porque la idea inicial cobró forma y cuando me quise dar cuenta, llevaba diez páginas escritas y no lograba vislumbrar el final pero ya lo vengo trabajando x).**

 **Me imaginé un universo alterno en donde no hay magia ni seres extraordinarios, pero trataré de incluir a todos los personajes de SCC. Espero que les guste, es lo primero que he empezado a escribir después de esta pausa tan larga que tuve debido a la tesis. Necesito recomponerme un poco para volver al ritmo habitual, así que si es muy malo o me he pasado en algún párrafo, o prefieren que no escriba nunca más porque este relato es lo más horrible que han leído nunca, díganmelo por favor porque estoy en un proceso de crisis importante y necesito opiniones a montón :)**

 **Aún con todo, espero que les agrade la idea y los invito a comentar su opinión y si debería seguir con la historia. A todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerme gracias por eso ;) ¡Besos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 ****Un suspiro irresistible****

Él era un joven bastante serio, recto, responsable y sobretodo leal; también era bastante apuesto y por ello no podía quejarse de su suerte con el género femenino, al menos no del todo. Siempre había sido centrado y sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no, pero algo dentro de sus convicciones falló en aquel instante en el que aquellos inmensos ojos esmeraldas se posaron sobre los suyos esa tarde. Su cordura y auto control se fueron de paseo y en su lugar sólo quedaron aquel deseo y pasión que le profesó a esa pequeña ninfa de ojos preciosos.

Esa madrugada, Shaoran -ese era su nombre en japonés- se hallaba en su cabaña, se sentía estúpido. Utilizado y estúpido. No lograba conciliar el sueño y se removió durante horas hasta que las sábanas se le pegaron a la piel cubierta de sudor, impregnada de una excitación que no lograba apagar nunca. Se levantó tembloroso, con la boca seca y el corazón a mil por hora, los dedos hormigueándole de impaciencia por volver a tocar esa piel femenina. Era el recuerdo de aquella castaña, que lo asaltaba durante la madrugaba, torturándolo implacable. Pero no podía evitarlo, la sensación de su cuerpo le perduraba en las manos y en la boca; cuando recordaba lo que habían hecho juntos temblaba de rabia, de impotencia y también de vergüenza.

Un anhelo tan fuerte se apoderaba de él que sentía la necesidad de arrancárselo de la carne a tirones.

La culpa de su estado era suya y sólo suya. Por más que intentase culpar a la pequeña ninfa, la culpa la tenía él por haberse rendido a sus instintos, por haber sido tan débil. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por ella, la atracción que sintió el primer día en que la vio parecía estar escrita en sus genes, como si un poder ancestral lo obligase a permanecer siempre en contacto con esos ojos; todos estos meses había ahogado esa primaria necesidad saliendo a divertirse con sus amigos, en alcohol y entre los muslos de otras mujeres. Pero su deseo por ella era tan fuerte que le retorcía las entrañas y le provocaba aquella angustia durante las horas más oscuras y solitarias. ¡Ni siquiera podía aliviarse él mismo! Y no por falta de intentos, la desesperación había dado paso a la vergüenza, a la rabia.

 _Ella no era para él. Nunca sería para él._

Se levantó de la cama, tan desvelado y tembloroso que durante un momento consideró la posibilidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Con un poco de suerte caería inconsciente y conciliaría por fin el tan ansiado descanso. Su sentido común desechó aquella idea casi de inmediato, porque estaba seguro de que cuando se durmiera, soñaría con ella y eso sería todavía peor. Tras ponerse unos pantalones, abandonó el cuartucho donde dormía. Tenía una cabaña para él solo al lado de los establos, dónde trabajaba.

Shaoran había llegado a Tomoeda huyendo de los recuerdos de su pasado y el prejuicio de su familia, aquí se ganaba la vida de una forma bastante sencilla; era un simple entrenador de caballos, de mirada fría y gesto adusto, un hombre de pocas palabras al que no le gustaba malgastar saliva en conversaciones banales. Pero tenía un respetable sentido del honor que le había ganado la confianza del dueño de aquellas tierras y se encargaba del entrenamiento y crianza de sus caballos. Él le debía mucho al señor Kinomoto, y por eso es que este sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba, su mente era un torbellino de confusión y rabia a la vez.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vió hace ya cuatro años, cuando la pequeña ninfa tan sólo tenía catorce años, con su sedoso cabello corto y castaño arreglado con finos lazos, un vestido muy hermoso y una sonrisa en su rostro que...lo cautivó por completo, él con diesciocho años ya cumplidos se sintió fuera de lugar, ¡Ella era una niña! Y con esa mentalidad permaneció tranquilo durante los años que siguieron.

 _Pero sabía que ella no sería una niña para siempre y para su desgracia se había convertido en la mujer más bella y también la más ingenua y transparente que había podido conocer._

Aún recordaba esos años, en los que eran unos desconocidos que estaban obligados a congeniar ya que él era un empleado de su padre y ella pronto sería su aprendiz. Cuando Sakura Kinomoto, la menor de los hijos de su jefe; cumplió la edad necesaria, fue él quien le enseñó a montar, porque durante generaciones, la familia se había entrenado para la monta de competición y ella iba a ser la estrella, de eso estaba seguro. El primer día que la preciosa Sakura entró en los establos para elegir una montura con la que comenzar su adiestramiento tan sólo tenía catorce años y un brillo en la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa que fueron capaces de ablandar su duro corazón.

Con el paso de los años, cultivaron una linda amistad, amistad que él pudo mantener siempre poníendose límites y también con constantes baños con agua fría en la soledad de su cabaña. Cuando la pequeña Sakura dejó de ser tan pequeña fue que comenzaron sus problemas, sus miedos y su inseguridad.

Necesitaba quitarse aquella sensación de encima, aquel sabor de los labios, aquel recuerdo de la mente, aquel aroma que todavía hoy recordaba desde hacía una semana. El cuerpo desnudo de esa mujer, el sabor salado de su piel, los gemidos y suspiros… todo había sido tan perfecto que parecía una fantasía. ¡Qué preciosa era! ¡Qué excitante! ¡Qué dulce! Sakura en verdad lo había cautivado por completo, pero...no podía volver a sucumbir.

 _Ella no era para él. Nunca sería para él._

Se alejó de los establos donde todos los caballos dormían, buscando un lugar donde apagar el fuego que lo devoraba por dentro. Se le ocurrió que en el cementerio que había cerca de la casa de los Kinomoto, dónde estaban enterradas todas las generaciones de ricos terratenientes especializados en caballos, lograría sentirse lo bastante incómodo como para dejar de pensar en el cuerpo y los besos de Sakura y reflexionaría acerca del significado de la vida.

Pero se equivocaba.

Ella estaba allí, al pie del enorme panteón que presidía el cementerio, vestida con un traje blanco y un libro en las manos. Desapareció en el interior del mausoleo, dejando tras de sí una etérea estela fantasmagórica y Shaoran sufrió una recaída instantánea, como si el suelo se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies. La siguió como un autómata, con la mente completamente obnubilada por el deseo incapaz de pensar con claridad y el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

La encontró bajo el altar de la fría capilla, con el vestido desparramado a sus pies como espuma de mar. Se fijó en que era su vestido de boda, el que llevaban semanas confeccionando y el que llevaría cuando se casara con el niño rico con el que estaba comprometida. Shaoran se perdió en la visión de aquel rostro hermoso, recordando lo pálido y suave que era su cuerpo desnudo como el de una flor, como lo que ella era; no le dio importancia a nada, ni al lugar, ni a la extraña situación, ni al hecho de que hubiera pasado una semana entera sin verla y ahora se moría de ganas por tocarla.

—Vengo aquí todas las noches —dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida— con la esperanza de que me veas entrar y decidas venir por mí.

—No vuelvas a pedirme que haga lo que hice, Sakura —masculló él tratando de refrenar el deseo que sentía— La respuesta será no. Esa debió ser mi respuesta aquel día. Perdí el control y tú lo pagaste.

Ella se sonrojó, aunque apenas podía apreciarse debido a la oscuridad de la estancia, cuya fuente de luz eran unas velas cerca del altar. Respiró hondo y liberó un suspiro tan dulce que sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas.

 _«¡Contrólate! Eres el único responsable de todo, la culpa es tuya»_

—Hoy quiero hacer algo por ti Shaoran, como tú hiciste aquello por mí —susurró Sakura con suavidad.

Le temblaron las piernas al recordar lo que, supuestamente, había hecho por ella. Se le secó la boca y le temblaron también las manos, aun cuando él siempre había tenido el pulso bien firme cuando estaba con una mujer. A sus veintidós años, ya había tenido muchas experiencias con otras mujeres del pueblo y también de su natal Hong Kong. Pero ella era otro tipo de mujer a la que él estaba acostumbrado, no era una de las putas del burdel que frecuentaba junto a Eriol o Yamazaki, tampoco una chica corriente del pueblo; Sakura Kinomoto era una joven poseedora de una belleza incomparable y un alma aún más hermosa, una mujer que estaba destinada a ser de otro hombre; y gente de su condición no podía ni siquiera soñar con tocar a alguien como ella, no podía seguir adelante con este absurdo juego.

Suspiró al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Como cada miércoles, habían salido a montar. A Sakura le gustaba salir de excursión por la mañana, cabalgar hasta el pequeño claro que había junto al lago en los bosques colindantes a la mansión. Shaoran debía acompañarla en sus paseos, sólo vigilar que no tuviera ningún percance con los caballos ya que todo lo que sabía ya se lo había enseñado durante estos años; para cuidar de las monturas mientras ella hacía lo que le viniera en gana. Ella solía llevar una mantita a cuadros sobre la que se sentaba a leer y a tomar el té, mientras Shaoran pasaba las horas muertas deambulando por el bosque hasta que a ella le apeteciese regresar, le gustaba darle esa libertad que sabía en la mansión no le daban.

Pocas veces hablaron de algo, pero fueron suficientes para crear un vínculo, una amistad que se mantuvo con el tiempo. Después de todo él no era de conversación fácil y tampoco se veía capaz de entablar un diálogo con la hija de su jefe muy seguido. Sakura en la mansión se comportaba de una forma diferente a como se comportaba con él, se había dado cuenta de eso. Allí era una chica altiva y parca en palabras, traía de cabeza a todos y cada uno de sus criados porque nunca hablaba, se limitaba a lanzar miradas insolentes cuando algo no le gustaba. No daba muestras de empatía de ninguna clase ni siquiera cuando estaba con su padre, a veces no la molestaba y la observaba, muchas veces tan sólo se sentaba allí, miraba la superficie del lago mientras sorbía el té de una taza y luego pasaba las horas leyendo hasta que se cansaba, aunque era más frecuente que Shaoran le insistiera a la hora de volver porque estaba oscureciendo y hacía frío.

Ella siempre contestaba "Sólo un poco más, unas pocas páginas más" y entonces debía esperar antes de regresar a casa.

Uno de aquellos días, el sol se abrió pasó entre las ramas de los árboles y un rayo iluminó el cabello de Sakura, transformándolo en miel. Shaoran descubrió que su rostro ya no era el de una niña, sino el de una mujer y el de una mujer muy hermosa; su piel era suave como la porcelana, clara y con algunas pecas, la nariz pequeña y respingona, el rostro ovalado y la barbilla redonda, los labios finos y rosados...pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamó su atención fueron aquellas esmeraldas que adornaban aquella celestial visión.

Todos estos detalles no fueron fruto de un solo vistazo. Aquel día, simplemente, le dio por fijarse más detenidamente en ella y, dos meses más tarde, se vio contando los días que faltaban para verla de nuevo bajo la luz del sol en aquel claro. Al principio se limitaba a estar con los caballos, a hacer su trabajo; al final, se sentaba en una roca lo más lejos posible y pasaba las horas contemplándola, fascinado con su silenciosa presencia. La veía leer, la veía sorber su té, la veía sonreír cuando algo de lo que leía le resultaba gracioso o la veía disimular una lágrima cuando se emocionaba con algún pasaje de su libro. Y, en ocasiones, sus miradas se cruzaban y ella se sonrojaba y Shaoran respondía a ese sonrojo como responde un hombre ante una cara bonita. Pero él no sonreía, nunca sonreía, ni siquiera cuando ella le dedicaba una preciosa y hermosa sonrisa llena seguridad e inocencia pero ya no tenía un inocente significado,ya no era igual a cuando era niña. Sólo la miraba, la miraba intensamente, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Hasta aquel día...

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas y a todos, les agradezco muchísimo a quienes se animaron a comentar y a poner ésta historia en favoritos; me ponen muy contenta! También decirles que ésta historia no es la típica inocente y llena de amor y felicidad, es una historia madura, subida de todo; obviamente existen sentimientos que iran descubriendo poco a poco por ahora se dejan llevar por la pasión.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon suave.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 ****Irrefrenable****

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro miércoles, con la certeza de quedarse mirando a la preciosa Sakura mientras ella leía, fantaseando con ella. No tenía fantasías carnales, le daba cierta vergüenza pensar en ella de esa forma, la veía demasiado perfecta como para mezclar conceptos, ponerla a la altura de alguien como él, que pagaba por obtener unas pocas caricias o se limitaba a conseguir a alguna mujer por una noche y abandonarla al amanecer dada su vaga disposición a buscarse una mujer con la que comprometerse. Pero a veces no podía evitarlo y, cuando dormía, soñaba con ella, con su cuerpo desnudo y suave.

Todo iba según lo previsto, Sakura con su traje de monta y su expresión de eterna melancolía entrando al establo, Shaoran cogiéndola por la cintura para ayudarla a subir a la yegua, después rodeando su delgado tobillo con una mano para meter su pie en el estribo…Estos eran los únicos momentos en los que podía tocarla, y aquel día se excedió en sus funciones. Tenerla tan cerca que podía respirar el aroma del jabón que usaba en el baño podía hacer que cualquiera perdiera la razón y él perdió el juicio por completo.

Le acarició el tobillo con el pulgar, por encima de la gruesa bota de montar. Ella se estremeció y lo miró desde arriba, con ese sonrojo que lo volvía loco, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios entreabiertos y una expresión mezcla de asombro, cautela…e interés. Shaoran dejó de mirarla de inmediato y fingió no sentirse impulsado a desmontarla para besar aquellos labios delicados y tocarle las mejillas sonrojadas y rodeó a la yegua para meter el otro pie de Sakura en el estribo. Ésta vez no la acarició, ni siquiera volvió a mirarla y emprendieron la marcha hacia el claro.

Cuando llegaron, el día estaba fresco y despejado. Shaoran estuvo incómodo la mayor parte del trayecto, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el destello que había visto en los ojos de esa ninfa y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mientras él se encargaba de que los caballos estuviesen cómodos pastando por los alrededores, ella sacaba su manta de cuadros y la extendía sobre la hierba. Buscó la roca en la que siempre se sentaba y lanzó disimuladas miradas a la muchacha, esperando a que se quedase mirando el lago.

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco cuando comprendió lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Mientras él quitaba los arneses y acomodaba a los caballos, Sakura se había desabrochado uno por uno los botones de su vestido y la pesada prenda se había deslizado por su delgado cuerpo hasta quedar desparramada sobre la manta de cuadros. Él sólo la contempló en silencio, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento porque desde donde él estaba, de momento sólo podía verla de espaldas; sintió que si se daba la vuelta y la veía desnuda, su cerebro explotaría dentro de su cabeza.

—Shaoran. Ven, por favor —pidió ella quedamente, rodeándose la estrecha cintura con sus esbeltos brazos. Deseó ser viento para rozar aquella piel caliente, pero no se movió de donde estaba, porque si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de acariciarla y no parar nunca.

—Hace demasiado frío. Vístete —respondió cortante. No tendría que haberse dejado arrastrar por un capricho, no tendría que haber dejado que su mano le tocase el tobillo, tendría que haberse controlado.

«Lo sabe», pensó él. «Sabe que llevas meses comiéndotela con los ojos».

—Ven aquí, Shaoran —insistió ella todavía de espaldas, pero con un tono que exigía obediencia.

Se aproximó, incapaz de negarle nada, y se agachó con presteza para recoger el vestido y ponérselo sobre los hombros, le resultaba incómodo que ella se hubiera desnudado sin previo aviso y temía que en cualquier momento se diese la vuelta y se mostrase tan desnuda como cuando vino al mundo. No quería morir con la cabeza licuada a causa del impacto. Pero justo cuando la tela rozaba sus hombros, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos y él se quedó como un imbécil con el traje en las manos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla más abajo del cuello.

Siempre había deseado a Sakura, siempre desde que la conoció. Hasta ahora lo sobrellevaba con resignación porque jamás había albergado la esperanza de tener algún tipo de contacto con la menor de los Kinomoto, más allá del entrenamiento con los caballos. Ella siempre había estado fuera de su alcance, eso lo sabía bien y nunca había hecho nada para llamar su atención. Pero aquella mañana le había acariciado el tobillo, ¿Habría sido ese gesto el desencadenante de esta situación?

—Vístete. Hace frío.

—Mírame, Shaoran.

—No. Estás desnuda. No quiero mirarte. Quiero que te vistas.

Se sintió orgulloso de ser capaz de mostrarse tan firme, aunque la sombra de decepción que veló los ojos de Sakura le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí —continuó ella, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, apretando los labios en un mohín de lo más entrañable que él no pudo dejar de mirar. ¿Cómo sería sentir esos labios en...? — Quiero que hagas algo para mí.

—No —fue como un ladrido, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—Quiero que me beses y me toques como haces con esas mujeres del burdel con las que te acuestas.

Compuso su mejor cara de póquer ante aquella insinuación. Aunque su rostro pétreo no mostró ninguna emoción, su cerebro tardó demasiado tiempo en comprender y elaborar una respuesta que estuviese a la altura de su comentario. No pudo lograrlo.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó. Era la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacerle, se sintió avergonzado de que ella supiese algo así. Avergonzado, decepcionado y furioso, porque, en cierto modo, no tenía que justificarse ante ella y sentía la necesidad de explicarle que a veces cuando no tenía animos de "cazar", pagaba por sexo sucio y depravado porque no podía tenerlo con ella.

—Lo sé. Y sé que cuando estás con esas, piensas en mí. Lo veo en tu forma de mirarme y en la forma en la que no me miras. Mírame ahora, Shaoran.

Extendió los brazos hacia él. La imaginó desnuda, bañada por el sol, la piel suave y tibia… se imaginó sus pechos, su vientre y la curva de sus muslos; pero se negó a mirarla más allá de sus ojos. Con la poca dignidad que conservaba, se dio la vuelta. La deseaba, pero no era esa clase de hombres que se aprovechaba de una locura juvenil transitoria y era evidente que ella lo estaba sufriendo ahora, él ya había pasado por eso hace unos años.

—Vístete. Nos vamos.

Se obligó a sonar grosero para que su rechazo le doliera, aunque a él le doliese mucho más.

—¡No! —su grito sonó estrangulado y al momento siguiente, tenía los brazos de Sakura alrededor de la cintura y sus pechos apretados a la espalda. ¡Qué suaves eran! ¡Y qué cálidos!, daría lo que fuese por poder tocarlos. Ella lo detuvo, aferrándose a su torso con una firmeza sorprendente en un cuerpo tan delgado y frágil en apariencia— Bésame, Shaoran Li. Acaríciame. Sólo eso. Sólo con tus manos y tu boca. Nada más. Eso no es pecado.

Tuvo ganas de reír. ¿Qué sabía alguien tan puro como Sakura lo que era pecado? La mente de Shaoran era pecaminosa, la mente sucia de Shaoran que no dejaba de fantasear con ella mientras embestía con tanta dureza a otras mujeres, que a veces se avergonzaba de su proceder, de tomar un cuerpo ajeno tan sólo para satisfacer su lujuria y su frustración y se le desgarraba el alma con cada noche que pasaba sin ella. ¿Y ella quería que le hiciera lo mismo? ¿Sólo con las manos? ¿Sólo con la boca? No tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

—Hazlo por mí. Compláceme. Tócame. Bésame.

Sólo ella podía usar palabras tan elegantes como aquellas y que no sonaran sucias. Shaoran vaciló sólo un segundo y ella lo percibió, aprovechando rápidamente la situación para sacar toda la ventaja posible. Era una chica lista.

—Eres mío, Shaoran. Ya no puedo más con esto.

Se volvió para mirarla, dispuesto a que comprendiese que no podía hacer lo que le pedía. Ésta era una de las pocas veces en las que Shaoran encadenaba más de dos palabras seguidas y cuando lo hacía, captaba toda la atención de quién le escuchaba.

—Yo no soy tuyo, Sakura. Yo no doy tiernos besos en la boca, yo muerdo y tomo lo que quiero, exijo lo que quiero, cuánto quiero y cómo lo quiero. No puedo acariciarte como me estás pidiendo, no puedo...No a ti, yo cuando toco a alguien más, siempre dejo marcas, siempre hay dolor…y no quiero hacerte daño.

Pero en lugar de amedrentarse, las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron, la respiración le salió entrecortada por sus labios entreabiertos y las mejillas se le pusieron más rojas. La curva de su cuello dejaba al descubierto la tensión de los músculos, así como el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva. De nuevo estuvo a punto de perder el control, de tumbarla sobre la hierba y retozar con ella hasta que se hiciese de noche, hasta dejarla tan satisfecha que sintiese al fin y con certeza de que nadie más la desearía tanto como él, pero no quería hacerle eso; no quería solamente tomar su cuerpo sin poder ofrecerle nada más, Sakura estaba fuera de sus dominios; ella jamás perdonaría la mentira y el engaño en el que la había sumido todos esos años, no podía.

Había tratado de exagerar un poco las cosas que decía, pero había sido comedido en la elección de sus palabras por temor a que sufriera un desmayo si hablaba sin tapujos de lo que verdaderamente hacía cuando estaba con una mujer. Lo peor es que era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a emplear los términos correctos para no ofenderla y por eso su discurso no tenía el poder de convicción suficiente.

Hablar no era lo que mejor se le daba, así que pasó a la acción, deseando que una demostración de dominio pudiera hacer que se replantease las cosas y se vistiera antes de que fuese él quién perdiese el control. Con una de sus manos rodeó la delgada nunca de Sakura y atrapó en un puño sus largos cabellos color miel tirando hacia abajo, pero sin violencia, tan sólo un poco de fuerza para obligarla a levantar la cabeza. Con la otra mano la agarró de la cintura y apretó los dedos en torno a su cadera, deseando que no tuviera la piel demasiado sensible como para dejarle marcas.

—No soy tu hombre, Sakura. No soy delicado. Y tú eres frágil.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva, pero no gritó ni le pidió que la soltara ni trató de zafarse. Simplemente, se excitó aún más. Shaoran notó brotar aquella excitación de su piel desnuda, emanando de ella como si fuese una fuente de calor, hasta que de su boca salió un gemido y supo que se había equivocado en todo, tanto en su patético intento de parecer un hombre rudo y salvaje como en su forma nada caballerosa de llevar el asunto por la fuerza.

Era débil al final de cuentas. Era un ignorante cuando se trataba de fingir en ésta magnitud, un perdedor al que nadie tomaría en serio si se enteraban de la verdad de su procedencia. Por eso personas como ella estaban por encima de mierdas como él, porque así es como se sentía.

—Tócame, Shaoran —suspiró ella una vez más, palpitando de impaciencia.

Decidió hacer un último intento y desplazó la mano de su cadera por la curva de su perfecta nalga, apreciando el cálido rubor de su piel. Sakura se estremeció de gozo por aquella caricia tan simple y se curvó bajo su cuerpo, agarrándole de los brazos con unas manos sin fuerza.

—Te haré daño —masculló él estrujando, ya sin ningún tipo de consideración, su delicada piel. Tenía un tamaño adecuado, cada uno de sus lados le cabía en la mano; metió los dedos entre ambos para tocar una zona que le resultara incómoda, esperando avergonzarla lo suficiente como para que cambiase de opinión. Pero no funcionó, igual que no funcionó todo lo anterior.

—Sé qué no me lo harás, confío en ti Shaoran...siempre confiaré en ti —murmuró ella, con la voz ronca de deseo y un calor abrasador emergiendo de entre sus muslos.

Su férrea determinación terminó de convencerlo. Ella quería que la tocara, que la besara, que la complaciera. No había hablado de abrirse de piernas para él, ni había dicho que quisiera sentirlo dentro de ella o esas cosas que le decían otras mujeres. No buscaba más que eso, sólo buscaba su boca y sus manos. ¿Qué mal podría haber en algo tan sencillo?

Con un movimiento brusco la tumbó sobre la mantita de cuadros, sin dejar de sujetarla por la nunca y sacó la mano de entre sus nalgas. La miró fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión mortalmente seria en el rostro y durante un breve instante, percibió miedo en ella. Separó sus muslos con brusquedad, dejando su intimidad al descubierto.

Y fue así como su fuerza de convicción sucumbió ante ella, ante esa pequeña ninfa de ojos esmeraldas, ante esa pequeña bruja, ese demonio disfrazado de ángel que había aprecido para tentarlo, para hacerlo equivocarse una vez más. Se maldecía internamente por eso, por no poder ser más fuerte, por no poder ponerle límites a esto. Pero cuando llegó a Tomoeda, jamás pensó que la pequeña hija del Señor Kinomoto fuese a causarle esto. Todo sería sencillo, todo estaría bien...que ingenuo que fue al creer en algo así. no podía amarla, no podía desearla más, no podía enamorarse de ella...si es que ya no lo estaba.

Si ella se enteraba algún día de la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí y lo que había hecho durante esos años, estaría perdido.

—No seré rápido. No seré pacífico. Te daré lo que quieres, pero si me suplicas, pararé. Yo decidiré cuándo es suficiente, no te vas a conformar con unas pocas caricias, ¿lo has entendido?

—Sí —respondió, quizá con demasiada presteza, jadeando de impaciencia.

—Bien. Sueltame lentamente los brazos. Sujétate a la manta y no te sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia. No me toques, Sakura. No me hables. Grita cuanto quieras, pero no me pidas nada porque no te lo daré —escupió las órdenes casi con desprecio, furioso consigo mismo. Ella asintió y se sujetó a la manta, abriéndose para él. Entregándose a él sin dudarlo.

Shaoran colocó la mano libre sobre su vientre y ella se estremeció, su piel se erizó al instante y suspiró hondamente. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, deslizó la mano hacia abajo, hacia su intimidad. Estaba tan caliente y tan húmeda cuando la tocó que temió durante un momento que al rozar su nacimiento, tuviese un orgasmo involuntario. Sakura se ahogó en su propia respiración cuando él la acarició, despacio y con decisión, permitiéndole que notara la aspereza de su mano, para finalmente introducirse en ella. Se arqueó, arrugando la manta entre las manos cuando las sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios… —exclamó llena de sorpresa.

Shaoran se recreó en la expresión de su rostro, en el intenso rojo que se apodero de su piel, en el sudor que le bañó rápidamente el cuerpo y en el aroma que le invadió la nariz. Por fin, dejó de mirarla a la cara y observó todo lo que había bajo él: los pechos medianos y erizados, el vientre plano, las caderas voluminosas y los muslos tensados. Salió de ella un poco, despacio, presionando en el recorrido y luego volvió a meterse, con más fuerza, haciendo que ella se doblara y gimiera con mayor asombro. Y repitió la caricia durante el tiempo que consideró necesario, buscando siempre rozar la parte que le diese mayor placer.

Después entró en juego su boca. Con la lengua recorrió su cuello, sus clavículas y por fin, sus pechos. Sin dejar de acariciarla, introduciendo dos dedos en lugar de uno, cubrió cada uno de sus montes con la boca y bebió de ellos, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando; le dejó marcas rojizas en la piel, pero se dijo que era lo que ella quería antes de deslizar la boca por su vientre. De pronto, ella se encogió y empezó a temblar, gritando incoherencias. Shaoran apartó la mano, consciente de que un orgasmo recorría el cuerpo de la pequeña ninfa y se quedó mirando como ella temblaba y lloraba. Sintió remordimientos y culpa por haberle provocado aquello, pero luego recordó que de los dos, la única que obtendría alivio aquel día sería ella mientras que él estaría condenado a observar todos sus orgasmos sin poder compartir ninguno.

Le soltó el largo y sedoso cabello y le acarició los pechos, la cintura, las caderas. Ella seguía aferrada a la mantita de cuadros y cuando Shaoran le separó los muslos de nuevo, no se negó. Los gritos de Sakura se sucedieron durante tanto tiempo que al final se le rompió la voz, pero él no dejó de saborear la miel que emanaba de su interior, ni de tocar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones mientras la devoraba sin medida. Le regaló dos orgasmos antes de decidir dejarla en paz, pero estaba tan irritado por la frustración que no sabía que más hacer; esto era algo irreal, totalmente irreal, ella no debería estar así con él, ella se casaría pronto, él no era el hombre adecuado para ella y lo sabía, era un desgraciado que se estaba aprovechando de su inexperiencia y su confianza.

Shaoran se apartó de ella con los nervios encrespados, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho y un dolor terrible pulsando debajo de sus pantalones. Se arrastró hasta el lago, se desnudó y se sumergió en el agua fría, cortando por lo sano la furiosa excitación que sentía. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía tener algo más intimo con ella, bajo ninguna circunstancia debía meterse nuevamente entre las piernas de Sakura porque de hacerlo, no saldría jamás de allí; y aunque había hundido la manos y la cara entre sus muslos y estaba agradecido por ello, se había comportado como un pervertido, aprovechándose de un momento de debilidad.

Después de aquello, sólo hubo silencio. Sakura no habló durante el camino de vuelta, cuando se sintió con fuerzas para regresar. Tenía el rostro relajado y complacido, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando él la ayudó a bañarse en el lago para limpiar las pruebas de su crimen. Tal y como había previsto, le dejó marcas, porque Shaoran no había sido capaz de controlar su fuerza o simplemente no había querido. Tenía grabadas en la piel la forma de sus dedos en los muslos y las rodillas por la fuerza con la que había mantenido sus piernas abiertas mientras la devoraba; sus pechos estaban llenos de marcas también allí dónde había succionado con mayor vehemencia. Cuanto más tiempo veía aquellas marcas al descubierto, resaltando sobre la blanca piel de Sakura, más avergonzado de si mismo se sentía. Y el silencio de la joven se le clavaba en el alma, como un recordatorio de su infame acción.

Ella no se quejó, ni siquiera cuando montó sobre el caballo. Pero él sabía que estaba sensible, dolorida y que el roce sobre la silla podría tener dos efectos: o dolor o gozo. Quiso arrancarse la piel por haber sido tan malvado, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada y el viaje fue un auténtico infierno.

La vergüenza dio paso a la frustración y a las noches en vela, durante las cuales pensaba en lo maravillosa que había sido Sakura al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que llegase su hora, el momento en el que el su jefe y padre de la mujer lo mandase arrestar para ahorcarlo por haber cometido traición con ella, contra su familia y contra sí mismo.

—Hoy quiero hacer algo por ti, como tú hiciste aquello por mí —susurró Sakura con suavidad, arrancando a Shaoran de sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan perfecto?

—No.

Pero ella solo sonrió ante su respuesta, como si supiera que, por más que se negase, tarde o temprano acabaría por ceder.

Sakura era una chica muy lista... pero él también podía jugar a ese ritmo si es que eso es lo que ella realmente quería.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas y a todos, les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews a: sslove, cicilina y cerezo-chan Melancholy Sweet...muchas gracias lindas!**

 **Espero que este capítulo basado en lo que piensa y siente nuestra Saku, el siguiente será un poco subido de tono! jaja espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 ****Pertenencia****

Esa era la respuesta que Sakura esperaba, Shaoran era un hombre muy testarudo cuando quería. Pero era _su_ testarudo, _su_ Shaoran, el único hombre que le hacía sentir feliz con tan sólo un par de palabras, el único que le hacía sentir calor en el pecho y entre las piernas con sólo mirarla, una cualidad sin duda extraordinaria y ella sabía bien que no quería dejarlo ir, no después de haberse dado cuenta de que lo quería.

No había sido fácil llamar su atención, Shaoran era un hombre duro al que sólo le interesaban los caballos, el trabajo, las mujeres experimentadas y no las chicas sosas e inexpertas como ella. Además era un hombre de campo, como lo llamaba Touya, su hermano mayor y las chicas de su clase no se mezclaban con personas como él. Había escuchado un sinfín de discursos a este respecto, su padre comparaba siempre a la familia con caballos de crianza, con los sementales que preñaban yeguas y los potros que éstas parían. La pureza de la sangre en la cría de caballos era el sello de calidad de su casa y uno no conseguía un buen caballo apareando a una yegua con un caballo de tiro. Ella sentía que era una especie de apología entre lo que estaba sintiendo y la realidad, una estúpida realidad que no quería, para ella esas cosas eran insignificantes.

Desde muy pequeña, Sakura maduró antes de lo previsto cuando le anunciaron su compromiso con tan sólo doce años, con el primogénito de una familia vecina, un joven hermoso y gallardo que pronto dio muestras de poseer una naturaleza que distaba mucho de ser tan bondadosa como su aspecto. Sabía que Yue era vil y traicionero, y tan sólo era un joven de diecinueve años, lo que daría como resultado a un hombre malvado que sería el padre de sus futuros hijos. Aquello la aterrorizó, para su familia ella era sólo un vientre para fabricar herederos y nada más; era una yegua de pura raza y su prometido, un semental de cara bonita y negro corazón. ¿Qué clase de niños saldrían de aquella unión? Por lo tanto, no podía evitar comparar al hombre irresistible, sencillo y bueno que era Shaoran Li con la persona mezquina y deshonrosa que sería su marido. Puede que Shaoran, al que conocía desde los catorce años, no tuviera la sangre pura por ser un caballo de campo, pero era un semental en todos los aspectos, en nada se parecía al hombre con el que iba a casarse y eso la tenía ofuscada; ella no quería ese compromiso, nunca lo quiso...A ella siempre le gustó Shaoran, pero era muy joven cuando lo conoció y lo sabía.

En aquellos años sabía que Shaoran nunca la miraría de la misma manera deseosa en que podría mirar a una muchacha de su misma edad. Las empleadas de su mansión murmuraban mucho entre ellas sobre lo apuesto y joven que era el nuevo entrenador de caballos, sobre lo bien que ya sabía poseer a una mujer a esa corta edad. Ahora, casi cinco años después nada le costaba imaginar la razón por la cuál Shaoran era capaz de llevarla al cielo con unas cuantas caricias.

Sin duda la experiencia había creado a un hombre capaz de complacer a una mujer en todos los aspectos y aunque le dolía saber que había tocado, besado y poseído a muchas otras mujeres, ella quería ser parte de su vida...quería que la tocase a ella, que la besara a ella, que la amara a ella. No quería seguir compartiendo a Shaoran, a su Shaoran con nadie más.

La única persona que le dijo que para sobrevivir a un caballo enfadado debía montar a horcajadas, fue Shaoran; aquel hombre le enseñó a montar con una pierna a cada lado del animal, algo que no hacían las damas de su condición y aquel consejo, que le salvó la vida cuando sufrió un accidente durante una de las cacerías de su padre, fue tan importante para ella que se enamoró perdidamente de él, porque él no la trataba como los demás lo hacían, él la trataba como a una igual y eso le encantaba. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por su seguridad personal y su bienestar como había hecho Shaoran durante esos años, y la preocupación que mostró después de su accidente fue más de la que mostró su propia familia, que lo único que hicieron fue sacrificar a su amada yegua Celesty. Él, sin embargo, la ayudó a superar su pánico a montar de nuevo y le regaló una yegua mansa y suave, muy simpática, con la que habituaba salir a pasear.

A medida que maduraba, cuando dejó atrás la adolescencia y comenzaba a ser una mujer, veía más cerca el día de su compromiso con aquel joven al que no deseaba y la atracción que sentía por Shaoran era cada vez más fuerte. Shaoran era su destino. Se lo repetía cada noche, como un mantra. Shaoran era suyo. Debía ser suyo, no de otra persona. Debía ser suyo y ella debía ser para él.

Él era el único semental que podría engendrar a sus hijos, el único por el que se permitiría ser tocada de esa manera, el único al que ella quería amar.

Pero el día que descubrió gracias a su mejor amiga Tomoyo y a su ávida personalidad inquisidora, que él frecuentaba a otras jóvenes o que incluso visitaba el burdel del pueblo, se le vino el mundo encima. Pensar que alguien tan honorable como Shaoran pagaba por obtener placer le resultó horrible y doloroso, porque consideraba que alguien tan bueno merecía algo más que eso. Merecía, por ejemplo, a una mujer decente que lo cuidara cuando se pusiera enfermo o le diese placer sin tener que pagarlo; merecía que una chica como ella pensara en él. Debía, por tanto, sentirse afortunado de que Sakura lo amase tanto.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquello. Le costó un gran esfuerzo esculpir su cuerpo hasta hacerlo irresistible y atractivo para él, intensivas horas de baile y monta, ayuno para no engordar más de la cuenta, baños de agua tibia para mantener su piel siempre suave...y noches en vela, lágrimas y mucha fuerza de voluntad. Cada vez que descubría que Shaoran no estaba en el establo sino que pasaba su día libre en el pueblo, se le encogía el corazón al imaginarlo con otras mujeres y los celos se transformaban en tristeza. Al final consiguió idear un modo de verlo y planeó aquellas salidas semanales por el campo, con la esperanza de llamar su atención de algún modo. No quería insinuarse ni ir deprisa, no quería fastidiarlo todo.

Pero las estaciones se fueron sucediendo y nada cambió entre ellos y llegó el día en que su compromiso fue anunciado y la fecha fijada y entonces Sakura supo que si no actuaba, sería infeliz toda su vida.

Aquella mañana en la que Shaoran le tocó el tobillo como nunca antes lo había hecho, comprendió que el destino le presentaba una oportunidad. Debía ponerlo a prueba, seducirlo, hacerle entender que no encontraría en el mundo a otra mujer que lo amara como ella; que esas mujeres con las que se acostaba no eran nada, que ella era la única que de verdad lo amaría y complacería. Al llegar al claro, no había elaborado ninguna clase de plan durante el camino. No tenía idea de cómo proceder, no se sentía preparada para confesarse y todo empezó a desmoronarse cuando comenzó a seducirlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue rechazarla y negarse a mirar el cuerpo que ella había reservado para él. Le dolió tan profundamente que tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas, abrumada por los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse de su pecho. Así que fue brusca y ruda como él y cuando la rechazó por segunda vez, insistió una tercera. Y ni así logró seducirlo y se sintió la mujer más inútil del mundo, pues ni desnuda era capaz de atraerlo.

¿Acaso su cuerpo no era bonito? ¿O es que tenía poco pecho? ¿Pocas curvas? ¿Estaba demasiado delgada? ¿O demasiado gorda? Quizá no le gustaran las pecas, o las caderas anchas, o la cicatriz que tenía en el muslo de cuando se cayó del caballo. O tal vez es que no era su tipo de mujer, tal vez no le gustaban las jóvenes inexpertas y tontas como muchas veces lo escuchó decirle a las muchachas de la servidumbre en su casa. Una verdad abrumadora la asaltó: ¿y si a él no le interesaba en absoluto? ¿Y si ya tenía una mujer de la que se había enamorado, y si se había casado o se casaría con ella para sacarla de aquella vida y ahora o pronto la mantendría en su casa en secreto para que nadie lo supiera? ¿Y si por culpa de sus tantas experiencias había embarazado a alguna y ahora tenía que casarse para mantener al bebé?

Era algo habitual en los hombres que iban de mujer en mujer sin ningún compromiso, las novelas y los periódicos estaban repletos de historias como esas…

Casi se ahogó con sólo pensar que eso pudiese ser cierto, sintió que se moría, que se le partía el corazón, que se le derretía la carne en los huesos.

—¡No! —su grito fue un sonido de angustia, de desesperación, y se agarró a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. En cierto modo, su vida dependía de lo que él dijera, tenía la sensación de que todo se había terminado— Bésame, Shaoran. Acaríciame. Sólo eso. Sólo tus manos y tu boca. Nada más. Eso no es pecado.

Tuvo que suplicar. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa manera y la cercanía la habría excitado de no ser por lo desesperado de la situación. No tendría otra oportunidad, él le había rozado el tobillo, eso debía significar algo importante. Además, los besos y las caricias no se consideraban ningún tipo de adulterio y si definitivamente Shaoran no podía estar con ella por las circunstancias, al menos se llevaría un recuerdo de él. Pensaría en su boca y en sus manos hasta el último de sus días.

Cada palabra que él dijo después, tuvo un severo efecto sobre ella. Lo que decía no le resultaba incómodo ni horrible, sino tremendamente interesante y revelador, un fuego abrasador creció dentro de ella. Su voz dura y varonil le atenazó las entrañas y de pronto se sintió perdida ante él y excitada como nunca antes había estado; porque nunca antes había estado así por un hombre, se reservaba para su noche de bodas, pero sobre todo se reservaba para Shaoran. Para su boca y para sus manos.

Cuando empezó a tocarla y a besarla se sintió tan afortunada que su cerebro se desconectó de este mundo y flotó durante largas horas, sumida en el delirio que suponía sentir sus dedos dentro de ella. Porque tal y como prometió, tenía los dedos ásperos y eso le encantó, le encantó sentir esa pizca de irritación en sus partes más sensibles, en las partes que reservaba para él. Su boca era deliciosa, su lengua rugosa y sus caricias nada caballerosas. Pellizcaba con dureza, apretaba su carne con excesiva fuerza y le dejaba marcas rojizas, todo con intención de asustarla y obligarla a cambiar de idea. No le importó el dolor, era un sufrimiento delicioso y quería hacerle entender que nada de lo que él hiciera la asustaría jamás.

La devoró hasta dejarla sin voz. Luego la bañó en el lago para limpiarla. Después la ayudó a vestirse y se aseguró de que llegaba de vuelta a casa sin ninguna contrariedad. Sonrió.

Shaoran la deseaba...al menos de eso estaba segura.

No la hubiera besado de aquella forma si no lo hiciera, ni la habría llenado de caricias salvajes, ni la habría cuidado durante todo el camino, respetando su silencio. Algunas de las marcas que le hizo todavía perduraban en su piel y le encantaba mirarlas, especialmente los pequeños arañazos que tenía entre las piernas.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y a todas, les agradezco por esos lindos reviews en el Chap anterior! Un abrazo enorme a Cerezo-chan Melancholy Sweet, Lizzy Daniel's, sslove y cicilina...abrazos enormes para ustedes lindas!**

 **Respondiendo al review de sslove, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer sus fics, pero lo haré si me los recomiendas por supuesto.**

 **Este capítulo está bastante subido de tono, espero que de alguna forma les agrade el lemon jajaja.**

 **Quizás me pasé un poco o me faltó, espero opiniones xd por algo el rated M de la historia!**

 **En el siguiente conoceremos un poco más sobre las familias de ambos castaños! Sin más las dejo leer tranquilas x)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, abrazos!**

 **Advertencias: Lemon, si eres menor de edad no leas! o bueno, bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ****ACLARACIONES****

 **Shaoran**

Sí alguien le hubiese dicho hace unos meses que esto estaría ocurriendo se le hubiera reído en la cara. ¿Cómo podría haber pasado por su mente que la pequeña ninfa que venía atormentándolo en sueños lo deseaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Aquella tarde había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad y aun así había fracasado vergonzosamente. Sakura era mucho más de lo que él imaginaba, muchísimo más. No era la pequeña hija mimada del señor Kinomoto, claro que no...Ella distaba de ser eso, él sabía que dentro de ese cuerpo pequeño y frágil se escondía una espléndida alma bondadosa. Y él, se había atrevido a tocarla, a deshonrarla, a profanar aquella flor que sólo debía ser tocada por el que sería su futuro marido.

Entonces recordó su salida de hace unas noches, cuando en su agonía y frustración fue a buscar a la bodega del pueblo a sus dos mejores amigos, ambos eran los encargados de recepcionar, almacenar y gestionar las provisiones municipales de Tomoeda, el alcalde les tenía plena confianza y hasta el momento nunca lo habían decepcionado. Pero cuando ese par no estaba trabajando, eran dos tipos incomparables, con los que podías reír de todo, incluso si llorabas los malditos eran capaces de armar una fiesta sobre ti para animarte. Y él necesitaba eso, necesitaba que ese par lo haga olvidarse por al menos unos instantes de Sakura; ya conocía a Eriol, el mayor de los Hiraguizawa tenía una personalidad específicamente observadora, era serio cuando quería pero el sarcasmo sin duda era su mejor amigo. Era todo un partido y lo sabía, tenía a muchas de las muchachas del pueblo tras sus huesos pero su amigo tenía una absurda fijación por la doncella y mejor amiga de Sakura, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

Muchas veces se la había tenido que quitar de encima cuando lo atosigaba con preguntas sobre su vida personal, sobre qué hacía, sobre dónde pasaba el tiempo libre y ya creía saber cómo es que Sakura se había enterado de sus visitas al burdel, la señorita Daidouji sí que era peligrosa. Su otro amigo Takashi Yamazaki, era un mentiroso sin remedio, pero confiable y muy risueño; él desde muy joven mantenía una relación con la hija del doctor del pueblo, la señorita Chiharu Mihara. Con ella tenía una mayor confianza...y cómo no tenerla si cuando llegó al pueblo hace ya casi cinco años, fue una de las primeras jóvenes con las que se acostó. Confesarle aquello a Yamazaki había sido un infierno. Pero en esas épocas ellos aún no eran novios, por eso logró perdonarlo. Se pelearon, se agarraron a golpes por supuesto pero finalmente con el tiempo volvieron a ser grandes amigos. Eso sí, Shaoran tenía prohibido posar los ojos sobre ella.

Si supieran que a éstas alturas no tenía cabeza ni ojos para nadie más que no fuese la pequeña ninfa, dueña de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo enloquecían, poseedora de ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa celestial. ¿Tanto le gustaba Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Tanto lo atraía? ¿Tanto al punto de que, después de haberla tocado a ella, no querer siquiera rozar otra piel?

Estaba jodido, de eso no había dudas...y ya podía oír a ese par haciéndole la vida imposible con sus bromas por esa razón...por haberse fijado justamente en ella, en la hija de su jefe.

Y recordó muy bien aquel rostro casi pétreo, esa mirada fría y burlona, ese porte y aquellas inmensas ganas de agarrarse a golpes con él.

Lo detestaba, odiaba al maldito de Yue Tsukishiro, cada vez que se paseaba por el pueblo con su hermano mayor y junto al arrogante de Touya Kinomoto, lanzándole miradas retadoras y burlonas, quería partirle esa blanca dentadura, para que nunca más piense que esas estúpidas sonrisas a él lo podían hacer sentir menos. Siempre era lo mismo cuando él junto a sus dos compañeros, se encontraban en algún bar donde habían muchas mujeres dispuestas a complacer a los hombres por unas cuantas horas, cuando el trío de caballeros de alta cuna ingresaba o se retiraba, todas las mujeres se volvían locas y les daba por seguirlos mientras se marchaban. Mientras el séquito se agrupaba para ir tras ellos como idiotas, Shaoran podía distinguir entre la multitud al hombre con el que Sakura iba a casarse. No le había hablado nunca, no en persona al menos, pero por las descripciones que las empleadas de la mansión hacían de él, supo de quién se trataba...y era un maldito hijo de puta.

Era joven sí, de la misma edad de Sakura probablemente, alto y vigoroso como un atleta griego; un muchacho perfecto de cabello gris platinado que centelleaba bajo los rayos de sol, de sonrisa irresistible de blancos dientes, piernas largas y manos finas y para terminar los ojos celestes y no de un celeste cualquiera, sino que sus ojos parecían translúcidos. Su ropa de caza era impecable, sus botas lustrosas y la vara de monta en su mano le daba un aspecto regio. Montado en su propio caballo, un robusto corcel negro de pezuñas gruesas, estirado con elegancia sobre una acolchada silla, parecía un maldito emperador y el futuro dueño de todo el jodido mundo.

Imaginar a Sakura con aquel hombre le provocó arcadas y recordó, que ese día tuvo que excusarse con sus amigos para ir a vomitar detrás de unos matorrales, lejos de las miradas de todos aquellos aristócratas que se hallaban a la salida del bar más viejo y conocido de Tomoeda. Mientras se estremecía de dolor, se repetía que se lo merecía por imbécil y por haber bebido más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Para cuando su estómago dejó de convulsionarse, todos se habían marchado al bosque a buscar ciervos, perdices, jabalíes, zorros o lo que sea que hubiesen decidido ir a cazar.

Se sintió como una basura. Aquel niño bonito no iba a ser el dueño del mundo, iba a ser el dueño de Sakura. Sería dueño de sus risas y sus lágrimas, de sus ojos esmeraldas y de su boca, de su cuerpo y de sus orgasmos. De su placer y su dolor. De sus gemidos dulces y sus jadeos de éxtasis, de su suave piel y su más intensa intimidad, de sus muslos tibios y sus manos cálidas; de toda ella. Y ella lo aceptaría, porque para eso la habían entrenado toda su vida, para ser la esposa perfecta.

Sakura sería dichosa, feliz con aquel hombre tan guapo, joven y de buena posición, tendría unos hijos hermosos, sanos y robustos, el sueño de toda chica. Tendría vestidos nuevos, celebraría fiestas, saldría a montar con sus nuevas amigas, viviría en casa de aquel hombre y, de vez en cuando, visitaría a sus padres y Shaoran tendría la oportunidad de verla a lo lejos...porque después de que él le diga lo que realmente estaba haciendo ahí, la maldita razón por la que se vio obligado a mudarse a Tomoeda. Ella no querría volver a verlo, nunca más. Y al final de su vida, la preciosa muchacha de cabellos de miel no recordaría haber sido tocada por Shaoran en una tarde de desenfrenada pasión junto al claro, mientras que él estaría condenado a recordarla y anhelarla todas las noches.

Sakura sería una mujer feliz y él un desgraciado imbécil...pero se convencía a sí mismo de que se lo merecía, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Pero, si ella estaba tan contenta por aquel matrimonio, ¿Por qué le había pedido que la tocara y la besara esa tarde? ¿Por qué lo había acogido en su boca, desnuda y expuesta sobre la manta de cuadros? ¿Por qué le había suplicado besos y caricias a él y no a su futuro esposo? ¿Por qué lo había reclamado como suyo? ¿Por qué no le había dicho sobre ese día de caza?, porque ya se había enterado de que ese mismo día mientras ellos retozaban cerca del claro, su prometido y toda su familia se hallaban en el bosque cazando zorros y ella se había negado a ir.

Necesitaba preguntárselo, conocer esas respuestas quizá pudiera permitirle dormir por las noches. Las señales que ella lanzaba parecían muy claras, pero él no estaba seguro de haberlas comprendido correctamente.

.

.

.

 **Sakura**

Regresó al presente, se acercó a Shaoran y le puso las manos en el pecho. Sintió los latidos de su corazón en los dedos y se le erizó la piel de emoción. Él estaba nervioso, eso significaba que estaba tan afectado como ella. Llevaba el cabello revuelto como siempre, con los mechones chocolate cayéndole por el rostro. Lo miró a los ojos, de un color ámbar tan claro e hipnotizante; para ella, Shaoran poseía los ojos más bellos y profundos que había podido ver jamás, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo; y luego miró sus labios gruesos y masculinos y quiso besarlos, probar su lengua.

—Aquel día hiciste algo muy importante para mí, Shaoran —confesó desde el corazón— Así que hoy quiero hacer algo importante para ti.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró él. Ella dejó escapar una suave risa.

—No está bien si lo seguimos reprimiendo.

Se inclinó sobre su torso y depositó un beso sobre su pecho, en la abertura de su camisa. Lo sintió estremecer y escuchó como su respiración se volvía pesada y supo que después de ésta noche, él sería suyo como ella había sido suya aquel día. Shaoran tenía la piel dura como sus manos, caliente y firme, su pecho era duro, contrario a cómo imaginó era lampiño y se veía irresistible, ¿Cómo es que Shaoran Li, siendo tan hermoso como era seguía soltero?. Dio un nuevo beso, seguido de otro y subió por su esternón hasta llegar a su atractivo cuello. Olía a sudor y a hombre de campo, hundió la nariz en la dura curva que unía el cuello con el hombro y lamió el sabor salado de su piel como un animalillo sediento, con pasadas lentas. Luego le mordisqueó la oreja, regocijándose en los temblores que aquellos gestos tan simples causaban en su hombre y sintió que la emoción se le desbordaba del pecho cuando finalmente Shaoran comenzó a desabrochar los lazos de su vestido.

—Esto no está bien, Sakura —insistió él, deslizando la prenda por sus hombros, deshaciendo los nudos de su espalda uno por uno. Sakura retrocedió un paso, con el escote del vestido colgando de sus pechos y se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos.

—Esto es para ti. No para mí —le recordó. Shaoran tragó saliva y le clavó aquella mirada tan desgarradora que se sintió estremecer, excitándola en partes iguales. Se mordió el labio para controlar la ansiedad y agarró a Shaoran de la camisa, quitándosela por la cabeza para descubrir su cuerpo.

Su pecho estaba esculpido de músculos y algunas cicatrices. No era exageradamente robusto pero sí se veía fuerte, su musculatura no era exagerada pero si era óptima, se le veía tan firme, que tuvo la certeza de que podría partir una nuez si la hacía chocar contra su pecho. Sintió el hormigueo de pequeñas gotas de humedad bajándole entre las piernas al contemplar aquel cuerpo tan magnífico, la belleza de unos músculos tensos sobre la piel morena, huesos prominentes y tendones estirados. Bajó la vista por su abdomen y se le secó la boca al fijarse por vez primera en la prominencia que abultaba sus pantalones.

En esta ocasión, había elaborado un plan y pensaba ejecutarlo paso por paso. Se aproximó al dueño de sus deseos y se asfixió con el calor, el olor a excitación le nubló los sentidos y la dejó sin fuerzas. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cara en el cuello de Shaoran mientras controlaba el temblor de sus manos. Le acarició el fuerte pecho, explorando y palpando, deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco; el camino hasta sus pantalones fue largo, muy largo, porque su torso no terminaba nunca y ella estaba tan acalorada que no podía pensar. Cuando alcanzó sus pantalones, tragó saliva y, muerta de vergüenza, colocó la palma de la mano encima de su erección. El ronco gemido que escuchó sobre su cabeza le cortó la respiración, Shaoran era casi tan alto como su hermano. Tal y como estaba, con la mano libre dio pequeños tirones a su propio vestido hasta que sintió que se le deslizaba por las caderas. Ya desnuda, se fundió piel con piel al cuerpo de Shaoran, presionando sus pechos al duro torso masculino.

Él le puso las manos en los hombros, unas manos grandes, calientes y un poco ásperas. Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse por la ansiedad, la sensualidad de aquel abrazo era muy diferente a la que había experimentado en el claro. Sobre la mantita de cuadros simplemente había sido víctima de una lujuria posesiva, un desmedido acto de desenfrenada lubricidad. Él había usado sus manos y su lengua para proporcionarle un placer que no era de este mundo.

Cuando recuperó la capacidad de pensar, saboreó la piel salada de Shaoran. Deslizó la nariz por los músculos de su pecho, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, descendiendo. Tanteó la dureza de su abdomen y, finalmente, su boca alcanzó a la mano que tenía en sus pantalones. Se arrodilló sobre el vestido, acomodándose frente a Shaoran. Él le metió la mano en el pelo y le enredó los dedos entre los mechones, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Sakura se armó de valor. Despacio para no perder la calma movió la mano de arriba abajo, acariciándolo por encima de la tela para ofrecerle un breve adelanto para lo que pretendía hacer. De todos modos, dada su postura, Shaoran debía saber perfectamente lo que iba a suceder; pero Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría ni si sería capaz de hacerlo. Le bajó los pantalones antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y perdiese todo el valor y se quedó sin respiración.

Observó con los ojos como platos, sorprendida y asombrada a partes iguales, nunca había visto nada igual. Lo sentía caliente y vibrante en las manos cuando lo acunó entre ellas y al besarlo comprobó que le gustaba su sabor. Olvidó a Shaoran, olvidó que lo que tenía entre las manos era el miembro de Shaoran y se lanzó. Iba a complacerle con la misma voluptuosidad que él la había complacido a ella.

Acarició sin vergüenza cada centímetro de músculo, con dedos primero y después con legua, humedeciéndolo con su saliva. Dio suaves mordiscos, pequeños besos, pausadas succiones y finalmente, lo acogió en su boca. Nunca, ni en sus fantasías más vergonzosas, había pensado hacer algo como lo que estaba haciendo, pero Shaoran había metido la cabeza entre sus piernas, acariciado su intimidad con la nariz y metido la lengua en lugares escandalosos, así que ella lo devoró con pasión, intentando no solo estar a la altura de las circunstancias sino también hacerle tocar el cielo como había hecho él.

Se apartó con renuencia cuando él la empujó. Sakura se limpió los labios con el dorso de la muñeca, relamiéndose satisfecha. Shaoran acunó su rostro entre las grandes manos y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre su frente. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Sakura… —susurró con la voz ronca.

—Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tu boca —le dijo ella. Era verdad. Se excitaba sólo con escucharlo. Ahora lo estaba.

—Lo que has hecho…

Su frase le aceleró el pulso, no pudo evitar que un ramalazo de terror se arremolinara en su vientre. Antes incluso de terminar de escuchar a Shaoran, su mente se zambulló en una orgía de dolorosa inseguridad. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Lo que había hecho estaba mal? ¿No había estado a la altura? ¿No había sido de su agrado? Pensó que si él la comparaba con una de sus mujeres, se le rompería el corazón. O si le decía que no le había gustado. O si le decía que había sido demasiado atrevida…

—No lo he hecho nunca —interrumpió presa de la ansiedad— Era para ti Shaoran, sólo para ti. He hecho lo que tú hiciste…

Shaoran detuvo su torrente de palabras cubriéndole la boca con los labios. Sakura se derritió de inmediato, su excitación remontó el vuelo y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. La boca de Shaoran era tal y como la recordaba, tal y como la sintió sobre su piel sensible la primera vez que depositó un beso en su cuerpo desnudo. Igual que la otra vez, Shaoran la agarró con un puño de la cabellera y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, penetrando su boca con tanta vehemencia que apenas tuvo tiempo de coger aire para respirar.

Durante su escarceo en el claro, Shaoran nunca llegó a besarle los labios, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y sintió en sus propias carnes la descripción de sus palabras: él no besaba, poseía. Sakura no pudo hacer nada, no podía luchar contra aquella boca que absorbía su alma apasionadamente. Su lengua, esa lengua rugosa pero exquisita que ella había sentido entre los muslos, la lengua que había acariciado su intimidad con firmeza y precisión, ahora rozaba cada parte de su ser. Se dio cuenta de que ésta era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, _que besaba de verdad a un hombre_ y quiso compartir la experiencia con él. Pero Shaoran le mordió con cuidado los labios y la lengua, tomándolo todo de ella, poco a poco fue exigiéndole más y más cada vez y Sakura se retorció debajo de él tratando de complacerlo al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra su propia excitación.

No era fácil besarlo, respirar y mitigar la devastadora potencia que tenían sus labios.

La postura no la ayudaba, seguía de rodillas, con las piernas separadas, los volantes del vestido le rozaban la entrepierna y el cosquilleo se le transmitía al vientre, dónde el deseo rugía cada vez con más fuerza y su humedad crecía como la marea durante una luna llena. Pensó en las sensaciones que tendría si alguna vez, en lugar de tener a Shaoran metido en su boca, lo tuviera metido entre las piernas y tal pensamiento la hizo estallar. El placer que sentía era tan fuerte que le resultó insoportable y se aferró a los brazos de Shaoran cuando comenzó a convulsionarse. Sólo entonces, él se separó de su boca y Sakura recuperó la capacidad de respirar, sintiendo que un orgasmo estaba a punto de explotar en su interior.

—Mírame Sakura —exigió Shaoran, tirándole del cabello suavemente ésta vez. Su voz la excitó más de lo que ya estaba, le puso la piel de gallina y le calentó, aún más, la sangre en las venas; ésta vez no existía dolor, sino un indescriptible placer que se disparó por su espalda y estalló entre sus piernas. Lo miró, gritándole con los ojos lo mucho que le gustaba, lo emocionada que estaba, lo orgullosa que se sentía de él y el gozo que la recorría— La próxima vez que hagas una cosa así, mantén los ojos abiertos y mírame mientras lo haces — Le dijo mientras le acariciaba con una mano el rostro y con la otra aún la sostenía del cabello.

El corazón le dio tal brinco que sintió que se desmayaba. Asintió, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, con la mente obnubilada por la alegría. Shaoran alargó una de sus manos y le cubrió un pecho, pellizcando la sensible punta con esa fuerza suya y Sakura no pudo reprimir un gemido, tan suave que a Shaoran eso le causó aún más excitación. Cuando apretó con más fuerza, el placer fue tan perfecto que sintió que se le formaba una lágrima, pero no llegó a rodar por su mejilla. Apretó los dientes y aguantó, maravillándose y asombrándose de que tal sensación se transformase en más y más humedad entre sus muslos.

—Esto era para ti, Shaoran. No es necesario que me acaricies… —susurró, no porque no deseara sus caricias, sino porque ella había decidido complacerlo a él y ahora era Shaoran quién buscaba complacerla a ella.

—Tocarte y besarte me satisface tanto como estar dentro de tu boca Sakura.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre que le hablaba serio o directamente utilizaba su nombre y eso le encantó. Ella tragó saliva y clavó los dedos en los antebrazos de Shaoran, un medio para descargar parte de la tensión que no dejaba de acumularse en su cuerpo. Se sentía rebosante de placer, a punto de desbordarse, el cuerpo repleto de un éxtasis inimaginable. Él estaba tenso, los músculos hinchados, el cuerpo exudando calor. Sus ojos, siempre duros, la miraban con tanta hambre que parecía a punto de devorarla.

 _«Ojalá lo hagas» pensó. «Ojalá me devores y no dejes nada de mí, mi querido Shaoran»._

—Entonces, tócame y bésame tanto como quieras… —susurró.

Casi no podía hablar, ni siquiera supo si él la había escuchado porque no podía oírse ni a sí misma por la violencia con la que su corazón le latía en la cabeza. Shaoran emitió un gruñido y de pronto, la obligó a ponerse en pie, la hizo girar y la tumbó sobre el altar. Sakura ahogó un grito al notar el frío de la piedra sobre los pechos y el vientre, la conmoción la dejó aturdida durante unos segundos. Intentó resistirse, por puro instinto de supervivencia, pero Shaoran la calmó dándole un suave beso en el nacimiento de la espalda, aquello fue como un recordatorio de que él no le haría daño, no a ella. Sintió uno de sus fuertes muslos meterse entre sus rodillas para separarle las piernas y el pulso se le disparó. Empezó a jadear, fue incapaz de pensar nada, sólo de sentir como todo su cuerpo quedaba a expensas de Shaoran.

De ese Shaoran al que había conocido hace años atrás, de ese muchacho apuesto que llegó un día desde China y al que su padre le pidió quedarse a entrenar sus caballos ya que en su país natal había sido un excelente jinete y entrenador a pesar de su corta edad. Pero por alguna razón personal y que nunca quiso preguntarle él había dejado todo eso atrás y había llegado a Tomoeda. Y eso la hacía feliz, se sintió egoísta pero no podía ocultarlo, que Shaoran se haya quedado allí la hacía feliz.

Le costaba respirar, su propio peso encima de la piedra sumada a la fuerza que Shaoran ejercía sobre ella no le dejaba espacio suficiente para expandir los pulmones.

—Oh, Shaoran… —gimió sorprendida, sobrecogida por la intensidad con la que sintió los dedos masculinos invadiéndola. Se hundieron en ella profundamente, primero uno, luego otro.

Lanzó un grito de asombro, pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, porque las caricias se sucedieron una tras otra. Sintió que se ahogaba, que el placer que le proporcionaba Shaoran la asfixiaba y las lágrimas brotaron cuando un devastador orgasmo la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se convulsionó como si un rayo la hubiese alcanzado, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al mismo tiempo, haciéndola más consciente de los dedos que la acariciaban por dentro.

Pero Shaoran no refrenó las caricias, las intensificó. Su orgasmo se prolongó hasta el infinito y sus gritos de placer fueron como desgarradores gritos de súplica. Shaoran no tuvo piedad, como no la tuvo aquella vez, y la obligó a seguir temblando, la obligó a seguir estremeciéndose y ni sus sollozos lo detuvieron. Él le dijo la primera vez que si suplicaba, pararía, y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Sentía el fuego ardiendo en las entrañas, rugiendo tan furiosamente que temió que su cuerpo hiciese algo que ella no pudiese controlar, pero el placer burbujeaba dentro de ella, como agua a punto de ebullición y, finalmente, explotó en un imparable orgasmo. Se retorció, chilló y se derrumbó sin fuerzas, llorando sin entender muy bien porqué lo hacía.

Shaoran había sido cruel ésta vez. Sintió que había sido injusto, que se había pasado de la raya. ¿Aún quería asustarla? ¿Hacerla desistir? Se sentía exhausta y avergonzada, pero también dichosa y relajada, orgullosa de haber complacido a Shaoran. Los dedos dentro de ella sólo se movieron una vez más para salir. La caricia la hizo estremecer de nuevo y quiso pedirle que volviera a hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Apoyó la mejilla sobre la piedra y cerró los ojos, agotada por el esfuerzo.

— Me gusta cuando te estremeces así, Sakura — dijo entonces Shaoran, con la voz ronca y grave — Estás excitada como una yegua en celo, tienes los muslos brillantes y húmedos hasta las rodillas, te ves tan hermosa así, deseosa de más…En definitiva, me complace ver cómo te estremeces.

Ella no pudo contestar, todavía estaba recuperándose, así que movió la cabeza afirmativamente para señalar que lo había oído. Sus palabras eran bruscas y directas, pero en lugar de sentirse escandalizada, sentía que el deseo volvía a latir desde sus entrañas. Shaoran hablaba poco, pero no hablaba en vano, si decía que le gustaba verla así, es que le gustaba de verdad. La mano que había usado para satisfacerla se paseó por sus nalgas, dejando un pequeño rastro de humedad que se enfrió enseguida sobre su piel erizada y cuando la mano subió por la base de su espalda, se le escapó un gemido y se puso tensa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él sobre su piel.

— Porque te deseo, Shaoran.

— ¿Cómo puedes desearme? ¿Cómo diablos puede gustarte esto? — quiso saber.

Sakura se humedeció los labios para poder responderle.

— Me gusta todo lo que tú me haces. Haces que me sienta…especial. Me gustas, Shaoran — indicó en un susurro — Me gusta que al mirarme te vuelvas loco, me gusta que me desnudes con los ojos, me gusta que sólo puedas pensar en mi cuando estás con otras...me gusta todo de ti Shaoran Li...estoy enamorada de ti.

Era así de simple. Ella lo deseaba y él la deseaba a ella, pero había algo más que deseo...ella lo quería y eso lo hacía sentir miserable. Frustrado, le besó el vientre, pequeños mordiscos alrededor de su ombligo y escuchó que ella respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería decirle la verdad? No, no podía. Lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar lo que ese hermoso demonio de ojos esmeraldas le estaba dando, cuando ella sepa todo lo demás. Lo aborrecería, pero por ahora se permitiría ser amado por ella, ser acunado en sus brazos, se permitiría quererla hasta que llegue el momento de dejarla ir.

— ¿Me quieres sólo para ti?

—Te lo dije. Eres mío. Debes ser mi hombre. Y yo quiero ser tu hembra. Debo ser tu hembra. Tómame, Shaoran — susurró de pronto como un demonio lujurioso, como un ángel pecaminoso, con una voz tan dulce como la mie l— Lo quiero. Lo necesito. Y tú también lo necesitas, también lo quieres.

 _«Irresistible, así es como ella se presentaba ante él»_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas y a todos! Estos días tuve unos pequeños flashes de inspiración y aquí me tienen jaja les agradezco inmensamente a quienes comentan y colocan en favoritos ésta historia, también a quienes la siguen. Me hacen muy feliz, sépanlo! :)**

 **Les envío un abrazo enorme. Como les mencione en éste capítulo sabremos un poco más sobre las familias y allegados de nuestros castaños, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 ****Viejos conocidos****

Después de tanto haber regañado a su mejor amiga por su descarado amor hacia el entrenador de caballos, ella misma era un mar de confusiones, intensas y perturbadoras sensaciones la invadieron desde la noche anterior, tanto se retó a sí misma a no caer ante él. Siempre había sido muy inquisidora, observadora y analítica, sin perder ese toque de dulzura y buenas intenciones que sumado a su hermoso aspecto, la convertían en una de las jóvenes más hermosas de Tomoeda. Pero eso a ella le importaba poco, sólo quería estar en paz, no volver a recordar lo horrible de su pasado. No volver a recordar aquel día en que lo perdió casi todo, y fue un casi ya que gracias a alguna fuerza divina su mejor amiga y prima había sobrevivido. Sakura no recordaba aquel hecho ya que después del tortuoso accidente su cabeza había recibido diversas contusiones y olvidó muchas de las cosas que había vivido en sus apenas diez años.

Pero ella si lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sucedido hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás, el calor de las llamas consumiendo su casa, los gritos de su madre y el cuerpo inerte de su padre a un lado de ella, su padre...que arriesgó su vida por protegerlas. Su madre había sufrido un trauma tan grande ese día al ver morir al amor de su vida ante sus ojos, que después de ello no volvió a ser la misma. La hermosa y respetable dama de sociedad Sonomi Daidouji no volvió a salir al exterior. La única familia que conservaba eran los Kinomoto, su tío Fujitaka y sus primos Touya y Sakura. Las madres de ambas eran primas, la madre de Sakura había fallecido hace muchos años y su madre...hace ya ocho años que se había quitado la vida.

Su vida sí que era una total tempestad, pero aun conservaba la voluntad de vivir, de ser feliz o de al menos intentarlo, por sus padres. Porque su padre dio su vida por salvarla, le debía eso. Le debía el llevarlo siempre en su memoria, al igual que a su querida madre. Tomoyo se sabía muy inteligente y se valía de ello para rechazar a todos los pretendientes que llegaban a la gran mansión solicitando su mano en compromiso a su tío. Él generalmente era comprensivo y calmado, siempre con las palabras correctas y sabias en el momento justo. Pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que a su prima se le haya escogido el prometido. ¿Por qué ella podía elegir y Sakura no? ¿Qué eran esas diferencias? Siempre habían estado juntas, la una lo sabía todo de la otra. Por eso la compadecía, porque ella sabía que Yue Tsukishiro, el futuro marido de su prima, era un hombre tan misterioso y cruel que asustaba.

Pero las apariencias engañan, y eso ella lo sabía bien ya que siempre había tenido que fingir sus mejores sonrisas para no preocupar a los demás, siempre había podido engañarlos a todos, incluso a Sakura muchas veces. Pero con el joven al que recordaba intensamente, no había sido así. Desde que lo conoció hace un par de años había sido capaz de leerla claramente como un libro abierto. Ese joven poseía unas cualidades muy parecidas a las suyas, es por eso que la asustaba tanto la cercanía que se permitió la noche anterior, ¿Tan frágil se sentía ante él? ¿Por qué lo había permitido? ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? Ella siempre había sido una muchacha muy centrada, pensaba todo dos veces antes de llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo...ayer se dejó llevar, se dejó seducir por sus palabras, por su tacto, por sus labios. Por esos ojos azules, tan oscuros que parecían poder mirar a través de su alma.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Aún recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando sin querer se habían encontrado en casa de Yamazaki, ella a diferencia de Sakura, tenía la libertad de salir, de pasear por el pueblo, de tener amistades de todo tipo, de todas clases sociales, cosa que a ella le encantaba. Jamás fue ajena a la discriminación que existía en las altas esferas sociales de Tomoeda. Eso no le interesaba, deseaba tanto que Sakura pudiese gozar de esa libertad, que ella pudiese tener a esos increíbles amigos. Pero su primo y su tío la sobreprotegían demasiado, y en el fondo a pesar de su oposición hacia los sentimientos que su prima tenía hacia el joven Li, se alegraba...si Touya, su tío o el mismo Yue se enteraban de que el peligro estaba más cerca de lo que creían, se armaría un tremendo lío. Pero no intervendría, deseaba que Sakura sea feliz, desbordaba amor con tan sólo mirar al joven castaño y eso era suficiente para ella.

No había nada que hacer al respecto, y mucho más cuando ella le contó lo que había sucedido entre ambos cerca del claro. Ellos se pertenecían y esperaba que luchasen por sus sentimientos.

Suspiró, cansada, confundida y aturdida. Aún conservaba en su piel los espasmos, de ese recuerdo de los labios del joven Hiragizawa sobre los suyos.

 **Tomoyo**

 ***Flashback***

\- Serías la prometida más hermosa de toda Inglaterra, mi dulce Tomoyo - susurró él separando sus labios húmedos de los míos. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Hiragizawa, no estamos en Inglaterra esto es Japón...y no soy tu dulce Tomoyo... - murmuré, la cercanía del joven Hiragizawa me abrumaba y ahora que se había acercado tanto, que me había rodeado la cintura con uno de sus brazos, que acariciaba mi mejilla y mordía mis labios, ahora me sentía desbordada por la situación. Sobre todo, después de que me besara sin que yo estuviera preparada. - ... pronto seré una mujer comprometida... - dije con un hilo de voz esperando así apaciguar sus ánimos.

\- Lo sé, Tomoyo, lo sé... - respondió él, su aliento me abrasaba la piel, el vestido me apretaba el pecho y no podía respirar bien, sus dedos quemaban mis pómulos cuando él los acariciaba - Pero, ¿de verdad deses entregar tu inocencia al mejor postor? ¿O estás esperando a enamorarte de verdad?

Enamorarme de verdad...nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

\- Es lo que debo hacer, joven Hiragizawa... - me defendí avergonzada, pero él no mostraba un ápice de tregua, su brazo apretaba mi cintura y me estrechaba a su cuerpo, su boca estaba dolorosamente cerca de la mía, amenazando con beber de mis labios una vez más - Por favor... es mi deber mantenerme alejada de ti...

Me hizo callar con otro de sus apasionados besos, me agarré a sus brazos para intentar apartarlo de mi, pero su boca era asfixiante, un veneno que no podía resistir. Aprisionó mis labios con los suyos, me cogió por detrás de la cabeza para apretarme a su rostro, asegurándose que no pudiese escapar. Yo no podía respirar, sus labios me abrasaban, mi piel se erizaba y mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. Enredó los dedos entre las ondas de mi cabello y buscó la forma de soltar el cuidadoso moño que había tardado media hora en dejar bien fijo. Soltó mis cabellos sin dejar de besarme, sentía sus labios y su lengua, no podía hacer otra cosa más que beber de su boca.

Pero me aparté, hice un gran esfuerzo por separarme y giré el rostro para que no tuviese a la vista mis labios húmedos y rojos, mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi mirada turbada.

\- Basta, Hiragizawa...no lo vuelvas a hacer - suspiré cerrando los ojos - Por favor...

\- No te pido que te cases conmigo ahora, Tomoyo... - susurró en mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrío. Acompañó sus palabras besandome la mandíbula y el cuello, con la lengua recogió mi pendiente y mordisqueó el lóbulo, tironeando de la joya. - No necesitas ser mi esposa ni yo tu marido para que te entregues al más puro de los placeres si así es como debo ganarme tu amor... sé que deseas ser acariciada, ser besada y ser amada... - sus dedos deshicieron el cordón que había en mi escote de un tirón; pude escuchar como la cuerda se deslizaba lentamente y como su aliento bajaba por la piel de mi cuello. Acarició el borde de mi vestido y subió por mi pecho, rozando el nacimiento de mis senos, mi garganta y mi barbilla. Cogiéndome del mentón, me hizo girar el rostro y se aproximó hasta que sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos. No pude abrir los ojos - No tienes que hacer nada, Tomoyo... - murmuró en mi boca. Y volvió a besarme por tercera vez, haciéndome perder la cabeza - Sólo déjate llevar... entregáte al placer, disfruta...

Su mano se metió dentro de mi corsé y aprisonó uno de mis pechos. Sus besos se volvieron lascivos, lentamente su boca dejó atrás la mía y fue bajando hasta el pecho que acariciaba. Mi piel estaba dolorsamente sensible y podía sentir todo lo que me estaba haciendo.

\- Eriol Hiragizawa... - musité con la cabeza perdida. Él no se detuvo, volvió a besar mi cuello suavemente- No puedo respirar... - dije entrecortadamente, el vestido me apretaba demasiado debido a los movimientos.

\- Discúlpame, a veces olvido los pequeños detalles - abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, estabaos en casa de Yamazaki. Me arrastró al interior, cerrando tras de si con el pestillo.

\- No... - protesté, todavía sin voz y sin respiracón. - ¿Qué pasará si nos encuentran en ésta habitación? - gemí. Él me besó, acariciando mi cintura, con dedos expertos había empezado a desatar los lazos del corsé.

-Te he lamido el cuello en el pasillo - murmuró divertido, dándo un fuerte tirón al vestido, aflojando el corsé. Mi pecho se hinchó llenándose de aire. - Si alguien nos ha visto fuera no permitirá que te haga nada aquí dentro... ¿No te resulta eso más llamativo? - me lanzó contra la cama y me cubrió de besos y caricias, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, mis hombros y mis pechos, bajó el vestido un poco para besar mi vientre y sus manos se metieron bajo las faldas para acariciar mis rodillas y mis muslos. Yo suspiraba presa del delirio, con voz entrecortada le pedía que se detuviera aunque en verdad no quería que fuese así, pero él continuaba.

\- Deseo más... - le supliqué rendida, a punto de desmayarme.

\- Estoy seguro de ello...ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que no te soy indiferente, mi querida Tomoyo - respondió seguro de si mismo - Te aconsejo no gritar ahora, podrían sospechar que lo que estoy haciendo es demasiado sucio para alguien como tú... pero es hora de que me vaya... - susurró poniéndose en pie - Volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo...Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo...tranquila, te dije que me ganaría tu amor y eso es lo que haré de hoy en adelante. Ve a tu casa, ya es algo tarde; cuando llegues a tu habitación desnúdate y metete bajo las mantas... - me cogió una mano y la besó - Y piensa en mi cuando te acaricies...

Después, abandonó la habitación que más parecía una de huéspedes, si Yamazaki o Chiharu se enteraban... Pude escuchar como Hiragizawa se alejaba del pasillo y las voces de una conversación llegaron a mis oídos. Los padres de Yamazaki, Chiharu y posiblemente el mismo Yamazaki . Después, se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio.

Aproveché ese momento para acomodar mis ropas y salir apresuradamente despidiéndome de todos y marchando a la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo.

Subí a mi habitación sin hablar con nadie, ya era tarde. Posiblemente Touya aún no regresaba de sus habituales salidas con los Tsukishiro, mi tio estaría descansando, Sakura en algún lugar de la hacienda y ya podía imaginarme dónde. Al llegar obedecí a mis propios deseos y me quité el vestido, me cubrí con las sábanas y empecé a recordar lo que había ocurrido.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, confundida, azorada, mareada y avergonzada. Se cubrió con las sábanas intentando así sentirse protegida. Pero lo cierto era que el joven Hiragizawa había traspasado todas y cada una de sus defensas. Se había sentido como una muñeca en sus manos, una a la que podía acariciar y besar cuando quisiese y ella lo permitiría.

Una muñeca...

Detestaba eso, detestaba esa absurda comparación que creaba su mente sin querer. Así solamente recordaba aquella vez en que el antiguo entrenador de caballos la perturbaba. Ella era una niña entonces, inocente y triste. Muy triste por las heridas que el tiempo aun demoraba en curar. Pero a ese maldito hombre poco le importó. Cuando su tío se enteró de que en algún momento la había tocado sin su consentimiento cuando ella finalmente tuvo el valor de decírselo, fue todo un acontecimiento que deseaba olvidar.

Fue un gran escándalo en la mansión, Touya esfaba furioso y casi lo mató a golpes. Tuvieron que detenerlo entre varios empleados, su tio denunció a ese hombre, lo encarcelaron y sentenciaron a unos años de encierro en la ciudad de Tokio. Lejos de ella, donde esperaba que permaneciese siempre.

Esa madrugada había tenido una pesadilla, pesadillas en las que sus miedos crecían sin remedio, en donde sus más oscuros miedos se mezclaban con sus deseos, no entendía la naturaleza de esos recuerdos. Quizás se deba a los acontecimientos recientemente sucedidos, no estaba segura. Recordó la pesadilla...

 _Descansaba entre sábanas blancas un cuerpo desnudo, únicamente cubierto por unas largas medias de encaje negro con intrincadas puntillas a la altura de los muslos, y sus manos también iban cubiertas por unos guantes largos del mismo estilo. El hombre contempló fascinado a la mujer que estaba allí, a la que también había puesto un antifaz a juego. Le había pintado los labios de rojo, y las uñas de las manos y los pies de una tonalidad más carmesí. Su pelo negro azabache estaba extendido en forma de abanico y su piel era suave y pálida, de textura de porcelana._

 _Estuvo contemplándola durante al menos una hora, orgulloso de su obra, hasta que ella empezó a removerse y a despertar del letargo en el que él la había sumido. Mientras ella dormía, él la había vestido, perfumado y maquillado a su gusto. Se acercó a la cama y acarició sus pies. Ella se estremeció, asustada._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó, con un timbre nervioso en la voz - ¿Dónde estoy? - movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro y se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los brazos. Y tampoco las piernas. Unas cintas de seda rosa la ataban a la cama._

 _\- Tranquila, pequeña Tomy. No tienes que tener miedo... - la voz, seductora, penetró en los sentidos de la muchacha y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo._

 _\- ¿P-por qué me llama Tomy...? - murmuró recostándose, tironeando de las cintas - No me llame así..._

 _\- Claro que te llamas así - sentenció el otro, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, alzándole un poco la cabeza. Y el cuello. Con la otra mano acarició sus labios y sus pómulos - Mi pequeña muñeca... - con ternura y pasión, el hombre besó a la muchacha, deslizando un dedo por su barbilla, su garganta y su esternón, para coninuar por su vientre hasta su entrepierna desnuda - Querida... - susurró en su boca húmeda. - No sabes lo afortunada que eres..._

Y fue allí que vio detenidamente su rostro, en un primer momento había creído ver a ese antiguo entrenador de caballos, pero el que la había besado había sido el joven Hiragizawa, ¿Qué significaban esas pesadillas? Esos absurdos sueños no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa y a la defensiva. ¿De alguna manera su mente asociaba a ambos hombres? Aunque sabía que no eran iguales, Eriol no se hubiese atrevido a tocarla más allá si ella no lo hubiese permitido, en el fondo sabía que estaba cediendo a sus caricias, a su aroma, a sus intensos y oscuros ojos azules, a esa sonrisa retorcida y aparentemente serena que la hacían sentirse indefensa ante él.

¿Qué sentía por Hiragizawa? ¿Era sólo deseo? ¿O sería algo mucho más complejo y doloroso que eso?

No quería enamorarse, en el fondo tenía miedo de que él la lastimara.

* * *

 **Shaoran**

Todo estaba en silencio, de la tierra brotaba un frío que se le metía en los huesos, la niebla invitaba a los espíritus a flotar entre las lápidas. Las hojas de los árboles estaban cargadas de rocío, el verde oscuro se mezclaba con el índigo del amanecer. Shaoran se estremeció. No tenía miedo de los muertos, aquel lugar transmitía tristeza y agonía. Daba escalofríos. Eso era una buena señal, cuanto más terror sintiera menos ganas tendría de pensar en Sakura. Atravesó la pequeña verja que cercaba los panteones y caminó hacia el mausoleo que servía de hogar para los difuntos Kinomoto.

Había alguien en el interior de la capilla. Vestida de blanco, rezando bajo el altar, estaba ella. La preciosa ninfa de ojos esmeralda.

Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y la muchacha giró la cabeza, clavando en él su profunda mirada verde bosque. Se quedó paralizado. La joven se volvió completamente hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa...y fue allí que supo que todo estaba perdido, que no tendría ésta vez las fuerzas suficientes para rechazarla y de hecho no lo había podido evitar.

Había pasado la noche con ella, unidos en cuerpo y en alma, en su cabaña. La condujo hasta allí para evitar poseerla dentro del mausoleo. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde aquello, la preciosa Sakura descansaba ahora entre sus brazos, desnuda y enredada a él entre las sábanas desgastadas. Sakura, la pequeña Sakura era adorable. Tierna. Amor en estado puro. La sinceridad de esa muchacha le había abierto un agujero en el pecho; a éstas alturas era incapaz de cuestionar su generosidad y su amor por él, por eso una voz dentro de su cabeza insistía en que ella era diferente y que existía una posibilidad.

Por más absurdo que eso sonara.

Ya todos en el pueblo lo conocían, el joven chino llegado hace unos años atrás. Que trabajaba para el conde lord Fujitaka Kinomoto, el actual dueño de la raza de purasangres más prestigiosa del país. Durante generaciones, los Kinomoto habían abastecido de monturas a toda la aristocracia, poseían la escuela de equitación más prestigiosa —habían enseñado a montar a miembros de la familia real— y criaban los mejores caballos de carreras, que siempre quedaban entre los primeros puestos.

Un semental Kinomoto era símbolo de renombre y grandeza.

Como capataz era encargado juntos a unos jóvenes más de la crianza de los potros y su entrenamiento, cuidaba de las hembras y domesticaba a los sementales salvajes que el hijo mayor del conde capturaba en el sur de Japón. Los que eran firmes y rápidos pasaban rápidamente a ser caballos de competición. Los mejores, llevaban una vida de lujos pastando por el campo y apareándose con las hembras. Los más hermosos siempre eran vendidos a los nobles y los que no servían para alguna de esas tareas eran vendidos para otros usos como el de tareas diarias en el campo. El conde no mantenía ningún caballo que no fuera de utilidad en sus dominios.

Cuando conoció a Sakura, ella estaba llena de entusiasmo, adoraba a los animales y ellos la adoraban a ella; pronto quedó claro que sería una soberbia y elegante jinete. Deseaba participar en las carreras, era ligera y diestra, pero por su condición de mujer aquello le estaba vetado. Entonces decidió que sería una bailarina a caballo y junto a su yegua Celesty danzaría para deleite de las damas y los caballeros. Un accidente durante una cacería desterró aquellos sueños para siempre.

Sakura había sido una niña simpática y risueña, pero tras el accidente, se volvió altiva y silenciosa. Y nuevamente la frustración había dado paso a la vergüenza y después, a la rabia. Ella no era para él, quizás nunca sería para él, y ésta certeza era lo que más desazón le causaba.

¿Debía luchar por ella y por esos sentimientos que comenzaban a crecer dentro de su pecho?

Lo cierto era que el tenerla a su lado, el haberla hecho suya durante la madrugada había sido un factor decisivo pues no se había creído capaz de ir más allá de solamente tocarla y finalmente había hecho más que eso. No había podido controlarse en ningún aspecto y aquello podría traer consecuencias poco favorables para la pequeña ninfa. Si el padre o el hermano de la joven se enteraban ahora, sería desastroso.

Necesitaba arrancarse esa sensación del cuerpo, era como una mala hierba. Por mucho que quisiera culpar a la muchacha por ser tan atrevida, él era el responsable de haberse rendido a sus instintos con Sakura. Pero ella lo necesitaba, lo sabía en la urgencia y la necesidad de sus besos y sus caricias, en la forma en que demandaba ser amada.

Ella quería ser amada...y no por cualquiera, quería ser amada por él. Y eso le llenó el pecho de un extraño sentimiento nuevo.

Ella era un alma pura, una inexperta joven de dieciocho años y se había entregado a él, sin importarle el hecho de estar comprometida en matrimonio con el maldito de Tsukishiro. ¿Qué sucedería con ella si esto llegaba a mayores? ¿O a descubrirse y ser ventilado en el pueblo? No quería que sufriera, él quería protegerla, cuidarla. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? No quería hacerle daño...pero le había mentido, todos estos años le había mentido y no sólo a ella.

A todos los que habían confiado en él.

Él...en realidad no era un joven de condición humilde, era el hijo mayor y heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos de China, poseía una gran fortuna, podría tener lo que quisiese si realmente lo deseara. Si tan sólo regresara a China, pero...la venganza, el odio y las lágrimas que derramaron su madre y sus hermanas lo obligaban a quedarse. Realmente quería amar a Sakura, protegerla incluso de él mismo...

Pero todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Ella podría entender alguna vez que lo que él perseguía en aquel pueblo era arruinar a aquellos que causaron la muerte de su padre?

El jefe del Clan Li había fallecido hace seis años bajo circunstancias muy extrañas, en una visita realizada a Japón, el señor Fujitaka desconocía el verdadero origen de Hien Li, su padre. Pensaba que solamente había sido un aficionado a los caballos, y en parte era cierto; su padre amaba a los caballos tanto como él lo hacía.

Pero no había sido sólo eso...Fujitaka tenía muchas más relaciones de las aparentemente conocidas como dueño de la casa con mayor prestigio en cuanto a venta y crianza de caballos se tratase. Fujitaka y el padre de los Tsukishiro habían dado aviso en una comitiva que se había aparecido un día cualquiera en casa de su abuela en Hong Kong, habían dado aviso de la pérdida de Hien Li, diciendo había fallecido al caerse de un caballo durante una cacería en los bosques al sur de Japón y eso había sido todo, el cuerpo de su padre llegó a China unos días después acompañado de unos sirvientes que desconocía.

Cuando su familia , toda su familia se enteró de ello. Los malditos japoneses ya se habían marchado de regreso, Shaoran en ese entonces era un joven de diecisiete años, lleno de temores e inseguridades y también de mucho rencor.

Culpaba a esos malditos, culpaba a Fujitaka Kinomoto y a Hakupo Tsukishiro por eso, por la muerte de su padre.

Por eso había llegado hasta las puertas de la mansión de ese hombre en Tomoeda, buscando su ayuda y apoyo, le había dicho que era el hijo del fallecido Hien Li y que necesitaba ayuda para sobrevivir lejos de los recuerdos y él, en acto de _compasión_ le había ofrecido un trabajo y un techo donde vivir. Pero con el paso de los años, cada vez encontraba menos evidencia de lo acontecido. Sabía que Fujitaka, quien aparentaba ser un hombre tranquilo y calmado, estaba enredado en muchos asuntos turbios y de los que sabía sus hijos ignoraban, incluso el arrogante de Touya, a pesar de ser un imbécil no era una mala persona. A Sakura jamás podría incluirla en esos asuntos, ella era un alma bondadosa, sin señales de rencor y odio en su mirada.

Y por eso se sentía frustrado, ¿Cómo podría proceder contra su padre? ¿Cómo le diría a ella que lo que buscaba en Tomoeda era ver destruido a su propio padre y al padre de su prometido? ¿Cómo?

Necesitaba pensar, esclarecer todo dentro de su mente...y decidir, debía de despertarla y lograr que regresara a su habitación en la mansión, sería un gran problema si alguien la veía saliendo de su cabaña a esas horas y cerca del amanecer. Se apresuró a despertarla, la besó lo más tierno que pudo ser y le acarició las mejillas, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y lo miraron con amor, con ese gran amor que ella le había transmitido, con ese cariño que sólo había visto en los ojos de su madre, de su padre, de sus hermanas, de sus mejores amigos y ahora los veía en los de ella.

Un cariño auténtico y verdadero...

Sakura se merecía que descendiera hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario por hacerla feliz y lo sabía, debía de buscar la manera de descubrir si en verdad esos malditos tuvieron que ver en la muerte de su padre y debía hacerlo rápido, tenía que ser sincero con Sakura...pero necesitaba pruebas y mucha fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo, esperaba que ella confiara en él, que le de la oportunidad de demostarle o explicarle todo.

Realmente la quería y pensaba en ella no como una mujer más en su vida, pensaba en ella como su futuro y debia de dar todo por ello.

Sakura regresó a casa aquella madrugada sumida en un extraño trance. Shaoran limpió su cuerpo con un paño de seda bordado que había en su cabaña, un paño que en algún momento se le había caído a ella, humedeciéndolo con agua. La ayudó a vestirse, atando cada uno de los lazos y los botones del vestido y luego, la acompañó hasta la puerta del servicio de la mansión para pudiera entrar sin ser vista, a esa hora todos dormían.

—Date un baño de agua caliente, come algo antes de meterte en la cama y duerme todo el día —le dijo antes de despedirse. Ella le cogió de la mano antes de que se marchara, con un nudo el vientre, deseosa de volver a abrazarse a él. Deseosa de volver a estar cerca de él. Deseosa de él.

—El primer piso, segundo pasillo, tercera puerta… jarrones de flores rosas... tres golpes —le dijo.

Shaoran asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se recreó en su cercanía, en su olor, en su calor… y de pronto lo añoró, lo echó de menos y deseó abrazarlo, amarlo, complacerlo, arrodillarse ante él y ofrecerse, abrirle su alma y dejarlo entrar en su paraíso. Pero cuando quiso devolverle el beso, él ya se había alejado y lo vio caminar por el sendero que conducía a los establos, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

Cuando Sakura se metió en la cama después del baño, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Esperaba que él hubiera entendido su mensaje. La idea de que la reemplazase por otra mujer, por una chica del burdel o del pueblo, siguió tan presente que tuvo pesadillas durante las noches siguientes.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas y a todos, paso dejando un nuevo capi. Es bastante intenso...advierto xD bastante subido de tono y con lemon! Pero pues así de apasionado e intenso es el amor de aquellos castaños x)**

 **Quien haya estado enamorado de esa manera podrá entenderlo...**

 **Les agradezo muchísimo por sus reviews en el chap anterior, son muy lindas!**

 **Un abrazo de oso, cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto. En el siguiente cap conoceremos sobre los enemigos de nuestro amado Shaoran.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Advertencia: Lemon, si eres menor de edad no leas! O bueno, bajo tu responsabilidad.**

 **Diclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 **Sakura**

Se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido el mismo sueño recurrente desde hace cuatro días, desde que se había entregado a Shaoran por completo. Cada vez eran más nítidos, más fuertes. El sudor perlaba su frente, el deseo le recorría el cuerpo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Acaso era Shaoran?

Al principio todo era demasiado borroso y confuso, pero poco a poco, iba siendo capaz de apreciar más detalles. El sueño siempre comenzaba de la misma forma. Veía a una mujer vestida de blanco, con un libro en la mano, al fondo unas esculturas esbeltas y alargadas.

En ese instante desaparecía, sentía una presencia en su espalda que la observaba y, sin poderlo evitar, comenzaba a temblar. Después de aquello el sueño podía continuar de formas muy distintas, pero cada noche que pasaba iba subiendo la intensidad de sus caricias y el anhelo era mayor. Ese hombre que aparecía en sus sueños era idéntico a Shaoran pero tenía algo diferente en la mirada, no era esa mirada llena de angustia que solía tener su Shaoran, ésta mirada era diferente y la provocaba y la excitaba de tal forma, que cuando lograba despertarse, el deseo insatisfecho la consumía.

Anhelaba muchísimo a Shaoran, lo necesitaba a su lado y asumía que tenía esos sueños debido a eso.

En sus sueños se dejó llevar por el que creía Shaoran, pero por mucho que se tocaran, por mucho que se besaran, nunca podían llegar al clímax. Era una tortura. Día a día se iba convirtiendo en algo más pasional y a la vez más tormentoso. Cuando parecía que ambos iban a llegar al ansiado momento, se despertaba sobresaltada. Siempre ocurría de la misma forma; escuchaba un gran estruendo, parecido a una bandeja chocar contra el suelo y el inconfundible sonido de unos vasos rompiéndose en pedazos. De repente todo se volvía rojo y se despertaba angustiada, confundida y anhelante. Hoy había sido el más intenso de todos; él aparecía por detrás, le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca retirándoselo hacia un lado. Con la otra mano sentía la yema de los dedos subiendo por su brazo desnudo, sin poder evitarlo, su carne se convertía en pequeños puntos receptivos.

Sintió el cálido aliento fundirse en su cuello, sus labios chocaron con su piel deslizándose lentamente hacia el hombro. Le agarró el fino tirante que le estorbaba y, despacio, lo bajó por su brazo. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, se encontró con sus ojos clavados en ella, esos ojos de un ámbar irresistible y profundo. Tenía el cabello completamente alborotado y en su ceja, sobresalía una cicatriz que le hacía ver más misterioso e interesante.

\- Bésame - le susurró con un tono ronco y masculino.

Cuando iba a lanzarse hacia su boca, desapareció, quedándose sola de nuevo. Escuchó risas a su alrededor, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y de repente estaba rodeada por las empleadas de la mansión que se quedaban mirándola pero no se reían, sólo la observaban. Una angustia crecía en su interior, quería que la habitación dejara de girar para poder irse de allí. Se puso a correr, corrió y corrió sin detenerse, aunque por más que lo hacía, sentía que no avanzaba. Exhausta se paró y se apoyó en la pared. Cerró los ojos, intentó coger aire y, en ese momento, una cálida mano la agarró entrelazándose con la suya.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo, él tiró de ella, invitando a seguirlo. Obedeció y se aferró a su brazo, no quería que Shaoran volviera a desaparecer. Un segundo después, estaban en otra habitación con un gran ventanal y una cama al fondo. Ahora, frente a frente, él metió la mano entre su cabello largo y castaño y la acercó hacía su cuerpo. No quería despertar, sabía que era un sueño, pero necesitaba su presencia, su compañía, todo lo que él le ofrecía. Sus labios se unieron y el deseo se disparó, un gemido salió de la boca masculina. La agarró de la cintura y la subió en la mesa que estaba detrás de ella.

\- ¿Shaoran? - preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

Él tapó su boca con un dedo ordenándole callar de forma sutil. Le arrebató otro beso, mucho más intenso y posesivo. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, quería tocarlo, sentir su cálida piel, la deslizó por sus hombros y se apartó de él.

Observó el fuerte y esculpido tórax, los brazos eran duros y perfectos, deslizó las manos por su piel. Abrasaba, tanto como ella. Él apoyó la mano derecha en su muslo y fue subiendo poco a poco, quemándola. Llegó hasta su caldeado centro, apartó la tela hacia un lado y penetró los dedos en su ardiente humedad. Jadeo excitada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él, cada vez más fogoso, arremetió contra su cuello, la agarró más fuerte y succionó su piel, un escalofrió la atravesó. Iba a llegar al clímax. La respiración de ambos se iba alterando, el deseo era tal que apenas podía controlarse, quería fundirse con él, besarlo, tocarlo hasta averiguar cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero percibía que llegaba el final, que su sueño iba a concluir. De nuevo escuchó la bandeja contra el suelo y el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Después, el color rojo lo inundó todo.

Se incorporó en la cama y, se frotó la cara, pasando las manos por el cabello. Cada día se desesperaba más y Shaoran no se dignaba en aparecer o buscarla en su habitación. Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. El reflejo mostraba una mujer con el cabello color miel y alborotado, su cara estaba sonrosada y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos era aún más intenso. Cuando fue a lavarse la cara, se vio algo en el cuello. Era como una mancha, se acercó más. Parecía...

\- ¡Dios mío otra marca! - dijo en voz alta.

Lo tocó, ¿Cómo era posible?, no había estado con Shaoran desde hacía unos días y no tenía esa marca antes , no parecía una mancha, era el típico ronchón que se quedaba una vez que alguien succionaba la piel. El único beso que le habían dado recientemente era en el sueño.

\- No, esto no es posible, me estoy volviendo loca.

Salió del baño y decidió irse a la cama, mañana era un día muy largo en el que tendría que soportar la visita de Yue Tsukishiro, esperaba ansiosa que Shaoran pueda idear algo para poder librarse de él de una vez y se atreviese a visitarla en su habitación, además tenía que intentar dormir. Pensó de manera racional, a lo mejor se había arañado o dado algún golpe sin darse cuenta. Lentamente apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y después de dar mil vueltas de un lado a otro, todo se fue volviendo borroso y la venció el sueño.

Al día siguiente apenas pudo concentrarse durante la visita de su prometido, no podía parar de pensar en la marca del cuello ni en los besos de Shaoran. Los sueños que tenía eran demasiado reales, estaba casi segura que el chico de sus sueños existía y daría lo que fuera por saber quién era y por qué se parecía tanto al hombre que amaba, ¿Qué significaban esos sueños tan intensos?

Le preguntó a una de sus empleadas más ancianas que sabía era una conocida vidente y además leía el tarot en el pueblo, quizás ella podría saber sobre viajes astrales, o cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se lo contó a Tomoyo y ella, que siempre había sido tan racional, buscaba explicación en cosas ilógicas. Supo de gente que estaba muy unida y podían tener esta clase de sueños, buscándose el uno al otro. El hombre que podía ver en sus sueños era muy parecido a Shaoran, hasta llegar al punto de pensar que era él...pero esa cicatriz, no la recordaba. Necesitaba ver a Shaoran, hablarle, tocarlo, poder hablar con él sobre lo que podrían hacer para poder escapar del compromiso, ¿Qué se supone que eran ahora? ¿Amantes? Shaoran no le había dicho nada más después de esa noche, ni siquiera había podido verlo en los establos, tampoco había querido ir para allá para no parecer desesperada. Al parecer su padre lo había enviado a los establos más alejados donde se encontraban los caballos salvajes. Ni siquiera se había aparecido en las noches, nada.

No tenía señales de él y eso le desagradaba demasiado, ¿Acaso solamente había sido un asunto de una noche? ¿Es todo lo que Shaoran quería de ella? ¿Una noche? Por un momento esas ideas revoloteaban en su mente, quizás...quizás no fue lo suficientemente buena para él, quizás su inexperiencia lo ahuyentó.

Estaba asustada, necesitaba verlo y hablar con él de muchas cosas...quería contarle sobre esos extraños sueños en donde podía verlo, quería ver aquellos ojos ámbares de los que se había enamorado...¡Lo necesitaba cerca!

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?

* * *

 **Shaoran**

Su semana había sido un maldito infierno y cada noche era peor que la anterior. Durante el día, se mataba en los campos de entrenamiento, concentrado en el cuidado y progreso de los caballos que habían traído hace unos días, trabajando duro con las monturas más salvajes, recibiendo golpes cada vez que algún semental lo tiraba al suelo y lo arrastraba varios metros, ¿Qué importaba eso?, ¿Qué importaban los golpes si tenía la cabeza hecha un lío?

Acababa machacado, cubierto de contusiones, con las manos sangrando, la cara sucia de polvo y el torso lleno de cortes y arañazos, la ropa hecha jirones. Cuando acababa la jornada, escupía la sangre que se le agolpaba en la boca, se daba una ducha de agua helada y pasaba la noche en el pueblo, ahogando sus penas en todo el alcohol posible, rodeado de mujeres que exigían un poco de su atención, pero a las que no se atrevía siquiera a mirar...esas noches había sido la burla de Eriol y Yamazaki.

Y cuando bebía, el sonido de los suaves y estimulantes gemidos de Sakura comenzaban a retumbarle en los oídos. Los gemidos de la muchacha se amplificaban con cada jarra que apuraba y al final, esos placenteros sollozos se transformaban en gritos de alarma y terror, en súplicas, en lágrimas de dolor; y sus noches terminaban repletas de horribles pesadillas empapadas en alcohol.

No había podido contenerse a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de protegerla de todo, de luchar por ella...lo cierto es que debió de esperar. Fue un imbécil, era el responsable de todo y no se contuvo. La tocó, tocó donde nadie más había tocado, se empapó con su humedad y sintió sus orgasmos en la palma de la mano, exprimiendo con ansiedad más y más néctar divino. El olor, el calor y los gemidos fueron una mezcla perfecta de ambrosía. Pero en lugar de solamente tocarla como lo había hecho anteriormente, ésta vez se había atrevido a entrar en ella sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado, sin haberlo pensado siquiera, ¿Y si ella no lograba perdonarlo? ¿Tsukishiro la aceptaría aún sin ser una doncella?

Y es que Shaoran sentía especial debilidad por aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan poco convencionales. Le gustaba apreciarla, le gustaba recrearse en la forma en que la piel de las mejillas se le enrojecía cuando se daba cuenta de que él la miraba; recordó la adrenalina que recorría fuertemente el cuerpo femenino aquella noche cuando se amaron entre la penumbra, Shaoran llevaba al límite a su amante mediante firmes azotes hasta que el principio de dolor se transfiguraba en un placer absoluto y ellas pedían más y él las complacía con sus fuertes manos, con su dominio, descargando golpes firmes y excitantes...sabía que aquello no era algo normal, pero muchas veces no había podido reprimirse.

Pero claro, eso funcionaba con putas, no con Sakura. A la dulce Sakura nadie le había rozado siquiera un cabello, ni siquiera su progenitor o sus institutrices cuando hacía algo mal. Y él la había inmovilizado y acariciado sin piedad. Era una mala persona. Era un monstruo, una abominación, el ser más despreciable de este mundo, la criatura más vil y deshonesta que existiera sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y ahora la estaba esperando, como un idiota, en el establo, sabiendo perfectamente que ella jamás aparecería por allí.

«Primer piso… Segundo pasillo… Tercera puerta… Jarrones de flores rosas… Tres golpes...»

Había sido una invitación. ¿Seguiría en pie? Se lo preguntaba todas las mañanas. ¿Querría Sakura verlo? ¿Pedirle que la tocara de nuevo? También se lo preguntaba. Dudaba sobre su invitación, no sobre si ésta era honesta, sino sobre si era adecuada. Sakura se había entregado por completo a él, pero era demasiado inocente para alguien tan tenebroso como Shaoran.

Lo que a Shaoran le gustaba hacer de verdad, porque hasta ahora sólo era una pequeña muestra de lo lejos que podía llegar, no podría jamás hacérselo a ella. Porque ella era delicada, una flor de invernadero, no estaba experimentada. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio desearía instruir a la pequeña ninfa en los perversos caminos del placer, pero Shaoran era demasiado honorable como para considerar la posibilidad de ser ese hombre, sobre todo por la falta de conocimientos que Sakura tenía al respecto y la poca diplomacia que el joven chino poseía; no se le daba bien hablar, ¿cómo se le iba a dar bien cautivar a esa chica inteligente y culta mediante palabras? Aunque ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él y eso era distinto.

Enamorada...aquello sí que lo dejó pasmado. La pequeña Sakura lo quería, de eso estaba seguro. Pero...¿Qué pasaría si todo seguía adelante y no salía bien?

Esos días había aprovechado para indagar sobre sus asuntos pendientes en Tomoeda, todo había sido muy bien encubierto. En la delegación policial del pueblo no había mucha información al respecto. Tampoco es que pudiese averiguar abiertamente sobre ese hecho, pero se valía de sus amigos para ello. Claro que no conocían toda la historia...ni sus verdaderas intenciones.

Su padre, Hien Li; se había hospedado en la mansión Kinomoto durante dos meses, los meses que permaneció en Japón; se había enterado de ello gracias a la empleada más antigua de la mansión. De algo tenía que servirle el ser atractivo, aunque se haya odiado después por eso; tuvo que coquetear y fingir interés en una mujer que casi le doblaba la edad, en realidad había tenido que hacer muchas cosas para llegar a saber todo lo que ahora sabía.

Estaba seguro de que existía alguien más, alguien que participó también de esa excursión al sur de Japón. Sabía que Fujitaka Kinomoto y Hakupo Tsukishiro lo habían acompañado; el hermano de Sakura se había quedado en casa como responsable de los negocios y asuntos, también al cuidado de Sakura y la señorita Daidouji. Pero alguien más los había acompañado...¡Si tan sólo pudiese averiguar la identidad de esa maldita persona!

Tenía que hacer algo, cada vez soportaba menos toda ésta situación, cada vez el maldito de Yue Tsukishiro visitaba con más frecuencia la casa de los Kinomoto, pasaba más tiempo conversando con ella, lo sabía. Había espiado en un par de ocasiones lo que hacían durante sus prolongadas visitas. Sakura ya no era pura pero hubiese sido mejor que siguiera siéndolo. Si por haber pasado unas horas con ella, se había encerrado en su habitación esos días, no quería ni pensar qué haría si llegaba más lejos. Porque Sakura jamás volvió a aparecer a horas intempestivas caminando como un fantasma por el panteón familiar; porque tampoco salió a recibir a los familiares que comenzaron a llegar a la mansión para asistir como invitados a su boda, que se celebraría el próximo lunes, sólo salía de su habitación cuando recibía la visita de ese miserable.

Shaoran se moría un poco más por dentro. Mientras el agua helada le bajaba por los hombros y se mezclaba con polvo y la sangre que se había ganado con aquel día de trabajo, no podía evitar pensar en lo provocativa que había sido su pequeña ninfa arrodillada delante de él, con su dulce boca entreabierta y sus labios rojos rodeándole por todas partes. Había sido atrevida, valiente y muy osada, por no hablar de la abnegada pasión que había puesto en satisfacerlo a él, con tantas ganas que a veces llegaba a creer que lo había imaginado todo. Sakura, exuberante y resuelta, desnuda y salvaje, una mujer de los pies a la cabeza demostrándole que sabía estar a la altura, aceptando sus embestidas y sus duras caricias, anhelando ir más lejos, suplicándole que la haga suya con gemidos ahogados, ansiando sentirlo dentro de ella, sentirse llena de él.

Siempre quiso hacerlo. Siempre quiso hundirse en ella y no salir jamás, y aquella noche no fue una excepción y por fin lo había hecho. Ésta vez no la salvó de él mismo, no había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para rechazarla negándole lo que le pedía; Sakura no sabía lo que quería, estaba tan excitada que era su cuerpo el que hablaba por ella, no su mente.

Como tantas otras noches, el agua fría se había templado sobre la piel, que ardía enfebrecida, con el ardiente recuerdo de la muchacha tumbada bajo su cuerpo. La mano, actuando por sí sola se aferraba a su miembro, proporcionándole algo de alivio. Pero Shaoran no era consciente de ello, él sólo podía ver a Sakura. El rostro femenino era la viva expresión del deleite, la boca abierta por la que escapaban suaves gemidos, los ojos cerrados y el ceño arrugado por el esfuerzo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios llenos de placer; su cuerpo henchido, sus pechos erguidos, sus muslos resbaladizos y un calor abrasador allí dónde se tocaban piel con piel.

Recordó cada instante, cada minuto que estuvo con ella, cada suspiro que brotó de sus labios. Le agradó la forma en que ella se quedó relajada y satisfecha después de sus múltiples orgasmos y cómo le permitió lavarle el cuerpo con un paño de seda antes de vestirla de nuevo, mansa como un potrillo, con los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo lánguido.

Se le doblaron las rodillas y lanzó un gruñido, sintiendo que parte de la tensión acumulada se desvanecía a medida que temblaba sacudido por un breve orgasmo. Su semilla se mezcló con el agua, la tierra y la sangre, pero no por ello se sintió más aliviado ni más limpio. Dio un puñetazo contra la pared, furioso, frustrado y humillado. Después, se vistió y como cada noche se dirigió al pueblo para encontrarse con sus amigos, charlar durante un rato y emborracharse hasta caer inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran regresó sin recordar absolutamente nada. El padre de Sakura, ejerciendo su papel de anfitrión, coordinaba junto a otros mozos y lacayos el fantástico día de caza que tendrían por delante. Caballos y perros, relinchos y ladridos, hombres y mujeres, todos revoloteando por los establos preparándose para salir. El tumulto de conversaciones, los ruidos y la luz del sol destrozaron al joven chino, que presentaba un aspecto lamentable.

Recibió una discreta reprimenda por parte de Fujitaka, en la que tuvo que contener una carcajada al darse cuenta de que lo que molestaba al padre de su pequeña ninfa era que hubiese pasado la noche bebiendo. ¿Lo reprendería igual de calmado si descubría que se había atrevido a poseer a su dulce hija? ¿ Y si supiera que conocía muchas cosas sobre sus sucios negocios? ¿Y si le dijera que sabía que su padre no había tenido un accidente sino que alguien lo asesinó? Probablemente no, por eso la situación le resultaba tan divertida...eran las irónías de la vida.

Era el mejor entrenador de caballos de la región, pero su aspecto no sería del agrado de los invitados del señor y este concluyó que era mejor que se quedara mientras delegaba en otro joven la responsabilidad de las monturas. Shaoran se sintió horrorizado, sin caballos no podría entrenar y sin entrenamiento, en lo único que pensaría sería en Sakura, en su piel, en sus besos, en sus manos…

Tomó una certera decisión al ver llegar al imbécil de Tsukishiro, con una sonrisa en el rostro que sólo podría significar seguridad...la seguridad de que todo le saldría bien, por supuesto. ¿Qué podría salirle mal a ese miserable?

Todo si es que él hacia lo que tenía pensado hacer, él sabía muy bien que Yue Tsukishiro era un idiota al que le gustaban cosas tan sucias como las que podrían gustarle a él, con la diferencia que...muchas de las mujeres con las que se acostaba en el burdel después presentaban severos moretones, horribles golpes en el rostro o alguna parte de su cuerpo. Muchos en el pueblo sabían que era un degenerado. ¿Le haría eso a Sakura? ¿La golpearía de esa manera? Aquello era muy distinto a lo que él había hecho...Jamás la lastimaría de esa manera, primero prefería morir.

Y allí estaba, había aprovechado la salida de los Kinomoto y Tsukishiro de la casa y se adentró en ella para al fin buscarla. ¡Después de casi una semana!

Encontrar su habitación no era difícil, lo complicado era dar esquinazo a doncellas y mayordomos que revoloteaban por los pasillos de servicio; aunque Shaoran fuese casi un miembro de la servidumbre no se le permitía la entrada a ciertas habitaciones. Pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado con las tareas del hogar o se habían marchado a cazar, por lo que no tuvo problema en llegar al primer piso sin ser visto. El pasillo estaba repleto de jarrones con flores, pero ningunas eran rosas y deambuló buscando las dichosas flores hasta que descubrió que las flores a las que Sakura se refería no eran las que estaban dentro, sino a las estampadas en los jarrones que flanqueaban una puerta doble de tres metros de altura, tallada en madera, decorada con hojas de viña pintadas de oro, barnizada en negro y rematada con hierro.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello con el corazón acelerado y sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí. ¿Y si Sakura no quería que estuviese allí? ¿Y si había cambiado de idea? ¿Y si llamaba a sus empleadas y lo pillaban dentro de la habitación? ¿Cómo explicaría su presencia allí? ¿Y qué pasaría una vez estuviese dentro? Lo mejor sería no acercarse a ella, no mirarla, no tocarla y si ella intentaba desnudarse, tenía que impedirlo por la fuerza si fuese necesario. Le ataría las manos para evitar que lo tocara o se tocara ella misma, la amordazaría para no tener que oír sus gritos o esas dulces frases tan provocativas que lo volvían loco. Pero cuando pensaba en Sakura con las manos atadas, no se la imaginaba precisamente vestida y cuando la imaginó amordazada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por volver a respirar con normalidad.

¡Maldita mente que lo traicionaba!

Al final, levantó el brazo y dio tres golpes, arrepintiéndose al instante. Escuchó un revoloteo en el interior y temió que en lugar de Sakura le abriese la puerta su criada. Al cabo de unos interminables minutos, se escuchó el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió un poco, apenas una rendija.

Después, nada. Silencio.

Shaoran no quería seguir plantado en mitad del pasillo, empujó la puerta, entró y cerró a su espalda. La habitación era inmensa, diez veces más grande que el cuchitril donde él dormía. Una gran cama dominaba la estancia, repleta de cortinajes y edredones; estaba deshecha y la ropa arrugada. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por tapices rojos, había una estantería del suelo al techo llena de libros, una mesa cubierta de papeles y más libros, un sillón con los cojines repartidos por el suelo y un gran espejo con el marco dorado.

La habitación de Sakura poseía un mirador y ella estaba sentada en el marco junto a la ventana. Tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, un mechón de su cabello se había soltado y le cubría un lado del rostro, ocultándole un ojo. Vestía un camisón blanco de algodón, encima del cual llevaba una bata de color melocotón y se cubría los pies con unas suaves zapatillas de lana. Las telas eran finas y holgadas y se curvaban siguiendo su figura, insinuando la línea de sus muslos y la turgencia de sus pechos. La abertura del cuello del camisón le permitía ver el nacimiento de sus senos, allí donde la piel era rosada y brillante, y tuvo que contenerse para no mirarla donde no debía.

No estaba sonriendo. Sus labios formaban una fina línea en una mueca de emoción contenida, sus ojos ocultos detrás de los mechones estaban enrojecidos, al borde de unas lágrimas que no parecían ser las primeras. La postura no era nada cómoda, tenía el cuerpo en tensión, los brazos cruzados, los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Era la primera vez que Sakura mostraba una expresión así y Shaoran se sintió incómodo. ¿Estaba asustada? No. ¿Furiosa? Probablemente.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? — fue lo primero que le preguntó. Cuanto antes aclararan este asunto, mejor...pero quería probar a Sakura y hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

—Dímelo tú —contestó ella. Un brote de furia asomó en los ojos de la castaña. Shaoran tuvo que mantener la compostura, después de todo seguía siendo un empleado.

—Tú me invitaste a venir. ¿Por qué?

—De eso hace una semana —reprochó.

—Ahora estoy aquí —repuso el joven chino con calma, viendo como ella luchaba contra su propio enfado— ¿Por qué me invitaste a venir?

Pero en lugar de generar una discusión en la que posteriormente ella se enfadaría lo suficiente como para mandarlo de paseo, donde acabaría confesando a su padre que Shaoran se había aprovechado de ella y en la que finalmente él sería acusado, lo único que logró su pregunta fue frustrar a la joven. Vio cómo se le empañaban los ojos y se mordía el labio para no ponerse a llorar, algo que dejó a Shaoran totalmente descompuesto. Esperaba furia, no lágrimas, las lágrimas eran difíciles de manejar. Shaoran era débil ante las lágrimas femeninas. Cuando una mujer lloraba, no...cuando ella lloraba; le daban ganas de besarla, de probar su sabor salado, de cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos y ofrecer consuelo para su dolor.

—De eso hace una semana — repitió Sakura con la voz quebrada. Al final, las lágrimas no aparecieron, hizo tal esfuerzo para reprimirlas que se dejó los dientes marcados en la boca — Pensé que había dejado claro lo que quería, me esforcé mucho... — su frase se ahogó en un sollozo. Respiró hondo antes de continuar — Me ha costado asumirlo, supe que has seguido visitando el burdel y lo entiendo...no puedo competir contra tus putas, no soy lo bastante buena ni puedo hacerlo tan bien como ellas. Por favor, tienes que irte. Si alguien te ve, podrías tener problemas.

Cerró con más fuerza los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y clavó la mirada en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Shaoran quiso arrancarse la piel a tiras viendo como su precioso labio estaba a punto de sangrar por su culpa. ¿Qué se había esforzado mucho? ¿En qué? ¿En ser cada día más perfecta? ¿En tener unos labios de ensueño, un cuerpo sublime, una piel suave?

Se le ocurrieron un millón de cosas en ese momento. Hablar podría terminar por hundirla, no tenía el tacto necesario para llevar la situación. Confuso, Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Estuvo tentando de salir, de abandonar allí a la pequeña ninfa y salir airoso de aquella situación tan extraña. Dejar que ella pensara lo que pensaba sería lo más fácil, no habría problemas ni repercusiones de ningún tipo y podría seguir con su venganza hasta el final.

Pero Shaoran era, después de todo, un hombre honesto. Puede que su proceder con los Kinomoto no hubiese sido del todo honrado, puede que no se hubiese comportado como se esperaba de él, pero no podía permitir que Sakura llorase otra vez. ¿Habría llorado toda la semana? Claro que lo había hecho, se había esforzado por ser arrebatadoramente preciosa y él la había despreciado yéndose de putas todas las noches, aunque no haya tocado a ninguna mujer después de haberla hecho suya. Casi tuvo un ataque de ansiedad al considerar cuándo había comenzado todo, en qué momento Sakura empezó a adquirir esa belleza natural y desde cuándo había decidido reservar su desnudez para él. ¿En qué momento decidió Sakura que quería sus caricias? Resultaba escalofriante pensarlo.

Regresó junto a ella. Le temblaban los hombros, se estaba esforzando por aguantar las lágrimas. Él pensó en tocarla, en darle ánimos, pero al final también se cruzó de brazos, plantado delante de ella, haciendo memoria sobre lo que había hecho esa semana. Por desgracia, ella lo sabía mejor que él. ¿Lo sabría todo? Por supuesto, no debía olvidar a la señorita Daidouji y sus continuas visitas al pueblo, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cuántas veces habría llorado por él mientras pasaba las noches en el pueblo borracho y miserable? Se sintió terriblemente mal.

—No bebo por placer. Tampoco estoy con alguna otra mujer por placer. Lo hago porque si no lo hago, me volveré loco —ni siquiera él encontraba sentido a lo que acababa de decir — No se me da bien hablar y no se me dan bien las personas Sakura, no puedo tratarte como a una cualquiera porque tú eres otro tipo de mujer.

Sakura levantó la cabeza con el ceño arrugado. Tenía una expresión de infantil abatimiento sumamente entrañable. Él sólo deseó besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya otra vez, en cualquier orden, al ver el puchero que ponía.

—Pero yo quiero que lo hagas.

No, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

 _«No puedes decirme algo así y quedarte tan tranquila»._

—No, no quieres. No soy suave. Te lastimé, no fui pausado ni compasivo a pesar de que era tu primera vez. No puedo tratarte de esa manera.

—Me dolía el cuerpo cada vez que me movía. Y me gustaba que me doliera, porque me recordaba a ti.

Su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda y sintió dolor en la entrepierna al escucharla decir aquello. Sakura se envalentonó y siguió hablando.

—Y cuando me miraba los pechos y veía las marcas allí, me acordaba de ti. Cuando me rozaba la tela contra la piel, me acordaba de ti. Cuando me frotaba los muslos uno contra el otro, me acordaba de ti. Y por las noches, cuando te esperaba, anhelaba que volvieras a tratarme como a una niña mala que se hubiera portado mal…Pero tú prefieres a otras, no fui lo bastante buena la otra noche, debí hacerlo mejor; perdí mi oportunidad…

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Shaoran levantó la mano para hacerla callar, sintiendo de pronto que le subía la fiebre. Se había jurado no volver a escucharla, pero ella tenía una voz tan dulce que lo atrapaba como un canto de sirena. Otra vez se le estaba yendo la situación de las manos, otra vez se rendía ante las palabras de la niña hecha mujer. ¿Cómo podía tener Sakura esa habilidad para llevar la conversación por donde quería? ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle esas cosas y que no sonaran depravadas? ¿Por qué había permitido que pensara que no había estado a la altura? Lo que ella había significado para él esa noche, era más de lo que alguien había significado jamás.

—Basta — gruñó él, preso de la impotencia. No podía contra ella. Recordaba cada una de las caricias, de los besos, de las palabras que ella había repetido en su oído. Recordaba su cuerpo blanco atravesado por un placer tan intenso, como el que él mismo había sentido. Y recordaba su boca, la delicadeza con la que lo besaba, las caricias que prodigaba con su lengua, la fuerza con la que apretaba con sus labios — No quieres que te trate así. Lo que hago no puedo hacértelo a ti. No puedo ponerte sobre mis rodillas y azotarte, no puedo amordazarte para que dejes de decirme que te bese o te toque y ojalá pudiera atarte de pies y manos para tenerte a mi capricho. A ver si entiendes de una maldita vez, Sakura, que si tocaba a esas putas es porque no podía tocarte a ti como hubiese querido y que cuando bebo, lo único que quiero es emborracharme hasta caer inconsciente y quitarme de la cabeza las cosas horribles que te hice...desde que estuviste aquella noche en mi cabaña, no he tocado ni he mirado a nadie más Sakura, a nadie. Tienes que confiar en mí...

Ella tenía la boca abierta y su cara era la viva expresión del asombro. No del miedo, ni del pánico, del asombro. Como si lo que acabara de decirle fuese extraordinario y no la peor declaración de amor de la historia. Y así, con esos labios abiertos tan apetecibles, deseó besarla y meterse dentro de su boca como aquella vez, sentir sus gemidos vibrándole justo ahí. Shaoran resopló, avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar y porque no dejaba de pensar en cuánto le gustaría tener a Sakura sobre ese sofá que tenía justo al lado, el que estaba delante del espejo.

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho, tenía las mejillas coloradas y la mirada brillante, la respiración entrecortada y la piel erizada. Su aspecto, en ese momento, era absolutamente irresistible y Shaoran estaba excitado, no sólo por el acalorado discurso que acababa de soltar sino por los recuerdos que lo atormentaban...que su padre, desde donde esté pueda comprenderlo. No podía alejarla de él y tampoco alejarse de ella, a pesar de que era la hija de uno de los implicados en la muerte de su padre, no podía.

El destino sí que era un desgraciado, se estaba riendo en su propia cara.

Pero no podía evitarlo, en ese momento se la imaginaba desnuda, con las piernas abiertas sobre los brazos del sofá, exponiendo su intimidad al reflejo del gran espejo. De repente le llegó el aroma de Sakura, el jabón que utilizaba para el baño y recordó su piel, su olor cuando la estaba besando, su sabor cuando la estaba devorando y aquella fantasía empezó a fortalecerse.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Shaoran hundió la cara entre las manos, necesitaba un momento para recomponerse, para no perder la cordura y hacer lo que estaba pensando. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, escapar de aquella habitación, escapar de ella.

Estaba loco por ella, loco por besarla, por hundirse en su boca, por poseer su cuerpo, por acariciarla, por amarla... por hacer eso de lo que en el fondo se avergonzaba. Hacerlo con putas era distinto, ellas cobraban, él podía hacer lo que quisiera porque para eso pagaba. Pero esto, lo de Sakura, era diferente...siempre había sido diferente y había sido un imbécil en negarselo a sí mismo desde el principio.

Y para colmo, ella estaba profundamente dolida con él por su estúpido proceder.

— Lo que hiciste no fue horrible.

Escuchó el roce de las ropas de Sakura y se le calentó la sangre, estaba a punto de perder el control otra vez. Sintió que se acercaba y luchó por alejarse de ella, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo. Ella estiró una de sus delicadas manos y acarició la de Shaoran.

— Te amo Shaoran Li...te amo desde hace mucho tiempo — Algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus delicadas mejillas — Por favor, no te alejes de mí...

— Sakura, no me alejaré de ti — Él la miró a los ojos mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la mano libre — Mi Sakura...

— ¡Por favor vayámonos lejos! Donde no pueda saber nunca más de Yue, ni de éstas clases sociales, ni de toda ésta inmensa casa, sólo quiero ser tuya Shaoran, que me acaricies, que me toques, que me hagas tuya...por favor Shaoran...por favor.

La besó. Necesitaba que se callara, no soportaba escucharla decir aquello, con esa dulzura y esa inocencia, como si le hablase de lo preciosas que eran las flores del jardín. Ella no lo entendía, no podía entender que vivían en mundos opuestos. El mentiroso, sucio y depravado y la pureza y la inocencia de Sakura eran incompatibles. No podía hacer que una cosa estuviese junto a la otra. No encajaban y ella se empeñaba en hacer que pareciese sencillo.

Devoró su boca con violencia, evitando que pudiera hablar, introduciéndose hasta lo más hondo para robarle el aliento. Pero ella había aprendido, ya no se derretía con la misma facilidad que al principio y mientras él mantenía a raya sus palabras, ella lo buscaba bajo la ropa. Le mordió el labio, furioso, notando sus delicadas manos recorrer su torso ¿Cómo había logrado meterle las manos dentro de la camisa? Dulce, inocente y traviesa. Dejó de besarla, pero era incapaz de soltarle el cabello, de pedirle que dejara de tocarlo.

Los ojos de Sakura se habían oscurecido por el deseo y por una fiera determinación.

—No quiero casarme, Shaoran. No quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo día y noche, quiero que me hagas tuya sin descanso como un animal salvaje. Tú eres el único hombre que quiero que me toque, el único que puede estar dentro de mí. Quiero que seas mi semental, quiero ser la única hembra con la que puedas aparearte. Me dijiste que era como una yegua en celo, y ahora lo estoy, estoy en celo por ti. Quiero que seas mio siempre, quédate conmigo Shaoran…

Pero él hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar. Mientras hablaba de yeguas y sementales, la cabeza le estalló y cayó de rodillas ante ella. La empujó contra la ventana y la sentó sobre la cornisa, separando sus muslos para hundirse entre ellos. Ella seguía hablando, pero no podía prestarle atención, se sentía empujado a satisfacerla, estimularla y complacerla.

Apenas tardó en conseguir que sus palabras se ahogasen entre resoplidos y jadeos. Decía algo sobre copular como animales. Sujetándola por las caderas, con sus piernas sobre los hombros, Shaoran la degustó a placer hasta que sintió su orgasmo en la lengua y escuchó como gritaba, llena de gozo. Lamió su miel, sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho, como si se hubiera atiborrado a chocolate pero necesitase seguir comiendo más.

—Me gusta como sabes —le dijo. Sakura se estremeció, gimió y sonrió avergonzada, como si se disculpara por eso.

Le sacó el camisón por la cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza, necesitaba verla desnuda. Estaba sonrojada, tenía la piel erizada y los muslos brillantes. Recostada sobre el contraluz de la ventana, era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca. Sus curvas, los músculos tensados contra la piel, los huesos que se marcaban, los tendones, le recordaban a un precioso animal salvaje corriendo por el campo.

—Tienes un aspecto salvaje — masculló.

—¿Eso significa que estoy guapa?

Shaoran movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Era hermosa y punto, pero no estaba de más decirle cosas bonitas de vez en cuando. Ella lo merecía. Y él se sintió mejor hombre al saber que era capaz de halagarla. Se limpió la humedad de los labios con el dorso de la mano, un gesto que provocó un estremecimiento en Sakura. La vio morderse el labio y la palabra "salvaje" empezó a quedarse corta. La tenía contra la ventana, el cuerpo laxo tras el orgasmo, las piernas ligeramente separadas y expuesta, oculto tras la sombra del contraluz. Se arrancó la ropa, molesto por el roce de la tela y Sakura cerró las piernas, frotándose los muslos, temblando al verle desnudo.

—Tú también te ves tan salvaje, tan hermoso...— susurró mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Shaoran ya no podía detener aquello. Oírla hablandole de esa manera lo hacía perder el juicio. Hasta hacía unos segundos estaba luchando por evitar tocarla y ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo, necesitaba estar en contacto con su piel tanto como respirar. Se acercó hasta ella, ella retrocedió, pegándose más al cristal de la ventana, gimiendo quedamente. El castaño la cogió del cabello y la besó, ella lo rodeó con los brazos y se apretó a su cuerpo desnudo, piel ardiente contra piel ardiente, estremeciéndose y luchando por devolverle el beso, arañándole la espalda con desenfrenada ansiedad.

—Abre las piernas y déjame entrar — ordenó contra su boca.

Sakura obedeció de inmediato, aferrándose a sus hombros y respirando de manera irregular, mientras separaba los muslos para él. Shaoran se frenó en seco al recordar con quién estaba. No había vuelta atrás, no podía dejar las cosas a medio porque había alcanzado el punto de no retorno. Quería ser rudo, bestial, perder la razón y hundirse desenfrenadamente en ella, una y otra vez; quería castigarla por ser provocativa. Pero también quería domarla como a una montura para que supiera lo que tenía que hacer, para que se moviera según sus deseos, para que obedeciera sus demandas. Quería ser delicado, quería ser un buen amante.

La quería a ella, la deseaba a ella...quería todo de ella y todo con ella. Era así de simple.

La recostó contra el cristal de la ventana y se deleitó con sus pequeños gemidos cuando la rozó, acariciándola con decisión, seduciéndola lentamente para dirigirla hacia un nuevo orgasmo. Y al mismo tiempo que se frotaba contra ella, le acariciaba el cabello y le deshacía la trenza, le pellizcaba los pechos y los apretaba entre los dedos, dejando a la pequeña ninfa al borde del éxtasis. Ella temblaba, hablaba con monosílabos, le decía cosas sin sentido. Shaoran lo encontraba tan excitante como gracioso y poco a poco se fue calmando, la oscura necesidad de embestirla hasta que atravesaran la ventana por fin desapareció. Entonces, entró en ella.

Sakura gritó por la impresión y tuvo que taparle la boca antes de que sus gritos alertasen a todo el servicio. Lentamente, se introdujo en ella, sin delicadeza y sin ceremonias, porque sabía que iba a dolerle un poco, ya no como la primera vez pero trató de ser mucho más cuidadoso ésta vez; y cuando estuvo completamente dentro, quiso seguir entrando, quiso ir más lejos, quiso que estuviera llena de él, repleta. Sintió las manos de Sakura clavadas en la espalda, sus uñas casi atravesándole la piel y los dedos hundidos en la carne, seguramente con la misma fuerza con la que él estaba dentro de ella. Se quedó allí quieto, un poco confundido por las sensaciones que ella producía en él, sintiendo su temblor en los brazos. La besó, tenía que hacerlo. Le acarició los pechos, las piernas, el cuerpo y entonces se movió y Shaoran se hundió más en ella.

—Mi amado Shaoran… —gimió.

Quiso ser suave, pero al escuchar sus palabras, perdió la cabeza. Ella era dulce, era suave, era caliente y su interior el mejor lugar en el que hubiera estado jamás. Se aferró a sus muslos y empezó a moverse, primero despacio y después sin ningún tipo de control. El cuerpo de la joven se cubrió de sudor, su piel caliente y erizada se le resbalaba de las manos y la embistió contra la ventana, haciendo que crujiera el marco. Los suspiros subieron de volumen y tuvo que taparle otra vez la boca, hasta que le ofreció el hombro para que lo mordiera. Ella ahogó sus gemidos contra la piel, aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas, ofreciéndose entera. Shaoran la rodeó con sus grandes brazos mientras la embestía, sintiendo que el mundo estaba a punto de acabar, que si no lograba satisfacerla, el sol explotaría y lo arrasaría todo.

Sentía el calor del cristal de la ventana, empañado por el esfuerzo compartido. Fuera hacía frío, se había nublado y empezaba a llover, el paisaje se mostraba verde y húmedo. Y él estaba allí dentro, dentro de Sakura, un lugar cómodo y caliente del que no quería salir. Ella gritó, su cuerpo se puso tenso y él la hizo suya con voracidad, delirando, provocándole un violento orgasmo que duró más de lo que ella podía soportar. Él estaba al borde del precipicio, pero quería sentir sus latidos y se quedó dentro más de lo necesario. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y cuando ella se relajó, quiso salir de ella.

Pero Sakura se lo impidió, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

—Mi Shaoran… —balbuceó.

Y entonces no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar el orgasmo que lo alcanzó como un rayo, atravesándolo de parte a parte. Esa pequeña ninfa lo atrapó, lo engulló y Shaoran se refugió en su cuerpo, derramando su semilla. Se sintió satisfecho los primeros segundos pero la euforia dio paso a una terrible sensación de vacío. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando contra la evidencia, se sentía derrotado.

Ella había ganado.

Le fallaron las piernas y se derrumbó a los pies de Sakura. Ella permaneció sentada en la ventana, con las piernas colgando y le acarició suavemente con manos delicadas, estrechándolo a su cuerpo desnudo. Él se aferró a sus muslos, notando un nudo en la garganta que lo estaba asfixiando, que no lo dejaba respirar. Hundió la cara en su vientre, deseando besarla. Ella lo abrazó por los hombros, temblando de placer, emitiendo pequeños suspiros.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura? —preguntó sobre su piel.

—Porque te amo, Shaoran.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, tenía el cabello revuelto y el flequillo le ocultaba un lado del rostro. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos, las mejillas coloradas, la piel brillante y lisa. Sobraron las palabras. A él no se le daba bien hablar y ella lo había dicho todo, no quedaba nada más que explicar. Era amor, pasión, deseo en estado puro, química. Una hembra de pura raza sintiéndose atraída por un salvaje semental.

Era el orden natural de las cosas.

Se puso en pie y le acarició el vientre, ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer. La observó gozar con sus caricias, tan bella y tan pura, que quiso que el mundo dejara de funcionar para quedarse a solas con ella eternamente.

Pero la realidad estaba justo delante de él, al otro lado de la ventana, donde la comitiva de caza regresaba a la mansión. ¿Tantas horas habían transcurrido desde que se fueron por la mañana? ¿Ya se les había acabado el tiempo?

Estaba lloviendo. Lloviendo a cántaros. El padre de su ninfa estaba empapado, igual que el resto de los invitados. Y el muchacho perfecto, el prometido, tenía toda la ropa llena de barro y el aspecto de haber sido derribado del caballo. Shaoran sonrió, sonrió con traviesa satisfacción. Cogió a Sakura de la cintura y la puso de cara a la ventana, para que viera lo que él estaba viendo.

—Llueve — constató ella sin hacer mención a nada más. Levantó las manos y las pegó al vidrio frío, dejando marcas de calor sobre la superficie — Adoro la lluvia. Adoro mojarme con la lluvia. Adoraría estar contigo bajo la lluvia y mojarme mientras lo hacemos.

Shaoran se puso tras ella y la embistió despacio. Sakura se fundió contra el cristal, mojado y empañado, emitiendo un suave ronroneo de complacencia. Estar dentro de ella era el lugar más apetecible del mundo, escuchar su deleite era música celestial.

—Me vuelves loco — confesó, moviéndose despacio. Ella sufrió un espasmo y luego se relajó, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado en tensión y lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No te detengas. Quiero más.

No sabía si quería más de lo que estaban haciendo o más de él, así que se fundió a su espalda y apoyó las manos en el cristal, junto a las de ella, embistiéndola perezosamente.

—Me vuelves loco Sakura. Tú, tu piel caliente, tu boca insolente, tus ojos y tu cuerpo de princesa, me vuelves loco.

Sus palabras gustaron a Sakura, que le ofreció los labios para que la besara. Mientras la satisfacía con suaves envites y la besaba, observó todo lo que pasaba fuera, todo el caos que había provocado la lluvia. Quizá le estuvieran buscando, todas las monturas eran responsabilidad suya, todos los caballos necesitarían cuidados. O quizá vinieran a buscarla a ella para hacerle saber que habían regresado. Nada de eso le importaba, porque sólo podía pensar en hundirse más y más en ella, dentro de su boca y dentro de su cuerpo. La embestía con lenta determinación, haciendo que en ocasiones sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

Sus gemidos se transformaron en lamentos y supo que estaba al borde de un nuevo orgasmo. Le cubrió la boca con la mano, introduciendo un dedo entre sus labios y ella lo aceptó, lamiéndolo con gusto, succionándolo con deleite. Le acarició los pechos, la cintura, las piernas, toda ella, escuchando como le pedía más y sintiendo su lengua tocar la punta de sus dedos. La abrazó, sus manos no podían abarcarla entera cuando empezó a temblar, cuando se deshizo en un tierno orgasmo, reprimiendo los gritos. Se quedó dentro de ella, disfrutando del momento, hasta que su sentido de la responsabilidad empezó a tomar el control.

—Tengo que irme — le susurró al oído — Se preguntarán dónde estoy.

Sakura se lamentó como un cachorro herido, acurrucándose en su pecho. Su cuerpo desnudo seguía caliente y la piel exudaba sensualidad, ella era como el hogar al que siempre quiso regresar.

—Quédate conmigo. Que se vayan todos al infierno. Te amo Shaoran, quédate conmigo...

A Shaoran le resultó complicado negarse, pero su deber estaba allí fuera por el momento, dónde seguramente Fujitaka lo necesitaba y cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí con ella, más probabilidades existían de que los descubrieran y por ahora eso no era conveniente, tenía que idear algo y necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba que ella le de algo de tiempo, aunque la maldita boda estaba muy cerca, tenía que hallar la manera...

—No voy a dejar que te cases con Tsukishiro, Sakura...de eso tienes que estar segura, eres demasiado importante para mí como para dejarte en manos de ese sujeto.

—Shaoran — susurró totalmente feliz.

La mente de Shaoran sufría un colapso cuando la escuchaba de esa manera, cuando la oía susurrar. Entonces la apartó de la ventana y la llevó a la cama, tumbándola entre las sábanas envueltas. La besó con fiereza, primero la boca y después el resto de su cuerpo.

—Volveré. Cuando lo haga, tendré algo importante que decirte, pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿Sí? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Lo haré — sollozó ella, con la respiración y el corazón desbocado — Siempre confiaré en ti Shaoran...no me abandones otra semana aquí sola, por favor...Quiero estar contigo, no solamente en mis sueños.

Tuvo que esforzarse por ignorar su provocación o al final lo encontrarían allí dentro y también en la habitación, aunque aquello de los sueños llamó su atención; pero ya hablaría con ella sobre eso después. Se vistió, sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de admirar su noble belleza. Ella se quedó desnuda, tumbada tal cual había caído, apetitosa y resplandeciente, agotada por el esfuerzo pero ansiosa de más.

Antes de salir, le dedicó una última mirada. Shaoran la había cuidado durante casi cinco años, la había consolado cuando lloraba, la había ayudado a superar su trauma después del accidente, le había hecho regalos y la había escuchado cuando ella quería hablarle. Había prestado atención a todo lo que decía y el tiempo le había permitido descubrirla en su madurez, descubrir la preciosa mujer que había tras la niña.

Le había mostrado el comportamiento de la naturaleza animal, le había enseñado a cabalgar, le había enseñado como se criaban los caballos, como se apareaban, como las hembras escogían a sus sementales.

La respuesta a sus tribulaciones atravesó su mente como un rayo a través de las nubes. Allí, al contemplar a la diosa de cabellos de miel comprendió porqué Sakura lo amaba y lo deseaba de esa manera. Las mujeres de su casa eran hembras de pura raza, desde niñas las prometían, las entrenaban para ser las esposas perfectas, les buscaban un marido y les arrebataban cualquier libertad de elección.

Pero ella sí había elegido, había roto con las reglas del juego y seguido sus instintos naturales. No iba a permitir que cualquier hombre tocase, besase o adorase su cuerpo y él tampoco lo permitiría.

Sakura era suya.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos y a todas! Ando dejando esto por aquí, me llegó un poco de inspiración y decidí sentarme un rato en la pc. Espero que pueda ser de su agrado.**

 **También agradecerles por los lindos comentarios en el chap anterior! Les envío un abrazo de oso enorme! Nos leemos muy pronto :D**

 **En el próximo Chap conoceremos más sobre los Tsukishiro y la familia de Sakura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia les pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 **Orígenes**

 **China, Macao 1908.**

Ieran había terminado de prepararlo todo y sólo faltaba una cosa para que todo estuviera perfecto, una cosa muy importante para cuando Hien llegara de trabajar esa tarde. Hoy se cumplía un año desde que se fugaran de Hong Kong juntos y se casaran, y para Ieran era un acontecimiento importante, porque amaba a su esposo con tanta intensidad como el primer día, porque quería lo mejor para él y porque habían luchado mucho porque su amor siguiera adelante aun teniendo que luchar contra toda su familia; quería hacerle un regalo especial que le demostrara lo mucho que lo amaba y que no le importaba estar viviendo en una casa con vistas al cielo gris de las fábricas y la oscura dársena del puerto de Macao.

Hien y ella se habían amado desde los diez años, y cuando se hicieron adultos y sus familias quisieron separarlos, resolvieron abandonar Hong Kong y viajar hacia otra ciudad. Aunque el amor sustentase su felicidad, no les daba de comer ni les ofrecía cobijo en noches de lluvia y la determinación del comienzo flaqueó cuando llegaron a Macao, donde decidieron asentarse. Hien se arrepintió de haber arrastrado a Ieran en su locura juvenil, pero ella estaba muy feliz de estar con él y no le importaba en absoluto pasar algo de hambre siempre que estuvieran juntos, además estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Hien Li había estudiado en la Universidad y eso le ayudó a encontrar un trabajo. No era gran cosa, pero con el dinero consiguieron una pequeña casa, la planta baja de un edificio de viviendas con un salón, una cocina, un baño y una habitación cuya ventana ofrecía vistas a un puerto gris plomizo, un cielo gris y unos barcos grises.

Había logrado convertir el anodino salón de su casa en un rincón acogedor, con sus manteles rojos, sus cortinas bordadas, muebles barnizados y unos cuadros con motivos florales que ella misma había dibujado. Ieran permanecía ociosa durante la jornada laboral de su marido y eso era mucho tiempo libre. Pasaba el tiempo de tienda en tienda, caminando durante horas para comprar las cosas más baratas, pero de buena calidad. Había aprendido a encontrar pequeñas cosas a precios pequeños que nadie quería por el simple hecho de que estaban pasadas de moda o ya no tenían valor por tener pequeños defectos; incluso había recogido una mesa de té de la calle que había quedado perfecta tras un par de arreglos. Por supuesto, nunca le dijo nada de esto a Hien, porque eso podría hacerle sentir culpable. Su esposo ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones con su trabajo y con la idea de no tener dinero como para encima herir su orgullo.

Era su pequeño secreto, su pequeño sacrificio; Ieran estaba dispuesta a todo porque Hien fuese también feliz. Él se esforzaba mucho por hacer que todo saliera adelante, porque ella sabía que la amaba.

Ahora estaba angustiada, porque había llegado ese momento en el cual el dinero no era suficiente. Había sacado la caja donde guardaba los ahorros y, después de contarlo varias veces, el número de monedas seguía siendo el mismo: disponía de quince yuanes solamente. No era mucho, pero tal vez pudiera encontrar en el mercado algo bonito para Hien. O eso esperaba ella. Cogió la capa, su bolsa para el dinero que se ató a la muñeca y con los dos quince yuanes salió a la calle. Ieran suspiró, hoy parecía que el día no acompañaría, las nubes amenazaban tormenta. Un gato escuálido y despeluchado se le quedó mirando sobre el cubo de basura; tenía una cicatriz muy fea en su cara gatuna y se le veían los colmillos incluso con la boca cerrada, lo que le daba el aspecto de estar riéndose burlonamente. Ieran odiaba a aquel gato con toda su alma, porque por las noches maullaba y hacía escándalo entre la basura peleándose con otros gatos, arañaba sus cortinas y a veces se le colaba en la casa para comerse la poca comida que tenían. Pensó que era mala señal, pero lo ignoró y se lanzó a la búsqueda de un regalo para su esposo.

Tres horas después, no encontró nada que costase quince yuanes que mereciera la pena comprar. Había visto algo muy bonito, una cadena de oro para el reloj de bolsillo que tenía él; pero costaba más de setenta yuanes, ochenta y cinco yuanes y sólo tenía quince, le seguían faltando setenta y eso era imposible de conseguir en tan poco tiempo. Tendría que esperar un mes para poder comprarle aquello. Sentada en un banco en medio del puerto el cielo pareció simpatizar con su estado de ánimo, porque las nubes se oscurecieron y empezó a llover. Ieran tuvo ganas de llorar y se le empañaron los ojos ante la decepción de no haber encontrado un regalo digno para su amado Hien. Quería regalarle algo especial, pero no tenía dinero para comprárselo. Siempre la misma historia: no tendría que haber comprado tantos caprichos, la pintura para los cuadros no era importante, ni tampoco lo eran las cortinas, ni los jabones para su cabello… Su cabello.

Ieran se aproximó a un escaparate y se miró en el reflejo, tocándose el cabello. Había tres cosas que Hien apreciaba especialmente, cuatro si se contaba a ella misma. Una era su anillo y su reloj de oro, unas joyas familiares que habían pertenecido a su tatarabuelo, después a su abuelo, luego a su padre y por último a él; esos objetos eran lo único que había conservado de su familia cuando se fugaron y le tenía mucho cariño, siempre decía que se los regalaría a su primer hijo o hija. Una vez quiso venderlos, pero Ieran logró convencerlo para que no lo hiciera, porque era un símbolo de distinción de su Clan y él era un hombre importante para su clan...pero lo había dejado todo por estar con ella y eso no la dejaba dormir tranquila. Lo tercero que apreciaba Hien era el cabello de su esposa, una hermosa melena oscura que lo tenía fascinado y a veces, cuando estaba intranquilo, le cepillaba el cabello porque aquello lo sosegaba y lo ponía de buen humor.

Hien siempre le decía lo guapa que estaba cuando por las mañanas se levantaba con la cabeza enmarañada y cuando hacían el amor le enredaba los dedos entre los mechones. Por eso ella cuidaba mucho su cabello, porque era lo que más le gustaba a él. Pero estaba decidida y tenía que tomar una decisión. Resuelta, se dirigió a la barbería que había al comienzo de la calle y entró apresuradamente.

\- Disculpe, tengo una pregunta, ¿es cierto lo que dice el cartel de la puerta, que compran cabello? ¿Cuánto pagan?

\- Antes tengo que verlo – le dijo el barbero. Ieran se quitó apresuradamente las horquillas del pelo y se soltó la melena. Una enorme mata lacia de cabello negro azabache cayó en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura. Estaba limpio y brillante, porque lo cuidaba muy bien y el barbero no lo dudó cuando le dijo el precio – cien yuanes.

\- ¡Rápido! Corte todo lo que necesite.

Una hora más tarde, Ieran regresaba a casa feliz, con frío en las orejas y una cadena dorada entre las manos para el reloj de su esposo. Al mirarse en el espejito de la habitación observó su cabello. Su aspecto no era tan distinto al que tenía cuando se cogía un moño, pero ya no podía enredar los dedos en su pelo como antes y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Volvería a crecer, se decía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a lucir su perfecta melena azabache. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada, su esposo había llegado. De pronto le empezaron a temblar las manos y el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Qué reacción tendría cuando viera que se había cortado el cabello? Aquel había sido su pequeño sacrificio por él.

\- Hola.

Entró en el salón, con las manos entrelazadas y miedo en sus ojos de ciervo. Hien dejó la bufanda en la percha de la puerta, se quitó el abrigo, dejando escurrir el agua antes de volverse hacia ella. Al principio no lo notó, pero tras un segundo, cuando se acercó a ella para darle un beso, se fijó en su cabello y se quedó paralizado. Ieran aguantó la respiración.

\- Tu cabello.

\- Sí, lo he cortado – dijo tocándose la nuca despejada, las orejas y el escaso flequillo que ahora tenía.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Había mudado su expresión, ponía esa cara desprovista de emociones cuando estaba enfadado o afligido, un gesto impenetrable. Ieran tuvo ganas de llorar, lo último que quería era que se pusiera triste o se enfureciera.

\- ¡Volverá a crecer! – defendió. De pronto no pudo dejar de hablar y se mareó por culpa de su estado – Tenía que hacerlo, lo siento mucho, pero es que no tenía dinero para comprarte un regalo y he visto que en la tienda compraban cabello y he ido y me lo he cortado para poder conseguir dinero y… Por favor, dime algo, no te quedes callado, te quiero… - sollozó con un hilo de voz – Lo he hecho porque te quiero… No me digas que ya no te gusto porque me he cortado el cabello… -Ieran sabía por experiencia familiar que cosas así habían ocurrido. Él reaccionó por fin a sus palabras y lanzó una risa breve y fresca, no con burla sino con diversión. Ella se quedó aturdida, sin saber qué estaba pasando, muerta de miedo, preocupada, insegura. Hien se acercó a ella y la abrazó, besándola con ternura y el terror desapareció. - ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte por que te hayas cortado el cabello? – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza. Le limpió las lágrimas y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel – Te amo con todo mi corazón Ieran Li, mi amor, no me importa tu cabello; había comprado esto para ti, feliz aniversario.

Ieran abrió el paquete y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a rodar copiosamente por sus mejillas. Entre las manos tenía el regalo de Hien, dos pequeños broches dorados y ornamentados con piedras preciosas. Unos hermosos adornos para su hermoso cabello. Dos hermosos pasadores que debían haberle costado una fortuna.

\- Volverá a crecer – gimió ella – Volverá a crecerme el cabello y entonces me los pondré, te lo prometo.

\- Estoy desando que vuelva crecer para verlos puestos – le aseguró él, acariciándole los cortos mechones, besándola con amor. Ella lo abrazó, feliz.

\- ¡Tu reloj! – Chilló Ieran de pronto – Dame tu reloj, rápido, tengo tu regalo aquí mismo – se apartó de él y le mostró la cadena dorada – Vamos, sácalo. Ahora parecerás un hombre más respetable que antes.

Pero él no hizo nada, solo mirarla con una sonrisa entrañable en el rostro.

\- No tengo el reloj – le confesó. Ella no entendió lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes el reloj? ¿Te lo han robado? – exclamó horrorizada. Pero él negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándola con aquel brillo amoroso en los ojos.

\- No, mi amor, no me lo han robado. Lo he vendido.

\- ¿Vendido? Pero, ¿por qué has hecho eso? Es tu reloj, es importante para ti, ¡No tendrías que haberlo vendido! – se horrorizó ella.

Hien rodeó a su esposa entre sus brazos y la besó con ternura. Sobre sus labios, habló.

\- He vendido el reloj para poder comprarte tu regalo…

A ella se le llenaron los ojos con renovadas lágrimas de alegría.

\- Te amo – sollozó.

\- Pero yo más – respondió él.

A pesar de que durante los primeros años de su matrimonio su situación económica no era la más favorable, supieron salir adelante. Tuvieron a su primer hijo que resultó ser una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Shiefa. A los ocho meses de nacida, los esposos se enteraron que serían padres nuevamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al tener un par de hermosas niñas más. La familia estaba creciendo rápidamente y esto obligo a Hien Li a tomar decisiones al respecto. Con lo que ganaba en su trabajo en Macao no podría mantener a una familia numerosa aunque quisiera. Por eso, decidió regresar a Hong Kong y enfrentar a su familia, eran ellos los que se oponían a su relación con Ieran pues ella no descendía de algún clan importante. Ieran era la hija de su maestro de artes marciales. Ella siempre lo acompañaba, fue su amiga y compañera durante muchos años y la amó desde entonces.

Tenía que enfrentar a su familia si quería ser feliz y sobre todo si quería que su esposa y sus hijas vivan felices. Lo haría por ellas...

* * *

 **China, Hong Kong 1933.**

No podía entender, y mucho menos comprender la magnitud de las palabras de su suegra. La noticia la atrapó tan de golpe que se quedó helada tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír...

¿Muerto?

¿Su esposo estaba muerto?

No, no...Tenía que ser una broma sí, eso...una broma.

Cuando miró fijamente a los ojos de la anciana, desbordaban lágrimas de pena y rencor. Un horrible agujero y un dolor punzante empezaron a alojarse en su pecho. Dolía, dolía demasiado el sólo pensar aquello. Sentía como se le desgarraba el corazón con cada segundo que pasaba.

Su esposo, Hien Li...estaba muerto.

Hace dos meses que había partido en un viaje a Japón en donde finalizaría unos negocios sobre compra de caballos, su esposo los amaba. Con los años se convirtió en un gran jinete y entrenador y había enseñado a sus hijos, de los cuales su hijo mejor había heredado aquellos gustos.

Shaoran, su pequeño Shaoran.

¿Cómo podría continuar? ¿Cómo seguir ante el dolor y la pérdida de la persona más especial de su vida? ¿Sin aquel que se lo dio todo?

Cuando se lo dijo a sus hijos, fue una conmoción; nadie lo creía, nadie lo entendía. Sus hijas estaban totalmente fuera de sí pero su hijo, su hijo mejor no había dicho nada...permanecía en silencio, observando como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sufriendo como ningún otro, pero era tan callado, tan serio y reservado que se contenía, que trataba de parecer fuerte para ellas. Porque ellas lo necesitaban.

Con el paso de los días y sin noticias albergaban una pequeña esperanza de que todo haya sido un invento, una mentira de unos malditos japoneses. Pero cuando el féretro llegó a su residencia en Hong Kong, el verdadero infierno empezó.

Nada fue igual, nada volvió a funcionar igual entre ellos. Sus cuatro hijas eran muy unidas, la respetaban mucho y siempre estaban a su lado. Pero pronto cada una haría su camino, ya eran adultas y muy hermosas, lo mejor era que encontrasen el amor y vivieran su propia historia, como ella la había vivido.

Pasó un año, un año sin su esposo; sin contemplar esos hermosos ojos ámbares que tanto adoraba; los mismos ojos que había heredado su Shaoran. Shaoran era una copia exacta de su fallecido padre.

Su hijo no volvió a sonreír, no volvió a ser el mismo; cambió drásticamente. Se refugió en las salidas, en el alcohol, en las mujeres. El odio y el rencor que contenía su mirada se lo decía todo. Hasta que un día al ingresar a la habitación de su hijo para poder hablar con él al respecto encontró una carta sobre su cama. Una carta en donde le explicaba lo que tenía pensado hacer. Viajaría a Japón, a Tomoeda y desenmascararía al o los culpables de la muerte de su amado Hien.

Shaoran quería venganza, y sintió que se le oprimía el corazón. Ya había perdido al hombre de su vida, no quería perder a su pequeño niño...como ella lo llamaba.

Ella se hizo cargo de la enorme mansión, con los años y gracias al esfuerzo de su esposo y el suyo propio pudo ser reconocida como una dama distinguida y al fallecer su suegro. Su esposo lo sucedió en el cargo de líder del Clan Li, uno de los clanes más poderosos y antiguos de China. Cuyas posesiones iban desde industrias textiles, negocios comerciales hasta refinerías de petróleo.

* * *

 **Actualidad 1938**

Hace cinco años que su hijo había decidido irse hacia Japón, lo extrañaba demasiado. A pesar de que mantenía comunicación mediante cartas cada dos o tres meses. No era lo mismo...se moría por saber de él, por verlo, por cuidar de él como en antaño.

Ya sus hijas se habían casado, sus cuatro hermosas y risueñas hijas ya no alegraban su hogar, a pesar de que la visitaban constantemente; el recuerdo de su amado esposo aún estaba presente en su vida. Cada día y cada noche...su luto jamás terminaría y es por eso que siempre vestía de blanco. La última carta que había recibido de Shaoran la había dejado intranquila...le había comunicado que pronto podría dar con el paradero del asesino, que se hallaba muy cerca de la verdad, y que también lo más seguro después de eso es que regresara a Hong Kong a su lado. A pesar de que era la mejor noticia que recibía en años, también estaba angustiada. ¿Y si le hacían daño? ¿Y si no regresaba?

Su corazón de madre no estaba tranquilo.

Si tan sólo Hien Li cumpliera su palabra y se comunicaran mediante sus sueños...así como habían quedado una noche en el calor del lecho matrimonial.

Flashback

\- Hien, mi amor...desierta - Estaba desnuda y recostada sobre su fuerte pecho, su cabello azabache había crecido nuevamente y ahora rozaba sus muslos.

\- Mmmmm duerme cariño - Él la abrazó cariñosamente - Duerme un poco antes de que se despierte el niño.

\- Oh, nuestro Shaoran es idéntico a ti - Ella le sonrió y besó sus labios. Como amaba a ese hombre.

\- Lo sé, será un digno sucesor...eso tenlo por seguro, sé que estaré muy orgulloso de él. Prométeme algo Ieran - La miró fijamente cogiéndole el mentón - Prométeme que si algo me sucediese tú vas a guiarlo, vas a hacer de él, el mejor hombre.

\- No necesito prometerte eso mi amor, sabes que lo haré...pero no digas esas cosas, tú vas a estar con nosotros en cada momento, ¿Verdad? - Se aferró a los fuertes brazos de su esposo con ternura.

\- Sabes que sí - Él le sonrió - Yo siempre velaré por él, ambos...los dos juntos.

\- Prométeme algo tú a mí - Ésta vez ella lo miró - En el absurdo caso de que algo nos suceda, a ti o a mí, prométeme que seguiremos unidos; que nos seguiremos comunicando - Su semblante se notaba serio.

\- ¿Cómo haremos eso mi amor? - Le sonrió divertido tratando de continuar con sus promesas - Podremos hacerlo mediante sueños, ¿No crees?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nos comunicaremos mediante los sueños! - Ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, aspirando su atractivo aroma.

\- Sí mi amor, ahora duerme...duerme mi pequeño clavel - Se acomodó con ella sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, con la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer en su mente. Aquella preciosa mujer...

Clavel...

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas y a todos! jaja estos días estuve leyendo un libro del Marqués de Sade, se los recomiendo mucho si es que les agrada la lectura erótica o de ese tipo. A mi me agrada mucho, así que use una cita de uno de sus libros *"Justine, o los infortunios de la virtud" para el texto que estaba leyendo la desconocida mujer :P**

 **Ya pronto sabrán a quién me refiero ^^ ajajaj y pués mi cabeza anda un poco loca así que esperen cualquier cosa de ésta historia xD**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo por sus lindos reviews! Enserio que me hacen muy feliz! Un abrazo de oso para ustedes!**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 **Un hombre en casa de los Kinomoto**

 **Japón, Tomoeda 1920.**

Ella estaba leyendo, pero apenas si podía retener lo que había entre aquellas páginas; su mente rememoraba una y otra vez su encuentro con aquel hombre y lo que suponía estar leyendo aquello. A pesar de que las palabras allí descritas la atraían, clamaban su atención con fuerza, no podía meditarlas, ni reflexionar sobre ellas; simplemente pasaba de una línea a otra con ansiedad.

Un cosquilleo le bajó por la espalda, llenando de calor toda su piel, una oleada de ardiente deseo que era incapaz de controlar. ¿Y por qué controlarlo, se preguntó a si misma, cuando tenía entre las manos aquel manuscrito tan decadente y prohibido? De nuevo pensó en ese hombre de ojos ámbar, el invitado de su esposo. Luego volvió al libro y leyó, intentando concentrarse:

 _"—Porque estás en nuestras manos, Thérèse, y la razón del más fuerte siempre es la mejor, como dijo hace tiempo La Fontaine. A decir verdad —prosiguió rápidamente—, ¿no es una ridícula extravagancia conceder, como tú haces, tanto valor a la más banal de las cosas? ¿Cómo puede ser una muchacha tan necia como para creer que la virtud depende de una mayor o menor amplitud en una de las partes de su cuerpo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué puede importar a los hombres o a Dios que ésta parte esté intacta o ajada? Y te digo más: si la intención de la naturaleza es que cada individuo cumpla aquí abajo las funciones para las que ha sido formado, y la única razón de existir de las mujeres es servir de goce a los hombres, resistir de ese modo a la función que te ha encomendado es insultarla abiertamente..."(*)_

Nada.

Cerró el volumen sobre las manos y paseó la mirada en el título impreso sobre el cuero: Los infortunios de la virtud.

Aquellas palabras ahí escritas le provocaban escalofríos y ni siquiera había comenzado a leer los desafortunados sucesos de la muchacha en cuestión que el escritor había plasmado en la obra. El libro le temblaba en las manos, vería su propia situación repetida una y mil veces y pensaría en ese hombre. Temía profundamente lo que iba a leer, estaba asustada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle al personaje protagonista, la virtuosa Justine; el autor era un tipo inmoral y sin escrúpulos. Aún así, ella había extraído sus propias ideas de otros escritos de este mismo filósofo y había concluido en que llevaba razón en muchas cosas; aunque no compartía su desagradable y grotesca forma de expresarlas, comprendía lo que quería decir. Entonces, ¿por qué no se dejaba llevar por el vicio y no por la virtud o moralidad, como apuntaba el manuscrito que tenía en las manos, si al final la moral sólo conllevaba infortunios?

Se puso en pie y dejó el libro sobre la silla. Al levantar la mirada hacia el ventanal de su enorme habitación, se encontró con el reflejo de su rostro en el pequeño espejo que había en la pared y descubrió su rostro ruborizado y un brillo en unos ojos esmeraldas que no reconocía como suyos. Se mordió el labio, humedeciéndolo, sin perder detalle del matiz rojo que adquiría y empezó a fantasear mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Debería haber cortado de raíz aquellos lascivos pensamientos impropios en una mujer casada, pero se dijo que no había nada de malo, en su cabeza no entraría nadie para ver lo que ella estaba viendo. Y aunque alguien mirase por la ventana, sólo vería a una mujer pasándose la lengua por los labios, un gesto completamente inocente. Un gesto inocente que provocaría estupor a más de un hombre. Un gesto que tal vez provocaría al invitado de su esposo, el apuesto hombre chino. Salió de la habitación, abandonando el libro en la silla que había ocupado momentos antes y bajó hasta la planta baja, donde el atractivo hombre y su esposo mantenían una alegre reunión junto a Tsukishiro.

El hombre estaba sonriendo y hablando amenamente con sus interlocutores, cuando se giró al oírla entrar. Antes de poder decir nada, su mirada se fue directa a los rojos labios de la hermosa mujer.

\- ¿Señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto? - susurró. Ella abrió un poco la boca, para decir algo, claramente complacida por escuchar su nombre susurrado por él. No respondió. Sólo asintió con la cabeza en un gesto cortés, rodeó suavemente el brazo de su marido y se sentó junto a ellos en la preciosa sala de la mansión. Pero en ningún momento de la velada ambos pudieron negar aquella inminente atracción que los consumía.

El invitado la observó mientras hablaba y reía junto a ellos, siempre bajo el cuidado y cariños de su esposo, abandonando los recuerdos felices de aquella mujer a la que amaba, pero se convencía de que este extraño sentimiento no era amor, era pasión, sólo deseo...Él amaba profundamente a la madre de sus hijos y en el fondo se sentía un desgraciado por lo que estaba haciendo.

El recuerdo de hace dos noches, cuando el vestido de esa hermosa mujer se liberó por fin y ese fue el momento en que él decidió dejar de mirarla. Había tomado una decisión de la que quizás se arrepentiría toda su vida, pero sólo era deseo, sólo eso...se repetía dentro de su mente. Luego se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba los muslos.

Nadeshiko, aquel hermoso clavel, correspondió impaciente cada uno de sus besos y sus caricias, con la ansiedad devorándole las entrañas.

Aquella noche marcaría su futuro, porque no pudo olvidarse de ella jamás...

.

.

* * *

 **Actualidad Japón, Tomoeda 1938.**

Se sentía confuso, enojado, frustrado y malhumorado a partes iguales. Si había aceptado desde los trece años aquel compromiso con alguien a quien no conocía fue solamente por su padre. No quería decepcionarlo después de todo. Su hermano mayor Yukito, no era precisamente un digno sucesor para los Tsukishiro; era un hombre muy piadoso, generoso y hasta romántico. Pronto se convertiría en un excelente médico y eso lo alejaba de los planes que tenía su padre para su futuro.

Eso fue lo que siempre creyó, siempre supo que todo sería mera conveniencia. Pero cuando a sus escasos dieciséis años la conoció de casualidad durante una visita al pueblo...quedó prendado de ella. Sin saber que aquella misma jovencita era su prometida...le costó averiguarlo, tuvo que amenazar a sus criados y empleados para que obtuviesen esa información para él. Pero cuando ya tuvo la certeza de que aquella pequeña y hermosa criatura sería su esposa, extrañamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz y complacido.

Ella era preciosa. Su sonrisa, perfecta, una boca provocativa y unos labios de ensueño. El arco de sus ojos tenía una caída lánguida hacia las sienes, que le daba a su mirada de un esmeralda hermoso un aspecto frágil, casi melancólico, y la forma de su rostro, redondo como una luna, iba sostenido por un cuello largo en cuya base nacían dos hermosas clavículas, sinuosas como pocas había visto. De los brazos no había mucho que decir, sus muñecas eran delgadas y sus dedos, finos como alfileres.

Sus caderas eran amplias, generosas; exactamente como deben tener las caderas las mujeres de verdad, pensó. Y sus piernas, largas y esbeltas, se le antojaban infinitas. Fantaseó con sus muslos duros como el acero, recubriendo la línea marcada por los largos fémures, hasta las rodillas también estrechas. Esa hermosa visión lo hizo prometerse a sí mismo que algún día conseguiría de ella más que un simple matrimonio arreglado, algún día aquella hermosa mujer moriría por él. Lo desearía tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

A pesar de su corta edad siempre fue experto en esos asuntos, tuvo una primera experiencia sexual bastante agitada con una joven empleada de su hacienda a los quince años y aquello había despertado en él un instinto sumamente poderoso. Con los años Yue Tsukishiro ganó porte, elegancia, refinamiento y sobretodo atractivo.

Yue Tsukishiro era guapísimo. Y él sabía muy bien aquello, por eso siempre lo usaba a su favor para obtener de las mujeres, todo lo que quería.

Ninguna le negaba nada, ninguna siquiera era capaz de rechazar un beso suyo. Pero cuando besaba a otras, cuando poseía a otras, cuando azotaba a otras...pensaba en ella, en su linda y pequeña prometida.

A ella aún no podía hacerle aquello, pues no estaban casados. En casa de sus viejos conocidos, los Kinomoto. La habían criado como a una monja y eso lo frustraba, ni siquiera había podido cortejarla adecuadamente, sus visitas sólo fueron permitidas con unos meses de anticipación a su tan ansiado matrimonio.

Y por eso es que se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Sakura no parecía sentirse atraída hacia él, por más que intentó ser galante, de ser seductor. Ella parecía inmune a sus encantos, entonces pudo notarlo una tarde. Desde una de las ventanas que daba a la gran sala, una pesada mirada caía sobre ambos, Sakura estaba distraída contándole sobre su última visita a los establos junto a su prima Tomoyo. Pero él no era tan despistado, pudo ver a aquel hombre, aquel entrenador de caballos que había llegado de China hace unos años atrás, ese hombre los miraba tan detenidamente, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y los ojos destilando rabia.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

¿Acaso Sakura...? No, no podía ser eso posible. Sakura Kinomoto era la más dulce y hermosa de todas las jóvenes que había conocido. Y además estaba prometida a él en matrimonio desde sus doce años. También recordó que no había sido despectiva con él, incluso hasta se había sonrojado varias veces cuando la había halagado durante una de sus visitas.

Pero eso no quería decir que ella se esté muriendo por él, eso lo sabía. Algo extraño estaba pasando y estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto, después de todo sólo quedaban unos diez días para desposarla y aquella noche de bodas hacerla suya finalmente.

Se moría por eso, lo había ansiado durante tantos años...

Además era su deber como heredero de su casa, el engendrar un hijo lo antes posible, así aseguraban la unión con los Kinomoto y los negocios de su padre al fin podrían encontrar la estabilidad que necesitaban, nadie debía de saber que estaban casi arruinados. Además él conocía muchos secretos de aquellos que pronto serían su familia; sobre Touya tenía mucho que contar, aunque no lo haría; sobretodo porque su propio hermano estaba involucrado. Y sobre Fujitaka Kinomoto sí tenía mucho que decir, así que lo mejor sería ir pensando bien las cosas si es que algo salía mal. Aunque lo dudaba, ¿Quién sería capaz de rechazarlo?

La llegada de su padre a la mansión lo sacó de sus pensamientos y conjeturas, aquel día había ido al pueblo a resolver unos asuntos en la dependencia policial. Le extrañó aquello pues hace mucho tiempo que su padre no hablaba con aquellas personas, Hakupo siempre se mostraba ante todos como un hombre serio y frío y sus hijos no eran la excepción.

\- Yue - Su padre lo llamó al ingresar a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba - Algo raro está sucediendo, Spinel me informó que hace poco unos muchachos estuvieron preguntando sobre un caso que se archivó hace varios años - Se le notaba un poco alterado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando papá? - Cuestionó confundido, no entendía la preocupación de su padre.

\- Hace casi seis años que un hombre murió en la hacienda de los Kinomoto - Confesó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - Estaba sorprendido ante esa revelación.

\- Mira, hay cosas que no puedo contarte aún...pero lo que debes de saber es que ese hombre merecía morir - Se sentó sobre uno de los antiguos muebles y suspiró cansino - No era un hombre de honor ni de palabra. Sólo era un imbécil que quiso aprovecharse de la situación.

\- ¿Pero quién lo mató? ¿Que diablos ocurrió? - Sentía curiosidad sobre la identidad de ese hombre, algo le decía que aquello era más de lo que imaginaba.

\- Eso nadie lo sabe, lo hallaron muerto dentro de uno de los establos - Contó, aunque se notaba nervioso.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre, padre? - Cuestionó seriamente, notaba muy nervioso a su padre y eso no era algo común.

\- Era Hien Li, un hombre que había venido de China en otras ocasiones, Fujitaka lo consideraba un amigo; en esa ocasión vino a comprarle unos caballos a los Kinomoto - Le dijo finalmente, y se sintió un poco más liberado del cargo de conciencia que lo aplastaba.

\- ¿De China? ¿Li dices? ¿Qué ese no es el apellido de ese hombre, ese entrenador que... - Fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Maldición! ¡Ese hombre era el padre de Shaoran Li! ¡Fujitaka sabe perfectamente que ese mocoso está allí para vengarse de él! - Confesó finalmente totalmente desesperado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Entonces él...¿Fuijitaka lo mató? - Dedujo, todo esto era algo tan oscuro y extraño que la respuesta de su padre lo aterraba.

\- No, no lo mató Fujitaka...no sabemos quién lo hizo, esa es la verdad - Estaba nervioso y la voz le temblaba - Cuando uno de los hombres de Kinomoto nos avisó que había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Hien Li a primera hora de la mañana, no podíamos creerlo. Fujitaka estaba por finalizar el contrato con Li pero, se enteró de algo terrible la noche anterior y tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte, después él vino a buscarme y fuimos al pueblo, al bar para ser más específicos. Permanecimos allí hasta el amanecer, yo mismo lo llevé a su casa después; estaba en un estado lamentable - Recordaba con pesar, aquel día posiblemente nunca se borraría de su memoria.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Alguien tuvo que haber sabido lo que sea que ese hombre le haya hecho a Fujitaka y tomó represalias contra Li! - Fue su clara deducción y aquello sorprendió a su padre, su hijo era muy listo...

\- Sí, posiblemente eso fue lo que pasó... pero en verdad te digo, ese hombre merecía morir - Finalmente trató de serenarse, no era bueno recordar aquello. No le hacía bien.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Dime la verdad papá! ¡Yo voy a casarme con Sakura en unos días, tengo el derecho de saber qué es lo que envuelve a esa familia!- Le recriminó, y era verdad. Hakupo sabía que finalmente tendría que hablar.

\- Sakura, ella no es hija de Fujitaka, Yue...y ese secreto sólo es sabido por mí y también lo era por ese hombre que murió - Confesó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no es hija de Fujitaka? ¿Te volviste loco acaso? - Arremetió contra su padre, esto no era para nada lo que pensaba oír.

\- No hijo, eso la misma Nadeshiko me lo confesó antes de morir - Suspiró - Sabes bien que ambos eramos amigos muy cercanos, Nadeshiko siempre confió en mí.

\- Quiero...quiero creer que esto que me dices no es lo que creo... - No pudo más que apoyarse contra el sillón y tratar de calmarse, ¿De qué estaba hablando su padre?

\- No sabemos quién es el padre de Sakura, al menos yo no lo sé Yue...pero he obviado eso durante muchos años, ante Fujitaka y ante ella misma, son padre e hija. Eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar, ¿Me oyes? - Lo miró serio y se puso de pie con la intención de abandonar la biblioteca y dirigirse hacia su habitación - Tú vas a casarte con ella, vas a asegurar nuestra posición afianzando los lazos con los Kinomoto y no vas a permitir que suceda de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Estaba frustrado, ¿Por qué tenían que ocultar algo así? ¡Ella pronto sería su esposa!

\- Sólo aléjala de Li, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer por ahora - Le dijo, saliendo de la estancia cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Yue se sorprendió, ¿De Li? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Alejarla de Li? No entendía nada, pero era un hombre muy inteligente e intuitivo...todo aquello era improbable, a menos que Shaoran Li, el empleado de Fujitaka; esté buscando venganza por la muerte de su padre y quisiera hacerle daño a su prometida, sólo entonces él podría tomar represalias, pero...no entendía nada y no se iba a quedar así. Iba a encarar a ese sujeto, a desenmascararlo de una buena vez, sabía que tenía confianza con Sakura, que era uno de sus empleados de plena confianza, siempre pensó que era un buen sujeto...después de todo, pero las apariencias engañaban y él lo sabía muy bien.

Nunca le interesó ni se preocupó por el bienestar de alguien más que no fuese él mismo, pero se trataba de su futura esposa, de la futura madre de sus herederos y aquello era distinto. Debía velar por sus intereses y los que tenía en ella, pasaban de lo material.

Shaoran Li no le llegaba ni a los talones, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa jajaja soy una locaa con insomnioo pero no importaa xD**

 **Agradezco muchísimo por sus bellos reviews, soy muy feliz :') También decirles que es un poco improbable que Sak y Shao sean hermanos, saquen sus conclusiones del porqué! Chan chan chann jaja hagamos una apuesta a ver quién puede adivinar quién es el padre de Sakura y quién asesinó a Hien! jajja a quiénes adivinen les escribiré algo lindo! Ya sé que estoy loca :D**

 **Aunque aún nada está confirmado...también decirles que alguos reviews me han dado algunas ideas! Les agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo chicas! Un abrazo de oso dormilón y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 **Rechazo y pasión**

 **I**

Sakura contempló el jardín desde los balcones del salón con el corazón rebosando melancolía. Ya había anochecido, estaba oscuro y llovía, y las luces del interior de la casa alcanzaban a acariciar las ramas de los árboles para dibujar sus siluetas con tonalidades plateadas y anaranjadas. Los cipreses se agitaban violentamente con el viento, sacudidos por una tormenta que ya duraba horas, y cuando un rayo cercano iluminó el jardín con un fogonazo, la muchacha se sobresaltó y se apretó las manos al pecho, luchando porque esas lágrimas que le escocían los ojos no brotaran.

Esa lluvia había arruinado el maravilloso día de caza que su padre había organizado con tanto entusiasmo desde hacía ya dos semanas. A ella le importaba un bledo que esa lluvia hubiese estropeado el viaje de los invitados de su padre porque para ella, esa lluvia había fastidiado el bello momento de permanecer en los brazos del hombre al que amaba profundamente. Había tenido que dejar marchar a su querido Shaoran, al serio y guapísimo hombre al que todavía sentía entre sus piernas; tanto sus labios como los recuerdos de sus caricias todavía le provocaban hormigueos de placer en el estómago porque tales recuerdos eran imposibles de olvidar cuando el dolor y el gozo se habían mezclado de un modo perturbadoramente delicioso.

El vestido de noche le apretaba mucho. Sus pechos, todavía sensibles por las caricias y los besos -y los mordiscos y las succiones-, estaban atrapados en el interior del corsé y casi no podía respirar cada vez que suspiraba de amor. Apenas había probado bocado de la espléndida cena que habían servido para agasajar a los invitados, a modo de disculpa por la lluvia, rebajando el nivel de la magnitud de aquel desastre al de un simple contratiempo. Sakura evitaba en todo momento mantener una conversación demasiado larga cuando alguien se acercaba a saludarla, dando respuestas vagas y desapasionadas con la esperanza de que la dejaran tranquila, porque de lo último que quería hablar era de su futuro compromiso, un cruel recordatorio del destino contra el que deseaba luchar.

Durante gran parte de la velada se mostró ausente, se moría de ganas de abandonar el salón para regresar a su habitación y recrearse en el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, el hombre que la había hecho mujer, el hombre al que amaba y al que no se podía sacar de la cabeza ni de la piel. Después de que Shaoran se marchara para cumplir con sus obligaciones, ella permaneció tumbada en la cama tal y como él le había pedido que estuviera: Esperándolo y confiando en él. Estaba ansiosa por sentir de nuevo sus caricias, sus besos expertos, su tacto, su calor, cualquier cosa que él tuviera para ofrecerle; para ella era lo mejor y lo más valioso. Esperó a que regresara, deseaba verlo de nuevo para ofrecerle su cuerpo y su amor sin reservas para que hiciera lo que deseara, para que abarcara cada centímetro de su ser entre sus varoniles manos mientras la hacía suya con esa pasión tan magnífica y desbordante. Pero Shaoran nunca regresó porque enseguida comenzaron a llegar las criadas avisándole que debía prepararse para una cena.

Al principio se negó a abrirles la puerta, deseaba estar sola, deseaba que Shaoran le hiciera el amor hasta perder el sentido, durante horas, durante días; deseaba que permaneciera dentro de ella hasta que los músculos se le agarrotaran. Pero la severa ama de llaves de la mansión llamó con tanta energía a la puerta que Sakura abrió con el corazón acelerado por el miedo, porque sus nervios no aguantaron la presión de escuchar los golpes como si un ejército se prestara a echar la puerta abajo. La vieja mujer le informó que su familia reclamaba su presencia en el salón, a causa de la lluvia habían regresado de la excursión de caza antes de tiempo y su padre había decidido organizar un pequeño baile para compensar el fatídico desenlace.

Y ella no podía faltar a aquella cita, porque todos aquellos invitados estaban allí por ella, para la boda que se celebraría en menos de dos semanas. A regañadientes se metió en la bañera, tenía que lavarse, perfumarse y acicalarse para estar perfecta, espléndida. Pero eso significaba borrar de su cuerpo el recuerdo de Shaoran, el olor que todavía tenía pegado a la piel, el recuerdo de sus besos y sus caricias...amaba demasiado a Shaoran.

Dos criadas la asistieron en el baño, frotándole la piel con una esponja hasta dejarle la piel roja, eliminando de ese modo cualquier recuerdo que aún pudiera conservar. Ninguna de las mujeres descubrió su secreto, todas las marcas que Shaoran provocara en su cuerpo se borraron con el agua caliente debido a las enérgicas pasadas de esponja. Lavaron y perfumaron el largo cabello color miel, cepillándolo hasta que estuvo listo para que otra criada le hiciera el peinado, pero ésta vez Sakura pidió que fuese su prima Tomoyo quien lo hiciera, sabía cuánto adoraba hacer aquello. Le pidió amablemente a una de sus criadas que llamase a la joven de ojos amatistas. Ni siquiera hizo falta aquello pues su prima ingresó a su habitación a los pocos segundos con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en su perfecto rostro de porcelana.

\- ¡Sakurita, tienes que verte divina! - Se acercó a ella prácticamente corriendo y la abrazó fuertemente. Entre ambas jóvenes existía un cariño tan especial y fraternal que verlas juntas era adorable.

\- Tommy, sé que te encanta peinarme, por eso quiero...quiero que tú lo hagas en ésta ocasión - Le sonrió, la joven estaba feliz. Para ella Sakura era como una hermana y adoraba que siempre pensara en ella.

\- Claro que sí, descuiden chicas...yo peinaré y ayudaré a vestir a Sakura, pueden volver a sus demás obligaciones - Dijo dirigiéndose a las dos criadas muy amablemente, ambas asintieron con un gesto y salieron de la habitación de la menor de los Kinomoto, dejando a ambas primas finalmente solas.

Tomoyo permaneció firme hasta que las criadas salieron, a los segundos volteó el rostro hacia su prima y no pudo evitar sentir una horrible punzada de tristeza por ella, el bello rostro de su querida prima estaba bañado en lágrimas amargas.

\- Sakura...no llores, tranquila - La abrazó maternalmente y acarició su cabello - No te pongas así - Trató de animarla.

\- No quiero casarme Tomoyo, no quiero...no podría casarme jamás con alguien que no sea Shaoran - Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo lentamente, Tomoyo trató de consolarla pero luego se dio cuenta de que era mejor dejarla llorar por un momento hasta que se calmase - Lo peor de todo es que él me dijo que regresaría, pero eso fue en la mañana...ya ha anochecido y no ha vuelto Tomoyo, ¿Y si no regresa? - Se desesperó.

\- Tranquila, recuerda que está toda nuestra familia y los Tsukishiro aquí, ¿No crees que sería muy peligroso si el joven Li se apareciera ahora? ¿Quieres que los descubran de ésta manera? - Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Pero Tomoyo él me dijo que...

\- Yo sé, yo entiendo lo que dices y lo que sientes...pero piensa en el joven Li por un momento. ¿Crees que estaría bien si todos se enterasen ahora de lo que hay entre ustedes? - Suspiró - Sakura...yo sé, sé muy bien que él te ama profundamente - Le sonrió - Lo he podido ver en su mirada cuando te observa fijamente sin que te des cuenta, entiende que para el joven Li esto no es algo fácil, tiene que enfrentar a mi tío, a Touya, a los Tsukishiro...no es algo fácil de hacer y eso lo sabes muy bien.

\- Sí lo sé Tommy, es por eso que tengo miedo...tengo miedo de que no vuelva, porque no quiero que algo malo le suceda - Le confesó abrazándola con fuerza - Quiero estar siempre con Shaoran...mi querido Shaoran.

\- Y lo estarán, de eso estoy muy segura - Le regaló una hermosa y firme sonrisa limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas del rostro de su prima - Ahora, anímate...piensa en que tu querido Shaoran va a venir por ti pronto y no quiere ver esas lágrimas, sé que él ama tus sonrisas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Se sonrojó un poco ante la afirmación de la joven de ojos amatistas.

\- Es fácil saberlo - Le dijo divertida - Todos los que te queremos amamos tus sonrisas Sakura y queremos verte feliz.

\- Tommy...gracias, gracias por estar siempre conmigo - Ambas primas se abrazaron y sonrieron juntas. Tomoyo se puso de pie y comenzó a peinarla, tuvo la idea de hacerle una preciosa trenza hacia uno de los lados ornamentada con unas lindas cintas de seda.

Al menos por unos momentos Sakura estaba feliz, y si ella podía cooperar para que su casi hermana sea siempre feliz, lo haría. Después de todo, ella también se había decidido a ser feliz y darle una oportunidad al amor, a pesar de aún tener miedo. Quería darse una oportunidad de amar, de vivir y sentir el amor y la pasión al lado de aquel joven de ojos azules oscuros y piel tan pálida como la suya.

Suspiró pensando en Eriol Hiraguizawa...al parecer su prima no era la única enamorada en esa mansión.

A la hora de elegir el vestido adecuado para la cena optaron por tres preciosos trajes, regalos de su prometido para no ser descortés. Sakura arrugó la nariz, no deseaba los obsequios que le traía Yue, su prometido, prefería vestir sólo piel antes que cubrirse con alguna de esas prendas. Uno de los vestidos era de un rojo muy intenso y brillante, con una falda plisada de encaje y un precioso busto con forma de flor. El otro era blanco, delicado y estrecho, con las mangas de color crema y un rico bordado en la cintura. El último era dorado, lleno de ribetes y flores, con una falda muy amplia que caía desde la base de la espalda, realzando sus torneadas y esbeltas caderas.

Eligió el último porque fantaseaba con la idea de que su Shaoran se colase en la fiesta para verla y ese vestido sería de su agrado, porque moldeaba su cuerpo y mostraba cuan estrecha era su cintura. Pero una vez Tomoyo le cerró el corsé tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por seguir respirando. Por supuesto que moldeaba su torso, estaba tan apretado que le oprimía el pecho y le ceñía la cintura de un modo espantoso. ¿Es que a partir de ahora tendría que aprender a no respirar? Recordaba lo libre que se había sentido sin ropa, como su cuerpo se agitaba con los hipnóticos movimientos del joven chino, como el aire que él exhalaba con cada suspiro le acariciaba la piel de los hombros y el cuello.

Se sofocó debido al recuerdo, sus mejillas se nublaron de rojo y antes de que su respiración se agitara demasiado el corsé le cortó el aire. Tuvo que esforzarse por recuperar el aliento, si quería sobrevivir a la velada iba a tener que controlar sus emociones. Aun así, no todo era malo, porque ese era el mejor vestido que podía haber elegido, así nadie notaría que suspiraba de amor.

Ambas preciosas jóvenes bajaron tomadas de las manos hacia el gran salón donde fueron recibidas amablemente por el señor Fujitaka, Touya y el amigo de este junto a los Tsukishiro.

Sakura se llevó una mano al vientre cuando volvió a emocionarse al pensar en Shaoran. La música del salón de baile llenaba sus oídos de recuerdos ardientes mientras los invitados bailaban, inmunes, quizá, al poder sensual de la música. ¿Es que no escuchaban lo que ella escuchaba? ¿Cómo podían soportar las penas de la vida diaria sino podían encontrar placer en la música y en las sensaciones que ésta evocaba?

Las otras primas más cercanas a Sakura, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa habían bailado con sus esposos, también con gran parte de los invitados y con muchos más familiares. Ella no había bailado todavía y retrasaba el momento lo máximo posible porque el vestido empezaba a ser muy molesto y no deseaba bailar con otra persona que no fuese Shaoran. Sonrió divertida imaginándolo bailar con tosquedad, pero enseguida esa imagen se transformó en una poderosa fantasía en la que él era un gran bailarín y ensombrecía a todos los demás. Pero no había visto a Shaoran entre los invitados. Aunque no fuese más que el entrenador de caballos de su padre, era un hombre respetable y muchas veces lo invitaban a participar en aquellas veladas, como cortesía; aunque él siempre las rechazaba. ¿Por qué habría de aceptar ahora una invitación?

¡Pues porque Sakura estaba allí! ¡Porque apenas unas horas atrás compartían caricias, suspiros y besos y ahora necesitaba su presencia para respirar! Se limpió una lágrima del rabillo del ojo, se mordió el labio y dejó que la vista vagara por los jardines, los árboles sacudidos por la tormenta y la lluvia empapando los cristales de las ventanas. Sakura empatizaba con la lluvia, cada vez deseaba con más ganas echarse a llorar hasta despellejarse las mejillas con las lágrimas.

\- Buenas noches, querida Sakura.

Se le secó el llanto de inmediato.

\- Buenas noches, joven Tsukishiro.

Sakura volvió el rostro para saludar a su prometido, con el que no había intercambiado ni una palabra desde que comenzara la improvisada fiesta. Pero, en un día normal, tampoco hablaba mucho con él ya que, después de todo, tendría toda la vida para mantener todo tipo de conversaciones y era mejor ahorrarlas para el futuro que gastarlas antes de tiempo...supuestamente, porque estaba totalmente segura de que no se casaría con él.

Yue Tsukishiro era un joven casi de su misma edad, con diecinueve inviernos sobre los hombros pero con un aspecto mucho más maduro que otros hombres adultos. El cabello casi platinado, con un sedoso y atractivo brillo que mantenía atado en un coleta. Los ojos, de un color acero cristalino parecido al de las hojas de los sables que su padre guardaba en una vitrina, hablaban poco de su personalidad salvo para reflejar una punzante inteligencia que a Sakura daba escalofríos.

Si no odiara tanto a Yue Tsukishiro habría dicho que era un hombre atractivo y, en otras circunstancias, no habría tenido problemas en aceptarlo como esposo. Era rico y bien parecido, elegante, sofisticado, culto y más alto que cualquiera de los nobles que ella conocía. Además, tenía unas manos grandes, preciosas y una boca muy sensual, enmarcada por esa sonrisa ladina pero seria a la vez. Pero el rencor la cegaba, porque no deseaba verlo cerca de ella siquiera, porque no quería a Yue, jamás lo querría y eso la disgustaba mucho, porque no le habían permitido elegir con quién casarse. Yue no tenía la culpa de su odio y no podía pagarlo con él siendo irrespetuosa, porque nunca se había portado mal con ella. Sin embargo los rumores sí que llegaban hasta su habitación. las criadas y en ocasiones Tomoyo decían que Yue Tsukishiro era un joven malvado de gustos oscuros.

Al parecer a su padre esas cosas no le importaban, a él sólo le importaban el renombre e influencias de los Tsukishiro y una alianza entre las dos grandes familias sería muy beneficiosa para todos, aunque para eso tuviera que sacrificar a su hija menor.

\- Estás muy hermosa ésta noche - dijo Yue con una sonrisa galante. A otra mujer esa sonrisa le habría derretido el corazón, en cambio a ella se lo endureció. Aun así Sakura tuvo la deferencia de sonrojarse - El color dorado te sienta de maravilla, ese vestido hace juego con tu cabello y con tus preciosos ojos. No he podido dejar de observarte durante toda la noche.

\- Es muy amable, joven Tsukishiro.

Sakura siempre había mantenido las distancias con su prometido, jamás lo llamaba por su nombre y utilizaba las formas corteses; en cambio él la trataba con íntima familiaridad y ella había dado aquella batalla por perdida. Con un largo suspiro, el muchacho se situó junto a ella para contemplar los jardines azotados por la tormenta.

\- Me encanta la lluvia - comentó el joven tras un largo silencio - El sonido del agua golpeando los cristales de las ventanas, esa estampa fría mientras que en el interior nosotros estamos a refugio, el olor húmedo de la hierba que queda después, el aroma a tierra mojada...

\- La lluvia consigue que un día soleado y maravilloso se estropee - dijo ella abatida, pensando en Shaoran y en el calor de sus brazos - Después de todo, ha estropeado la fantástica salida al campo que mi padre tanto deseaba - añadió después.

Yue sonrió divertido, mientras sacudía la cabeza como restando importancia a lo que ella acababa de decir.

\- Eso es lo que hace tan especial a la lluvia. Nos ha obligado a cambiar de planes, ya no es un día cualquiera sino uno lluvioso, con el cielo encapotado de un color muy limpio. Y gracias a la lluvia he tenido la oportunidad de verte con ese vestido que tan bien te queda.

La miró a los ojos y Sakura se mareó por la falta de aire, el corsé seguía estando muy apretado.

\- Tiene razón, joven Tsukishiro.

Su corta respuesta hizo dudar a Yue, que la miró con más atención.

\- ¿Acaso la lluvia ha estropeado tu día, Sakura? - preguntó él con una amable sonrisa. Ella no deseaba responder a su pregunta y trató de disimular su nerviosismo con una negativa - No te preocupes, tras el paso de la tormenta volverá a salir el sol y podrás sentir sus cálidos rayos sobre las mejillas.

Lo que ella deseaba sentir eran los labios de Shaoran sobre sus mejillas, sus abrazos y sus besos. ¿Cómo sería la sensación de hacer el amor bajo el sol, completamente desnudos y expuestos? El próximo miércoles, en su paseo semanal, montaría sobre Shaoran mientras dejaba que el sol le bañara el cuerpo...aquellos pensamientos hicieron que un fuerte sonrojo se pintara en sus mejillas, ¿Desde cuándo tenía pensamientos tan impuros como ese?

\- Te eché de menos allí afuera - comentó su prometido tras una pausa - Pensé que nos acompañarías a cabalgar durante la caza, sé lo mucho que te gusta montar.

\- Me encontraba indispuesta.

\- ¿Y ya te encuentras mejor?

No deseaba seguir hablando con él así que no respondió, se limitó a mirar la lluvia. Yue respetó su decisión de no hablar y permanecieron juntos un buen rato sin decirse nada ni mirarse, aunque Sakura sentía que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella contempló los charcos que se formaban sobre el patio notándose cada vez más inquieta, no tenía nada que decirle a su prometido y no sabía cómo rellenar esos incómodos silencios. Y él no dejaba de mirarla, de estudiarla, de leerle la mente. ¿Podría ver bajo el maquillaje las marcas de los besos que tenía en el cuello? ¿Leería en su cuerpo que ya no era virgen?

\- Estoy deseando que se celebre la ceremonia para estar a solas contigo sin que la incomodidad te domine - dijo entonces su prometido. Sakura contuvo el aliento y evitó mirarlo a la cara - Te ruego que me disculpes si estoy siendo demasiado atrevido, querida Sakura, pero cuento las horas que faltan para demostrarte lo feliz que puedo llegar a hacerte.

Sakura apretó las manos contra su corazón. No ponía en duda su sinceridad, desde que se conocieron él no había hecho más que colmarla de halagos, regalos y elogios, adorándola como a una diosa. Se sintió, de repente, un poco culpable por no amarlo ni siquiera un poco. Pero nada podía hacer contra los designios de su corazón...lo detestaba, ella amaba a otro hombre y no deseaba casarse con Yue, por muy guapo y muy amable que fuera.

Su sola existencia era un obstáculo para su felicidad, ¿cómo iba a hacerla él feliz? Sólo si desaparecía Sakura podría ver cumplido su sueño de estar con Shaoran. Si es que no hacían algo Shaoran o ella, después de la boda iba a abandonar la casa de su padre y ya no volvería a ver a su querido Shaoran. Aquella certeza le partió el alma y su compostura terminó por quebrarse. ¿Qué sería de ella si no podía estar con Shaoran? ¿Si ya ni siquiera podría verlo? ¿Se olvidaría él de ella yéndose de putas todos los días mientras ella se marchitaba como una flor en la sombra?

\- Te has puesto pálida, ¿he dicho algo que te ha molestado? - preguntó Yue colocando su palma caliente con mucha suavidad en el codo de Sakura. A ella la recorrió un crudo escalofrío de espanto, descubriendo que no deseaba ser tocada por él...jamás.

\- No, joven Tsukishiro…es sólo que no acabo de encontrarme del todo bien... - susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Estás enferma? - preguntó él lleno de ansiedad - ¿Te afecta el mal tiempo?

\- Necesito regresar a mi habitación - casi suplicó tratando de zafarse, la atención de Yue era incómoda y dolorosa - Lo siento, no puedo seguir aquí…me falta el aire.

\- ¿Quieres que avise a una criada?

Lo último que quería era montar un espectáculo en mitad de la velada, no deseaba atraer la atención de nadie. Negó enérgicamente.

\- Sólo deseo regresar a mi habitación.

\- Te acompañaré - dijo ofreciéndose muy solícito, sujetándola por ambos codos para mirarla de frente.

-¡No! - exclamó Sakura demasiado alto. De inmediato bajó la voz otra vez sin saber muy bien qué excusa poner - No es necesario, joven Tsukishiro. No quiero molestarlo.

\- Nada de lo que hagas podría molestarme, Sakura.

\- Joven Tsukishiro... es importante que esté aquí - replicó ella, nerviosa - Ésta celebración es en su honor, para la de todos los invitados. No tiene que preocuparse por mí, es sólo que… necesito regresar a mi habitación. Discúlpeme.

Se zafó de las manos de Yue con un gesto demasiado brusco y corrió hacia el pasillo notando como todos los invitados miraban en su dirección. Se agarró el corpiño con los dedos tratando de aflojarlo, la fuerza con la que el busto del traje se le apretaba al torso impedía que pudiera expandir el pecho. Se puso nerviosa pensando que quizá Yue había salido tras ella, se detuvo y miró en dirección al salón pensando en alguna excusa con la que quitarse de encima a su prometido. Pero nadie había salido tras ella, todos seguían en el salón, ajenos a su tormento. Siempre había sido así, nadie prestaba atención a Sakura salvo Tomoyo que la miraba preocupada, así acababa de convertir aquella horrible sensación de soledad en una ventaja, porque nadie le pediría explicaciones.

Se agarró las faldas y corrió por el pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones, resollando sin aliento. Se cruzó con una criada que intentó ayudarla pero Sakura la despidió con un grito ahogado y cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave para que nadie entrara. Más calmada, buscó unas tijeras en su cesto de costura para acabar con el problema de raíz. Odiaba el vestido y odiaba no poder respirar con él. Odiaba, también, que fuese un regalo de su prometido, porque era como un cruel recordatorio del destino que le aguardaba.

Se puso de espaldas ante el espejo y buscó los cordones del corsé bajo el corpiño. Había necesitado la ayuda de Tomoyo para ponerse aquel vestido y pronto descubrió que iba a necesitar la ayuda de al menos una persona para poder arrancarse aquella jaula del pecho. La hilera de diminutos botones que bajaba por la espalda cerraba muy bien el cuerpo del vestido, no había ni un solo resquicio por el que pudiera acceder al corpiño y aunque lo intentó varias veces no lograba cortar nada con las tijeras. Pensó en desgarrar el vestido por delante pero la tela era tan gruesa que no había forma de cortar. Lo intentó con las manos pero no tenía fuerza suficiente y después de veinte minutos de intento, estrelló las tijeras contra la pared frustrada por no poder quitarse el maldito vestido.

Lo odió aún más, odió también a Yue y se habría echado a llorar si al menos pudiera respirar para sollozar. Recuperó de nuevo las tijeras y se dispuso a cortar el vestido desde abajo, poco a poco. Sólo necesitaba tranquilizarse y tomarse su tiempo, haría trizas primero la falda, luego el corpiño, se lo arrancaría pedazo a pedazo hasta que no quedara nada de él y luego lo echaría al fuego. Eso haría. Enarboló las tijeras, se agarró la falda y empezó a cortar de abajo hacia arriba.

De repente unos brazos la sujetaron por detrás, tan fuerte que ya no se pudo mover. Abrió la boca para gritar y una mano le cubrió los labios, cuando levantó las tijeras otra mano la sujetó por la muñeca tan fuerte que se le escaparon de entre los dedos, cayendo sobre la alfombra con un ruido amortiguado. Se le aceleró la respiración, provocándole una angustiosa asfixia, pues no terminaba de entender quién había logrado entrar en su habitación si había cerrado la puerta con llave.

\- Te dije que volvería.

 _«¡Shaoran!»_

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa a todos y a todas** **! Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews, sslove adoré tu sentido investigador jaja. Pues aquí otro capi. Chan chan channn hasta yo tengo nervios xD Pronto se aclararan un par de cosas!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! el domingo posiblemente vuelva a actualizar.**

 **Saludos! Sigan participando a ver quien acierta xD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 ****Rechazo y pasión****

 **II**

 **Mansión Tsukishiro**

Se encontraba en casa de su mejor amigo; estaba preocupado, molesto, confundido. Tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que pueda pasar en un futuro muy cercano, sobretodo el futuro de su familia y sobre lo que sucedería dentro de unos días en esa dichosa boda. Él no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio arreglado, nunca lo estuvo. No quería que Sakura se alejase de su lado, era su pequeña niña...siempre sería su hermanita. Y aquello nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo, jamás.

Estaba frustrado, no podía hacer nada para evitar ese suceso, había hablado mil veces con su padre, había peleado con él, pero nada. Estaba empecinado en que ese matrimonio debía llevarse a cabo, ¿Y Sakura? ¿No importaban sus sentimientos? Se maldecía por eso, por no poder ser más fuerte ante su padre y evitar ese horrible futuro para su hermana. Él sabía muy bien que Sakura no quería a Yue, nunca lo querría; tampoco podía olvidar lo que había visto hace unos días. No podía dormir y se despertó muy temprano, casi al amanecer...había tenido una horrible pesadilla y decidió salir a caminar por la hacienda a esas horas y así poder calmar sus nervios, cuando aún estaba oscuro. Ya se encontraba calmado y fue que decidió regresar a la mansión y volver a dormir, pero no pudo evitar ver a su hermana; su pequeña hermana Sakura y al entrenador de caballos juntos, al parecer estaban conversando a las afueras de la puerta del servicio; pero lo que lo dejó de piedra fue que él se haya atrevido a besarle la frente.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, Sakura se veía sonrojada, totalmente feliz y sonriente...ese hombre, ese sujeto la hacía sonreír como nadie quizás lo había hecho nunca y eso fue más fuerte que él mismo.

Desde ese día no podía estar en paz, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería. Su padre y él estaban muy bien enterados de la identidad del joven chino. Sabían bien que era el hijo menor de Hien Li, un antiguo amigo de su padre que traicionó su confianza. Él era un niño cuando ese hombre llegó por primera vez a la hacienda de su familia, a esa corta edad la malicia no reinaba su corazón y fue totalmente inocente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo se dedicaba a jugar y entrenar con los caballos junto a su mejor amigo Yukito. Pero los años fueron pasando y cada vez que ese hombre visitaba la mansión, siempre sucedían cosas extrañas.

Hasta que un día sin querer descubrió a su madre, a la perfecta y siempre decente señora Kinomoto besándose con él en uno de los pasillos a la medianoche y cuando todos dormían. Él era muy joven sí, pero lo comprendió inmediatamente. Quiso gritar, quiso reaccionar, hacer algo por que aquello deje de suceder frente a sus ojos; pero no pudo hacer nada. Sólo se mantuvo escondido donde nadie más lo pudiese ver, y fue así que se enteró de que su madre no era la mujer que creía, aquella vez se sintió profundamente decepcionado. Así empezó a odiar a Hien Li, por mentirle de esa forma descarada a su padre que lo recibía en su casa de la mejor manera; así fue que su rencor empezó. Cuando aquel hombre dejó de visitarlos tras la muerte de su madre pensó que todo se había acabado y el recuerdo de su madre permanecería tranquilo, eso creía hasta que lo volvió a ver.

Pero cuando hace seis años había regresado fue todo un tormento para él.

Él ya no era un niño, sino un adulto de veintiún años. Estaba decidido a enfrentar a ese sujeto y echarlo de la hacienda a patadas, se iría por las buenas o por las malas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encararlo, el sujeto le había dicho tranquilamente que no había regresado a Tomoeda por el recuerdo de Nadeshiko. Que él hace mucho que dejó de pensar en ella como mujer, incluso antes de su muerte.

¿Existía alguien más descarado?

Se atrevía a hablar de su madre como si fuese una cualquiera. Entonces no pudo evitar encestarle un buen golpe en la mandíbula que lo tumbó al suelo, el hombre a pesar de su edad no era nada frágil, era fuerte y tan testarudo como él. Se empezaron a pelear en el hall de la mansión como si fuesen dos desadaptados. Fujitaka llegó oportunamente en aquel momento a la mansión, entrando rápidamente y separándolos; Touya furioso y totalmente ofuscado empezó a reclamarle a viva voz, a encararlo y se olvidó por completo de la presencia de su padre que lo había escuchado todo.

Fujitaka estaba pálido, totalmente sorprendido y confundido.

Después de todo, enterarte de que la mujer a la que amaste durante toda tu vida, a la que venerabas con el mejor de los recuerdos, a la que creía la mujer más decente, fiel y bondadosa; no había sido más que un espejismo. Se enteró de que su querida Nadeshiko lo había engañado muchas veces con Li. Como el caballero que en verdad era no lo golpeó, su hijo ya se había encargado de eso, pero si le pidió que se marchase de allí y no vuelva jamás. Pidió a su capataz que llevara sus cosas a la puerta, lo acompañara al pueblo y no lo dejaran volver. Hien Li no había querido las cosas sucedan de esa manera, se había marchado del lugar allí mismo después de recoger sus cosas, acompañado por el capataz de los Kinomoto.

Esa había sido la última vez que Touya lo había visto...con vida.

No podía explicarse cómo es que ese mismo hombre apareció muerto al amanecer en uno de sus establos, fue una verdadera conmoción para todos. Pues aunque indagaron, trataron de hallar al culpable, no habían evidencias. El capataz había acompañado al chino al pueblo y lo había dejado allí como el señor Kinomoto se lo había pedido y varias personas en el pueblo los habían visto y fueron testigos de ello. Por falta de pruebas, el coronel Spinel Sun había decidido archivar el caso unos meses después. Pero Touya no podía olvidar de su memoria la expresión de angustia y dolor que aquel hombre tenía en el rostro cuando lo hallaron muerto.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

Aceptaba que se había equivocado, que había hecho mal en encararlo de esa manera frente a su padre; pero jamás pensó que todo acabaría así. Nadie merecía la muerte, nadie merecía morir de esa manera. Lejos de su familia, de sus hijos, sin despedirse de los suyos. Aquel hecho lo marcó y persiguió durante muchos años.

\- Touya, ¿Sigues pensando en lo que sucedió? - Su mejor amigo lo sacó de su ensoñación, ambos estaban en la sala de estar de la mansión Tsukishiro en donde su amigo degustaba unos postres - A veces pienso que el fantasma de ese hombre aún ronda en tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Cuestionó, la verdad era que él había sentido muchas veces cosas muy extrañas y nada normales en su casa, pero no lo había comentado con nadie para que no se burlasen de él.

\- Pues hace unas semanas cuando fuí a visitar a Fujitaka por su cumpleaños, no me fijé en la hora y llegué muy temprano, me pareció ver saliendo a un hombre de su habitación. Quise acercarme a ver los relicarios que estaban colgados en la pared del pasillo, pero cuando me di cuenta en verdad no había sido nada, creo que sólo era una sombra o algo así - Le sonrió un poco más animado - No has probado el pastel que Mei preparó, ¿No te gusta?

\- No tengo ganas de comer Yuki, gracias - Le contestó, todo era demasiado extraño, todo. Sakura, su padre, ese sujeto chino. Todo...

\- ¿Sigues pensando en la pequeña Sakura? - Le preguntó y Touya no supo qué responder, ¿Cómo decirle que no quería que sus hermanos se casaran? - Touya, sabes muy bien que no puedes mentirme...te conozco bien.

\- Yuki...

\- Escucha - Lo interrumpió - hagas lo que hagas, no podrás ir en contra de las decisiones ni de los sentimientos de Sakura, aunque no lo quieras ella ya no es una niña...siempre supiste que en algún momento tenías que dejarla ir.

\- Sí Yuki, lo sé - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agachó la vista al suelo - Pero nunca creí que ella se enamoraría de...de...

\- ¿De Shaoran Li? - Le sonrió mientras sorbía su té.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Escucha yo...lo supe hace poco, en verdad siento mucho esto, yo... - Su mejor amigo trató de callarlo con un gesto y le sonrió.

\- Descuida, yo mismo sé que entre Yue y Sakura nunca habrá nada. ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta en cómo Sakura miraba al joven Li?

\- ¿Es tan evidente? ¡Yo no me había dado cuenta! Si no es porque los vi juntos...

\- ¿Los viste? Vaya - suspiró contento - Entonces las cosas no están tan mal Touya, ¿Sabes que deseo tanto la felicidad de mi hermano como la de sakura, no es así? - Touya asintió lentamente - Sé que ellos no están destinados a estar juntos.

\- Yukito...se casaran en diez días - Le recordó.

\- Eso sucederá si es que dejamos que ocurra - Dejó la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y se puso de pie acercándose a una de las repisas y abrió uno de los cajones - Mira esto - Le dijo extendiéndole unos papeles.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Touya los recibió y empezó a observarlos y leerlos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber y entender a qué se refería su mejor amigo.

\- Yuki, ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que...que...no, no; ¡No puedo hacer eso! - Le dijo poniéndose nervioso y sofocado ante la idea de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? , ¿Sabes muy bien que Yue, mi padre y Fuijitaka los van a perseguir verdad?, ¿Crees que si Shaoran logra que esa boda se cancele lo dejaran tranquilo?

\- No... - Respondió, Yukito tenía razón, conocía de sobra a esos tres hombres como para saber lo que sucedería.

\- Tienes que dejar ir a Sakura, tienes que confiar en ella y en sus sentimientos Touya, ¿No crees que merece ser feliz? ¿No crees que el joven Li ya ha sufrido mucho? - Trató de convencerlo.

\- No lo sé Yuki, una decisión de ese tipo es...muy peligrosa, ¿Si alguien lo descubre? - Estaba angustiado, ¿Dejaría ir a su pequeña hermana? ¿La dejaría marchar con ese sujeto chino? - Yukito tomó los papeles que el moreno tenía entre las manos y lo miró serio.

\- Piénsalo, no tienes mucho tiempo; te aseguro que si decides apoyarla ella te estará eternamente agradecida - Volvió a sentarse en el sofá aún con los papeles en las manos - Estos boletos para el barco que zarpa a Hong Kong en ocho días son una esperanza, piénsalo muy bien Touya - Le sonrió nuevamente y su mejor amigo se sonrojó.

\- Pero Yuki, nosotros habíamos decidido que...

Yukito se levantó de nuevo acercándose a él, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del moreno para que se callase, le sonrió y acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

\- Es mejor que ellos hagan ese viaje y no nosotros Touya, nosotros podemos esperar. Deben ser ellos los que den este paso, ésta vez.

Touya lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquel intenso color miel que tanto le gustaba, avanzó unos pasos y aprovechando que estaban solos en aquella estancia lo abrazó. Yukito tenía razón, tenía que ayudar a Sakura...y aunque no quisiera, también al sujeto chino.

* * *

 **Hacienda Kinomoto**

Un poderoso alivio estuvo a punto de tumbarla por la falta de aire. Intentó hablar, explicarse, pero no podía hacerlo porque se estaba ahogando a causa de la emoción de encontrar a Shaoran en su habitación y además, él le había tapado la boca. Se removió tratando de liberarse de su abrazo, necesitaba espacio, necesitaba aire. Le golpeó los brazos para que la soltara y él la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho. Sakura se sintió todavía más mareada, el cuerpo caliente de él la embriagó y se revolvió para intentar explicarle que tenía que quitarse el vestido o moriría ahogada. Quizá Shaoran comprendió por fin lo que pasaba o tal vez sólo quería verla desnuda, como fuese, las fuertes y enormes manos del hombre sujetaron el corpiño del traje y con un fuerte tirón, desgarró la mitad de la prenda.

El aire entró en sus pulmones y Sakura recibió una profunda bocanada de aire que la dejó momentáneamente aturdida, instante que Shaoran aprovechó para inclinarla hacia delante y arrancar con sus propias manos las cuerdas del corsé. El sobrecogedor sonido de los corchetes y los cordones desgarrándose sacudieron su mente y su cuerpo, liberado de la presión, se vio envuelto en un aluvión de acaloradas sensaciones. Aquella había sido la muestra de violencia más excitante que había visto nunca y se sintió tan emocionada que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Con un movimiento brusco, Shaoran la lanzó sobre la cama, agarró lo que quedaba del vestido y terminó de romperlo con sus propias manos, con una rabia tan intensa que ella se mordió los labios de desesperación. Shaoran desgarró el traje en varios pedazos, lanzó el corsé al otro lado de la habitación y desnudó el cuerpo femenino a una velocidad abrumadora. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato despertando como si hubiese estado adormecido todo ese tiempo, abriéndose como una flor tras recibir las primeras gotas de lluvia. Estiró las manos para tocar el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, lo sujetó por el cabello y con la misma dureza que estaba empleando él en ella, se lanzó hacia su rostro para hundirse entre los calientes labios masculinos, perdiéndose en su boca con el mismo deleite con el que se retorcía con sus caricias. Apenas se habían besado en sus anteriores encuentros y le gustaba mucho sentir en su lengua los sabores tan potentes que él desprendía, era una sensación emocionante y embriagadora a la vez, porque cada roce de lenguas le traía recuerdos de cómo él jugaba con esa misma lengua en su cuerpo, cada pasada le hacía cosquillas en alguna parte del cuerpo que empezaba arder de un modo violento y doloroso.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada. Siempre se sentía así cuando él la poseía y se quedaba observando cómo su entereza se desmoronaba, como su cordura y contención desaparecía y se transformaba en un animal sensible que reaccionaba según sus apetencias. Sakura siempre había sido una chica virtuosa y comedida con sus emociones, pero cuando se trataba de Shaoran perdía la cabeza, sucumbía con facilidad, reaccionaba de forma alocada y sin control. No le importaba en absoluto rendirse al gozo con él, porque sólo cuando su cuerpo empezaba a arder y a mojarse, se sentía viva.

Y también sentía miedo, empezaba a ser consciente de lo mucho que su estado de ánimo dependía de él.

Consiguió calmarse un poco mientras respiraba lentas bocanadas de aire. Se dio cuenta de que él continuaba mirándola, ella se pasó las manos por la cara notando como había empezado a sudar, algunos mechones de cabello se habían soltado del peinado y se le pegaban a la frente y a las mejillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado Shaoran en causarle aquello? La había desnudado y despojado de toda decencia en segundos, aunque ahora parecía querer tomarse las cosas con calma, dada la forma en que clavaba los ojos en su rostro.

\- ¿Debería de sentirme bien por esto? - dijo entonces, recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo con la mirada hasta hundir los ojos en los de Sakura.

A ella se le contrajo el vientre por la impresión.

\- ¿De qué hablas Shaoran? —susurró con la voz un poco rasgada.

Shaoran emitió un gruñido y rodeó sus finas muñecas y le separó los brazos para poder observarla mejor. Ella enrojeció. «Estoy junto a él», se dijo. «No hay nada de qué avergonzarse». Con una sonrisa se acomodó sobre el colchón sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con violencia ante la oscura mirada del hombre.

\- Sakura, te pedí que permanecieras aquí esperándome hasta que volviera. Y no lo has hecho. Te he estado esperando.

Ella tembló. ¿Estaba enfadado Shaoran?

\- Vinieron a buscarme - tartamudeó asustada - Me obligaron a asistir al baile. He pasado horas allí abajo pensando en ti, en tus besos... - musitó apretándose las manos en el pecho - He vuelto en cuanto me ha sido posible, no me dejaban en paz. Perdóname, por favor.

\- Te perdonaría, pero estuviste allá abajo con Tsukishiro.

\- Shaoran… - musitó suavemente - Ya estoy aquí junto a ti, regresé por ti. Deja de hablar y bésame si eso es lo que deseas. Hazlo ya. No puedo soportar más tiempo sin que me toques - Trató de acariciar su rostro pero él se apartó.

\- No hagas eso - protestó él, furioso.

\- ¿Shaoran qué pasa? - cuestionó sorprendida por la molestia del joven chino.

\- Tenemos que hablar Sakura...y es demasiado importante, lo demás puede esperar - Trató de serenarse y se sentó a un lado de la cama, agachando la cabeza, dispuesto a confesarlo todo.

\- Me asustas...

El hombre lanzó un gruñido y la hizo sobrecogerse. Sorprendida, Sakura ahogó un chillido que rápidamente se transformó en un gemido cuando Shaoran tomó sus manos y las dirigió hacia su rostro, mirándola fijamente.

\- Te amo Sakura - Le dijo, perdiéndose sin remedio en esos ojos esmeraldas que lo habían hipnotizado, su amigo tenía razón. Era mejor decirle toda la verdad y confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos. Sin tener miedo - ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sakura se clavó los dientes en la boca, agitando la cabeza para afirmar que lo había escuchado. Ahogo un agudo gemido cuando Shaoran comenzó a besarla suavemente, primero depósito un dulce beso sobre sus labios, luego en su nariz, en su frente y después besó sus manos.

\- Shaoran yo también te amo - Lo abrazó totalmente feliz y extasiada por las palabras del hombre que amaba - Mi querido Shaoran...

\- Lo sé Sakura, sé que tus sentimientos son totalmente honesto y por eso...por eso creo que mereces que yo también lo sea.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Ella se sobrecogió tapando un poco su cuerpo con las sábanas.

\- Sakura, yo...yo no soy lo que tú crees. Vine desde muy lejos solamente para cumplir con un objetivo - Agachó la mirada sintiéndose un fracaso.

\- Shaoran ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Es algo malo? - Ella le preguntó mientras apretaba su mano, dándole su apoyo.

\- Escúchame por favor y no interrumpas hasta que haya terminado - Estaba serio, asustado, se sentía un tonto.

\- Sí - Ella asintió y se acomodó a su lado atenta para escucharlo, estaba confundida pues nunca había visto así a Shaoran.

\- Cuando llegué aquí a Tomoeda, tenía un objetivo en mente Sakura. Hace algunos años que mi padre murió - Ella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía nada sobre su familia y la conmovía saber que él también había perdido a uno de sus padres - Murió aquí en Japón - suspiró - Yo juré ante la tumba de mi padre en Hong Kong que vengaría su muerte, que daría con el o los responsables, es por eso que estoy aquí.

\- No entiendo, el asesino de tu padre...¿Está aquí en Tomoeda? - Preguntó confundida.

\- Sí, sí lo está - respondió firme - Sé que esto que te diré es algo muy fuerte, pero tienes que confiar en mí Sakura - ella asintió - Cuando mi padre murió una comitiva fue hasta China para darnos la horrible noticia - ella lo miraba totalmente atenta - Esa comitiva la conformaban el señor Hakupo Tsukishiro y tu padre, Sakura.

Ella palideció ante la noticia, ¿Su padre había conocido al padre de Shaoran? ¿Por qué no sabía algo así?

\- ¿Ellos eran amigos? - cuestionó nerviosa y sorprendida.

\- Supongo que sí, mi padre había venido en otras ocasiones a Japón y se había hospedado aquí con tu familia - la miró fijamente - El problema Sakura es que...a nosotros se nos informó que él había muerto al sur de Japón; pero no fue así - agachó nuevamente la mirada aguantando algunas lágrimas de rabia y frustración ante el recuerdo de su fallecido padre - Me tomó varios años averiguarlo, pero pude comprobar que mi padre no murió allí. Mi padre murió aquí Sakura, lo mataron aquí en la hacienda de tu familia - La miró fijo, ella estaba atónita ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Ella se sobresaltó, ¿Alguien cercano a ella era un asesino?

\- Está claro ¿No? - suspiró hastiado - Alguno de los que viven aquí fue quien lo mató, aunque también sospecho de Tsukishiro - le dijo y ella se alarmó.

\- ¿Sospechas de los que vivimos aquí? Pero no entiendo...¿Por qué yo no me enteré de esto? ¿Por qué? - estaba furiosa, asustada, sorprendida.

\- Tú estabas de viaje, donde tu familia en Okinawa, una de las empleadas me lo confirmó. Por eso fuiste la primera a quien descarté. A ti y a la señorita Daidouji - confesó.

\- Es cierto, nosotras hicimos un viaje allá hace años, ¿Entonces eso sucedió cuando no estaba aquí? - se aterrorizó - ¿Estás queriéndome decir que mi hermano o mi padre son unos asesinos? - se sobresaltó, no podía procesar esa idea.

\- Escúchame, esto no se trata de ti o de mí. Esto va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar Sakura. No sé si fue tu padre, o tu hermano o alguno de los Tsukishiro pero alguien de tu entorno asesinó a mi padre sin piedad. Yo estoy aquí por eso. Voy a encarar a tu padre Sakura, lo haré confesar y si no me dice todo lo que sabe o me confiesa toda la verdad...no sé que pueda pasar - admitió finalmente - No estoy solo en esto Sakura - la miró nuevamente con pesar- Sé que te he mentido, que te he ocultado las cosas pero, tienes que entender que esto es algo muy delicado. Me ha costado estar aquí contigo contándotelo todo. Yo no soy ningún aparecido ni menos un don nadie. En China mi familia tiene mucho dinero, pero estoy aquí por mi padre, por Hien Li.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hien? ¿Hien era tu padre? - Cuestionó horrorizada, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

\- Contrólate. No grites - gruñó el hombre cerca de su rostro - Nos oirán si sigues gritando.

\- Lo siento - Trató de contenerse ante la sorpresa - ¿Hien Li?

\- ¿Lo conociste? - Cuestionó sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese hombre intentó lastimar a Tomoyo! - Alzó la voz, algunas lágrimas ya caían por su rostro.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a ambos castaños, que se miraron horrorizados ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en un momento como ese. Tenían que encontrar la manera de salir de ésta.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas y a todos! Les dije que actualizaría el domingo pero se me hizo un poquito tarde, lo siento!**

 **Pues algunas han estado muy cercaaaa jaja sólo eso les diré. Este capítulo ésta centrado en mis dos parejas favoritas de este universo SCC aunque una de ellas no sea canon jaja no me importaaa :P**

 **Les envío un abrazo de oso. En el siguiente descubrimeros algo que seguro no se imaginaban! chan chan chann jaja**

 **Muchísimas gracias por esos lindos reviews a Cerezo-chan Melancholy Sweet, sslove, HyoMun y a todos esos lindos "guest" que no dejan su nombre pero que me dan mucho apoyo! Infinitas gracias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos :D**

 **Advertencia: Lime**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 ****Letargo****

La situación no era para nada cómoda, el suponer ser descubiertos en esa situación fue totalmente alarmante para ambos castaños. Primero, porque aún no estaba preparada para encarar y enfrentar a su padre y mucho menos a su hermano y segundo porque definitivamente no quería que la viesen desnuda. Miró al hombre a su lado y la mirada de él le hizo comprender que estaba tan asustado como ella. La loca idea de esconderlo bajo su cama fluyó a su mente, haciéndole un gesto silencioso con las manos para que se escondiese debajo de la cama. Shaoran captó el mensaje, estaba dudoso pero se movió rápido para así poder esconderse, Sakura trató de respirar tranquila y calmarse para no sonar nerviosa, caminó hasta la silla en donde estaba colgada sobre el espaldar su pequeña bata de seda.

Se la colocó rápidamente tratando de serenarse y caminó hasta la puerta en donde aún se podían escuchar los tímidos golpes, seguía muy nerviosa, ¿Y si le pedían entrar a su habitación y descubrían a Shaoran? ¿Qué sucedería con ellos?

\- ¿Sakura?, ¿Sakurita estás bien? - La voz de su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo se oyó del otro lado y un gran alivio la abordó, podía respirar con tranquilidad - Estoy muy preocupada por ti, por favor contéstame si estás bien.

\- Tommy... - Se acercó a la puerta y le habló sin abrirla - Estoy bien, descuida...

\- Que alivio, te vi muy mal allá abajo mientras conversabas con Yue, descuida Sakurita; estoy sola - Le dijo más tranquila - ¿Tú no lo estás verdad?

\- ¡Tomoyo! - Sakura se sonrojó totalmente y trató de bajar la voz - Estábamos hablando de algo importante...

\- Ya claro, ¿Hablando eh? - Casi podía ver el rostro sugerente y burlón de su mejor amiga al otro lado.

\- Tomoyo por favor... no digas esas cosas, me da pena - suspiró - ¿Tsukishiro sigue allá abajo? - cuestionó nerviosa y angustiada.

\- Se marcharon hace unos minutos, mi tío salió al pueblo con los esposos de Rika y Naoko, Touya está con ellas en el salón de té - le informó - Sakurita...ten mucho cuidado, ¿Sí? , yo iré un momento al pueblo, regreso pronto.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Tommy...cuídate mucho por favor - su respiración ya se había calmado cuando escuchó los pasos de Tomoyo alejándose por el pasillo.

Al instante se volteó y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana pero Shaoran ya estaba allí de pie con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared rojiza, se le notaba serio; preocupado. Sofocado y confundido; lo entendía, no era fácil hablar de todo lo que estaban tratando de aclarar, todo era muy complejo. Ella se acercó caminando quedamente hasta él, sin embargo él no la miró. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo lejano posiblemente, en alguna memoria que quizás quisiera perder o atesorar para siempre. Quería entender todo lo que Shaoran le había confesado, pero le resultaba difícil. ¿Estaba buscando al asesino de su padre? ¿Tenía mucho dinero? ¿Quién era Shaoran Li realmente?

\- Shaoran...me has mentido durante todos estos años - Ella agachó la mirada, dolida y confundida, muchos sentimientos se apretaban en su pecho y parecía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas asomarían por su pálido rostro - Yo siempre confié en ti, yo...

\- Basta - le dijo él saliendo de su letargo - Tienes que entender una cosa Sakura, ésta situación escapa de mis manos...cuando yo llegué a Tomoeda jamás imaginé que me enamoraría de ti, jamás pensé que aquel sentimiento que percibí cuando apenas eras una niña de catorce años crecería tan desmedidamente, jamás pensé que llegaría a amarte de ésta manera - Apretó los puños con fuerza - ¡Pero entiéndeme tú a mi! ¿Cómo te sentirías si mataran a tu padre? Al hombre que dio todo por tu familia, al padre amoroso, al amor de la vida de tu madre. ¿Cómo Sakura? ¿Cómo? - Shaoran sonaba muy dolido y a la vez furioso.

\- Lo siento mucho Shaoran - Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando su afilada cintura con sus brazos delicados - Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era una niña, no la recuerdo Shaoran; pero me ha hecho muchísima falta...entiendo, en verdad entiendo lo que sientes, entiendo tu dolor y tu angustia, entiendo que quieras saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó...pero también soy hija del hombre al que condenas y hermana de quien sospechas, esto es muy difícil para mí Shaoran... - suspiró - pero créeme, si se llega a comprobar que uno de ellos asesinó a tu padre, yo te apoyaré hasta el final.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, ¿Tanto lo amaba? ¿Tanto al punto de enfrentar a su familia si le habían hecho daño a él?

\- Sakura...- La abrazó fuertemente y respiró de su dulce aroma - Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí.

\- Yo confío en ti, ¿recuerdas? Yo siempre confiaré en ti mi amor - le sonrió, pero a los segundos recordó algo de lo que habían estado hablando anteriormente y su gesto se volvió preocupado - Shaoran recuerdas que te dije que ese hombre que mencionas, tu padre...Hien Li - suspiró con pesar - A Tomoyo alguien trató de lastimarla hace años, cuando era una niña - lo miró a los ojos - en algún momento escuché ese nombre...Hien, se lo escuché al señor Tsukishiro alguna vez cuando hablaba con mi padre, sobre Tomoyo - Shaoran gruñó, saber que manchaban la memoria de su padre de esa manera lo ponía furioso - cálmate por favor - trató de apaciguarlo.

\- Eso es mentira, mi padre jamás lastimaría a una niña - dijo con seguridad - Aquello es mentira, ¿La joven Daidouji te ha contado eso, Sakura?

\- No, con Tomoyo nunca hablé de eso porque sé que es algo que la lastima mucho, ella ha vivido durante mucho tiempo con temor; por eso jamás toqué el tema con ella - Lo tomó de las manos y lo condujo hasta la cama y ambos se sentaron - Pero indagaré con ella, trataré de hablarle sobre eso y que ella misma me cuente los hechos, te ayudaré mi amor, juntos vamos a descubrir la verdad.

\- Yo...te agradezco mucho esto Sakura; pero no me gustaría que te arriesgues, si algo te sucediese no podría soportarlo - le dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes, tengo pensado vivir muchos años a tu lado...tener una familia y ser muy felices - Ella acarició la mejilla del joven chino y él, atrapó su pequeña mano y la besó con amor.

\- Te amo, mi Sakura, mi precioso cerezo - murmuró, pero Sakura pudo oírlo claramente; se sintió dichosa, encantada con ésta nueva faceta que su Shaoran mostraba para ella, no sólo era un hombre aparentemente duro y rudo, no sólo era un entrenador de caballos; Shaoran Li era un hombre especial, con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo ver jamás y los ojos más bellos, su Shaoran era único y lo amaba, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Shaoran poco a poco se acercó a su boca, respirando su olor inundando sus sentidos, sintiendo su respiración pausada la besó lentamente. Ella colocó las manos alrededor su cuello y lo sujetó acercándolo aún más a ella, entonces en un rápido movimiento ambos giraron en la cama y quedaron uno sobre el otro, ella lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos expectantes, él podía sentir como se desprendía el calor, el deseo y la ansiedad que recorría cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, Sakura siempre tenía ese efecto en él, el de conducirlo a la locura, el de arrastrarlo con esos bellos ojos y ese tacto sublime a algún paraíso terrenal.

La besó apasionadamente, tomando posesión de esos labios que lo volvían loco, primero lento pero fue más y más demandante con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Creo que entre nosotros quedaba algo pendiente - susurró al oído de la pequeña ninfa, ella se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente mientras atrapó nuevamente sus labios en una sensual batalla de pasión y dominio.

Por el momento podrían amarse, entregarse al placer de sentir sus cuerpos nuevamente unidos, en ser un sólo ser. Ya tendrían tiempo de enfrentar al destino y de luchar por esos sentimientos que se profesaban, su madre le había dicho alguna vez antes de partir de Hong Kong que algún día conocería a la mujer de su vida, y ese hecho...iba a cambiarlo todo.

Había tenido razón, Sakura lo había cambiado todo.

Lo había cambiado a él, y la amaba.

Esperaba que su madre pueda aceptarla, que la quisiera tanto como él y no la juzgara por pertenecer a la familia del presunto asesino.

.

.

* * *

El hombre que abrió la puerta llevaba la camisa desabrochada y el pelo despeinado. Tenía el rostro atractivo, de expresión seria y madura, pero conservando uno toque de pícara juventud. Unas gafas ovaladas cubrían aquellos enigmáticos ojos azules, el cabello corto pero bien cuidado. Echó un vistazo a la visitante con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Buenas noches, joven Hiraguizawa.

\- Pasa, querida, te estaba esperando... - saludó con elegancia.

Cuando el anfitrión se hizo a un lado, Tomoyo pudo ver al otro hombre, un moreno de ojos color verde recostado en el sofá, bebiendo una copa de licor. Él no llevaba su pecho al descubierto como el otro, pero se había enrollado las mangas por encima de los codos , una mano reposaba sobre el brazo del sofá. Se levantó para recibirla dándole dos besos. Desprendía un aroma a jabón muy agradable.

La casa era un amplio y bastante ordenado ático de un edificio de fachada antigua, cuyas ventanas tenían unas amplias vistas hacia el pueblo de Tomoeda. Cientos de luces se veían desde el ventanal, cuyas cortinas estaban descorridas. Era un sitio acogedor, no era de esos ambientes cargados de muebles con olor a viejo; el mobiliario era de un estilo muy clásico, repleto de curvas y relieves sin llegar al exceso. Era un lugar muy elegante.

\- ¿A qué hora volverás, Subaru?

El chico de cabello negro sonrió ladinamente poniéndose de pie, mirando a Eriol y Tomoyo con curiosidad, al final sonrió.

\- Si no me embriago, volveré en tres horas...voy al bar - Dijo, despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes - Quedé con Yamasaki, no sé si Shaoran aparecerá hoy, con eso de que está enamorado se ha alejado del grupo.

\- No digas eso Subaru, que no es el único. Además te recuerdo querido hermano, que hasta hace poco estuviste igual que Shaoran... - lo miró socarronamente y añadió - Dile a Takashi que mañana me pasaré por su casa.

\- Está bien - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Eriol, se acercó a la joven de ojos amatistas y tomó su mano posando un beso sobre ella - Siempre es un gusto verla señorita Daidouji.

\- Y tú siempre tan bromista Subaru... - Ella sonrió, le encantaba como ambos hermanos jugaban a ser los galantes caballeros ingleses, aunque tenía que admitir que ambos lo llevaban en los genes.

\- Nos vemos - con un guiño de ojo, salió del ático. Dejándolos completamente solos.

Ella se empezó a sofocar, allí dentro hacia bastante calor; ya entendía la razón por la que Eriol llevaba la camisa desabrochada. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su gabardina, pero antes de quitársela, miró al anfitrión.

\- ¿Y dónde tiene pensado acomodarse, joven Hiraguizawa?

\- Vamos Tomoyo...llamas a mi hermano por su nombre, ¿Y a mí me tratas de usted? - le reclamó risueño - Eso me hace sentir muy triste querida.

\- Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso - respondió seria, tratando de no sonreír ante las muecas del joven - Aún no me ha contestado joven.

\- Si te parece bien, este es un buen lugar... - dijo él refiriéndose a la exquisita mesa rectangular de té que había frente al sofá. No levantaba más de medio metro del suelo, estaba tallada en madera de nogal y bajo las patas había una alfombra de lana de color granate.

\- Sí, creo que está bien - resolvió.

Tomoyo deslizó la gabardina por sus brazos, aquella noche hacía excesivo calor y tan sólo vestía un sencillo pero precioso vestido color naranja, cuando paseaba por el pueblo no le gustaba vestirse tan pomposamente como debía estar en la mansión de su familia. Escuchó como Eriol carraspeaba ligeramente y llenaba una nueva copa de licor. Dobló el abrigo cuidadosamente y lo depositó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se volvió hacia su anfitrión y se quitó los zapatos, caminando descalza hacia la mullida alfombra y se sentó en el borde de la mesa de té. Cruzó las piernas con elegancia y miró al hombre frente a ella.

\- Supongo que sabes a qué vine, ¿no? - preguntó, como siempre hacía, directamente y mirándolo a los ojos buscando intimidarlo aunque jamás pudo lograrlo.

\- Sí - respondió Eriol bebiendo de un trago el contenido del vaso.

\- Bien, en ese caso, ¿qué hay sobre lo que me dijiste?

Eriol la miró fijamente, estaba sorprendido por ella. Dejó el vaso en la esquina de la mesa de té y observó a la linda Tomoyo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

\- Lo reitero, voy a enamorarte...

\- Te veo muy seguro de eso, _Eriol_ \- Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, y explicar lo que sintió en ese momento sería demasiado complicado, un enorme gozo invadió su ser ante la confianza y el repentino cambio que la joven estaba mostrando. Ya no era renuente a su cercanía y esperaba que tampoco lo sea a sus caricias.

\- Dime algo querida...¿Te gustan el chocolate y la miel?

Ella ladeó la cabeza pensándolo bien.

\- Resulta una mezcla excesivamente dulce pero muy atractiva, me recuerdan a Sakura y al joven Li ¿no te parece?

\- A mi también me los recuerdan - asintió sonriendo seductor - ¿Y el merengue, te gusta? También es dulce...

\- Más dulce si cabe...

\- ¿Y las tres cosas juntas?

Tomoyo sonrió animada y se recostó sobre la mesa sin responder a la pregunta. Desde su posición en las alturas, el joven contempló el cuerpo de la preciosa mujer mientras bordeaba el mueble, desabrochando lentamente los botones que quedaban abiertos en su impecable camisa blanca. Ella se acomodó encima de la tabla y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Tomoyo se estiró cuan larga era, levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Por un momento perdió de vista al joven pero a los pocos segundos apareció en su campo de visión nuevamente con un cuenco entre las manos y se arrodillo a un lado dejando el cuenco y llevando ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de la joven, comenzó a bajar suavemente el vestido de la preciosa joven, deslizándolo lentamente por esa pálida piel que lo embriagaba y la miró encantado. Tomoyo Daidouji era hermosa, era como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana, sólo que ésta muñeca era de carne y hueso, era real, era fuerte y sobretodo era suya.

La visión de la preciosa Tomoyo semidesnuda ante sus ojos fue un premio divino, tomó nuevamente el cuenco y prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado hacer.

\- Sólo disfrútalo cariño, si algo no te gusta...quiero que me lo digas - Su voz sonó casi aterciopelada y la joven asintió suavemente - Si está demasiado caliente, dímelo - susurró volcando el contenido del cuenco. Un hilo de chocolate se derramó sobre el vientre de Tomoyo, que se estremeció. - ¿Te he quemado?

\- No, sólo ha sido la impresión...

Cuidadosamente, el joven cubrió la piel descubierta de la mujer con el chocolate tibio, subiendo por su vientre para finalmente derramarlo sobre sus pechos. Vertió las últimas gotas en su garganta y dejó el cuenco en el suelo. Eriol depositó las manos sobre la cintura de la preciosa joven y las deslizó por sus caderas, manchándolas con el chocolate y pintando sus torneados muslos. Luego llevó el chocolate del pecho hacia los hombros y cuello arriba, hasta sus mejillas. Tomoyo sintió los labios y la lengua del joven deslizarse por su pierna derecha, saboreando el chocolate; luego de unos cuantos segundos lo sintió inclinándose para lamer el chocolate de su cuello y finalmente la besó.

Tomoyo dejó la mente en blanco.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos y a todas, les agradezco infinitamente por sus lindos reviews!**

 **sslove: jajaj siii este Eriol es todo un galán, que va con todo por lo que quiere! Muchas gracias hermosa por seguir ésta historia, abrazos!**

 **Cerezo-chan Melancholy Sweet: Claro, Sakura está enamorada totalmente de ese castaño, no hay dudas. Espero que con este capi se haya aclarado un poco el panorama xD, muchisimas gracias por pasarte siempre por aquí! :D**

 **seira: Siiii jajaja las mujeres de ésta familia son algo...sensibles xD por así decirlo, pero la mamá de Sakura también tiene sus razonessss, muchas gracias por pasarte linda, saludos!**

 **A todos aquellos Guest que siempre me apoyan, infitinas gracias. Trato de actualizar cada que tengo un momentillo libre, saludos y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

 ****Sucesos****

Tomoyo Daidouji llegó a la mansión muy tarde, bien entrada la noche. El mayordomo que le abrió la puerta quiso ayudarla con la gabardina, como exigía el protocolo, para colgarlo sobre la percha de la recepción; pero la señorita Daidouji no quiso retirárselo y lanzó una mirada penetrante al mayordomo.

\- El joven Kinomoto se encuentra en la biblioteca, señorita... - anunció este inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de reverencia. Al agachar los ojos, pudo ver los pies de la señorita Daidouji. Sus tobillos iban envueltos en medias de encaje negro y sus zapatos eran nuevos. Supuso que la señorita había ido de compras y por eso había regresado tan tarde.

No entraba en sus deberes de sirviente juzgar ni preguntar dónde había estado milady.

Dando un gracias, la joven cruzó el salón. Sus pasos hicieron eco sobre el suelo de madera de ébano y se amortiguaron cuando alcanzó el pasillo enmoquetado de rojo. Entró en la biblioteca sin llamar, encontrando a su primo leyendo una carta en el escritorio de nogal. Al verla el joven Kinomoto frunció el ceño. Una fina línea se dibujó en su frente y sus labios se endurecieron. Tomoyo sabía que estaba enfadado por la forma en que los huesos de su mandíbula se le marcaban al apretar los dientes.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó él dejando de leer y poniéndose en pie - Hiro me ha dicho que has salido sola y Yoko fue a buscarte con el señor Ioji al pueblo. ¿Te das cuenta de la hora qué es?

La joven Daidouji no respondió, cerró suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca para que las paredes no escuchasen, de forma silenciosa se aproximó al foribundo joven lentamente, clavando una mirada intensa de iris amatistas. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones ubicados frente al gran escritorio y suspiró.

\- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no respondes? - conminó el joven tratando de serenarse un poco, observándola con irritación. La joven dejó caer la gabardina a sus pies y el rostro del heredero Kinomoto cambió radicalmente.

Ahora fue él quién no dijo nada.

\- Vengo del pueblo, de ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa... - respondió por fin Tomoyo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior levemente hinchado y aún rojizo. Bajo la gabardina apenas vestía más que un simple vestido anaranjado que se le marcaba a la piel. Unas largas medias de encaje negro adornaban sus piernas y se cerraban en torno a sus muslos con sendos ligueros de seda y un lacito rojo a modo de adorno. Sobre su pecho colgaba un largo collar de perlas negras que daba dos vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Su piel estaba maquillada de melocotón pálido. Sus ojos estaban contorneados de un negro natural y sus pestañas parecían más largas. Una mano enguantada en encaje subió hasta su cabello, del que extrajo una fina aguja de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y su melena se vio liberada de la prisión cayendo a grandes mechones sobre sus redondos hombros y enmarcando su rostro sereno.

El joven Kinomoto volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y tragó saliva visiblemente.

\- ¿Has... ido vestida así todo el camino? - preguntó con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su prima.

\- Y he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que hablamos Touya - respondió ella - Y tienes mucha razón - señaló.

El joven Kinomoto volvió a ponerse en pie, recuperado tras la primera impresión. Despacio, se aproximó a la joven, fijando su mirada en los ojos de ella y sin apartarlos ni una sola vez a medida que la distancia se estrechaba hasta que no fue más que medio palmo y la abrazó protectoramente.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es él? - le preguntó mucho más calmado ahora.

\- Sí Touya, lo es - ella respondió muy serena - Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello pero he decidido comenzar una nueva vida y Eriol, él...él es la persona que estuve esperando durante tanto tiempo - Le confesó regalándole una sonrisa a su primo.

\- Después de todo Yuki tenía razón, tú y Sakura en algún momento crecerían y no podría retenerlas a mi lado durante mucho tiempo - confesó melancólico, pero se sobrepuso a los pocos segundos - Entonces asumo que tendremos la visita de ese sujeto por aquí muy pronto, ¿Verdad?

\- Definitivamente... - Ella sonrió - ¿Y qué pasará con Sakura? - preguntó volviendo a la angustia por su querida y adorada prima - Touya, tú sabes tan bien como yo que ella no ama a Yue, el joven Tsukishiro está empeñado en casarse con ella, pero ella...ama al joven Li.

\- No me lo recuerdes.

\- Touya, aunque no lo quieras, las cosas son así - Touya se sentó a su lado en el sillón y suspiró frustrado mirándola con preocupación - ¿Yukito te lo dijo?

\- ¿Te refieres a lo del viaje a Hong Kong? - aún tenía dudas sobre aquello.

\- Sí, a eso - ella dirigió la mirada al frente, a la gran pared ubicada detrás del escritorio; allí había una pintura; una pintura de la feliz y radiante familia Kinomoto en sus mejores años. Su tío Fujitaka, su linda tía Nadeshiko, su primo Touya aun siendo un niño y la pequeña Sakura entre los brazos de su madre, una hermosa bebé.

¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron de esa manera? Ella misma veía reflejada en esa pintura lo que fué su familia, sus años de infancia feliz. Todo...todo había cambiado.

\- Lo estoy pensando, Tomoyo...

\- No lo pienses mucho, no queda tiempo - ella le dijo volviendo la vista a él - Sé que esos boletos eran para ustedes. Sé muy bien lo que existe entre tú y el joven Yukito - ella le dijo con una tímida sonrisa y tomó las manos de su primo que estaba consternado ante sus palabras - No temas, yo te considero como un hermano para mí, al igual que Sakura. Yo jamás te juzgaría, yo jamás cuestionaría tus decisiones. Yo te apoyo, te apoyaré siempre Touya; quiero que seas muy feliz y sé que el joven Yukito es tu felicidad - Touya la abrazó totalmente agradecido por el apoyo de su prima, él también la quería tanto como a una hermana. Los sentimientos que unían a los tres primos Kinomoto y Daidouji eran muy fuertes, nadie jamás podría cambiarlo.

\- Ayudaremos a Sakura y a ese sujeto, te lo prometo - él la miró y ella asintió sonriente.

\- Entonces, yo hablaré con ellos mañana.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? No creo que ya esté dormida...suele quedarse hasta muy tarde leyendo algún libro - él le indicó, Tomoyo se alarmó por eso, ella sabía que Sakura estaba en su habitación pero...no estaba sola. Y si Touya descubría eso no sería conveniente, al menos no ahora que ya había decidido apoyarlos, ya sabía lo sobreprotector que era Touya con ella.

\- No, pasé por su habitación al irme y la vi plácidamente dormida, es mejor no incomodarla hoy Touya; yo mañana hablaré con ella y si puedo también con el joven Li sobre lo que hablamos hoy. Es necesario que tú también lo hagas, pero por favor...espera a que yo te lo comunique primero, ¿Sí? - ella le pidió, Touya aceptó a regañadientes y ambos se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación, Tomoyo un poco nerviosa y esperando que aquel par de castaños no haga ningún ruido que pueda descubrirlos.

Y Touya ajeno a las cavilaciones de su prima y también a lo que estaba haciendo su hermana en esos precisos momentos, sólo podía pensar en cómo se estaban dando las cosas. ¿Confiaría en él ese sujeto chino? Sabía que no sería tan sencillo como creían Tomoyo y Yukito; después de todo, ni siquiera ellos sabían todo el pasado que envolvía a ambas familias.

Pero tenía que alejar a Sakura de Yue y Hakupo Tsukishiro a como dé lugar, y si tenía que confiar en el sujeto chino aunque sea por una sola vez en su vida, lo haría.

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que él la amaba y ella a él. No tenían la misma mala suerte que tuvieron sus padres. Sakura aún no estaba casada con Yue, no dejaría que las cosas sucedan de nuevo...no la dejaría ser infeliz al lado de un hombre que no amara y pueda hacer más daño en un futuro debido a sus inseguridades y egoísmo.

Como había hecho su madre en el pasado.

.

.

* * *

La noche pasó, con ella se fueron los besos y el calor de su amado Shaoran, ya había amanecido y él había tenido que salir de su habitación durante la madrugada cuando nadie lo viera; estaba asustada, cada día se acercaba más a aquel absurdo matrimonio. Shaoran le había pedido tiempo, debía de esperar unos días por él, le había pedido encarecidamente a su padre que hablase con Yue Tsukishiro y le dijera que lo mejor era que no se viesen hasta el día de la ceremonia, así se lo quitaba de encima y obviaba su presencia. Cada noche que pasaba volvía a tener aquellos sueños tan extraños, pero ya no solamente podía ver en sus sueños a aquel hombre misterioso tan parecido a Shaoran, sino que también podía ver a otras personas.

Ella ya no se sentía como la espectadora, se sentía presionada; se sentí arrastrada hacia un vortice de recuerdos y sentimientos confusos. Aquellos no eran sus recuerdos ni sus sentimientos y mucho menos sus pensamientos. El sueño que tuvo la noche anterior fue totalmente macabro, oscuro y confuso. Podía escuchar claramente las divagaciones, las voces y susurros que aquella mujer soltaba.

Tenía miedo, miedo incluso de cerrar los ojos y volver a ver lo que había visto; quería correr e ir junto a su padre y abrazarlo, quería aferrarse a sus solapas como cuando era una pequeña niña y él la cuidaba para defenderla de aquellos monstruos imaginarios que ella veía. También quería abrazar fuertemente a Shaoran, mirarlo a aquellos bellos ojos y decirle que todo estará bien, que siempre estarían bien.

Pero no podía. Aquel sueño y aquellas palabras la perseguirían por mucho tiempo...

 **Sakura**

 _Un hombre casado es el motivo de mi obsesión. No duermo, no pienso, no respiro sin que su imagen me venga a la cabeza, incesante, llamándome a cometer una locura._

 _¿Pero es una locura lo que deseo cometer con este hombre?_

 _Vivo con mi esposo hace ya seis meses, pero estamos comprometidos desde hace dos años. Parece poco, pero él ha llegado a conocerme muy bien en ese corto periodo. Igual que yo a él. Todavía recuerdo los primeros días, en los cuales él susurraba delicias en mis castos oídos. Me excitaba la manera en la que él jugaba conmigo, murmurando las caricias que acometería aquella noche mientras paseábamos por la calle principal del pueblo. A veces se estrechaba a mi cuerpo y me susurraba lo que la noche anterior me había hecho gemir de placer. Lo suyo no eran caricias ingenuas o modestas, tenia la asombrosa facilidad de convertir el sexo en un arte. Sus dedos tocaban allí dónde más lo deseaba, siempre en el momento justo y siempre con la presión necesaria para hacer que el placer turbara mi razón._

 _Eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, de Fujitaka._

 _Eso, y su colega, un hombre tan frío como el hielo, tan apuesto y correcto. Casado._

 _Un día me lo presentó. Hakupo, se llamaba. administrador y negociante, un hombre que adoraba la lectura, igual que yo. Aunque para conocer a la gente yo resultaba ser muy tímida y despistada, con Hakupo encontré un amigo con el que charlar sobre temas que a mi esposo no lograban interesarle nunca. Con el tiempo fuimos conociéndonos hasta que finalmente las recomendaciones pasaron a los préstamos. Con más frecuencia empezamos a vernos y con insólita necesidad sentía que deseaba seguir escuchándolo y hablándole. Para mi, dejaron de ser citas para criticar los últimos libros de nuestros autores más seguidos. Para mi, se convirtieron en una necesidad._

 _Tras el último préstamo, Hakupo se convirtió en una obsesión._

 _Siete años mayor que yo, casado con una amiga muy cercana; era el mejor amigo de mi esposo, con una asombrosa capacidad para charlar sobre los temas más diversos conmigo. Empecé a encontrar atractiva su sonrisa, su manera de mirarme mientras me explicaba la razón de un párrafo incluido al final de un capítulo; su aliento rozaba mi oído cuando se inclinaba para lanzar alguna broma sobre lo leído. Yo reía, tímida e inocente, empezando a tener una peligrosa fijación en él y una excitante necesidad de imaginar las mismas cosas que mi esposo me insinuaba._

 _Un día entró conmigo en el baño de señoras, en la cafetería única del pueblo, abarrotada de estudiantes de la universidad de Tokio que salían a tomar un descanso entre clase y clase. Cuando levanté la vista del lavabo en el que me estaba enjuagando las manos ahí estaba él, mirándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. No me dio tiempo a preguntar nada. Hacerlo sonaría muy estúpido, pero de pronto me di cuenta de qué era lo que deseaba. Deseaba que él me mirase así; deseaba que se acercara como lo hizo; deseaba sentir como su mano se colaba furtivamente debajo de mi vestido y acariciara mi piel con sus poderosos dedos._

 _Pegó su pecho a mi espalda y la mano de la falda se metió debajo de mi ropa, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Y lo que yo deseaba que encontrara. Giré ligeramente el rostro, pidiendo una explicación que yo no deseaba formular, ni oír. Él ya estaba esperándome y mientras con su mano libre enredaba los dedos entre mi largo cabello, se bebió mi alma con un beso. Su lengua sabía cómo yo había imaginado, su forma de saborear mis labios era más de lo que yo podía haber soñado. Mi esposo no tenía nada que hacer frente a él y el tacto de su mano firme retirando la copa que contenía uno de mis pechos me hizo perder el control._

 _Lo besé con necesidad, con fervor, con ansía. Lo deseaba, deseaba sentir como me hacía suya. Sentí como se pegaba a mi cuerpo. Dejó de acariciarme el cabello para subir la falda hasta mi cintura y retirar ligeramente mi ropa interior, sin dejar de amasar mi pecho. Seguí besándolo sin pensar, oí lejanamente la cremallera de su pantalón y cómo insinuaba sus atributos a través de la tela de su ropa. Con una mano me sostuve sobre el lavabo para no dejarme vencer por su fuerza y metí la otra entre sus slips para acariciarlo. Él me complació de la misma manera, apretando con su mano entre mis piernas y mordiendo mi cuello hasta marcar los dientes en mi piel._

 _Fue un sueño que tuve…y me averguenzo, me averguenzo porque Hakupo ha sido para mí un gran amigo, porque Fujitaka no ha hecho más que amarme y confiar en mí. Pero no puedo evitarlo, a mí nadie jamás me preguntó qué era lo que yo en verdad quería. Fujitaka llegó un día a la hacienda de mi familia y al retirarse dos días después ya estaba yo comprometida con él y en aquella ocasión no lo pude ver, no lo conocí hasta unos meses antes de la boda. No lo odié, sabía que él estaba haciendo lo que debía de hacer para mantener el nombre de su familia y sus propiedades, también el cargo que su anciano padre dejaría pronto. Pero a mi nadie me preguntó, nadie me consultó si yo lo quería, si yo quería ser en verdad la señora Kinomoto, esposa del conde._

 _No quiero fallarle a nadie, a nadie más._

 _Ya me he fallado tanto a mí misma que me doy lástima...quizás nunca ame a mi marido, quizás siempre guarde en mi pecho y mi corazón aquel cariño que siento por Hakupo, después de todo, él no me ve como yo lo veo a él y es mejor así._

 _Debo olvidar, olvidar estos sentimientos que me consumen..._

 _Además, pronto le daré a Fujitaka la noticia de que seremos padres; sí...sé que llevo a su hijo en mi interior, y espero; en verdad espero que sea el único. No quiero traer más hijos al mundo frutos de una relación en la que no existe el amor, al menos no de ambas partes._

 _Perdóname Fujitaka, yo sé que me amas...pero no puedo forzarme a mí misma a quererte._

Después de aquel extraño y horrible sueño Sakura despertó, asustada y confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aquella mujer era...¿Su madre?

Una mujer que declaraba abiertamente, ante ella misma que no amaba a su esposo, que no lo quería. ¿Que amaba a otro hombre?

Pero todo había sido un sueño, ¿Qué significaría aquello?, no podía tomar aquel sueño como si fuese algo verdadero, no podría. Aquella confesión la dejó atormentada, tan sólo imaginar que podría ser verdad la aterraba. Pero su padre, sus hermanos, los amigos de su familia. Todos le habían descrito a una Nadeshiko Kinomoto llena de virtudes, le habían descrito a la madre y a la esposa perfecta. Por supuesto que sólo era un ridículo sueño. Un trastorno de su mente confundida y seguramente inquieta y atormentada por los próximos sucesos.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos y a todas! aquí un nuevo capítulo en donde conoceremos más sobre Fujitaka y su versión de los hechos! jajaja les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews tan lindos!**

 **Y para quienes están tratando de entender quién es el padre de Sakura, está muy claro! jajaj ella si llegó a amar a ese hombre y mucho.**

 **Pero pues como todo aquello sucedió en el pasado, es difícil poder saber con exactitud los hechos y nos basamos en sueños o conversaciones oídas por terceros o recuerdos...pero poco a poco todo irá encajando, lo prometo!**

 **Espero que este capi sea de su agrado! Y aunque les parezca malo, no todo puede ser color de rosa para la pareja de castaños, ya lo veremos...**

 **Abrazos para todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 **Capítulo 13**

 ****Verdades****

Dos días habían pasado desde la improvisada fiesta en su mansión, dos días desde que había percibido aquello. Aquello que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad, la mirada de su hija denotaba una gran tristeza y eso le dolía; le dolía en el alma el sufrimiento de su pequeña hija. Porque se prometió a sí mismo nunca dejar que alguien le haga daño, nunca lastimarla y era él mismo quien le estaba haciendo daño. Pero, ¿Cómo podría anular ese compromiso? Hakupo Tsukishiro era su amigo de toda la vida, el compromiso de ambos jóvenes se dio desde que eran unos niños, él sabía que Sakura posiblemente ahora no quisiera a Yue pero en un futuro; en un futuro probablemente ella lo amaría.

Depositó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa y contempló el fondo con cierta amargura. Era la segunda ronda de whisky que tomaba como si fuera agua. Lo sentía deslizarse por su garganta, abrasándola y despellejándola, para después aterrizar en su estómago con un golpe seco como el de una detonación que reverbera en las entrañas. Lanzó un suspiro estrangulado y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa cuando una acuciante ansiedad lo asfixió como si alguien le hubiera rodeado el cuello con los dedos. Se pasó las manos por el castaño cabello y contempló la botella de color ámbar, de la que quedaba una tercera parte de su contenido, dudando si llenar otro vaso.

Decidió que no, debía calmarse.

Era mejor estar sereno, ser dueño de sus propios actos. No quería que la bebida enturbiara su mirada o embotara sus sentidos. No quería perder el control. Para hacer lo que deseaba hacer necesitaba ser consciente de sí mismo y enfrentar sus miedos.

Dejó atrás las dudas y se levantó de la silla. El salón de la enorme mansión estaba vacío, silencioso, oscuro. Frente a la ventana se alzaba el majestuoso Bechstein negro, con la tapa levantada y unas partituras sobre el atril. Se aproximó despacio, abandonando el preciado alcohol con mucha reticencia; pero a cada paso que daba hacia el piano, deseaba coger la botella y sumergirse en los ardientes vapores de la bebida y olvidar, como había intentado hacer durante todos estos años. Pero no, no podía emborracharse, porque entonces podría ocurrir una desgracia aún peor. Se sentía muy mal por estar allí, en aquel salón que tantos recuerdos le traía y la bebida le había dado un poco de valor. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que esa valentía se diluyera demasiado rápido.

Si recapacitaba un solo momento acabaría acorbardándose y ya no podía seguir huyendo por más tiempo.

La partitura llamó su atención. Estaba llena de anotaciones y sugerencias, en color negro los acordes definitivos y en rojos las correcciones que había hecho sobre la marcha durante sus ratos libres. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no tocaba algo? Muchos años, era su hijo Touya quién había heredado ese gusto por tocar el piano, interpretó mentalmente aquella melodía y se le encogió el corazón en el pecho al sentirse desgarrado por dentro. Acarició las teclas, sintiendo que le ardían las yemas de los dedos.

Si tocaba una sola nota, el recuerdo de ella se despertaría.

Abandonó el piano, caminó por el amplio pasillo e ingresó a la cocina, se acercó a la encimera y se sirvió medio vaso de whisky y lo bebió compulsivamente. Se limpió los regueros que le habían caído por las comisuras de los labios y se quitó la chaqueta del traje, caminó con ella en las manos y volvió sus pasos arrojándola en mitad del salón. Corrió hacia las escaleras y empezó a subirla de dos en dos, para frenar en seco ante la puerta de la biblioteca. Se frotó los ojos, reunió un poco de valor y entró.

Allí estaba aquella persona, esperándolo...

\- Creo que hemos pospuesto ésta conversación por mucho tiempo - escuchó la voz de su interlocutor, el joven se notaba sereno; al contrario de él que estaba nervioso y lleno de temor. Un absurdo temor por despertar aquellos recuerdos que dormían en el fondo de su memoria.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Cómo podía él decirle que todo había terminado por causa de su padre? ¿Cómo podría confesarle a aquel muchacho que su padre no era más que un infiel, un traidor, un miserable?

Volvió a sufrir una crisis de ansiedad y se apoyó en la pared, mareado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca había llorado por una mujer y ahora estaba aquí llorando por el recuerdo de Nadeshiko y ese hombre juntos, con los ojos empañados, sintiendo que el mundo iba a terminar mañana. El whisky le revolvió las tripas. ¿Qué sería de su familia, de su pequeña Sakura? ¿Qué iba a hacer mañana? ¿Y la semana que viene? ¿Qué haría en esos momentos en los que buscaba el consuelo de un abrazo cariñoso de su preciosa hija, de ver aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que había heredado de su madre, ver a Sakura era como ver a Nadeshiko, recordando entonces que ella había muerto?

Aún a pesar de los años era absolutamente insoportable y el dolor en el pecho se hacía más intenso cada minuto que pasaba frente a ese joven que era la viva imagen de ese traidor, no lo había sido anteriormente pues Shaoran Li nunca lo encaró, nunca se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Pero ahora era diferente, veía la determinación y el rencor en los ojos de ese muchacho y lo entendía; lo entendía perfectamente.

Lo que ellos habían hecho había sido un delito, encubrir un asesinato y dar un falso testimonio. Aún ahora se maldecía por haber seguido aquel consejo de su mejor amigo.

¡Basta!

Rodeó el escritorio de nogal y se sentó en la silla y lo contempló de frente. El muchacho ya no lucía como el simple entrenador de caballos de su hacienda, despreocupado, salvaje y vulgar; ya no lo era. El joven Li se mostraba así mismo como lo que en verdad era ahora, un buen hombre, confundido. Él habló inmediatamente.

\- Creo que nos hemos dejado llevar mucho tiempo por el rencor, joven Li - se dirigió al joven con respeto; como siempre debió haber sido.

\- Créame que me contuve muchas veces antes de romperle la cara - Shaoran fue duro, directo como siempre lo había sido, sólo que ésta vez no habrían caretas.

\- Lo sé, lo entiendo...de antemano tengo que ofrecerte mis más grandes disculpas por haberte mentido, a ti y a toda tu familia - Fujitaka apretó un poco el vaso que aún conservaba entre las manos, nervioso - Debí de hacer las cosas correctamente...

\- ¿Cree que con una disculpa se soluciona todo? ¿Enserio es tan ingenuo? - Shaoran respondió, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a pedirle disculpas por asesinar a su padre? ¿Era un maldito demente?

\- No, por supuesto que no - el señor Kinomoto trató de serenarse y continuó - Lo que has averiguado en la estación policial de Tomoeda, es lo que ocurrió en verdad - Declaró firme.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Allí dice que se desconocen las circunstancias en las que mi padre murió! - Reclamó colérico - ¿Me toma por un imbécil, Kinomoto?

\- No, no lo hago...no lo entiendes; nadie que no haya estado cuando ocurrió podría entenderlo - Le dijo mirándolo fijamente - ¿Sabes que es lo que yo más amo en ésta vida, Li?

\- No y no me interesa - Escupió - ¡Vine aquí a que confiese de una vez cómo asesinó a mi padre y quiénes fueron sus cómplices!

\- Lo dudo Li, no eres tan tonto... - Trató de guardar la compostura y prosiguió - Lo que yo más amo en este mundo son mis hijos, Li - le declaró - Sakura y Touya son mi vida entera, son lo único verdaderamente importarte - Confesó desanimado.

\- Si eso fuese cierto no obligaría a su hija a casarse por dinero - reclamó agobiado y confundido por la situación, odiaba; odiaba profudnamente a Fujitaka Kinomoto - Usted miente.

\- No Li, he mentido sí...lo he hecho muchas veces cuando he tenido que hacerlo; pero ya no puedo más - empazaba a perder el control de sus palabras - Tu padre era mi amigo, Li. Yo lo acogi gustosamente muchas veces en mi casa, le brindé mi amistad, mi apoyo, incluso cuando se fugó con tu madre de Hong Kong, yo lo ayudé. Conocí a tu padre desde los dieciocho años, no era cualquier persona para mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde lo conoció? ¡Está mintiendo! - Shaoran le reclamó, ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre?

\- No miento, yo viaje a China hace muchos años en donde conocí a tu padre. Yo fui el prometido de tu tía May Ling antes de que ella muriese. Viajé a China justamente por eso, porque ella era mi prometida y quise conocerla al menos después de su muerte. Y era una joven muy hermosa - le confesó con nostalgia, ¿Cuán diferente hubiese sido su vida si ella no hubiese muerto tan prematuramente?

\- ¿Tía May Ling? ¿Usted...usted era...su prometido? - Shaoran estaba atónito, recordaba aquella historia; sus hermanas siempre la recordaban pues decían que su padre y ella se parecían mucho.

\- Sí, y allí conocí a Hien, él estaba destrozado por la muerte de su única hermana y fue por eso que comprendí su dolor y su pérdida; permanecí unos meses en Hong Kong tratando de darle mi apoyo y mi compañía a los Li, fue allí que mi amistad con Hien nació - recordaba con nostalgia aquellos años - Fue en ese tiempo en el que todo estaba muy complicado que Hien decidió fugarse con tu madre, la siempre sonriente y hermosa Ieran - lo miró directamente a los ojos - Yo los ayudé a llegar a Macao, después de aquello decidí regresar a Japón y continuar con mi vida...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces lo mató si mi padre era su amigo? - Shaoran no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, no podía comprender la razón y tampoco sabía de dónde éste hombre sabía todo aquello que era expresamente información familiar.

\- Porque yo no lo maté, yo no maté a Hien Li - lo miró apretando fuertemente el vaso entre sus manos - Aunque él me haya traicionado de la peor manera, aunque tu padre no haya podido diferenciar entre la lujuria y nuestra gran amistad - Apretaba el vaso con tanta fuerza que se resquebrajó y el líquido comenzó a salirse por los cortes - Tu padre se acostaba con mi mujer cada vez que venía aquí, a mis espaldas...ambos mantenían una relación - Los cortes comenzaban a causarle heridas en las manos pero no le importó - ¡Tu padre me traicionó y por eso Nadeshiko está muerta!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No tiene derecho a hablar así de mi padre! ¡Él era un hombre intachable! ¡Incapaz de mentirle de esa manera a mi madre! - Shaoran no cabía en sí por el odio y el dolor que sentía en el pecho, no supo porqué pero aquella mirada, aquellas lágrimas en el rostro de Kinomoto le fueron tan sinceras como los besos de su amada Sakura.

\- Mira esto... - De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una joya, era un broche para el cabello con unas hermosas incustraciones de piedras preciosas, con una palabra tallada en chino en uno de sus lados - Esto...fue el último regalo que tu padre le trajo a Nadeshiko, ella lo usaba día y noche hasta el día de su muerte, cuando estaba agonizando me pidió que se lo diera a Sakura el día de su matrimonio; pero cuando supe que este regalo venía de tu padre gracias a una de las empleadas quise quemarlo, tirarlo a la basura. Pero no pude...cada vez que lo observo veo el rostro feliz de Nadeshiko cuando Hien estaba aquí en la hacienda, y me duele...Shaoran...aún me duele mucho - las lágrimas caían por el rostro del maduro hombre, estaba afligido y se podía notar su pesar.

Shaoran por su parte no podía creer lo que veía, aquella joya era exactamente igual a la que tenía su madre sólo que el color de las piedras era distinto...Clavel, podía leer en la inscripción.

 _Clavel...así es como él llamaba cariñosamente a su madre._

 _Clavel..._

 _Clavel significaba Nadeshiko._

 _Nadeshiko Kinomoto._

Era cierto, lo que Fujitaka le estaba diciendo era cierto. Su padre había traicionado a su amigo y a su familia, a su propia esposa, a sus hijos.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo lo supo? - Shaoran trataba de mantener la compostura, de entender. Pero le costaba demasiado.

\- Su mentira duró muchos años, yo lo descubrí el día en que tu padre murió - Shaoran se alteró ante esto - Por eso lo eché de aquí, le pedí que no volviese jamás.

\- Pero su esposa ya estaba muerta para ese entonces ¿Por qué él seguía viniendo aquí? - preguntó confundido.

\- No lo sé, eso jamás lo sabré...pero la penúltima vez que se apareció aquí, él ayudó a Tomoyo, un hombre que trabajaba para mí como entrenador de caballos quiso abusar de ella y él la defendió, por eso aquella vez permaneció aquí más tiempo del que tenía planeado, para rendir testimonio y que ese maldito vaya preso - agachó la mirada - Él siempre me decía que la pequeña Sakura le recordaba mucho a Nadeshiko, ambas...Tomoyo y Sakura, se la recordaban - suspiró y trató de calmarse.

\- ¿Cómo murió? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, según usted? - Shaoran estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Aunque lo que escuchase seguramente no le gustaría, estaba preparado.

\- Aquel día yo salí al pueblo durante la noche, fui a emborracharme al bar de Tomoeda, para intentar olvidarme de la traición de la que hasta ese momento creía la mujer de mi vida, no estuve sólo ese día - recordó - Hakupo Tsukishiro y Clow estuvieron conmigo.

\- ¿Clow? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? - Cuestionó, nunca había oído sobre él.

\- Clow Reed fue mi capataz durante varios años, también fue entrenador de caballos y mi hombre de confianza - respondió recordándolo - Clow regresó a la hacienda unas horas antes que nosotros porque ya estaba amaneciendo y tenía que comenzar con sus diligencias en la hacienda, fue él quien encontró a tu padre muerto en los establos y quien nos avisó a todos - confesó mirando a aquel joven que era la viva imagen de su amigo.

\- ¿En los establos? ¿Pero qué rayos hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no deja de mentirme, Kinomoto? - Shaoran se encontraba en un momento crítico, estaba nervioso, confundido, dolido, miles de sentimientos y emociones nuevas lo invadían. Quería gritar de impotencia y de dolor.

\- Te juro por lo que más amo, por Sakura...que yo no maté a tu padre, Li - Fujitaka lo miró a los ojos, Shaoran podía leer la sinceridad en su mirada, ¿Entonces qué diablos había ocurrido? - Hice mal en ocultarle a tu familia cómo había muerto Hien, pero como conocía a la familia Li...me vi en la obligación de partir en un cortejo fúnebre con algunos empleados y llevar la noticia y al féretro de regreso. No quise causarles más dolor, ¿Qué habrías pensado de tu padre si les contaba aquello en esos años? ¿Hubiese sido lo mismo?

Y la respuesta era no. No hubiese sido lo mismo el saber que su padre había traicionado a todos por una pasión desmedida. Que se había largado muchas veces de casa diciendo que tenía que hacer viajes muy importantes para sus negocios cuando en verdad iba a ver a esa mujer, a la madre de Sakura.

Sakura...ella sufriría mucho cuando se entere de esto.

\- ¿Qué es todo lo que acabo de oír, padre? - preguntó alarmada, llevándose las manos al pecho. El corazón de ambos hombres se detuvo, ella; la persona a la que más amaban estaba allí junto a la puerta semiabierta de la biblioteca, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de dolor. Mirándolos con el corazón destrozado ante lo que había oído.

\- Sakura...

\- Hija...

Ambos la llamaron a la vez y ella reconoció al hombre que acompañaba a su padre.

\- ¿Shaoran? - susurró. En su voz había una mezcla de esperanza, miedo y dolor. A Shaoran le dio vueltas la cabeza al oír su preciosa voz pronunciado su nombre de esa manera tan triste.

\- No digas nada - pidió acercándose a ella abrazándola protectoramente y limpiando con una mano sus lágrimas - No llores...por favor...

Fujitaka no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el joven Li. Hijo de aquel hombre que lo traicionó abrazando a su querida hija, a su querida Sakura. Y la cabeza le dio vueltas y el ritmo de sus palpitaciones aumentó sintiéndose sofocado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Sakura? - le preguntó a su hija, la mirada culpable de su pequeña se posó sobre sus ojos.

Culpable, como la mirada que Nadeshiko le había regalado aquella vez cuando la encontró caminando sola por los pasillos a medianoche, ahora lo sabía.

Era verguenza, era culpa por hacer las cosas a escondidas.

Sakura le estaba ocultando algo muy importante.

\- Padre yo...

\- No, no sigas, por favor - suplicó. Pero ella no lo escuchó, no quiso escucharlo. Trató de acercarse a él aún con el brazo de Li sobre su cintura y eso lo atormentó aun más.

\- ¡Basta! - rugió. Nunca hasta ahora había discutido con ella, nunca le había levantado la voz, nunca había deseado mandar sobre ella tanto como ahora. Pero estaba harto de consentírselo todo, de darle la razón, y hacer todos sus caprichos.

Estaba muy dolido con ella, furioso consigo mismo y odiaba ésta situación. Pero su vida era ella, ella y su hijo Touya y no había cabida para nadie más. De eso se dio cuenta cuando ella le dijo que amaba a Shaoran Li y que no iba a casarse con Yue, que debía comportarse como una persona adulta, pero aquello que ocurrió hace años no podía volver a ocurrir - No voy a dejarte ir con él, Sakura. No puedo dejarte ir. No lo haré... No me interrumpas, cierra la boca y escúchame por una vez.

\- No le levantes la voz Kinomoto, porque si no lo haces olvidaré que eres su padre - Shaoran rugió incómodo ante la reacción del padre de Sakura.

\- Eres mi única hija, eres tan parecida a Nadeshiko, no puedes estar con Shaoran Li después de lo que su padre nos hizo. ¡Tienes que entenderlo!

\- Padre yo tengo que pensar mucho sobre esto y... - Sakura estaba nerviosa y dudaba, como se lo había imaginado. Ante Fujitaka Kinomoto ella no estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos, por eso dudaba.

\- ¡Entiéndelo Sakura! ¡No puedes amar a este hombre! - Volvió a gritarle Fujitaka poniéndola más nerviosa.

Shaoran le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y lo tumbó sobre la silla otra vez, ella lo trató de contener, abrazándolo por detrás ejerciendo una fuerza desmedida para alguien como ella sobre él.

\- No lo lastimes, Shaoran... - gimió la muchacha aferrada a su espalda en donde sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas.

\- No, no lo entiendes. Si lo entendieras, no me dirías que pare, Sakura. ¿Cuántas personas tienen que decidir por ti? ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que tienes que casarte con Yue para que lo entiendas? ¿Yo no importo? ¿No importa lo que yo sienta o pueda pensar al respecto?

Ella se revolvió cuando sintió la mano de Shaoran sobre la suya que apretaba su pecho, los dedos masculinos enviaron lenguas de fuego por todo su ser y estallaron en espiral bajo su corazón. Ella sollozó y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que caían sin remedio.

\- ¿Cuántas veces? - exigió Shaoran - ¿Cuántos saben dónde tocarte, dónde besarte, dónde acariciarte? ¿Cuántos son capaces de hacerte el amor y morir en ti al mismo tiempo? ¿Cuántos son capaces de venerarte como yo lo hago?

\- ¡Eres un maldito, Li! - Gritó alterado Fujitaka tratando de sujetar por el brazo a Shaoran en un rápido movimiento. Sakura reaccionó y se interpuso entre ellos mirando a su padre, con determinación y por primera vez en su vida, encarándolo. Shaoran tenía razón, no podía permitir que su padre siguiera decidiendo por ella. Tenía que tomar sus propias decisiones y ser feliz.

\- Padre, por favor...comprenda que yo amo a Shaoran - se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Fujitaka estaba dolido, sorprendido y finalmente derrotado - No me casaré con Yue Tsukishiro, ni el lunes ni nunca - sonrió levemente y tomó la mano de Shaoran entre la suya sintiendo su apoyo y su amor - No sé que fue lo que pasó entre nuestros padres, no sé qué fue lo que hizo mamá para que odies tanto su apellido. Pero yo lo amo...y lo he escogido a él como el hombre con el que me casaré y el padre de mis hijos...comprendelo padre, es lo único que puedes hacer.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura acabaron con Fujitaka, lo demolieron por completo.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos y a todas! Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews. Bienevenidos a quienes comienzan a leer ésta historia y participan de ella, les agradezco :D**

 **Respondiendo un poco a los reviews, pues sí. Nadeshiko era una mujer muy voluble. De hecho, amó a más de un hombre en su vida. Pero sólo uno la hizo verdaderamente feliz.**

 **Hien Li, sí. Traicionó, a quienes confiaban en él. Pero si recuerdan en un capítulo pasado, él le había dicho a Touya que el interés que tuvo por Nadeshiko murió hace muchos años, incluso antes de su muerte. Por ahí hay unas pistas...Hien Li regresaba a la hacienda con otra finalidad y cuando la sepan xD hahah no lo creerán :)**

 **Pero mal ahí que no pudo concretar aquello y murió :(**

 **Ya ven que Fujitaka si es de cuidado...Clow...Clow...quién será Clow? Lo conoceremos en el siguiente cap :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 14**_

 ****Enemistades****

 **Mansión Kinomoto**

Y lo que había imaginado que sucedería, sucedió. Su padre en aquel momento lo único que hizo fue callarse, con la mirada dolida y atormentado se marchó a su habitación dejándolos a solas, a Shaoran y a ella. Todo parecía estar bien, después de despedirse de Shaoran quedaron en que él regresaría a verla al día siguiente, hablaría con Fujitaka ya que iba a dejar de trabajar en la hacienda Kinomoto. Ella lo entendió, ya no tenía porqué pretender ser algo que no era, a pesar de que amase los caballos. Él no sería sirviente de su familia por más tiempo.

Y por supuesto que ella lo entendía, pero le dolía mucho saber que no volvería a ver a Shaoran caminando entre los establos, ni tampoco lo vería rodeado de la naturaleza del bosque y tampoco volverían los paseos hacia el claro.

Pero debía de sobreponerse rápido y simplemente esperar lo que Shaoran vaya a hacer; él le había pedido que permaneciese unos días más allí mientras él solucionaba todo. Tampoco podía sacarla de su casa así como así, ella era una señorita y la trataría como tal.

Sakura se merecía eso y mucho más. Y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo todo...

Pero para sorpresa de la pequeña ninfa los sirvientes de su padre no le habían permitido siquiera cabalgar sola hacía el bosque. El fiel sirviente de su padre, Hiro...la había mirado con pesar y arrepentimiento, pero no podía desobedecer una orden de su jefe. Fujitaka Kinomoto había dado la orden de no dejar salir a Sakura fuera de la mansión bajo ninguna circunstancia. También había prohibido el ingreso de Shaoran Li.

Estaba devastada, ¿Por qué su padre le hacía esto? ¿Acaso no le importaba su felicidad? ¿Ese era el amor que decía tenerle?

Sólo tenía a Tomoyo que la apoyaba y trataba de consolarla, Tomoyo a diferencia de Sakura no tenía prohibida la salida de la casa, por eso la castaña buscó su ayuda; su prima debía entregarle un mensaje a Shaoran y debía hacerlo pronto. Su padre podría tomar alguna absurda decisión y enviarla a algún otro lado sin que ella pueda evitarlo, como hasta ahora le habían impedido salir y estaba desesperada.

\- Tomoyo, necesito que hables con Shaoran por favor - Estaba al borde de las lágrimas - Mi padre se ha vuelto loco y tengo miedo - Abrazó a su prima fuertemente mientras la joven amatista la acunaba entre sus brazos.

\- Tranquila Sakura, yo estoy contigo. ¿Sí? y descuida que le entregaré tu mensaje al joven Li...supe por Eriol que él se va a quedar en su casa por unos días; iré a verlos hoy y hablaré con ellos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos - trató de regalarle una dulce sonrisa pero se encontraba igual de angustiada que ella.

\- Tomoyo...¿Por qué me hace esto? - ésta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen - No le basta con haberme comprometido con alguien a quien no amo, no le bastó mentirle a la familia de Shaoran por tanto tiempo, estoy segura que por eso mamá lo traicionó, ¡Es una persona horrible! - Estaba furiosa y acongojada, quería gritar de frustración y así poder olvidar por un momento lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Cálmate Sakura, tío Fujitaka ha cometido muchos errores; lo sé. Pero comprende que de alguna manera él cree que lo hace es lo mejor para ti - la miró a los ojos tratando de transmitirse un poco de sosiego - Aunque sé que se está equivocando, pero tu padre te ama...ahora está furioso y confundido por la repentina noticia de tu amor por el joven Li; pero dale tiempo ya que no es fácil asimilar algo así, ¿Lo ves verdad? - suspiró - Si el padre del joven Li y tía Nadeshiko tuvieron una relación, para él debe ser complicado que su hija y el hijo del hombre que lo traicionó estén juntos...por favor dale tiempo - Tomoyo trataba de entender a ambas partes, claro que no justificaba el comportamiento de su tío de encerrar a Sakura, pero quería que ella entendiese y quizás así podrían solucionar este gran problema.

\- No lo sé Tomoyo...es una persona muy diferente a quién pensé que era, es mi padre y lo amo; siempre lo amaré...pero no tiene derecho a privarme de mi libertad y menos de manejar mi vida, ya no más Tomoyo; no más - Mostró la entereza que necesitaba en ese momento y un rayo de esperanza se posó en su corazón al recordar las palabras de su amado Shaoran cuando enfrentó a su padre.

\- Iré ahora a casa de Eriol, allí debe estar el joven Li; es mejor apresurarme, volveré apenas tenga noticias ¿Sí? - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y la abrazó cariñosamente - Estarás bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí Tommy...te estaré esperando y...por favor, dile a Shaoran que lo amor con toda mi alma y que quiero ir con él, que estoy dispuesta a todo por estar con él - Le dijo tomando la pálida y delicada mano de su prima, la joven amatista le regaló una sonrisa y asintió.

\- Claro que se lo diré, regresaré pronto - Así su prima abandonó su habitación y ella se quedó allí frente a la ventana, anhelando con todo su corazón poder estar allá afuera, con Shaoran. Poder alcanzar su felicidad.

Su padre no estaba, Touya tampoco. Solamente los sirvientes y el mayordomo que era los ojos y oídos de su padre. ¿Podría escapar? ¿Tomoyo le traería alguna buena noticia?

Esperaba que sí...

.

.

* * *

La joven amatista cruzaba las empedradas calles de Tomoeda a la mayor velocidad posible, estaba angustiada por su querida prima, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo aquello? ¿Era algún castigo por alguna acción que ella no cometió?

La vida era muy injusta a veces y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Atravesó una amplia alameda llena de árboles y ornamentos para finalmente parar frente al edificio en donde vivía el joven de ojos zafiro. Eriol, su adorado Eriol Hiraguizawa...respiró tomando el aire suficiente como si tomase valor e impulso y se adentró en el edificio. Subiendo por las oscuras escaleras del recinto. Uno, dos, tres hasta llegar al cuarto piso, el ático de los Hiraguizawa; el par de hermanos ingleses se había mudado hace unos años al pueblo y es allí donde residían desde entonces, Tomoyo ya conocía cada rincón de ese lugar y recordar como es que lo hacía le sonrojaba las mejillas.

Si las paredes hablaran...

Pero no se trataba de ella ésta vez, ella no tenía inconveniente alguno con el hombre que amaba y la amaba. El asunto era ayudar a su prima Sakura. Cuando estuvo frente a la preciosa puerta de caoba tocó, tres golpes se oyeron y esperó. Esperó durante un par de minutos hasta que unos ojos verdes se asomaron del otro lado junto a una sonrisa ladina.

\- Pero si es la futura señora Hiraguizawa - exclamó el moreno.

\- Subaru... - saludó cortésmente con un gesto - ¿Están Eriol y el joven Li aquí?

\- Oh...Shaoran, sí. Están en el estudio conversando de algo importante, supongo - le contestó divertido.

\- ¿No estabas con ellos? - le preguntó curiosa.

\- No, ese par está por las nubes, con eso del amor y las novias...la verdad es que me dan un poco de envidia - le sonrió mientras la dejaba pasar al departamento.

\- Pues deberías buscar a una buena chica - contestó tratando de seguirle la corriente y dándole un poco de tiempo a los muchachos para poder pasar a verlos y no interrumpir su conversación, supuso que era algo importante.

\- Lo he intentado y créeme, las únicas lindas y buenas chicas del pueblo...o ya están comprometidas con algún lord o señor de algún sitio, o son Tomoyo Daudouji o Sakura Kinomoto - bromeó - hasta Yamazaki tiene una linda novia.

\- Nunca cambias Subaru, pero no te preocupes que pronto llegará a tu vida aquella mujer que cambiará todo tu mundo - le dijo como leyéndole la suerte.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿No me digas que también eres vidente? - siguió bromeándole.

\- Sólo en mis ratos libres - le sonrió.

\- Es bueno saberlo, _Madame Tomoyo_ \- la invitó a sentarse y esperar al par de jóvenes.

Mientras conversaban amenamente y los minutos transcurrían ella estaba apenada, pensaba en Sakura, en lo que debería estar sintiendo ahora que no podía salir de la mansión. Ni siquiera podía salir a montar ni acercarse a los establos a ver a su yegua. Su tío estaba siendo muy cruel.

\- Querida Tomoyo... - Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, ingresando a la sala frente a ella se encontraban ambos jóvenes, Eriol y el amor de su querida prima. Les regaló una sonrisa que se borró al posar los ojos sobre los ámbares del joven Li.

\- Eriol - se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, él lo recibió gustoso y tomó de su mano posando un beso, saludó al joven Li cortésmente y les pidió sentarse en la sala pues tenía una noticia que darles.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Le pasó algo a Sakura? - Shaoran se alarmó, Tomoyo sintió un estremecimiento al ver aquella preocupación, la tensión era palpable.

\- Bueno...seré directa - suspiró y se dirigió a los tres jóvenes - Sakura está prácticamente cautiva en la mansión - Shaoran la miró totalmente confundido - Mi tío ordenó que no la dejasen salir de la mansión bajo ninguna circunstancia, los sirvientes están custodiando los pasillos y la entrada - concluyó viendo la rostro totalmente enfurecido del joven castaño.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debí dejar a Sakura allí! ¡Soy un imbécil - gritaba frustrado llevándose las manos al cabello, se maldecía por dentro, ¿Por qué no previó eso? ¿Por qué fue tan confiado? ¿Que Fujitaka no le había mostrado ya que era un miserable?

\- Cálmate Shaoran - su mejor amigo trató de hacerlo entrar en razón - Debes mantenerte calmado y firme, Sakura te necesita - le recordó.

\- Lo sé, lo sé Eriol pero...¿Cómo puedo calmarme cuando ella está allí rodeada de toda esa gente miserable, de Fujitaka, de Tsukishiro? - Masculló.

\- Joven Li, le pido que se controle; yo sé que mi tío está actuando mal, yo misma desapruebo esa actitud y por eso estoy aquí. Sakura me pidió que te entregara un mensaje - suspiró y miró al joven castaño - Sakura me dijo que está dispuesta a todo por estar a tu lado, que te esperaría o seguiría todas tus indicaciones; que necesitaba verte y estar a tu lado. Y que te amaba con toda su alma.

\- Sakura...mi Sakura - los ojos le brillaban, empañados. Pero no lloró, tenía que ser fuerte por y para ella - Voy a sacarla de allí, la llevaré conmigo - dijo convencido.

\- Joven Li, también han prohibido su entrada a la hacienda - le informó la joven, todo sería más complicado ahora.

\- Tengo una idea - Eriol los animó - A mi no me han prohibido la entrada, así que seré yo quien vaya a la hacienda Kinomoto.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Y bajo que excusa irás allí? - le cuestionó el castaño.

\- Querido Shaoran...a veces me sorprende tu lentitud - le dijo burlonamente - Está claro que tenía pensado hacer ésta visita en unas semanas, pero tendré que adelantarla un poco - le guiñó un ojo a la joven amatista que se sonrojó - Voy a pedir la mano de Tomoyo en matrimonio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Subaru exclamó sorprendido, había conocido a tantas chicas que caían bajo las redes y los encantos de su hermano; muchas jóvenes hermosas y mujeres con mucha experiencia también. Y era ahora a sus escasos veintitrés años que había decidido ya casarse.

\- Eriol... - Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, tampoco ella pensó que sería tan pronto, pero finalmente le sonrió, estaba feliz.

\- No tengo nada más que pensar con respecto a eso muchachos, Tommy es la mujer de mi vida - les dijo rodeando la cintura de la joven y mirando a Shaoran - Iré mañana mismo y aprovecharé para hablar con Touya sobre lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese imbécil con todo esto? - Espetó colérico el castaño, jamás se había llevado bien con él.

\- Joven Li, Touya está enterado de toda la situación y quiere ayudarlos; lo mismo sucede con el joven Yukito. No, no me mire así - le dijo, la mirada del joven era incrédula - Yukito quiere la felicidad para su hermano y él sabe muy bien que Sakura jamás lo amará. Por eso va a ayudarnos...

Shaoran no dijo nada, prefirió callar y escucharlos. Él sólo tenía que verla, que tenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más.

\- Touya ayudará a Sakura a salir de la mansión, yo la esperaré cerca de algún lindero y la traeré contigo Shaoran - le dijo a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? No conoces a los hombres de Kinomoto, son... - cuestionó el joven chino.

\- Él no los conoce, pero yo sí ...y no te preocupes, todo está calculado. ¿Entonces a dónde llevarán a Sakura? - preguntó la joven amatista.

\- Eriol, creo que es mejor que yo la lleve, podrían seguirte y todo fracasaría, además no puedes exponerte así; recuerda que pueden tomar represalias contra Tomoyo - le recordó su hermano.

\- Tienes razón... - quedó pensativo - Entonces Touya la ayuda a escapar mientras yo distraigo a Fujitaka y a sus ayudantes con la pedida de mano, ¿De acuerdo?, como en toda pedida de mano, es menester que el prometido demuestre sus habilidades y si es merecedor de la mano de la doncella, debe hacer lo imposible por ello; seguro que Kinomoto me la pondrá un poco difícil - le sonrió a su novia - entonces, aprovecharé eso, mientras tú Subaru, la esperarás en el linde cerca del pueblo; no puedes traer a Sakura aquí, sospecharían si te ven entrar con ella, por eso... - miró a Shaoran por un momento - no sé si te va a gustar esto amigo.

\- ¿A dónde la podemos llevar para que esté a salvo? - preguntó y Subaru le contestó.

\- Puedo hablar con Nanami y pedirle que la acoja en una habitación y...

\- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Llevar a Sakura al burdel? ¿Estás demente? - Shaoran respondió colérico.

\- No es una mala idea Subaru... - Eriol lo secundó, Tomoyo tampoco entendía bien porqué querían llevar allí a su prima.

\- Mira, si Subaru la lleva allí y ella puede mantener su identidad oculta, tu podrías verla sin ningún problema, Nanami es nuestra amiga - le recordó - Nos debe muchos favores, es momento de aprovecharnos un poco. Sólo será por unos días hasta que arregles todo y puedan partir a Hong Kong.

\- Lo sé, sólo estoy esperando la carta de mi madre con lo que le pedí - contestó - te mataría por sugerir algo así Subaru, pero...no tengo otra opción - suspiró con pesar, su hermosa Sakura en un lugar así...le causaba escalofríos solamente pensarlo.

\- Trataremos que sea discreto. Sakura no puede entrar por la puerta principal, ¿De acuerdo? - Eriol le dijo a su hermano - evita por todos los medios que alguien la vea.

\- Sí, no te preocupes; lo haré - Subaru estaba serio, ¿Cuándo había ayudado a alguien desinteresadamente? Nunca quizás, pero Shaoran era un gran amigo suyo y la joven Kinomoto no era una mala chica, no merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Espero que todo salga bien, yo regresaré a la mansión y hablaré con Touya que ya debe haber llegado; lo pondré al tanto de la situación. Aunque...no le diré a dónde piensan llevar a Sakura...dudo que le agrade, en todo caso le diré que vendrá aquí ¿Sí? - Eriol asintió, Shaoran estaba pensativo.

\- Shaoran tú la esperarás en _Nenemia_ , ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Están seguros que ella estará bien? - Estaba asustado, debía reconocerlo. No podía acercarse a esa hacienda o podrían hacerle algo, o peor aún encerrarla en algún lado, no sólo en la mansión, podrían...llevarla a otro lugar y aquello lo aterraba. No quería exponerla, no quería que ella pasara ese mal.

\- Confía en nosotros Shaoran, todo estará bien - La sonrisa y la confianza que irradiaban los ojos de su mejor amigo lo ayudaron sobremanera a reponerse y pensar optimista.

 _Sakura..._

 _Su pequeña Sakura..._

 _Quería hacerla feliz, quería estar a su lado._

 _Quería tenerla para siempre._

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todas y a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Traté de imaginarme una especie de fantasía para el par de castaños jajja espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **En este cap conoceremos a Clow, pero quizás no esperaran verlo allí xD el próximo capítulo explicara las razones. :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo :D**

 **Espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 **Capítulo 15**

 ****Intensidad****

Respiró profundamente, trató de calmarse un poco y continuó su camino. Se encontraba caminando por el sendero adoquinado hasta la gran puerta de la mansión Kinomoto. Era hermosa e imponente de un color blanco grisáceo que le daba un aspecto cálido a pesar de su ostentosidad. Rodeada del verdebosque y la naturaleza, al fondo podía divisar los establos, al otro lado las estancias de servicios y hacia uno de los lados el sendero hacia el bosque. Se veía bastante amplio el lugar, con áreas de paseo, jardines, una fuente decorativa en mármol en el ingreso. Pudo apreciar al hermoso Alfa Romeo 6C azul parqueado brillando en todo su esplendor. Vaya que la familia Kinomoto si podía permitirse todos los lujos; por un momento se sintió cohibido, él estaba empezando a amasar su fortuna, se había graduado como administrador en la universidad de Manchester hace pocos años.

Estaba bajo el cargo de administrador de la bodega del pueblo, y además trabajaba para el alcalde. También asesoraba a algunos clientes sobre inversiones y así podía solventar sus gastos. No era tonto, sabía que a Fujitaka eso no le parecería suficiente como para poder casarse con su sobrina, la preciosa Tomoyo era sencilla; hermosa y humilde. Pero su tío era otro asunto...no quería enfrentarla con su familia. Él sabía que Tomoyo no tenía a nadie más en este mundo que a esas tres personas en aquella casa, por ende; tendría que hacer uso de los títulos y herencia que le dejaron sus padres. La vida en Inglaterra era muy distinta y agitada, llegó a Japón buscando encontrar su verdadero yo. Y funcionó, porque había encontrado más que su verdadero yo, había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Como lo había imaginado Fujitaka lo recibió receloso en un inicio, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de su sobrina no tuvo más que ceder, a veces le extrañaba su condecencia con ella; ¿Por qué con su hija sería diferente? Hablaron de muchos temas, le preguntó sobre su familia, sobre sus planes futuros y tuvo que contarlo casi todo. Por supuesto que no le ocultaba nada a su linda prometida pero Fujitaka era otra historia. Haciendo uso de sus técnicas de distracción empezó el tema que más le gustaba a Kinomoto, los caballos. El maduro hombre hablaba de la crianza, de las carreras y demás temas con una gran fluidez y entusiasmo, Eriol aprovechó aquello. Le pidió junto a Tomoyo que pasearan por las caballerizas, Fujitaka entusiasmado lo invitó a ver una improvisada presentación de sus mejores caballos. De algo le sirvieron tantas horas de plática sobre caballos con Shaoran, al menos tenía de qué conversar. Así fue que Fujitaka seguido de algunos de sus sirvientes y su capataz condujeron a ambos jóvenes a la zona de práctica de carreras.

Mientras que Fujitaka ordenaba el inicio de la demostración, Eriol estaba junto a Tomoyo que lo tomaba cariñosamente del brazo.

\- Me alegra tanto que tío Fujitaka haya aprobado nuestro compromiso, Eriol - Lo miró sonriente dedicándole una mirada llena de amor.

\- También estoy contento Tommy, sólo espero que todo vaya bien - le respondió, esperando así que todo el plan haya marchado a la perfección.

\- Descuida, que si algo malo hubiese sucedido ya nos hubiésemos enterado, aquí los chismes tienen pies cortos - le dijo tomando al muchacho de la mano y acercándose a las graderías desde donde observarían el espectáculo - Sakura ya debe de estar con Subaru yendo hacia el pueblo.

\- Espero que sí...ojalá Sakura no se alarme por ir a Nenemia - le dijo divertido - Shaoran quiso asesinarnos ayer luego que te marchaste - ironizó.

\- No es para menos, tan sólo pensar en mi querida Sakura metida en un lugar así - suspiró - pero era eso o que la descubran, pude darme cuenta de que yo jamás he visto a las cortesanas de aquel lugar, menos entrando allí, todo ese ajetreo es muy reservado, ¿no es así? - cuestionó a su prometido sabiendo que él había visitado ese lugar muchas veces, aunque aquello no le gustaba. Tenía que entenderlo, igual aquello sucedió antes de comprometerse con ella.

\- Tommy...ya hemos hablado de eso - le sonrió besando su mano - Es mi vida pasada, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro.

\- Lo sé Eriol, son cosas de mujeres...cosas que no entenderías - le dijo sonrojándose un poco al ver la mirada divertida de su prometido.

\- Pequeña... - ambos jóvenes observaban emocionados el espectáculo de los caballos, sonrientes pues en esos momentos Sakura ya debería estar con Subaru.

Como habían acordado, Touya cumplió con su parte del plan al ayudar a su pequeña hermana a salir de su habitación y finalmente de la mansión y llegar ilesa al linde hacia el pueblo en donde la esperaba Subaru Hiraguizawa, lo conocía de vista; sabía que era hermano del prometido de su prima Tomoyo así que...se supone que todo estaría bien; aunque le dolió mucho el separarse de Sakura, tenía que hacerlo. Por su felicidad, por ella y por ese sentimiento tan puro que podía observar en su mirada cada vez que pensaba o le hablaban del joven chino. Debía de aceptar que su pequeña hermanita ya no era tan pequeña y se había convertido en toda una hermosa mujer.

Llena de ilusiones, sentimientos y de vida.

¿Por qué los prejuicios y errores de sus padres debían de caer sobre sus hombros? Ni su hermana ni él tenían la culpa, tampoco ese joven chino y mucho menos Tomoyo. Lo que sí le preocupaba era el silencio y tranquilidad de los Tsukishiro, ni el mismo Yukito había podido averiguar nada. Su hermano y su padre eran tan herméticos que lo excluían de alguna decisión importante. Desde que Yue los descubrió juntos en una ocasión, todo cambió. Yukito jamás esperó el rechazo y odio de su hermano, pero era de suponerse que con ese carácter tan oscuro la idea de tener un hermano al que le guste y mantenga una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo, debería de ser complicada de asimilar.

Touya trataba de entender, a él mismo le costó varios años el entender y asimilar sus sentimientos, había tenido experiencias con mujeres muchas veces, no era ningún santo. Pero Yukito era diferente; a él lo amaba con el alma y el corazón. Por eso decidió tenderle la mano a su hermana, ella también conocía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Yukito y le mostró todo su apoyo y confianza. Por eso depositó en las manos de su hermana los boletos que había comprado para el barco que zarparía hacia Hong Kong en tres días. Las lágrimas de felicidad, el agradecimiento y cariño que pudo ver en los ojos de su hermanita fueron suficientes para saber que no se había equivocado.

 _"Cuídate muchísimo monstruo, recuerda que apenas puedas debes escribirme e iré a verte donde sea que estés"_

 _"Te quiero muchísimo, hermano...gracias"_

Sakura estaba triste también por tener que huir de esa manera de su padre, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Su padre no daría su brazo a torcer y esperaba que todo vaya bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Subaru se encargó de llegar en su caballo hasta el pueblo sin contratiempos, tomando el sendero oculto hacia _Nenemia_ , conocía ese camino como la palma de su mano pues era un cliente asiduo y a la vez discreto de Nanami, la bella dueña del burdel más famoso y aclamado de Tomoeda y podría decirse que de toda la región. La belleza de sus cortesanas era incomparable, por un momento se sintió mal por la muchacha que llevaba con él, Sakura jamás había pisado un lugar como ese y esperaba que no vaya a hacer un escándalo por eso; ella no sabía hacia donde se dirigían.

\- Joven Hiraguizawa, ¿A dónde iremos? - le preguntó la joven intentando mantener la postura ya que el galopar del caballo la ponía nerviosa.

\- Bueno, verás Sakura...no podemos llevarte a nuestra casa porque sería fácil ubicarte allí, ¿Sabes? Tenemos una amiga que nos brindó una de sus estancias para que puedas permanecer allí. Shaoran estará allí esperándote, yo apenas te deje tendré que regresar a la bodega ya que estoy reemplazando a Yamazaki por unos días, además tampoco quiero levantar sospechas por mi ausencia - le dijo tratando de calmarla.

\- Si Shaoran está allí entonces todo estará bien - le sonrió, a Subaru le sorprendió aquello; nunca había reparado en la belleza de la joven Kinomoto y vaya que su hermano y su amigo habían tenido suerte por ser correspondidos por semejantes jóvenes tan hermosas.

Suspiró cansino, si tan solo él tuviese esa suerte de ser amado por una joven buena y hermosa. Estaría completo. Pero por su vida sólo habían pasado mujeres de una o un par de noches, nunca nada serio, nunca nadie que le haya despertado ese instinto de protección.

Llegaron a la puerta de ingreso del personal de Nenemia. Una discreta puerta de madera sencilla que daba hacia un callejón un tanto oscuro. Nadie se atrevía a transitar por allí. Subaru se bajó primero del caballo y ayudó a la joven castaña a descender del corcel. Sakura se asustó un poco debido al aspecto tan descuidado y desolado del lugar.

\- No te asustes Sakura, ésta es la entrada secreta. Si no queremos ser descubiertos es mejor que ingreses por aquí - se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente. Esperaron unos segundos y una bella mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y sugerentes ojos azules los recibió.

Sakura la observó detenidamente, era una mujer muy hermosa y se veía muy sensual con aquel color granate en los labios; quizás era de la edad de su hermano, no estaba segura. Pero se atrevió a mirar más abajo del atractivo rostro femenino y pudo ser su ropa, un entallado corset que dejaba a la vista el inicio de su llamativo escote, la cintura ceñida y el torneado de sus caderas redondeadas, una abertura en la falda plateada que dejaba entrever sus pálidos muslos. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí? ¿Shaoran estaría con ella?

No, no...¿Qué estaba pensando?

\- ¿Así que ella es la pequeña Sakura? ¡Bienvenida querida! ¡Te estábamos esperando! - Le dijo sonriéndole amablemente y abrazándola como si se tratase de una vieja amiga - Subaru - hizo un gesto coqueto dirigiéndose hacia el hombre - hace mucho que no me visitas... - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Sakura enrojeció al oír aquellas palabras.

\- Preciosa Nanami - le dijo tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola seductoramente - Prometo visitarte pronto, por ahora debo retirarme. Dejo a la pequeña Sakura en buenas manos, ¿Verdad querida?

\- Claro que sí, pierde cuidado. Además Shaoran está esperándola. Sólo que...sin saberlo se tomó un jugo que...estaba destinado para un cliente y se quedó dormido. Pero, debe de estar despertando en un par de horas quizás; está en la estancia que se le asignó Sakura, no te preocupes - le sonrió a ambos, Sakura no entendía nada. ¿Shaoran estaba dormido allí dentro? ¿Qué había tomado?

\- Pobre de él...ya me imagino lo que tomó - rió divertido Subaru, en alguna ocasión Nanami le contó sobre aquellos jugos que usaban con los clientes más insoportables, los dormían y al despertar después de un par de horas los pobres hombres no recordaban casi nada, pero despertar con una hermosa mujer desnuda aferrada a tu cuerpo sin duda era una buena señal. Los caballeros salían de Nenemia felices y complacidos por el servicio que los dejaba tan cansados.

\- Adelante linda Sakura, Bienvenida a _Nenemia_ \- le dijo la mujer. Ella asintió y se despidió de Subaru que se montó sobre su caballo y desapareció de su vista en unos segundos. La mujer le sonrió y la condujo por un pasillo y al fondo podía ver una luz anaranjada. Caminaron hasta allá, Sakura iba observando todo; ¡Qué diferente se vía todo por dentro!, el piso alfombrado, las paredes revestidas de madera. Bellos cuadros adornando las paredes y...y bellas mujeres caminando alegremente por los pasillos.

Bien, mujeres, muchas hermosas mujeres allí.

Se asustó. No tenía idea de qué era _Nenemia_.

\- Aquí te dejo querida, debo de atender a un cliente ahora. Por favor busca a la joven Aiko, ella te llevará con Shaoran - le sonrió, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla y caminando hacia unas cortinas rojizas desapareciendo tras ellas.

\- ¿Aiko? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

Caminó desorientada chocándose con algunas muchachas, pero ninguna le dijo nada sólo le sonreían.

Decidió seguir caminando por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llegó a un amplio vestíbulo.

Había llegado al domus de paredes blancas y columnas rojas a una hora muy tardía y sin escolta. Era lo que debía hacer si deseaba encontrar a su amado Shaoran, ¿No? tal como había denominado la mujer que los había recibido. En el camino tropezó con una joven de cabellera castalla y ojos azules, Aiko. Lo supo pues otra de las mujeres la llamó así. Entonces la abordó y le preguntó sobre el paradero de Shaoran. Aiko, ese era su nombre en Nenemia, le había explicado que en realidad esa casa estaba bajo las órdenes de una hermosa mujer llamada Nanami, una noble hija de senadores y que su ex esposo era en realidad uno de sus guardianes. Los detalles no le importaban a Sakura, la hija del Conde Kinomoto; ella buscaba a Shaoran.

Un hombre esculpido en carne la atendió en el vestíbulo y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no quedarse más tiempo del debido estudiando al sujeto. Había visto fornidos gladiadores en los juegos de Primavera en honor al César y este se parecía mucho a uno de esos brutales guerreros, claro todo en películas de la época.

\- Jade ha venido a yacer con Lobo - susurró la contraseña que la joven Aiko le había enseñado - M-me llam-mo Sakura Kinomoto - murmuró a continuación bajando la mirada a sus pies para ocultar bajo las sombras de la capucha de su manto el repentino rubor de sus mejillas. El hombre hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, cediéndole el paso hacia el interior.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura, sé bienvenida a _Nenemia_ , la casa de Nanami. Yo soy Reed. Por favor, sígueme; los dioses te han dado la oportunidad de reunirte con tu persona amada.

La joven no pudo evitar pasear la mirada por los hombros del hombre, observando sus ropajes. ¿Era un sirviente? Los sirvientes atendían a los invitados cuando se presentaba alguna visita especial ¿No? Quizás la hayan reconocido como la hija del Conde Kinomoto, pero la joven Aiko le había dicho que Reed era el ex esposo de Nanami. ¿Sería el mismo? Si así fuera, Nanami era mujer afortunada por tener a este hombre junto a ella, aun después de haberse separado, no todas las personas eran así de consideradas, amables y dispuestas a ayudar a los demás. Además de que era atractivo... ¿cómo sería el ver a tu ex esposo todos los días? Tenía el cabello negro, largo y un flequillo rizado sobre la frente amplia. Una sombra de barba cubría sus mejillas, su piel pálida como la porcelana, su altura prominente, las proporciones de su rostro perfectas; sus ojos, de un azul zafiro. Y su espalda, todos sus músculos descendían en perfectas líneas perdiéndose bajo los pliegues de su toga. Ese detalle, el de su túnica, le dijo que no era un sirviente y que se trataba del señor de la casa.

Ya entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer todos allí vestían de una manera temática, haciendo alusión a un ambiente de la época romana. Le pareció divertido. El lugar era demasiado hermoso y extraño a la vez, pronto ingresaron a otra estancia mucho más amplia e iluminada.

Abrió los ojos derrepente ante la impresión.

Sakura tuvo que detenerse un segundo para respirar, le estaba faltando el aire y el corazón le latía descontrolado en el pecho. Al mirar a sus pies se fijó en el impoluto suelo de mármol, tan brillante y pulido que envidiaría al de su propia casa. Un estanque parecido a un impluvium estaba lleno de agua cristalina y un aroma a jazmines dominaba toda la casa. Le extrañó no encontrar murales pintados en las paredes ni mosaicos en el suelo, así como estatuas referentes. El único adorno que encontró fueron las ánforas situadas sobre pedestales y columnas; pudo ver de pasada el dibujo de una de ellas y el rubor se extendió hasta sus orejas.

Continuó caminando detrás de Reed, con las rodillas temblando de manera evidente. Al cruzar unas cortinas le llegó un sonido apagado, muy suave, pero muy claro: un hondo suspiro. Se detuvo, llevándose la mano al pecho para contener el sofoco; el movimiento de su brazo provocó el roce de su vestido contra la piel de sus pechos y acabó por necesitar apoyo sobre la pared para evitar desmayarse de la impresión. Hizo gestos bruscos hacia Reed cuando este intentó acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien. Lo último que necesitaba era tener cerca a un hombre desconocido, cuando le estaba ardiendo la mente de fiebre y lo único que quería era ver a Shaoran.

\- Un momento, por favor... Sólo un momento - pidió. Reed no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa y Sakura interpretó que no era a la primera mujer a la que veía sofocarse de esa manera.

La cabeza de la muchacha daba vueltas. No comprendía la razón por la cual una terrible quemazón se concentraba en su vientre, arrastrándola a la perdición. Cuanto más se adentraba en aquella casa, la inquietud crecía, se enroscaba bajo su ombligo, subía por su espalda hasta su nuca para luego descender de forma abrupta hacia el interior de sus muslos. No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero sabía perfectamente lo que debía buscar; pero todo era insoportablemente delicioso y no lograba controlar su ansiedad.

El ambiente, la casa, los sonidos apagados, la cálida luz, la mezcla de aromas...todos sus sentidos se habían visto estimulados. Aiko le había advertido que sería una experiencia tan inolvidable que al principio las sensaciones perdurarían en su mente durante meses y que mujeres con más virtud que Sakura habían caído bajo el hechizo del hogar de Nanami. Este había sido el caso de Sakura. Reunió valor cuando pensó en su problema y en la razón por la que Subaru la había traído a este lugar; eso le dio fuerzas para dejar de temblar como una niña y avanzar junto al hombre extraño que recibía por nombre Reed.

Las estancias privadas de la casa de Nanami eran espaciosas, repletas de cortinas de sedas, divanes y cojines bordados. Dominaba el carmesí y el oro, pero no era una decoración suntuosa; detrás de toda aquella opulencia se apreciaba la sencillez. Una esbelta figura con la piel del color de la miel se giró hacia ellos y Sakura sintió que no tendría fuerzas suficientes para seguir de pie. Reed se retiró de la estancia estratégicamente y Sakura sufrió un traspiés cuando la sublime mirada de Shaoran se posó sobre la suya. No sintió celos de la belleza de las mujeres que había visto con anterioridad, no sintió envidia por las perfectas proporciones de sus cuerpos, no sintió odio por estar tan cerca del hombre al que amaba. Sintió deseo. El deseo febril de que él no dejase de mirarla jamás, de que no apartase nunca la mirada de la suya. Fascinada, la muchacha sintió que estaba contemplando al mismísimo Apolo.

¿Por qué su mente comparaba a Shaoran con un dios romano? No sabía, sus sentidos estaban alterados ante la sensual visión.

\- Buenas noches, mi hermoso cerezo - saludó con la voz aterciopelada, acercándose a la paralizada Sakura. Shaoran le tomó las manos y le dio dos besos, uno en cada una. Tenía las manos y los labios fríos, pero el calor inundó las entrañas de la aturdida muchacha.

\- Shaoran... - suspiró finalmente la castaña.

\- ¿Estás bien mi amor? ¿No te ocurrió nada malo? - Ella negó, embelesada - Ven, cielo mío, siéntate aquí, a mi lado. Sakura, te extrañé tanto... - acarició las mejillas de la joven y las besó con devoción.

\- Shaoran, yo...

\- No, no, pequeña - puso un dedo sobre los labios de Sakura, sonriéndole con ternura - Primero espera a que te baje la fiebre. Luego, hablaremos de lo que sucedió y lo que debemos hacer en adelante. Te prometo una rápida solución a nuestros problemas y la seguridad de que nadie sabrá que has estado aquí a menos que salga de tus labios...Sakura - Después de una larga pausa, al ver que ella no hablaba, él tomó la palabra - Te haré unas preguntas sencillas cariño, bastará con que asientas o niegues con la cabeza si no deseas expresarte en voz alta, veo que estás muy afectada mi amor...perdóname por favor no quería que te trajeran aquí. ¿Nadie te ha lastimado verdad? - Sakura titubeó antes de negar, sin mirar directamente al joven - Bien, eso me preocupaba mucho. ¿Deseas, quedarte aquí conmigo? - La afirmación fue enérgica - Una sola noche Sakura, ¿Prefieres que nos marchemos al amanecer hacia otro lado? - Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente afirmando tímidamente con la cabeza - Está bien, mi cerezo. Déjame verte. Tranquila, estamos a solas, pero necesito ver tu rostro...

Y así la besó suavemente. Ella respiró el aroma de su piel, que olía a jazmín al igual que la estancia y dejó escapar un suspiro que él recogió entre sus labios antes de besarla otra vez con suavidad. Nunca había pensado que algún día Sakura estaría en ese lugar. Y menos que él estaría junto a ella.

\- Te amo... - murmuró Sakura apartándose de los labios de Shaoran. Ahora sus labios estaban tan calientes que no podía creer como es que antes los había notado más fríos que el granito en invierno.

\- Entonces, nada más importa mi amor. Si tu padre no es capaz de entenderlo, no te sientas desafortunada. Juntos vamos a lograrlo todo, ¿Sí?, estar contigo es todo lo que necesito...- con un elegante movimiento, los dedos de Shaoran acariciaron el blanco cuello de Sakura antes de descender hasta su pecho. La mano del joven estaba caliente, y cuando situó la palma sobre su corazón, ambos pudieron notar los vigorosos latidos de Sakura. Suspiró y volvió a levantar los ojos hacia él, que la miraba ahora con un brillo especial en la mirada - Dime lo que deseas, Sakura. Quiero escucharte...

Sakura, demasiado ansiosa, se apretó al cuerpo de su amado para susurrarle al oído. El joven se inclinó para escucharla y, de forma instintiva, posicionó sus amplias manos sobre las caderas de la castaña...

 _Sakura estaba a su lado en Nenemia y eso...lo volvía loco._

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas y a todos, pues tengo insomnio así que ando subiendo esto por aquí! Les advierto que tiene partes muy subidas de tono! Así que si no les agrada eso xD saltense jajja**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen ésta historia. Este capítulo está basado en sueños, recuerdos y pasión. Mucha pasión.**

 **Les envio un abrazo de oso y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 ****¿Sueños o recuerdos?****

La noche que habían pasado juntos en Nenemia había sido maravillosa, conoció un lado tan diferente y a la vez tan embriagador de Shaoran que tenía miedo de que fuese sólo un sueño. Era de madrugada y algunos sonidos exteriores se colaban en la estancia privada que compartía con su amado de cabellos chocolate. Intentó volver a dormir, pero unas extrañas imágenes aparecían en su mente nublando su razón y haciéndola caer en un abismo.

Shaoran abrazaba su cintura, estaba desnudo junto a ella. Respirando en su nuca, sentir su tacto y su respiración la hacía sentirme amada y protegida. Pero aquella sensación de caída la volvió a invadir y no pudo evitar caer dormida y soñar.

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _Fujitaka era un marido que mis padres habían elegido para mí. Pero sólo estábamos prometidos, debía mantenerme intacta hasta el matrimonio._

 _\- Quiero pedirte un favor..._

 _\- Dime._

 _Sus labios rozaban los míos, su postura, su voz, su forma de mirarme empezaba a volverme loca. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi rodilla y a medida que hablábamos iba subiendo, retirando poco a poco la falda de mi vestido de seda. Él me gustaba y yo le gustaba a él._

 _Éramos incapaces de contenernos._

 _\- Cuando nos casemos, no quiero consumar sólo una vez... no quiero que sea una simple formalidad Fujitaka..._

 _\- ¿Quieres que te haga cosas como ésta todas las noches, tal vez? - preguntó divertido. Yo asentí un poco escandalizada y él me acarició las piernas._

 _\- ¿Vas a tocarme? - pregunté ansiosa dando un respingo cuando sentí sus dedos ardientes sobre la piel de mis muslos, que retiraban cuidadosamente una de mis medias de encaje blanco._

 _\- ¿Quieres que lo haga? - susurró en mis labios._

 _\- No lo sé..._

 _\- Entonces eso es que sí - se acercó mucho a mí y yo ahogué un suspiro. Sí que quería, pero faltaban tres meses para eso._

 _\- El chofer..._

 _\- Si no quieres que te oiga, no grites... nadie tiene que saberlo..._

 _Me encogí en el asiento y él me acorraló, metiendo toda la mano entre mis muslos calientes, apretando la carne entre los dedos._

 _\- No sé si voy a poder..._

 _\- Es lo que querías - me dijo, separándose un poco - Pero si no quieres, no te voy a obligar._

 _\- ¿Tú quieres? ¿Quieres tocarme?_

 _\- Quiero complacerte, colmarte de atenciones, amarte, perderte el respeto y hacer que pierdas tu vergüenza... y quiero besarte - se acercó, dejando los labios pegados a los míos, su boca abierta sobre mi boca abierta, su aliento rozándome la piel y sus dedos templados entre mis piernas._

 _El coche traqueteó cuando las ruedas pasaron sobre un bache y nuestros labios se apretaron. Ante mi duda, mi prometido se lanzó y sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, besándome de forma apasionada. Su mano se movió entre mis muslos hacia mi ropa interior y acarició la tela húmeda por encima. Me besó hasta ahogarme, acariciándome por encima de forma intensa, frotando y presionando hasta que la tela empezó a humedecerse y a volverse un terrible obstáculo._

 _Ávidamente metí la mano entre mis muslos y apreté la suya contra mi intimidad. El presionó con un dedo entre mis labios, una necesidad instintiva me hacía desear que metiera sus dedos en mi interior, como cuando yo lo hacía. Me aparté de su boca, para pedirle que me quitase la ropa, pero no necesitó explicaciones, subió la mano hacia mi vientre para coger la tela y deslizarla con fuerza hasta mis rodillas, dejándose detrás las medias de encaje. Arqueé la espalda cuando tocó el nacimiento de mi vientre haciendo presión sobre él. Me removí en el asiento y sus dedos hicieron fuerza metiéndose dentro de mi humedad. Tenía los dedos calientes, suaves y fuertes._

 _\- ¿Es esto lo que querías, verdad Nadeshiko? - preguntó entre mis labios, bajando la mirada para contemplar su mano metida entre mis piernas. Deslizando los dedos hacia abajo. Volví a sacudirme, un suspiro se escapó de mi boca y él aprovechó el movimiento para complacerme como había prometido, metiendo un dedo en lo más hondo de mi ser. Se me nubló la vista, estaba asombrada, escandalizada, complacida y ardiendo por dentro. Una necesidad sin igual se había apoderado de mi - No grites - susurró pasando un brazo detrás de mi cabeza para taparme la boca. Me apretó a su cuerpo en una forma de abrazo y empezó a mover los dedos dentro y fuera, primero despacio, luego de forma frenética. Yo reprimí mis gemidos y mis lamentos, pero apenas podía contenerme, su mano estaba completamente empapada._

 _De pronto sentí un latigazo, un violento ramalazo que me sacudió involuntariamente. Fujitaka se apretó a mi cuerpo, clavando la mano con delicadeza y sentí mi propio orgasmo en su mano. Dejó de amordazarme y me besó húmedamente._

 _\- Sí, era lo que quería... - le susurré._

 _\- Llegamos a la hacienda, ¿quieres que nos demos un baño juntos? - murmuró en mi oído, apartando la mano. Mientras el coche enfilaba por el camino que llevaba a nuestra mansión, me quitó la ropa interior y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con una sonrisa divertida - Te prometo ser completamente honesto contigo, cariño._

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, acalorada y confusa. ¿Qué había sido eso? Esos...esos eran sus padres. ¿Acaso fue un sueño? No lograba discernir aquello. ¿En verdad sus padres habían sido de esa manera? ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué su madre lo había engañado con el padre de Shaoran? ¿Acaso su madre no lo amó? ¿No pensó en sus hijos ni su familia?

No había querido pensar mucho en eso, pero lo cierto es que le dolía en el alma haberse enterado de eso y podía imaginarse el dolor de Shaoran y el tener que confesarle eso a su madre. Sería muy doloroso, su novio le había contado sobre la relación de sus padres y por eso la sorpresa de haberse enterado de su infidelidad ya que parecían ser la pareja más feliz del mundo. Para él sus padres tenían una relación perfecta.

Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, serían las cuatro de la mañana posiblemente. Se sentía exhausta de cierta manera debido al esfuerzo físico realizado de la forma más apasionada. Shaoran era capaz de trasladarla al cielo con sólo unas caricias. Y sus besos, y sentirlo dentro de ella era celestial. Se sentía feliz entre sus brazos, acurrucada entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos. De pronto escuchó un intenso zumbido y se adentró nuevamente al mundo de los sueños o recuerdos que la perseguían. Al ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no pudo reprimir la sorpresa.

* * *

 _Ya no tenía escapatoria. Había cometido el error de huir cuando se encontró con el señor Li en mitad de la fiesta que había organizado un amigo de su marido. Invadida por un pánico escénico había optado por el camino más fácil, evitarlo; pero Li conocía la mansión de esa familia dónde se celebraba la velada y ella, era la primera vez que asistía. Jugaba en terreno desconocido y eso le había dado ventaja a su adversario, que había logrado acorralarla en uno de los pasillos se servicio. La mirada que él le dirigía ahora dejaba claro que huyese a dónde huyese, no tenía escapatoria._

 _Li se aproximó a su víctima con esa característica determinación en sus pasos que tanto rubor provocaba en las mujeres. Ella se apretó a la puerta del fondo, aquella que conducía a las escaleras de servicio y que estaba cerrada. En ese momento deseaba poder fundirse a ella y atravesarla. No lo lograría, así que lanzó una mirada de advertencia al hombre. Estaba dispuesta a plantarle batalla, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados._

 _Pero defenderse era complejo. Hien Li era un hombre físicamente perfecto: rabiosamente atractivo, encantador y poseedor de una presencia tan devastadora como sublime; irradiaba elegancia, poder y peligro a partes iguales. No se trataba de un fino lord de biblioteca dedicado a las finanzas como su marido, sino de un aventurero que había viajado lejos de su país natal, gustaba salir a cazar ciervos y montaba habitualmente a caballo en su finca en Hong Kong. Pero los rumores entre las damas de la alta sociedad a la que frecuentaba decían que tenía un gran secreto, que seguramente tendría una vida hecha allá en China. Lady Kinomoto sabía que esos rumores eran ciertos: había cometido el error de vivirlos de primera mano y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza._

 _Hien vestía un impecable traje a medida color negro que cubría su perfecta complexión robusta; le sentaba condenadamente bien, un toque de elegancia combinada con su fiereza natural hizo estremecer al débil clavel, quién sabía perfectamente lo que había tras esa ropa. Bajo el experto escrutinio de Li, el vestido que la mujer había elegido para la ocasión se antojó demasiado transparente._

 _A un palmo de distancia tuvo que contener la respiración para evitar intoxicarse con el delicioso aroma del hombre; olía a madera, a lluvia, y a chocolate. Una amalgama de recuerdos arrolló su mente como un tren de alta velocidad, recuerdos que hasta este momento creía producto de su hambrienta y ansiosa imaginación. No podía haber hecho todo eso con él. Su cuerpo reaccionó hablando por ella y él corroboró su teoría desviando la mirada por el vestido, sonriendo como un animal hambriento. Levantó entonces la mano y ella se envaró cuando los dedos le rozaron la mejilla. La reacción fue involuntaria, se estremeció con excesiva evidencia, las yemas de sus dedos enviaron abrasadoras oleadas de calor desde el lugar tocado hasta sus pies._

 _Sintió que ese lado del rostro se entumecía, que su oído se quedaba sordo, que por su cuello se deslizaban miles de hormigas; que le faltaba el aire y que su pecho contenía a duras penas un corazón desbocado. Miró al chino sabiendo que sus pómulos habían adquirido el mismo color del vestido, que sus labios se habían abierto en una sorda invitación, que su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado en ese instante, preparado para lo que él deseara hacerle._

 _Los dedos de Li rozaron delicadamente la oreja de la dama antes de estrechar la distancia que los separaba y ocultar la luz, sumiéndolos en sombras, convirtiendo aquel momento en algo mucho más íntimo y peligroso. Ella inspiró profundamente, no quiso replicarle, no pudo contradecirle, no pudo evitar desearle por encima de todas las cosas aun sabiendo que a él le gustaba jugar sucio. Ya muy cerca de su boca, se detuvo, dejó sus labios a corta distancia de los de ella, a la suficiente para que sintiera el calor que desprendía dejándola con el deseo agolpado en la punta de la lengua._

 _En ese momento, ella reaccionó, despertando de la extraña hipnosis que el hombre había ejercido sobre ella. Era demasiado perverso, demasiado...vergonzoso._

 _\- Aléjese de mí - murmuró muy cerca de sus labios, en un quiero y no puedo. Escapó hacia la derecha, por aquel hueco que había entre la pared y el cuerpo de su contrincante. Li interpuso el brazo en aquella trayectoria y ella tuvo que rectificar la trayectoria de su carrera, tratando de escapar por el otro lado. Una mano sobre su cadera la retuvo contra el muro, marcando como un hierro al rojo vivo las huellas de sus dedos sobre la piel. Quiso moverse, pero Li la mantuvo firmemente anclada con suavidad en aquel estrecho rincón. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. - Déjeme ir._

 _\- No puedo - contestó él, hablando por primera vez. Su voz grave y potente vibró en la mente de Nadeshiko haciéndola estremecer. Li tenía esa sonrisa confiada y descarada del que sabe que tiene las de ganar. Era tan sumamente arrogante que la ponía enferma. Lo detestaba con tanta intensidad como lo deseaba. El tirante derecho del vestido se deslizó por la curva de un hombro de porcelana y los labios del hombre soberbio y poderoso siguieron el camino. Ella se mordió el labio para evitar un gemido._

 _\- Esto es un error... aquello no debió ocurrir jamás Li... - se defendió ella, a duras penas._

 _\- Tú y yo sabemos que ese error no debe repetirse. Y no se repetirá, Nadeshiko - la miró con intensidad, sin perder la sonrisa, con los labios húmedos. Esos labios tan venenosos, tan lascivos, tan ardiente. - Tú no has podido olvidarme y yo tampoco puedo quitarte de mi mente del todo, no es fácil pero he entendido muchas cosas durante estos años que permanecí alejado - se aproximó despacio, como si fuese a besarla , pero se desvió lentamente hacia su oído, donde comenzó a verter provocativas palabras - Yo no he podido olvidar tu sabor, la suavidad de tus pechos en mi lengua, la dureza de tus pezones en mi lengua, la forma en que palpitaban cuando los mordía... - el impacto de aquellas palabras dobló las rodillas de la mujer. Palabras sucias, demasiado sucias para alguien de su posición. Era una fina dama recatada, una mujer de su estatus social no oía esas cosas, no las decía y mucho menos las hacía. Era tan vergonzoso... Pero la crudeza de su alegato a punto estuvo de hacer que se cayera al suelo, Li no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en sostenerla, presionó su cuerpo al de ella empujándola contra la pared. - Pero he comprendido que no puedo volver a tomarte, porque no eres una mujer sincera Nadeshiko y créeme que sé muy bien que no soy el indicado para hablar de sinceridad pero... ¿Por qué no le dices a tu marido sobre la pequeña Sakura? - le dijo acercándose aún más a ella e incomodándola con su cercanía - Vamos, ¿Vas a negármelo? ¿Por qué mentiste así Nadeshiko? ¿No pensaste en que esa carta podía leerla la persona equivocada? ¿No pensaste en tu familia? ¿En la mía? - cuestionó, el tono de sus palabras había cambiado a uno de reproche mientras la tomaba del rostro toscamente - Pensé que te había quedado claro mi querido clavel, que no quería volver a saber de ti. Jamás esperé que me mandaras una carta y llena de mentiras. ¿Por qué querías que regrese? ¿No te ha bastado todo el daño que nos hemos hecho? - la soltó y fijó su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer._

 _\- ¡Basta! - chilló con la voz nerviosa. Recordar lo que había hecho era demasiado duro para ella._

 _\- Me entristece que quieras negarlo...en verdad Nadeshiko, yo no he regresado por ti. Regresé porque tenía que averiguar si lo que me escribiste en esa carta era cierto. Y no lo era...Vine porque pienso contarle a Fujitaka todo lo que pasó aún si eso me cuesta perder su amistad._

 _\- No te atreverías a hacerme eso, ¿Verdad? - ella se desesperó y lo tomó de las manos nerviosa y al borde del colapso - No puedes hacerme eso Hien, ¿Qué será de mí? ¿De Touya? ¿De mi pequeña Sakura...?_

 _\- Por ella es que quiero hacerlo. Le has mentido a todos Nadeshiko. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy el padre de esa criatura... - le dijo serio y abatido. Cuando leyó en aquella carta que esa mujer había tenido un hijo suyo casi muere de la impresión. Por eso viajó lo más rápido que pudo y la vigiló sin que ella sospechase. Y finalmente la descubrió..._

 _\- Tuve mis motivos para hacerlo... - murmuró con poca convicción, consciente de la presión que él ejercía y el problema que se vendría si él hablaba._

 _\- ¿Tus motivos? ¿Sin importarte los demás? ¿Eres tan egoísta? - Li le reclamó y negó con la cabeza - Fue un gran error el haberme involucrado contigo, el haber traicionado a la única mujer que en verdad daría la vida por mí. ¿Sabes? Yo también tuve un hijo hace poco, se llama Xiao-Lang y es idéntico a mí. Ese niño merece todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Pero no te preocupes clavel; no dejaré a la pequeña Sakura desamparada. Siempre velaré por ella a pesar de que no es mi sangre. La aprecio y la quiero como si lo fuera - él le regaló otra sonrisa extraña y trató de calmarla - No más mentiras Nadeshiko, al menos no conmigo._

 _\- ¿No, no eres tú el que comenzó a mentir? - él se rió. Su sola cercanía estaba poniéndola enferma - Tienes razón, fui yo y lo admito; fui débil. Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y en verdad nunca te amé. Me gustaste, me atrajiste mucho físicamente y me cegué ante eso Nadeshiko. Pero cuando Ieran me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, mi cuarto hijo. Supe que había hecho todo mal contigo. Y te pido perdón por todo lo que pasó, por eso nunca dejaré sola a Sakura...te lo prometo._

 _\- Cállate - gritó con la mirada furibunda - Deja de decir esas cosas, no soy la mujer que crees, no soy lo que dices...¡Mi hija no te necesita, ella tiene a su padre!_

 _\- Tiene a Fujitaka ahora, pero... ¿Qué pasará el día que él descubra que le mentiste? ¿Qué sucederá con ella? - trató de hacerle entrar en razón, Sakura era apenas una bebé de casi un año, no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña ni en su pequeño hijo de cuatro años._

 _\- Él no lo sabrá jamás...Sakura es su hija, es mi hija...sólo cállate Hien, por lo que más quieras, cállate...nunca lo repitas, nunca por favor. Por favor, si alguna vez me quisiste o fuiste feliz conmigo, por favor...olvida a Sakura, déjanos en paz...ella es mi bebé, ella y Touya son mi vida._

 _\- Nadeshiko...no te tortures así - suspiró cansino y decidió despedirse, era el momento - No le diré nada a Fujitaka, puedes estar tranquila...pero a cambio quiero algo._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres? - cuestionó aún con las lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Quiero que permitas que cuando nuestros menores hijos estén en una edad prudente, Sakura pueda comprometerse con Xiao-Lang en matrimonio. Quiero que hables con tu marido y se lo hagas saber, yo lo haré también mañana mismo, pienso partir al anochecer._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Comprometer a nuestros hijos? ¿Estás loco? - cuestionó sorprendida - Tu hijo vivirá en China y Sakura se quedará aquí con nosotros..._

 _\- Ese no es inconveniente clavel, recuerda que tu marido fue el prometido de mi hermana May-Ling, pero ella murió. Eso no fue impedimento para que ellos se comprometan, espero que no te opongas; quiero que mi hijo cuide de la pequeña Sakura. Será un muchacho extraordinario, puedo asegurártelo. Si tú me prometes eso, yo te prometo que jamás volveré a tocar el tema de Sakura - ofreció, era su última opción._

 _Nadeshiko Kinomoto ardió de rabia por dentro y por fuera, llena de confusión y vergüenza ante el chino, pero debía de aceptar o Fujitaka se enteraría._

 _\- No quiero que la vean hasta que ella cumpla los doce años, ni que le manden presentes y mucho menos que pretendas enviar a tu hijo aquí antes de tiempo, yo misma la prepararé, quiero pasar esos años con ella, después...podrá irse junto a tu hijo - chilló entristecida y nostálgica, su pequeña Sakura ya tenía un futuro dictado como ella lo había tenido. Y si bien no había amado a su marido durante muchos años de su matrimonio, lo llegó a amar. Hien Li fue su desliz, su gran error. Estuvo también enamorada de Hakupo pero, nunca pasó nada más que sueños y pensamientos. Hakupo nunca se atrevió a tocarla ni ella a insinuársele._

 _\- Dentro de unos años posiblemente envíe a un hombre de confianza que permanecerá cerca de Sakura. Cuando ella sea más grande, quiero que a la futura esposa de mi hijo nada le suceda y también es para saber si estarás cumpliendo con el trato, posiblemente también yo venga a visitarlos. Aunque ya no con la misma frecuencia - dijo dando por terminada la conversación pero ella lo interrumpió antes que se marchase._

 _\- ¿A quién piensas enviar? - cuestionó preocupada, se sentía presionada por Hien Li, Sakura era apenas una bebé y ya hablaba de ella como si fuese una mujer._

 _\- A mi mano derecha, Reed Clow. Lo conocerás en unos años querido clavel. Espero que en mi próxima visita nos podamos tratar con mayor cordialidad, recuerda que seremos familia algún día - le dijo sarcástico y se marchó, dejándola sola en ese pasadizo._

 _Cayó de rodillas al piso y lloró como nunca antes había llorado. Había condenado a la pequeña Sakura a su misma suerte gracias a su cobardía. A su mal proceder._

 _Sakura...mi pequeña._

 _Sakura..._

 _Sakura..._

 _Mi amor..._

.

.

* * *

Aún no ha amanecido y el hombre busca a tientas el cuerpo de la mujer desnuda. Ella no está despierta pero la escucha sollozar y pronunciar algunas palabras, su respiración intranquila indica que tiene un sueño o una pesadilla y que no responderá a su llamada. Él necesita hacer algo con ella. No sabe qué, sólo sabe que necesita tocarla, acariciarla, perturbar su descanso y atesorar su paraíso. Se le antoja incómodo despertarla forzosamente sólo para sacarla de ese sueño o pesadilla.

Pero no puede resistir la tentación.

Su mano se posa sobre su vientre y desciende sin titubear. Ella se remueve, pero continúa durmiendo y él se detiene unos segundos hasta asegurarse de que sigue inconsciente. Desliza los dedos entre sus muslos, con extrema precaución, cualquier movimiento brusco podría despertarla. Alcanza la carne más tierna de su cuerpo. Está caliente, y sorprendentemente, también está húmeda; seguramente su cuerpo aún recuerde lo que hicieron antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño. O tal vez esté soñando con él. Remueve los dedos hasta que la yema de su corazón presiona contra la semilla y siente como ella se estremece. Emite un suspiro, pero no se despierta y él profundiza la caricia recorriendo toda su cálida hendidura. Ella se agita, seguramente mezcla su sueño con las caricias, por eso separa los muslos. Sus ojos siguen cerrados.

Él ya no tiene cuidado, al contrario, se deleita con la visión de sus propios dedos hundidos entre las piernas de su mujer. La descubre retirando la sábana de seda y se arrodilla frente a ella, utilizando ahora las dos manos. Una acaricia su vientre, la otra presiona su intimidad a la vez que hunde un dedo. Siente su estremecimiento, tiene los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera hace intención de abrirlos. Intensifica sus caricias, la atracción se vuelve tan fuerte que no puede evitar acercar los labios y sentir sus palpitaciones en la lengua. Ella arquea la espalda, la sensación la ha golpeado tan fuerte que ha acabado por despertarla y cierra las piernas alrededor de su cabeza. Pero él no quiere dejar de saborearla, así que trabaja con más dedicación tratando de separarle los muslos, que le tapan los oídos; quiere escucharla jadear. Ella intenta apartarlo, pero finalmente se rinde y sucumbe al poder de su boca.

Se agita y tiembla, a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad, todavía no ha podido despejar del todo la mente y salir del pesado sueño en el que estaba sumida. Se alza apoyando las dos manos en la cama, su pecho se hincha de placer cuando inspira profundamente como si le faltase el aire. Tras un par de resoplidos se lanza sobre su novio. Él comprende, o quiere comprender que se trata de eso y le permite un corto espacio para que pueda moverse, sin dejar de lamerla. Retorciéndose inexplicablemente, ella consigue lo que quiere y ataca su miembro. Primero lo agarra con las dos manos, como si tirando de él pudiese atraerlo hacia ella con más premura; luego le devuelve el golpe tragándolo por completo.

La lucha se vuelve cruenta. Sus cuerpos se revuelven furiosos entre las sábanas buscando ganar una posición de ventaja. Ella lleva las de ganar, él está al borde de la rendición. Al darle cobijo en su boca ha notado las pulsaciones y la dureza de su altivo miembro; aun así, ella tiembla por dentro reprimiendo el orgasmo que golpea la puerta con la clara intención de derribarla.

\- Manos, labios, lenguas, dientes; en el amor, como en la guerra, todo vale mi hermoso cerezo - le susurra él mientras siente que es arrastrado a un espiral infinito de placer.

\- Te amo Shaoran...estoy muy feliz, ahora sé que siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos - le respondió mirándolo con infinito amor una vez terminó su labor.

Ella se ahoga, libera el miembro de él para poder respirar, siente que es tan inmenso que la asfixia. Él aprovecha su descuido, su boca la devora y sus dedos la torturan; no deja rincón sin explorar. Ella se queda sin aliento, pero no quiere perder, porque él ha hecho trampas al comenzar sin que ella estuviese preparada. De forma irracional, ataca con todo lo que tiene. El miembro del castaño desaparece engullido por completo, ella siente entre sus muslos como jadea, como pierde ritmo, así que no da tregua y entra a fondo. Y él pierde. Ella siente en su lengua los temblores iniciales y la calidez se derrama en su garganta. Con su último aliento, entre estertores, él se aferra a ella y alcanza el punto débil que tan bien conoce, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sus cuerpos caen derrotados sobre la cama de plumas, las heridas son visibles en sus labios brillantes y su piel palpitante. Buscan a tientas sus manos y las estrechan, recuperando el resuello.

Consideran que ha sido una batalla justa.

Una digna noche en Nenemia...

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos y a todas, me estoy demorando un poco en actualizar ya que ando muy ocupada. Pero cuando tengo un tiempo me siento a la pc a escribir un rato. Espero de antemano que este capítulo sea de su agrado. También agradecerles infinitamente por sus bellos reviews.**

 **sslove: No, no hay otro hombre en la vida de Nad xD, es sólo que esa mujer era muy complicada y de hecho hizo algo muy malo, y ese es el secreto. Y tienes razón, Clow no es el asesino :D, Hien Li quería concretar el compromiso, por eso los visitaba pero...no se dio, algo o alguien lo detuvo. Abrazos inmensos para tí hermosa.**

 **Destiny: Nad no mató a Hien preciosa, Nad murió varios años antes que él. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que sí tuvo que ver xD así o más spoiler? jajaja. A mí también me encantan esos dos, dejó a mis dedos escribir y escribir cuando se trata de ellos xD Bienvenida a la historia linda si es que es la primera vez que comentas.**

 **A Cerezo chan, un abrazo enorme linda! Y a esa o ese guest que me pidió regresar porque me necesitaba, aquí estoyyyyyyyyy jajaja abrazos de oso panda para todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP (bueno la mayoría)**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 17**_

 ***¿Felicidad?***

Sakura despertó otra vez. Le llevó unos minutos mover brazos y piernas porque tenía el cuerpo entumecido, como si estuviera hundida bajo un montón de arena. Además, la cabeza le dolía ligeramente, seguramente por culpa del par de copas de vino que había tomado durante la noche junto a Shaoran, ¿Eso había estado bien?. Sakura llevaba muy mal el alcohol, pero había bebido porque anoche fue sin duda una noche especial, al fin había decidido dejar la mansión de su padre y comenzar una nueva vida junto a Shaoran y les habían obsequiado un vino blanco muy ligero que estaba delicioso. Parpadeó un poco antes de abrir los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana, atenuada por las cortinas color crema que decoraban la habitación. Cuando su mente empezó a funcionar recordó que se encontraba en la cama de plumas de la estancia privada que la señora Nanami les había asignado. Entonces empezó a recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí y se frotó los ojos, moviéndose encima del colchón y buscando a tientas el cuerpo de su amado a su lado.

Pero en la cama sólo estaba ella. El roce de las sábanas sobre su piel desnuda le causó deliciosos escalofrios, pero un leve dolor en las piernas la hizo cambiar de opinión sobre lo de retozar un poco más sobre la cama. Casi se le saltó una lágrima cuando quiso sentarse y decidió permanecer tumbada, mirando el adorno colgado en la ventana que giraba perezosamente sobre ella mecido por el viento. Poco a poco su mente iba despejándose, abriéndose, el dolor de cabeza estaba ahí, pero permanecía en un segundo plano, porque la resaca no iba a impedirle recordar lo bien que había pasado la noche.

Una sonrisa estúpida empezó a iluminar su rostro y al final, acabó riéndose sola de tan eufórica que estaba. Entonces rodó sobre la sábana, ignorando el leve dolor y el hormigueo de sus brazos y piernas y hundió la cara en la almohada, aspirando el aroma que Él había dejado a su paso. Impregnarse de aquel aroma masculino hizo que deseara lamer la almohada para saborear su piel, pero al final lo único que hizo fue rodearla con los brazos y las piernas y suspirar como una niña enamorada, recordando lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era entre sus brazos.

Tomando conciencia de la situación, recordó aquellos sueños que tuvo durante la madrugada, quería conversar de eso con Shaoran. Esto le parecía un poco increíble, que pudiese ser capaz de soñar cosas así y que prácticamente se le presenten ante ella los recuerdos o acciones que cometieron sus padres en el pasado. Se apartó de la almohada, porque de pronto le dio vergüenza seguir abrazándola así y entonces vio que había manchado la tela de sangre y eso provocó un sonrojo aún mayor. Con un gemido lastimero, se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía que darse una ducha y quemar esas sábanas antes de que las viera alguien, seguramente el mayordomo o alguna de las empleadas cuando entrasen a limpiar la habitación.

Pero, ¡oh! Recordó entonces que se había ido de su propia casa; en plena tarde mientras su padre recibía al prometido de Tomoyo, a la casa de la señora Nanami, Shaoran le había explicado que era una casa de citas, o mejor dicho...el burdel del pueblo, en donde él mismo había pasado muchas noches antes de estar con ella. Había sido una fuga secreta en toda regla, ¿estaría su padre preocupado por ella? ¿Sabría dónde había pasado la noche? Soltó un bufido, sintiendo como la situación le causaba pereza. Ni quería ni tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, ya no más, así que de hoy en adelante se preocuparía sólo de vivir su vida plenamente e intentar seguir siendo feliz al lado de su amado.

Se dejó caer en la cama con un gruñido de protesta, no quería levantarse. Al estirar la mano, sus dedos rozaron algo rígido y liso, que resultó ser un trozo de papel doblado que no había visto antes. Ansiosa, lo cogió con manos temblorosas y leyó apresuradamente:

 _Mi hermoso cerezo,_

 _Espero que hayas dormido muy bien, te veías tan hermosa que no me atreví a despertarte. Tomoyo sabe que dormiste en la casa de Nanami, la situación está bajo control por ahora. Quiero que cuando te despiertes y leas esto, te alistes y vayas al hall, en donde encontraste a Clow ayer. Quiero hacer las cosas como se deben mi querido cerezo. La noche que pasamos juntos fue hermosa, hasta el más mínimo detalle y espero que la rememores por siempre. Pero no te asustes, no es nada malo lo que va a pasar. ¿No llores sí? que si lo haces, lo sabré._

 _Te espero en el hall mi preciosa, no demores._

 _S._

Se le inflamó todo el cuerpo al terminar de leer y soltó un largo suspiro. Era imperativo que se diera una ducha para quitarse los restos de la batalla de anoche, pero la sugerencia de su nota le gustó más, así que se estiró en la cama, dispuesta a recordar, regodeándose en su desnudez y en las manchas pegajosas que tenía en la piel. Carraspeó, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación y tuviera que disimular y empezó a deshacer los complicados nudos de su cabello. Estaba aflojándolos para que su largo cabello castaño pueda caer con libertad, pero aún así, Sakura admiró la pericia de su amado para hacer semejantes cosas con su cabello, sonrió divertida ¡Shaoran le había trenzado el cabello durante la noche!

Se frotó las piernas, los brazos y las muñecas y luego se tumbó, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre que resaltaba sobre el blanco de las sábanas y que evidenciaba que aquella noche no había sido exactamente la mejor para yacer junto a su amado, pero...si Shaoran no se había molestado por eso, no importaba. Sakura cumpliría ya diecinueve años, era mayorcita para saber con quién quería compartir su vida. O eso pensaba ella.

Se puso a recordar lo acontecido en los últimos días...

El caso era que el padre de su amado, el señor Li era un viejo amigo de la familia y Sakura lo había conocido cuando tenía siete años de edad. Era un hombre muy simpático, amigo personal de su padre, sabía sobre muchas cosas y también amaba los caballos como su padre. Por eso no había nada de extraño cuando en un par de ocasiones desde que lo conoció hasta la última vez que lo vio, lo habían invitadi a su fiesta de cumpleaños, un evento privado dónde habían acudido amigos de la familia.

Hien Li, siempre se había referido a ella como el pequeño cerezo, Shaoran se lo recordaba mucho. ¿Por qué su mente había estado tan bloqueada que no había recordado aquello?. Todo esos años Hien Li había visitado la mansión Kinomoto con la finalidad de concretar el compromiso que había pactado con su madre. Pero, no se había dado; al parecer su padre no lo había aceptado o no lo sabía y la habían comprometido con Yue Tsukishiro. Es por eso que el señor Li insistía tanto en estar allí, al igual que el señor Clow. También lo recordaba ahora. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Clow siempre le hablaba sobre un niño chino que era como su hijo! ¡Cuando era niña tuvo tanta ilusión de conocerlo! ¿Por qué se no dio su compromiso con Shaoran? ¡Qué diferente hubiesen sido las cosas!

Pero ya estaba hecho, el destino los había unido bajo otras circunstancias; ahora estaban juntos y se amaban que era lo más importante. Aunque aún recordaba las demás palabras de Hien, las del sueño; pero no podía tomarlas enserio. No podía ya que eran sólo eso...sólo sueños ¿No? Aunque lo del señor Hien Li, coincidía perfectamente con sus sueños, lo de su compromiso...¿o no habría sido así?

Recordó aquella vez en que conoció al señor Li, en su fiesta de cumpleaños número siete.

 _La fiesta se había desarrollado en el jardín, todo había sido primorosamente elegido y decorado a cargo de su tía Sonomi. Después de la reunión, su padre había contratado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y para terminar, un grupo de excelentes músicos habían interpretado con maestría sus canciones favoritas. Luego había llegado el turno de los regalos, la verdad es que todos los años le regalaban cosas parecidas y ella lo agradecía todo amablemente con una sonrisa. El regalo del señor Li le causó diversión, ya que le había regalado un peluche, un conejo blanco con chaleco de tela a cuadros, del que sobresalía un esponjoso reloj. No daba la hora, pero si apretaba el reloj, el conejo decía "Llego tarde, llego tarde"._

 _Sakura se rió con ganas por el chiste ya que a pesar de ser pequeña, ella entendía todo muy bien, porque siempre iba con prisas a todas partes y le faltaban horas para hacer todo lo que quería. Era una niña muy atenta con todo el mundo y le gustaba complacer a los demás._

 _Cerca de la media noche, la fiesta se trasladó al interior de la casa y las charlas se fueron haciendo más relajadas. Sakura y Tomoyo atendieron a todos sus invitados como unas buenas anfitrionas. Se retiró del salón para tomarse un respiro, su sentido de la responsabilidad no le permitía disfrutar al cien por cien de la fiesta y necesitaba un breve instante para ella sola, era una pequeña muy responsable._

 _Fue ese el instante en que el señor Li se le acercó discretamente y le pidió conversar. Sakura sintió su presencia muy cercana, tan cercana que, aunque no se tocaban, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Se volvió para saludarle con una sonrisa en el rostro, él le saludó de igual manera y le ofreció la mano para que ella la tomara y la acompañase al jardín para poder conversar con mayor soltura. Él estaba siendo cuidadoso de no asustarla puesto que era sólo una pequeña niña de siete años._

 _Tenía el rostro joven a pesar de su edad, el cabello castaño oscuro y alborotado, los labios carnosos, la nariz fina y la mirada lánguida. Al parecer hacía pocos meses había decidido dejarse barba, que cuidaba para tenerla siempre poblada y arreglada. Era un hombre imponente, era de cuerpo formado y le hacía recordar mucho a su padre, de brazos y piernas largas; era de esas personas que por una cuestión u otra le transmitían confianza y serenidad. Pero Sakura apenas lo conocía desde hacía un par de días y le había caído bien._

 _Le había agradado mucho conocer al Señor Li._

 _El hombre no dijo nada, se la quedó mirando con esos ojos ámbar y perezosos, como si ella fuese un problema matemático imposible de resolver y estuviera planteando una forma de abordarlo. Justo un instante después, le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza. Sakura le sonrió, de pronto un poco inquieta por ese repentino gesto._

 _\- Estoy seguro de que cuando crezcas serás una excelente esposa - le dijo a la pequeña que lo miraba intrigada con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas._

 _\- ¿Esposa? ¿Qué es eso Señor Li? - Aún era muy pequeña y no conocía el significado de muchas palabras, su padre la dejaba mucho tiempo al cuidado de sus nanas, también tenía una institutriz personal pero no sabía lo que significaba esposa._

 _Él sonrió divertido y la miró con inmensa alegría - Una esposa, pequeño cerezo significa; una compañera de aventuras, de alegrías, de tristezas...una mujer con quien lo compartas todo, como lo fue Nadeshiko para tu padre - terminó diciéndole. Lo cierto fue que nunca esperó la muerte de esa mujer. Cuando envió a Clow a Tomoeda y éste le escribió una carta donde le contaba todo lo que había pasado en la hacienda Kinomoto esos años._

No pudo creerlo.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto había fallecido hace tres años. Víctima de una enfermedad desconocida, había dejado a la pequeña Sakura con tan sólo tres años de edad. En manos de Fujitaka Kinomoto. En ese entonces el creyó que Fujitaka ya sabría sobre la verdad, pero se había equivocado. Fue muy tonto al creer que por algún motivo Nadeshiko iba a contarle la verdad. Fujitaka amaba con toda su alma a esa pequeña criatura.

Él no era nadie para quitarle eso, para causarle ese dolor tan grande. Por eso calló y le pidió a Clow su silencio. Su mejor amigo y hombre de confianza permaneció allí en Tomoeda hasta que después de unos meses decidió viajar otra vez a Japón. Después de seis años regresaba a ese lugar. Años en los que dedicó su vida a sus hijos y su esposa. Pero el saber que Sakura estaba sola lo hizo visitarla.

Ella era la razón por la que él regresaba a esa hacienda, quería concretar el compromiso de su hijo con el pequeño cerezo.

 _Para ella, el Señor Li nunca había sido precisamente uno de esos hombres lo que se dice vehementes; siempre había sido tranquilo, parsimonioso. Pero ese cambio de actitud le causó tanta impresión como las palabras que dijo a continuación._

 _\- ¿Y cuando seré una esposa? ¿De quién seré esposa? - cuestionó la pequeña con dudas y también con emoción. Para ella la imagen de sus padres felices y sonrientes valía más que mil palabras. A pesar de haber tenido sólo tres años recordaba muy bien haberlos visto muy felices._

 _\- Cuando cumplas los doce años, podrás conocer a tu prometido. Él es mi hijo, se llama Xiao-Lang...a él también le he hablado mucho sobre tí - le dijo, observándo hacia el cielo oscuro._

 _\- ¿Xiao-Lang? Y él...¿Él se parece a usted Señor Li? - cuestionó, lo cierto era que el señor Li le caía demasiado bien, además era como un príncipe amable y atento y muy guapo._

 _Hien Li sonrió ante la pregunta de la pequeña y la miró, asintió tranquilamente y volvió a tomarla de la mano._

 _\- Es hora de volver adentro, tu padre y tu hermano de seguro te deben estar buscando, vamos pequeña - ella asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el gran salón de regreso. Al llegar ella corrió hacia los brazos de su padre._

Hien sólo pudo sonreír. Fujitaka y Sakura Kinomoto eran padre e hija y él no tenía derecho de cambiar aquello. El pequeño cerezo era muy feliz así, él sólo quería su felicidad. Porque la pequeña Sakura le hacía recordar mucho a Nadeshiko. Porque era tan frágil y pequeña que le causaba un sentimiento de protección tan imperativo. Porque él la quería como si ella fuese de su sangre. Porque estaba seguro que quería velar por ella siempre.

La pequeña cerezo le hacía recordar también a su pequeña hermana, a May Ling. A la que fue prometida de Fujitaka Kinomoto durante su adolescencia. Era tan tierna, tan delicada y a la vez tan perspicaz como ninguna. Su sonrisa alumbraba la más oscura de las tinieblas. Pero el destino quiso apartarla de su lado y le había enviado a un pequeño ángel.

Y estaba tan seguro de que su hijo la amaría, Xiao-Lang era tan parecido a él que incluso su personalidad competía con la de él. Su pequeño lobo amaría al tierno cerezo. De eso no habían dudas.

.

.

.

* * *

Ajena a todo aquello, Sakura decidió tomar un baño y arreglarse, había podido traer un poco de ropa en un bolso que pudo improvisar. Decidió colocarse un fino pero sencillo vestido de seda blanco, con unas mangas amplias y corte de princesa. El escote era sutil pero muy atractivo. Cepilló su largo cabello y arregló su flequillo. Se observó en el espejo y quedó muy conforme con su apariencia. Shaoran la prefería al natural, se lo había dicho muchas veces así que lo complacería.

Salió de la estancia y caminó por el pasillo, volvió a atravesar aquella habitación donde se encontraba el estanque de agua. Habían un par de jóvenes muy bellas allí dentro que le sonrieron cuando la vieron pasar. Ella se sonrojó y caminó mucho más apresurada hasta ingresar al pasadizo que conducía hacia el hall en donde había encontrado a Clow el día anterior.

Cuando ingresó al hall casi se desmaya de la impresión. Allí estaba su hermano Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol y Subaru Hiraguizawa, unos amigos de Shaoran, incluso allí estaba Meiling, una amiga de su infancia que era hija del capataz de la hacienda de los Tsukishiro. Se llevaban muy bien a pesar de no verse con frecuencia. También estaba aquella preciosa mujer que conoció ayer, la Señora Nanami y el Señor Clow. También pudo ver allí a Aiko y para finalizar entre ellos estaba su amado Shaoran que la miraba con infinito amor.

El joven se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella le correspondió y depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

\- No quise esperar más tiempo y vine apenas pude - le sonrió a su amado y éste sólo rió. Mientras todos los demás los miraban expectantes.

\- Bien - le dijo tomándola de la mano - Quiero aprovechar que todos ustedes están presentes, este momento es muy importante para mí y espero que también lo sea para Sakura - ella lo miró confundida - sé que no es el mejor lugar para algo como esto pero...ustedes ya conocen nuestras circunstancias - fijó su vista en Sakura y le sonrió a la vez que tomaba su mano y mientras iba colocando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco en su dedo, le dijo cálidamente.

\- Sakura, el destino ha hecho que estemos juntos a pesar de todo. Cambiaste mi vida Sakura, y lo hiciste para bien...has alegrado mis mañanas, mis días completamente. Una vez mi madre me dijo que algún día encontraría a la mujer de mi vida y que ella lo cambiaría todo - suspiró y pudo ver los ojos de Sakura al borde de las lágrimas, él trató de secar ese llanto acariciándole la mejilla - No llores mi cerezo - ella asintió tímidamente - ¿Quisieras convertirte en mi esposa? ¿Compartir el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Me aceptas, mi Sakura?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa Shaoran! - se lanzó a sus brazos totalmente feliz por lo que acababa de oír.

Sin importarles realmente que frente a ellos se encuentres sus amigos y familiares se besaron, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros intrigados, otros no muy felices y unos pocos totalmente emocionados y felices.

\- ¡Son tan lindos! - gritaba emocionada Tomoyo mientras aplaudía de felicidad, su querida Sakura se notaba muy feliz.

Touya carraspeó un poco incómodo por presenciar aquella escena, aún le costaba ver a su hermanita en esos trotes. Ambos castaños de avergonzaron un poco ante esto y voltearon a ver a sus amigos, ambos abrazados. Shaoran tomó de la cintura a su prometida y habló con su futuro cuñado.

\- Kinomoto, espero que nos des tu bendición - Shaoran se dirigió a él, si bien nunca se habían caído bien. No debían haber más rencores entre ellos, por el bien de su querida Sakura.

\- Mmmmm sólo espero que el monstruo no te dé dolores de cabeza - sonrió y asintió - Espero que la cuides y la hagas muy feliz, eso es todo lo que te pido - Sakura no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayesen por su rostro. Su prometido la abrazó mientras que los demás amigos se acercaban a ambos castaños para felicitarlos por la futura boda.

Yukito estaba contento por su cuñada, aunque le preocupaba un poco lo que vayan a hacer su hermano y su padre. Ya sabían de la fuga de Sakura y Yue al menos estaba hecho una bestia incontenible, así que se apresuró en informarles.

\- Chicos...Sakura, Shaoran - los miró y ambos supieron que no todo estaba bien - Ayer Fujitaka fue a mi casa, estaba desesperado y enojado. Le dijo a Yue y a mi padre que te habías fugado de casa, y que además sospechaba de Tomoyo - la joven de ojos amatistas se asustó, su tío no le había mencionado nada al respecto - perdonen que se los comuniqué así pero, no puedo evitarlo. Ayer los escuché hablando en el despacho. Sakura, tu padre ahora está buscándote por todos lados, al igual que mi hermano y mi padre. Por favor tengan mucho cuidado, sé que posiblemente se iban a marchar hoy de aquí pero, consideren quedarse hasta que puedan partir hacia el puerto - se le notaba preocupado, sabía sobre la agresividad y odio de su hermano. No quería que nada empañase la felicidad de sus dos amigos.

\- Eso es cierto Sakura - ésta vez secundó Touya - Padre estaba enloquecido ayer, yo lo ayudé digamos a buscar y traté de despistarlo. Pero, sabes bien que no es tonto - Li, lo conveniente es que busquen la manera de salir durante la madrugada y partan hacia el puerto en Okinawa, deben partir hoy mismo - Shaoran asintió y Sakura se acurrucó en contra su brazo, preocupada.

\- Hoy todos debemos de actuar lo más normal posible, Tommy...debes regresar a la hacienda y tratar de contener a Kinomoto - Eriol la tomó de la mano y la apretó dándole su apoyo. Yo iré por ti mañana temprano - Ella asintió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que estuve coordinando en estos días Sakura - Shaoran tomó la palabra y la miró - En Okinawa mi familia tiene una casa y es allí donde nos hospedaremos. Allí vive Wei y su familia, son unas personas de confianza. Contraté un servicio de traslado del pueblo vecino. Llegaran aquí a las dos de la mañana y a esa hora partiremos - ella asintió y apretó su mano. Iba a dejar Tomoeda, regresaría a Okinawa después de varios años y finalmente viajaría a China, conocería a la familia de su prometido.

\- Estoy...un poco nerviosa - ella le sonrió tímidamente - pero, confío en que todo estará bien - miró a su prima por unos momentos, Tomoyo se notaba muy triste por tener que separarse, ambas lo sintieron y fue que cada una corrió a los brazos de la otra y se abrazaron.

Ambas se habían criado juntas como hermanas, se conocían tan bien la una a la otra, habían compartido secretos, risas, lágrimas, experiencias, miedos...todo. Y ahora se separarían, el destino se empeñaba en distanciarlas.

\- Tommy - sollozó la joven castaña - Te voy a extrañar demasiado - su prima también lloró junto a ella abrazándola con mucho cariño.

Ambos jóvenes prometidos de cada una se miraban confundidos y tristes a la vez, para ambos era imperativo que ellas estén felices y si se separaban aquello no sería posible del todo. Entonces una idea cruzó por la mente del joven con gafas.

\- Tommy, sé que es algo repentino pero...si tú lo quieres, después de nuestra boda; podríamos...ir a verlos a China, ¿No? ¡Quién sabe y te agrada allá y nos quedamos! - trató de ser lo más divertido y rápido posible, Shaoran se sorprendió mucho por eso. La verdad era que la familia Hiraguizawa y los Li mantenían negocios en común, pero tanto Eriol como Shaoran se habían negado el manejo y administración de aquellas empresas hasta el momento. Pero al parecer, había llegado la hora de dejar atrás aquellos detalles.

Era el tiempo de asumir nuevas responsabilidades al lado de las mujeres que amaban.

\- Eso sería maravilloso Tommy, entonces podré verte pronto ¿Verdad? - La joven amatista sonrió y asintió feliz.

\- Gracias mi amor - Tomoyo se acercó a su novio y le plantó un cálido y dulce beso en los labios.

Subaru sólo observaba todo aquello, el amor se respiraba en el ambiente y sentía algo de culpa por sentirse así de agobiado. Pronto su hermano se casaría y se marcharía a China y él...él seguía buscando algo qué hacer con su vida. Era músico, tocar el piano era su pasión y su alegría...pero debido a la muerte de sus padres lo dejó. Ya no sonreía igual, ya no era el mismo joven amigable y siempre sonriente. Por un momento paseó la vista por el hall, Nanami conversaba muy íntimamente con Reed, por algo habían sido o seguían siendo una pareja. No los entendía...

Siguió observando y de pronto su mirada chocó contra un par de rubíes. No había reparado en esa jovencita. De apariencia frágil, cabellos oscuros y largos, unos ojos rojizos que lo hipnotizaban. Ella vestía un traje oriental, parecía un vestido chino formal. ¿Chino? ¿Esa joven sería china?

Se acercó a la joven que lo miró dudosa, pero esto no lo detuvo e intentó hablarle. Tuvo que serenarse y buscar las palabras adecuadas para conocer a tan bella joven.

\- Buenos días, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, ¿Verdad? - ella lo miró alzando una ceja - Me presento, soy Subaru Hiraguizawa, amigo del prometido de la señorita Sakura - Meiling finalmente entendió y asintió, haciéndole un gesto a modo de saludo. Él la miró fijo, era una joven muy hermosa, no habían dudas.

Le gustaba, y era un hombre de pocas palabras así que...

\- ¿Eres amiga de Shaoran? - Ella negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

\- ¿Amiga de Sakura? - Asintió tímidamente, sentía mucha vergüenza por la repentina cercanía del joven.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? No voy a hacerte daño - Ella se encogió de hombres y negó, cuánto le gustaría responderle - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, pequeña?

Se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo le respondería? Dudaba que él pueda entenderlo...pero el joven Yukito se dio cuenta de la situación, se acercó a ambos jóvenes y trató de poner al corriente a Subaru.

\- Disculpe joven Hiraguizawa, sé que mi amiga le puede resultar muy simpática - Yukito trató de entenderla, ella parecía hacerle unos gestos con las manos y los ojos. Yukito sólo sonrió, esa pequeña era tan divertida y espontánea.

\- ¿Por qué ella no me responde? ¿Acaso me teme? - Subaru cuestionó, estaba algo mortificado por la reacción de la muchacha, ¿Tanto le desgradaba que no quería hablarle siquiera?

\- No es eso, es sólo que Meiling no puede hablar - Subaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la noticia, Meiling tomó esto como otra decepción y agachó la cabeza con pesar, Yukito pudo percibir esto y trató de reconfortarla, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y la animó - Pero, puede comunicarse mediante el lenguaje de señas, ¿Verdad? - ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban un poco acuosos, pero trató de ser fuerte y asintió - Además prepara unos pasteles deliciosos. Algún día debería ir por mi casa y probarlos - le sonrió a ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿Ella vive con usted? - cuestionó avergonzado, la joven le había interesado y no supo porqué pero el saber que ella no podía hablar despertó en el un extraño sentimiento, de protección, de necesidad, de cariño - Disculpe que sea tan entrometido...discúlpame Meiling - ella lo miró a los ojos y se ruborizó, le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios - ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, verdad? - ella asintió casi de inmediato y le sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa, Subaru estaba condenado...

\- Sí, vive en mi casa. Ella es la hija de nuestro capataz, es muy querida y cercana a nosotros, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños - Yukito trató de dejarlos a solas por unos momentos mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la joven - Es como una hermana para mí, así que...la dejo en buenas manos - y mientras sonreía se alejó de ambos y volvió a unirse a la conversación con los castaños.

Subaru estaba muy avergonzado, que tonto había sido para no darse cuenta de que ella no podía hablar, pero su carita tan tierna y sus mejillas sonrojadas pudieron con él. Se dio cuenta entonces de que si ella se sonrojaba y reaccionaba así tan tímida y avergonzada ante él, habiéndola visto tan altiva y segura en un inicio. Era porque...causaba algo en la joven, estaba seguro de eso. Era un hombre experimentado, sabía que era atractivo entre las mujeres. Meiling se notaba que era una joven sincera y a la vez muy hermosa.

¿Sería ella? ¿La joven que habría estado buscando? ¿Existía el amor a primera vista?

* * *

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todas y todos, perdón por la demora. Anduve un poco ocupada! Les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews en el chap anterior!**

 **Este capi está basado en el prometido abandonado xD pensamientos y recuerdos de Yue! Espero que les agrade, estaré actualizando en estos días. Se viene una mala noticia! u.u**

 **Abrazos para todos! Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 18**_

 ****El lado oscuro de los pensamientos****

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte. El tono dulce, cálido, con un toque de picardía. "Sakura". Incluso su nombre sonaba dulce, suave como una corriente de agua resbalando entre las piedras. Se removió inquieto en el asiento, ahogando una maldición, sintiéndose como un completo imbécil por perder el temple de esa manera. Pero siempre le había pasado lo mismo desde que la conoció, siempre le había provocado ese efecto cuando escuchaba su voz; toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en un único punto, causándole un incómodo y sofocante dolor.

Ella tenía ese poder sobre él, desde que era un adolescente.

Pocas cosas lograban conmocionarlo tanto como escucharla. ¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde que la conoció? cuatro años, once meses, cuatro días, una hora y aproximadamente diez minutos. ¡Cinco putos años y no había podido olvidarse de ella!

Se vio inundado por un torrente de recuerdos. Sus dulces labios dedicándole aquella tímida sonrisa cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, los enormes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas cuando por fin le dijo que él era su prometido; él quería ser el primero en su vida...ser consciente de saber que era el primer hombre que besaba la cálida curva de su cuello, que acunaba su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, que disfrutaba del dulce sabor de su néctar, que escuchaba el gemido sorprendido de su primer orgasmo...él debió ser el primero.

No Shaoran Li.

Pero la había buscado, había recorrido el pueblo de lado a lado y no la encontró. Ya no le quedaba nada, posiblemente a esas horas su prometida estaría lejos junto a ese maldito sujeto chino. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué si el maldito vivía allí cerca de ella no lo hizo antes? ¿Por qué ahora que se casaría con ella en tan pocos días?

Eso claramente era una ofensa, era un maldito reto. Nunca nadie le había ganado en nada, se consideraba el mejor, el primero. ¿Por qué dejaría que un estúpido advenedizo se la arrebatara de las manos? Quizás, quizás ella esté siendo presionada, amenazada. Su padre ya le había dicho que el hombre al que asesinaron hace años en la hacienda Kinomoto era el padre de Li. Lo más seguro es que él la esté amenazando. Pero necesitaba sosiego, necesitaba consuelo; se encontraba furioso, frustrado. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Se dirigió a Nenemia, era el único lugar en donde podría olvidar por unos momentos lo que estaba pasando, sólo por esa noche. Mañana retomaría la búsqueda de su prometida, y la encontraría. Le haría pagar a Li su atrevimiento...un simple entrenador de caballos jamás podría compararse con él. Al ingresar al conocido recinto, muchas cortesanas le sonrieron, lo saludaron, se le acercaron buscando así ofrecer su compañía. Pero en días como estos en los que lo frustraba el no tener a Sakura, la buscaba a ella...a Aiko.

Era tan parecida a su pequeña prometida, con el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre los hombros, los pechos medianos y firmes, los labios rosados, la nariz pequeña y fina, con algunas pecas...pero sus ojos, los ojos de Aiko no eran aquel bosque en el que adoraba perderse al observarlos en silencio. Los ojos de Aiko eran como un mar infinito, la dulce Aiko era su cortesana favorita, una a la que jamás lastimó. Nunca le hizo daño alguno porque le recordaba tanto a Sakura...pero su prometida no era una puta más del burdel, esa era la enorme diferencia entre ambas mujeres.

Por tener a Aiko pagaba lo que Nanami le requiriese, pero con Sakura...a ella aún no la había tenido y eso lo ponía furioso. ¡Maldito Fujitaka que no pudo cuidar de ella! La habían sacado de su hacienda sin que se dé cuenta de nada, el maldito Hiraguizawa y su ridículo compromiso con la insoportable de Daidouji eran los culpables y los haría pagar. ¿Creían que era estúpido? ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa creía que no lo había observado? ¿Que no había ordenado investigar sobre su procedencia? Estaba equivocado...quería saber si su linda prometida estaría tan conforme al saber lo que él sabía sobre ese estúpido extranjero.

Con gran esfuerzo levantó la mirada hacia el escenario. Siempre creía estar preparado para ese momento, para un reencuentro cara a cara con ella; pero a la hora de la verdad se dio cuenta de que no, de que por mucho que se hubiera mentalizado todos estos días, las emociones se le escurrieron de las manos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Debería emborracharse hasta perder el sentido...pero no, estaba allí por esa estúpida cortesana que tanto le recordaba a Sakura.

Vestía una estrecha falda azul oscuro a la altura de las esbeltas rodillas, el primer botón de la chaqueta correctamente abrochado, un prendedor con sus iniciales colgando de un cordón hasta converger hacia el escote de su blusa blanca. La altura de la tela era absolutamente correcta y recatada, ni siquiera insinuaba el nacimiento de sus blancos senos; turgentes y cálidos, recordó al instante. Su cabello castaño brillante estaba recogido en un largo y exquisito trenzado, dejando al descubierto el elegante cuello que él había llenado de besos hasta su oreja para decirle lo sexy que era y lo mucho que la deseaba. Llevaba maquillaje, sus pestañas eran largas y frondosas, los pómulos tenían un suave color crema y los labios rosados no llevaban demasiado carmín. Mantenía la barbilla alta, obstinada como de costumbre y sus ojos seguían siendo como los recordaba.

Incluso desde la distancia podía saber que el tono era como el color del cielo sobre un oscuro abismo.

Aiko...

Observó a la exquisita mujer en que se había convertido y a la jovencita que había sido. Había madurado. Sus labios eran ahora más provocativos y sus sensuales curvas se habían acentuado. Su aspecto era ligeramente distinto al de la chica que él había conocido a los catorce años. Un aura de melancolía la envolvía, una tristeza disimulada bajo una deslumbrante pero provocativa sonrisa, que podría lograr que un hombre se postrara a sus pies. El aire a su alrededor era cálido, frágil. Invitaba a la ternura, a la devoción, a la rendición absoluta. Lo invitaba a él a subirse al escenario para desnudarla y fundirse a su tersa piel para borrar la casi imperceptible sombra de aflicción que tenía su mirada.

Era innegable la feminidad que desprendía en cada uno de sus gestos. Él había conocido mujeres mucho más hermosas a lo largo de su vida, pero pocas tan hermosas como ella y como Sakura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Aiko no era Sakura? Aiko lo amaba...Aiko lo deseaba...Aiko hubiese sido una gran esposa de no haber sido una cortesana. Se rio en ese momento al recordar lo que Nanami le había dicho...Aiko solamente se acostaba con él, era el único cliente al que ella atendía, después se dedicaba a ayudar a Nanami en la administración.

¿Y pensaba acaso que era tan ingenuo para creerle?

Aiko hizo una pausa y carraspeó. Cantaba, en ese momento, en sutil japonés, su voz tierna cálida y sensual, presentando a los asistentes a sus demás compañeras y los tipos enloquecían al verlas. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras ponía en marcha el movimiento de sus caderas y él solo pudo pensar en poseer aquella boca y hundirse en la sedosa humedad de su interior mientras ella le miraba con esos ojos del cielo.

El deseo lo atravesó provocándole un estremecimiento y más recuerdos se superpusieron a los primeros. Rememoró la confianza que mostraron sus ojos cuando le separó los muslos vírgenes, la manera en que le susurró que lo amaba, la admiración con que le miró cuando se introdujo en su cuerpo por primera vez, la calidez que emanó de ella a medida que se acostumbraba a tenerle dentro.

Fue la primera de las tres veces en que se acostó con ella.

Incluso después de cinco años, incluso después de arrancarla de su pensamiento y de su corazón, de repetirse una y mil veces que aquella chica era sólo una estúpida, una prostituta, la deseó. La deseó de una manera tan intensa, como sólo había deseado a Sakura...pero él era muy joven, era un chiquillo inmaduro; la deseaba de una manera febril, desesperada, vehemente. En cuanto la descubrió sobre el escenario solo albergó el anhelo de tocarla, tumbarla y hacerla suya, sumergirse en su interior y permanecer allí durante horas, escuchando sus gemidos, sus lamentos, su gozo.

Y cada segundo que pasaba mirándola el deseo crecía y con él, el dolor.

Tragó saliva buscando tranquilizarse. Estaba a punto de hacer estallar su propia paciencia y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Aiko comenzara a hablar. Se removió cada vez más nervioso. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba recuperar el control, necesitaba ser dueño de su deseo. Ya no era un adolescente, era un hombre con experiencia, ferozmente curtido en cuestiones placenteras. Era un hombre hecho, a pesar de su edad. Conocía más sobre la naturaleza humana que cualquiera, se había convertido en un mercenario que luchaba por los intereses de su familia hasta el último aliento.

Era un tiburón que además tenía el privilegio de elegir cuidadosamente a quién quería comerse vivo. Observador, paciente e implacable. Sabía cómo controlar las emociones y como provocarlas en aquellos a los que quería derrotar. Si lograba dominar estos sentimientos, obtenía el poder necesario para subyugarlos y tenerlos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y en la intimidad no era tan distinto. Lo que mejor se le daba era conseguir que una mujer se liberara de sus inhibiciones y conectara con la parte más primitiva de su conciencia.

Era un amante entregado e implacable igual que lo era delante de algún enemigo.

En el momento en que Aiko deseó una feliz y placentera estadía a los visitantes de Nenemia y sonrió con aquellos labios tentadores, quiso poseerla. Le dieron igual cinco años de ruina, de tiempo perdido buscando el consuelo en otras mujeres, buscando a aquella que le hiciera olvidar a la que fue su primer y único amor...a su prometida Sakura.

Se sintió patético, porque durante todo este tiempo se había aferrado a su recuerdo, a aquella vez cuando sus miradas cruzaron y le sonrío, cuando la preciosa Sakura llegó a su vida y se quedó allí, trastornándolo, llenándolo de anhelos y oscuros deseos. La amó y la deseó desde ese día y seguía ansiándola con la misma fuerza que entonces. Aiko era diferente, a ella la deseaba, ella lo satisfacía, hacía el trabajo sucio que Sakura aún no comenzaba. A él le encantaba su trabajo, pero en el fondo, hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado a vivir sin amor pues sabía que Sakura no lo quería, la que le complementaba y lograba hacer que la vida no fuese del todo tan injusta no lo amaba.

La muchacha abandonó el escenario después de presentar la primera canción y la tensión que ejercía sobre él se relajó hasta niveles algo más soportables. Dado que ya no estaba en su campo de visión, al menos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera empujarla contra la pared y enterrarse entre sus muslos hasta que lo único que gimiera fuera su nombre y nada más.

Lo haría. Oh, sí. La tocaría otra vez, la besaría, la haría suya y sería hoy mismo...

Pero, ¿Y si Sakura aparecía?, ¿Si su prometida regresaba a él?

Ni siquiera quería explicaciones, ni siquiera quería una disculpa por su parte o las razones por las cuales decidió abandonarlo a unos días de su boda. No le importaba, de verdad que no. Solo quería atarla a la cama, mantenerla despierta y húmeda durante toda la noche y conseguir que sonriera de placer y lujuria por cada año perdido esperando a que estuviera preparada, como un crudo recordatorio a todo lo que pudieron tener juntos y que los estúpidos prejuicios y doble moral de sus padres impidieron. Y repetir aquella tortura cada noche, hasta dejarle muy claro lo que sentía por ella y también que él sería su único dueño tarde o temprano.

La amaba tanto que necesitaba poseerla como si la odiara.

Echando la vista atrás, recordaba el lugar en el que Sakura y él se habían conocido y el lugar en el que estaba ahora: en Tomoeda, en el centro del viejo pueblo en plena primavera. Ella eran tan sólo una chiquilla de catorce años, linda, suave, vivaz y alegre. Él siempre fue oscuro, siempre fue frío...pero por ella hubiese sido el mejor marido.

Tuvo que contener un silbido de asombro, pero la corriente de realidad que lo recorrió fue devastadora. Su estúpida resolución de entregarse a ella era toda una estupidez y él seguía siendo un puto abandonado antes de su matrimonio. Trabajaba en Tomoeda y también tenía algunos clientes en Tokio y los poblados vecinos. Su familia era allegada a las familias más importantes e influyentes de su país, su padre era socio de Kinomoto, quien era el proveedor de caballos de carrera más prestigioso de Japón, él era tan adinerado como la familia de su prometida; pero era un perro sin escrúpulos comparado con ella, que había dirigido campañas de caridad en la iglesia de Tomoeda e incluso trabajó durante el último año ayudando en la escuela junto a su prima.

¿Sakura Kinomoto lo amaría algún día? Muy en el fondo conservaba esa esperanza, ella ni siquiera era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre...Tsukishiro es como lo llamaba.

¡Tsukishiro!

¡Nunca fue Yue para ella!

Cerró el asunto de Sakura antes de que una malsana amargura lo devorase por dentro. Ella de seguro continuaría con su vida después de la autoimpuesta separación, ¿de verdad había sido tan ingenuo como para pensar que no seguiría adelante? Ella era una luchadora. Siempre había demostrado ser fuerte y arriesgada y ahora que lo había conseguido, el ser una mujer fuerte, hermosa y auténtica a los dieciocho años, ¿Quién era él para juzgarla?

Los dos vivían en el mismo pueblo de mierda, una suerte de ciudad en mitad de parajes más angostos de Japón, donde cada uno de los habitantes estaba emparentado con su vecino por lazos de sangre. El pueblo se había levantado en torno a cuatro grandes familias, la de Sakura era de clase alta, católica, republicana y muy conservadora. Sus padres eran demasiado obtusos para alguien con el espíritu aventurero y soñador de la muchacha, que se ahogaba entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación y contemplaba con añoranza la ciudad de Tokio a través de las fotografías que solía observar en los periódicos o revistas.

Cuando se conocieron aquella suave primavera de hace cinco años, él llevaba dos años en la escuela de Tomoeda, antes había vivido toda su vida bajo la tutela de sus abuelos en Tokio y Sakura todavía no había cumplido los quince. La encontró sentada a un lado de la vía de piedra que conducía al pueblo, con una camiseta a cuadros y unos pantalones gastados por el que asomaban sus muslos pálidos y suaves. Se había quedado tirada porque se había caído del caballo debido a un susto y su corcel había salido huyendo despavorido dejándola tirada allí y además tenía un feo arañazo en la rodilla con la sangre ya reseca.

Hizo detener el auto a un lado para ayudarla, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y con el calor, la camiseta sudada y pegada al pecho. Se sintió tan extraño que le costó un buen rato bajar del coche para ayudarla a subir y regresar al pueblo, como un adolescente que no hubiera visto jamás las tetas de una chica que además se veía muy joven. Había tenido sus escarceos en la escuela y con alguna empleada de su hacienda y ella no tenía nada que no hubiera visto ya. Aun así, la fiereza con la que apretaba los dientes, rabiosa por haberse quedado tirada y la naturalidad con la que se movían sus pechos, lo fascinaron. Ella era pequeña, delgaducha, pero muy hermosa. Tenía unos senos pequeños y puntiagudos insinuados por encima de la tela, una voz aguda y llena de picardía, unos labios plenos y una barbilla terca, por no hablar de la sinuosa curva de su cuello y la cremosidad de su piel pecosa. Estuvo quieto durante todo el camino de vuelta, una sensación de asfixia no se relajó ni un grado. Después de dejarla en su casa y asegurarse de que estaba bien, tuvo que tocarse a sí mismo bajo el agua fría para sacar de dentro la tensión que lo había mantenido así durante más de cuatro horas.

Maldijo mentalmente. Todavía se acordaba del movimiento de su mano al abanicarse y de los profundos gemidos de placer que emitió cuando el chofer bajó la ventanilla para que el frescor de la velocidad le refrescase las mejillas.

Después de aquello se vieron por el pueblo un par de veces más y se enamoró de ella. Setiembre fue un mes muy cargado, el calor era sutil y en casa de Sakura hacían unas limonadas estupendas. Además, la casa de la familia de la joven quedaba a poca distancia de la suya, por lo que durante las tardes de esa primavera se perdían por los bosques o iban a pasear a los lagos. Se dieron su primer y único beso bajo una luna llena y rodeados de mosquitos que los acribillaron a picotazos, fue un ligero topón y por casualidad...para él había significado mucho.

Pero al llegar a casa de la muchacha, se acabó todo el encanto. Ella le confesó que tenía un prometido al que aún no conocía. Su reacción no fue la deseada, enloqueció y poco le faltó para lastimarla, decidió marcharse y no volver a verla nunca más. Pero cuando su padre le recordó que él también estaba prometido se sintió como un imbécil, más aun cuando su padre le dijo el nombre de su prometida.

El destino jugaba con ellos de esa manera tan absurda, ¡Ella era su prometida!

La amaba y al parecer ella lo amaba él y no había nada que no pudieran superar juntos, ¿No?. Eran jóvenes, confiados, y un poco ingenuos...de seguro ella le perdonaría por haberse comportado así.

Si hubiera sabido el horror que se desencadenaría después, se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de tratarla de esa manera. ¿Arrepentido por lo que había hecho? En absoluto. Sólo lamentaba vivir en un pueblo de mierda lleno de incultos arcaicos y protocolares, ¡No podía casarse con ella a los catorce años!

Casi no podía respirar. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ella seguir afectándolo de ésta forma? Si dejaba que sus sentimientos se descontrolaran no iba a conseguir acercarse a dos pasos de ella sin caer de rodillas para besarle los pies cuando la viese de nuevo. Y eso no podía ser. No podía ser porque debía ser ella quién acabara postrada ante él, con la mirada lánguida, el cuerpo exhausto y una sonrisa de silenciosa satisfacción en los labios; estaría completamente desnuda, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con algo así? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado que la sumisa que se presentaba ante él para recibir su adiestramiento fuese Sakura? ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con encontrársela en Nenemia, tan dispuesta como Aiko...pidiéndole ser el primer hombre que la iniciara en los caminos del placer, con la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando se besaron por primera y única vez.

Era un imbécil, pero era un imbécil resignado a vivir con el recuerdo de la única mujer a la que era capaz de amar.

¿Era tan fácil? ¿Así quería que fuesen las cosas? Resignarse sin dar batalla...

¿Sakura no merecía que luchara por ella?

Estaba confundido... ¿Tenía sentido?

No lograba entender qué hizo mal...él siempre la amó, la veneró como a una diosa, siempre la cuidó, la respetó...enserio que todo este tiempo fue un completo imbécil.

Alejó el vino para no caer en la tentación de empaparse en alcohol para envalentonarse y salir a buscarla nuevamente a esas horas de la noche, ella ya estaría muy lejos. No, haría las cosas con calma. Se moría de ganas por tocarla, por aspirar su aroma a cerezas, por ver de cerca las pecas de su cuello.

Lo sentía por el intruso chino, por ese mentiroso malnacido que se había atrevido a llevársela lejos de él, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que no los encontraría?

Conocía todo sobre la vida de ese miserable, incluso la dirección de su enorme mansión en Hong Kong... ¿A dónde más la llevaría si no es ahí? ¿Necesitaba el dinero de su familia, no? Si mañana no la encontraba, partiría lo más pronto posible a Hong Kong a traerla de regreso. Ya no le importaba nada más que sentir su piel cerca de la suya, que ella vuelva a mirarlo como alguna vez lo miró cuando era una adolescente.

Hasta que ese maldito apareció, él fue quien lo arruinó todo y era ahora que se daba cuenta de las cosas, desde que el chino llegó a la hacienda ella se alejó de él. Tantos años culpando a sus padres, a las viejas costumbres...

Todo era mentira, la estúpida niñata había caído presa de los encantos del chino desde aquellos años y por eso lo rechazó cuando él le pidió perdón. Olvidándose de todo, de todo lo que él había hecho por ella... ¿No valía nada para Sakura? ¿Así fue como mantuvo su promesa de matrimonio durante todos estos años? ¿Así de despreciable era realmente esa mujer?

Shaoran Li podría tenerla ahora pero estaba equivocado si creía que sería para siempre...la traería de regreso, claro que lo haría...no importaba la condición en lo que haga.

 _"_ _Tú la puedes tener ahora, Li...pero yo la vi primero, colega. Es Mía"_

Ella todavía no lo sabía, pero iba a ser suya de nuevo. Y ésta vez para siempre.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo...perdonen por la hora pero es cuando me llegó la inspiración xD**

 **Un capi subido de tono :P pero especial entre parejas (SxS y ExT), espero les agrade. Me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones y comentarios sobre la historia :)**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Advertencia: Lime, Lemon xD**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 ** _Capítulo 19_**

 ****Frenesí****

 **Nenemia**

La calle estaba desierta a esas horas de la noche, pero Shaoran estaba demasiado absorto en sus propias reflexiones como para estar pendiente del paisaje. No podía dormir, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Sakura, en los minutos que faltaban para volver a verla y en que tenía que tranquilizarse, convenciéndose de que todo estaría bien...había visto a Yue Tsukishiro dentro de Nenemia hace poco más de una hora, estaba junto a Aiko...Si esa mujer hablaba estaba perdido. Por el momento era capaz de mantener a raya su molestia e incomodidad, pero si se ponía a pensar en eso acabaría tan nervioso por la anticipación que _ella_ se enfadaría.

Y lo último que Shaoran quería era disgustar a la preciosa ninfa.

Los golpes en la puerta rompieron el apacible silencio. Miró el reloj, que marcaba las doce de la noche y se frotó la cara, confundido. ¿Sakura? ¿A éstas horas? No se verían hasta dentro de, por lo menos, dos horas. Tocaron otra vez, tres golpes y supo entonces que se trataba de ella. ¿Qué hacía allí tan pronto? Su concentración se rompió y sintió un nudo de deseo bajarle por el vientre, despertándolo de su letargo.

Sakura había ido junto con Nanami y Clow, se había empecinado en hablar con ellos sobre su padre. Clow Reed, ¿De verdad era amigo de su padre?, cuando se lo dijo se sorprendió demasiado. No estaba preparado para escucharlo, no quería oírlo. ¿Si tan amigo era de su familia por qué ocultó la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre? Había demasiadas cosas extrañas en todo esto. Por un lado estaba el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka quien no le parecía sincero. Estaba Tsukishiro que seguro estuvo involucrado y también Clow Reed, a pesar de hacerse llamar amigo de su familia.

Lamentablemente la carta que su madre le había respondido hace pocos días, no había sido lo positiva que esperaba que fuese, su madre le escribía claramente que ella no se oponía a su relación con la hija de Kinomoto, pero que no podía obligarla a tolerar allí a la muchacha, y menos por parte de su hermana, Fuutie.

Ella aún vivía en casa de sus padres, ya estaba comprometida pero todavía se casaría en unos meses. Si llevaba a Sakura a la mansión Li, posiblemente le hagan la vida imposible, conocía de sobra a su hermana; sabía de lo que era capaz.

– Hola – saludó ella cuando Shaoran abrió la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo, no parecía sentirse afectada por la falta de sueño, iba completamente despejada y con la mirada fresca.

– Pensé que hablarían más... – dijo él haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

– ¿Estabas durmiendo, Shaoran?

– No. Te estaba esperando.

– Pude hablar con Clow y entendí algunas cosas sobre el pasado de nuestros padres...pero Nanami tenía que ir hacia el salón y su esposo la siguió – se rió la muchacha con las mejillas sonrosadas y su precioso cabello color miel largo acariciándole los brazos y la frente.

Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior al verla pasar por su lado. La joven Sakura Kinomoto, la niña bonita del Conde Kinomoto, iba envuelta en una gabardina de color beige que le llegaba por las rodillas. Podía ver sus medias enrejadas y sus zapatos de tacón bajo y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar imaginar lo que llevaba debajo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Pero la ansiedad lo traicionó y empezó a sentir una gran incomodidad. Cerró la puerta y apretó la mandíbula para no ponerse todavía más nervioso.

Sakura entró a la habitación y se quitó los guantes, depositándolos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa de noche. El contraste entre la humilde habitación que Nanami les había asignado ésta noche y la elegancia infinita de ella podría haber preocupado a cualquier hombre, pero no a él. Shaoran sabía lo que ella buscaba y también sabía que nadie salvo él podía darle lo que ella quería. Sakura no era exigente, pero no pudo encontrar nada en el pueblo que la hiciera sentirse especial. Sin embargo, allí, con él era donde realmente florecía y sacaba a la luz su verdadera naturaleza.

Shaoran estaba orgulloso de ser el responsable de su felicidad.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, cariño?, habíamos acordado a las dos ya que nos pasaran a buscar a esa hora – quiso saber, sonriéndole de lado tratando de ponerla nerviosa.

– Es que ya no soportaba a Nanami...traté de apurar la conversación y después tuvo que irse – dijo como si nada – He dejado una nota que ella le hará llegar a mi padre cuando hayamos partido, Tomoyo me facilitó el dinero que tenía ahorrado, lo escondía en mi habitación...ya estoy lista para fugarme contigo.

Shaoran asimiló la información con naturalidad. Llevaban tiempo hablando de ello y planeándolo, le gustó saber que por fin su niña había abandonado aquel nido de cuervos donde todo el mundo la juzgaba por ser la hija del conde.

– ¿Qué pasará con tu padre y tu prometido? – insistió Shaoran. Si ella dudaba, su aventura no duraría más de un día.

– Yue no sabe dónde estoy. Igual que mi padre tiene sus métodos para seguirme, yo tengo los míos para despistar su vigilancia. ¿Qué pasa? No pareces muy contento de verme, Shaoran… – Durante un momento, la dulce Sakura mostró debilidad. Esa nota vulnerable puso a Shaoran a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? ¿Acaso ahora dudaba? – Ah, ya entiendo – ronroneó bajando la mirada por el cuerpo masculino hasta detenerse en su regazo. Se mordió los labios con los ojos llenos de pasión y él se puso más tenso – Sí que te alegras de verme. Shaoran, ahora no quiero hablar de nada, ¿Si? Sólo quiero estar contigo, nada más...hasta que tengamos que partir.

Sakura llevó las manos al cuello de su abrigo y empezó a desabrocharlo. Shaoran cerró los puños cuando ella descubrió en su garganta un fino collar de plata y mientras la ristra de botones se iba liberando, ella iba mostrando más y más piel. Las mangas del abrigo se deslizaron por sus brazos y la pieza aterrizó a sus pies. Shaoran se sintió mareado al ver que la dulce ninfa se había paseado por Nenemia vestida únicamente con unas medias y unos tacones.

– Sakura...estás desnuda – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– No necesito nada más para estar contigo, Nanami...me estaba dando unos consejos – respondió cubriéndose los pechos con las manos. Él deseó ser esas manos, pero la idea de que Clow haya podido ver algo de su piel desnuda lo ponía enfermo.

– ¿Y Clow? ¿Él estaba allí cuando eso pasó? – cuestionó malhumorado, la pequeña ninfa sólo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Clow ya se había marchado! - respondió inmediatamente – ¡Tú eres el único hombre que me ha visto desnuda!

– Lo sé...lo lamento - el ambarino sólo agachó la mirada y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama – Sé que sólo Tomoyo y ahora Nanami te han visto desnuda...además de mí.

– Sí, ya sabes que me bañaba a veces con ella, no era nada pervertido, por favor no pienses mal, ¿Si? – Tomó la mano de su novio y la dirigió hasta su mejilla, él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

Shaoran cayó rendido sintiendo como la azucarada voz de súplica de su novia entraba en su cerebro y se escurría por su cuerpo hasta explotar en su entrepierna. Sakura se aproximó a él con lentitud exponiendo su precioso cuerpo, pero se detuvo y su mirada se endureció. Shaoran vaciló, pero comprendió lo que ella quería.

– Siempre estaremos juntos – susurró ella. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda desnuda. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente y tragó saliva, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca.

Los pies de Sakura entraron en su campo de visión, preciosos, elegantes, adictivos – Quítamelos, ¿Si? – pidió levantando uno de los tacones.

Él la miró sorprendido, ¿Era esto lo que Nanami le había estado enseñando a su pequeña ninfa? ¿Cuántas facetas más le quedaban por conocer de ella? Sin duda muchas...y tenía todas las ganas del mundo de descubrirlas.

Rodeó jubiloso el delicado tobillo de la chica con sus grandes manos y acarició la curva de su talón, retirando el calzado de su pie izquierdo. Le acarició el empeine y los dedos antes de repetir la operación con el otro pie. Como recompensa, ella enterró los dedos entre sus cabellos y él reprimió un gemido de gusto. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo como esto, y le gustaba. Los dedos de Sakura le acariciaron la frente, los pómulos y las mejillas. Con las dos manos le rodeó el rostro y lo impulsó hacia arriba para que levantara la cabeza. Él la miró perdiéndose en su infinita belleza, en el aura de diosa que la rodeaba y en la humedad de sus labios.

– Te quiero – le dijo ella – ¿Y tú, pequeño lobo, me quieres? No me digas lo que quiero oír, sólo dime lo que sientes...Shaoran.

– Te amo, mi cerezo.

Ella se ruborizó y emitió una risa con regocijo.

– Ay, Shaoran, eres tan tierno – murmuró apretándolo a su cuerpo – Pensar que cuando te confesé mis sentimientos...no querías ni mirarme siquiera – Él hundió el rostro en su vientre y se abrazó a sus piernas, temblando de emoción, el amor que sentía por ella era tan profundo, tan puro y a la vez tan doloroso que le llenaba el alma. Ella le acarició los hombros y la espalda, Shaoran aspiró el aroma a cerezos de su piel mezclado con el propio aroma femenino que emanaba de ella y que lo estaba volviendo loco – Shaoran, ¿estás preocupado? – preguntó ella al rato, con la suavidad de una pluma. Él no pudo ocultar su rubor.

– Sí, Sakura.

– Por favor, no debes ponerte así ahora...todo estará bien. Yo confío en ti, ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Le dijo acariciando su rostro, Shaoran tomó sus manos y las besó con devoción.

– ¿Lo prometes? Prométemelo Sakura...que estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase – le dijo, sentía una opresión en el pecho y era por su familia, no quería que la hagan sentir mal. La amaba demasiado como para exponerla a ese martirio. Pero no tenía otra opción, si quería hacer las cosas bien tenía que presentar a Sakura Kinomoto ante el Concilio y el Clan Li. Tenía que ser aprobada como su futura esposa. Ella cumplía con todos los estúpidos requisitos impuestos por ellos, pero...ser hija del hombre al que presuntamente culpaban por la muerte del ex jefe del Clan, pesaría demasiado en su contra.

Pero haría todo lo necesario para demostrarles que ella no tenía nada que ver en eso, Fujitaka estaba mintiendo posiblemente en algo...pero él no lo había matado. Estaba seguro, le ocultaba algo sí, pero no era el culpable.

Tenía que convencer a los viejos del Concilio y a su madre de eso.

Shaoran se puso lentamente en pie, como una bestia desperezándose. Era un palmo más alto que ella, con el cuerpo grande y perfectamente esculpido, ella era delicada y suave. Este contraste lo inflamaba de deseo, pero lo que más anhelo causaba en sus entrañas era esa aparente fragilidad de porcelana de Sakura. La muchacha se pegó a él presionando sus pechos erizados contra el pecho desnudo del chino y lo besó en el hueco de la garganta. Lamió su cuello y luego le mordió la oreja y él enloqueció hasta un nivel que empezaba a ser muy molesto.

Tal y como a ella le gustaba, lo sabía.

– Tengo ganas de estar así contigo siempre, Shaoran – le susurró al oído. Él contuvo un gemido – ¿Tú lo quieres?

Era una pregunta con trampa.

– Vivo para complacerte, mi cerezo.

Ella suspiró y le besó la oreja con los labios calientes al tiempo que empezaba a mover la mano sobre su miembro. Después, muy lentamente, se deslizó hacia abajo, frotando su desnudez contra la erección que sostenía con una mano. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que deseaban entregarse por completo al otro. Habitualmente era él quien acostumbraba a llevar las riendas de la situación, pero ésta vez estaba dejando que ella los guiara por aquel camino de placer.

–Te amo, Shaoran – gimió, derramando su cálido aliento sobre la piel sensible de su novio.

– Y yo a ti, Sakura – masculló él, casi sin voz. Se golpeó mentalmente por haberla llamado así y no _Cerezo_ , titubeó con una convulsión temerosa de que ella pudiera haberse enfadado por aquel lapsus.

Shaoran se inclinó para acariciarle la espalda, agachándose hasta alcanzar sus tersas piernas y metió las manos entre ellas para tocar la humedad que había entre sus muslos. Ella se aferró a él con tanta pasión que estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Estaban tan absortos en su placer que no se dieron cuenta de que en la calle habitualmente desierta, un coche negro había aparcado frente a la casa.

.

.

* * *

 **Residencia Hiraguizawa**

Ella quería ser como las heroínas de las historias de amor de los ballets. Quería ser una mujer que amara apasionadamente para embriagarse de todas las intensas emociones que traían consigo los romances.

Nunca se había enamorado en sus cortos diecinueve años. No podía entender cómo funcionaba, su vida había girado en torno al arte, al canto y a la disciplina. Sabía lo que era el amor, por supuesto; lo había visto en muchas de sus formas y lo envidiaba, porque nunca lo había experimentado. Pero tenía dudas de que alguna vez pudiera enamorarse de una persona. Ella amaba el canto con sus virtudes y sus defectos y luchaba por él. Ella sabía que si alguna vez sentía lo mismo por una persona, entonces estaría segura de estar enamorada.

Hasta que él apareció en su vida, aquel muchacho de mirada zafiro y sonrisa aduladora...con tantos secretos en la mirada que dolía, dolía amarlo tanto como lo hacía.

Hacer el amor con Eriol había sido una experiencia enriquecedora y quería disfrutarla de nuevo. No tenía planeado que su primera vez fuese así, él no era el hombre perfecto ni la situación fue perfecta, pero encontraba cierto romanticismo en la situación.

Para empezar, había una enorme diferencia entre ambos, personal y cultural, y eso hacía que aquella aventura fuera un poco más emocionante. Sabía que no podía equivocarse con él —nunca estaría segura de eso— y se repitió una y otra vez que si estaba teniendo una esperanza con él, era sólo porque le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más iba a proporcionarle nunca.

Igual que un maestro de canto enseñaba a sus alumnos a colocar la voz y entonar perfectamente una melodía, Eriol le enseñaría a perder la cabeza. Estaba convencida de que él era la solución; lo que había estado esperando.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó él cuando cruzaron el amplio vestíbulo privado de su ático apartamento.

Negó. Eriol le apretó la mano y subieron en silencio hasta la habitación. Le apetecía olvidar los sinsabores del día concentrándose en las sensaciones que aquel chico despertaba en su cuerpo. Era el escape perfecto, nada de problemas, nada sobre mentiras, nada sobre prometidos estúpidos que no sabían aceptar un no por respuesta, nada sobre la distancia que pronto la separaría de su querida prima.

El dormitorio estaba como la última vez que lo vio. La cama de postes seguía en su lugar, los sillones tapizados a un lado, la puerta del baño abierta. La cama estaba destapada, el edredón doblado a los pies y las sábanas, que ella recordaba blancas, ahora eran de color ojo, lo que le daba un toque más decadente. Eriol había colocado dos lámparas junto al cabecero para iluminar con colores cálidos toda la esquina. Lo encontró muy sugerente y no pudo evitar fantasear con lo que pasaría dentro de unos minutos.

Se frotó las muñecas de forma inconsciente y Eriol lo vio. Levantó el brazo para rodearle la nuca, la acercó hacia él y la muchacha separó los labios dejando salir un suspiro. Él se inclinó sobre su boca profundizando un beso lento y cargado de intenciones y ella se sujetó a sus hombros cuando notó que se le doblaban las rodillas.

— Has respondido a mí con tanta dulzura que apenas puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti, mi hermosa prometida — murmuró él.

Tomoyo notó su aliento sobre los labios mojados y se acaloró. Rodeándola con los brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella jadeó al sentir su erección presionando contra su vientre, de inmediato su imagen apareció en su cabeza y enrojeció de pudor. Lo recordó aquel día, con esa extraña mezcla de miel y chocolate bañando su cuerpo, en mitad de una nebulosa de placer, mientras él la acariciaba con apasionado erotismo. Jadeó al recordar su caricia entre los muslos, aquella ardiente sensación que había tocado sus partes más inflamadas y luego se había introducido entre su piel, abriéndola y haciéndola arder.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y formaron una maraña de confusión en su cabeza. No quería pensar en lo que iba a hacer, simplemente quería hacerlo. Quería desnudarse y entregarse a él. Cuando estaba con él se acababan las presiones, las responsabilidades, las obligaciones, los problemas. Pero aparecían otro tipo de responsabilidades y presiones mucho más intensas y dolorosas, que culminaban en éxtasis.

— ¿Quieres sentirme aquí y ahora? — preguntó inclinándose un poco más sobre su boca.

No quiso responder, no podía. En cambio, hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer todo el maldito día. Lo cogió por la cara y le cubrió la boca con los labios. Él ladeó la cabeza para profundizar al beso y acarició la lengua de Tomoyo iniciando un tórrido paso a dos. Él sabía cómo moverse para que ella lo siguiera, sabía cómo mantener el ritmo y la presión justa. Ella podía saberlo porque había bailado con muchos hombres en las fiestas de gala a las que había ido con sus familiares, y cuando un bailarín era diestro, ella lo notaba en el cuerpo. No todos sabían llevar a una pareja.

Él sí lo sabía. Sabía cómo bailar y fluir a su ritmo. Sabía cómo llevarla.

Se apartó, dejándola exhausta y repleta de necesidad. A ella le resultó difícil mantenerle la mirada, era como mirar directamente al sol, sentía que se abrasaba. Pero igual que cuando se mira al sol, no podía dejar de hacerlo, fascinada por el ardor de sus ojos.

— Voy a hundirme en ti tan profundamente que no podrás olvidarme jamás, Tommy.

— No pretendo hacerlo...

Ella parpadeó, con las mejillas a punto de explotar. Su piel se erizó al imaginar su cuerpo frotándose desnudo contra el de Eriol hasta que el roce los hiciera arder y el fuego los consumiera hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas. Su cuerpo lo sabía. Su sangre. Incluso su piel sabía lo que iba a suceder. Su mente aún trataba de hacerse a la idea, pero ella no hacía más que temblar de anticipación.

Eriol la besó con ardor y su corazón se saltó un latido. Ella deslizó las manos por su cabeza notando calambrazos en los dedos y en los pechos. Estaba palpitando y él ni siquiera había comenzado a desnudarla.

Había fuego en sus ojos. Caos. Y una oscura y primitiva lujuria que le impactó directamente en el vientre. La cogió por la cara y la besó introduciendo la lengua tan dentro de ella que comenzó a sentir el roce en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Supo que ese era el inicio de una nueva tortura, le gustaba ponerla en esa situación. La provocaría, la tentaría hasta que su deseo por él fuese tan inmenso que no deseara otra cosa que sus caricias. Nublaría su razón hasta que su parte física tomara el control, hasta que sus instintos salieran a la superficie y abriera su cuerpo a él.

Hasta que fuera incapaz de negarle nada y suplicara por más.

Le puso las manos en el pecho, su camisa estaba caliente y ella cerró los puños deseando arrancársela para sentir en las palmas el suave vello que le cubría el torso. Quería tocar, explorar; por primera vez en su vida sentía curiosidad por el cuerpo de un hombre. Oh, los había visto algunas veces, en la hacienda había varios hombres atractivos como su propio primo Touya, el joven Li, Hiro...que para ella era algo tan corriente que no se sentía ni un poco impresionada.

Pero Eriol era distinto. Eriol era un hombre, ella lo amaba, no era sólo un cuerpo que desprendía pasión. Ella quería absorber esa vehemencia, esa anhelante lujuria, ese deseo extremo y acuciante...y amarlo en cada una de sus tonalidades.

Apenas podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando, todo iba demasiado deprisa. Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no le importaría pasarse horas perdida entre los labios de su prometido, paladeando su sabor, recreándose en la rugosidad de su lengua, en la humedad de sus labios. Pero tenía que hacer algo más, eran una pareja, uno solo no podía hacer algo si no lo hacían los dos.

Llevó las manos hacia abajo para tocar la piel dura de su abdomen. Eriol se apartó de ella para inspirar con fuerza y la atravesó con una mirada que era puro pecado. Ella subió las manos por su torso, gimiendo al sentir como su vello le hacía cosquillas en los brazos; sus pechos se tensaron en respuesta. Subió hasta tocar los pectorales del inglés y buscó, con una mezcla de curiosidad y pudor, los pezones masculinos. Sintió que se moría de vergüenza cuando los encontró y él comenzó a reírse de un modo tan grave que su voz parecía salir desde el fondo de un pozo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que estás tocando, Tommy? — preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Ella apartó las manos, no se creía lo que acababa de hacer. Eriol se sacó la camisa, cogió la mano de la joven y se la colocó sobre el pecho. Ella sintió sus desbocados latidos en la palma.

— A mí también me gusta que me acaricien los pezones, preciosa. Y que me los succionen y los muerdan. ¿No te gustaría probar?

Se atragantó con su propia saliva. Estaba tan acalorada que apenas podía pensar, asimilar y ofrecer una respuesta coherente. Decidió cerrar la boca antes que ponerse a balbucear, apenas era capaz de juntar dos palabras sin que se le trabara la lengua. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, casi podía asegurar que sus latidos hacían eco en las paredes de la enorme habitación.

Eriol le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la acompañó hasta la cama. Ella se esforzó por mantenerse erguida y no caminar a cuatro patas debido a la escasa fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Él le robaba toda la energía, con sus palabras y sus acciones.

 _«¿Cómo puedo sentir tanto deseo y tanto terror a la vez?»._

— Mírame.

Ella levantó la temblorosa mirada hacia él. La lujuria que vio en sus ojos añadió más leña al fuego. Eriol recorrió sus muslos con los dedos, tocándole la rodilla para separar sus piernas.

— ¿Me quieres? — preguntó.

Asintió ansiosamente. Ni siquiera supo lo que estaba haciendo, movió la cabeza afirmando.

— Sí — añadió con la voz ronca.

Eriol intensificó las caricias, pero no fue suficiente. Sollozó, ardiendo por entero, perdida en un mar de furiosa necesidad.

— Por favor...

— Tomoyo dime que te pasa — exigió él.

— Nada, no me pasa nada — respondió nerviosa.

— Estás muy sensible por todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor Tommy, lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Y te lo guardas todo, no dejas salir nada. No debes huir de mí, estoy aquí para ti. Vamos a casarnos pronto, cuanto más sincera seas, más podré saber qué esperas de mí. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si ahora hiciera esto?

Alejó la mano y ella se revolvió.

— ¡No! Por favor...Eriol.

— ¿Volverás a ocultarme algo de ti?

— No.

Puso el pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones para trazar una caricia deliciosamente suave. El toque atravesó la erizada cresta haciendo que se pusiera más dura y más tensa. Ella cerró los ojos, gimiendo de dolor.

— ¿Serás sincera conmigo?

— Sí.

Estaba dispuesta a decir lo que fuera para que él no dejara de amarla jamás.

— Mírame — Cuando ella clavó los ojos en él, Eriol la atravesó con una ardiente mirada — Te amo Tomoyo.

Recuperó la razón con un último suspiro.

Eriol la amaba, a ella...de todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, la amaba a ella. Lo observó a los ojos, él le acunaba la cabeza con una mano sin dejar de acariciarla con la otra. Todavía sollozaba cuando la potencia de aquel momento se desvaneció y le sonrió...una sonrisa que sólo quienes la amaban y amaba de verdad podían ver.

Luego la tumbó sobre la cama, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la horaaa jaja pero aquí ando actualizando. Espero que éste capi sea de su agrado y se les aclare un poco el panorama. Pronto conoceremos por fin quién es el asesino de Li.**

 **Saludos y abrazos a todos**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.**

* * *

 **MIEL Y CHOCOLATE**

 _ **Capítulo 20**_

 **PROFUNDIDAD**

Nanami salió del baño y se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla. El primer día del mes siempre era el más difícil. Había que acomodarse al tiempo y a la rutina, romper las barreras del anonimato, la timidez de la cándida joven quedó en el pasado, aquella inocente muchacha había desaparecido hacía varios años, ahora debía asimilar nuevos conceptos y sobretodo, verdades. Ella era una mujer risueña, coqueta y desinhibida...eso era de cara a sus clientes y conocidos, porque en la parte en la que ella estaba, la de jefa del burdel más conocido de toda la región, la logística y manejo era lo más agotador. Todo debía salir bien, sus cortesanas eran las más hermosas y exóticas del país posiblemente, tenía a los mejores clientes, las conexiones suficientes con ciertos señores en algunos lugares vecinos, los clientes tenían que estar cómodos y satisfechos con el servicio que sus lindas flores ofrecían a su público, el salón de actos y bailes lleno y con cada uno de los clientes sentados en su sitio con alguna bella joven sobre las piernas.

Y la música debía ser sensual, pura y envolvente.

Pero aunque estuviese cansada, hoy era su cumpleaños número treinta y cinco, y necesitaba celebrarlo por todo lo alto con una furiosa sesión de sexo. Hoy estaba especialmente sensibilizada, sus hormonas andaban revolucionadas, un pico que siempre experimentaba unos días antes de que tuviera el periodo. En lugar de irritarse, le daba por ponerse triste. Y cuando se ponía así, necesitaba tener a un hombre como Reed Clow entre sus muslos que la hiciera olvidar por qué se sentía afligida.

Además, hoy era el treceavo aniversario desde su regreso. Fatídico número.

Sólo por hoy quería buscar a un hombre que se pareciese a un poco a Él. De ese modo, cuando le vendara los ojos y la atara a la cama, pudiese hacer uso de su imaginación y rememorara el momento exacto en el que por primera vez en su vida se sintió una mujer feliz y satisfecha. Oh, claro que quedaba satisfecha tras el sexo, pero era una satisfacción física. La satisfacción del alma era algo completamente distinto.

Se onduló los oscuros mechones, se maquilló los ojos para que éstos pareciesen más grandes y el azul de su mirada fuese aún más cautivante y luego se pintó los labios con un carmín rojo caramelo brillante. No se puso ropa interior, aunque sus pechos ya no eran tan turgentes como antes el vestido negro que se había puesto tenía un corpiño que le realzaba el busto. Y cuando salía de aquella burbuja que ella misma se había creado, no le gustaba perder el tiempo en pequeñas cosas. Después, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al bar de su propio establecimiento en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba, un hombre que se pareciera a él...aunque sea un poco.

Ésta noche no se trataba del mismo lugar en el que se presentaban las coreografías o sensuales bailes por parte de su elenco de baile o de sus bellas flores, éste era un ambiente privado; demasiado íntimo y prometedor. No era tan idiota como para dejarse ver de esa manera junto con los demás clientes del burdel o con sus empleados. El ambiente todavía estaba tibio, apenas había gente y Nanami se dirigió a la barra para servirse un trago.

Había aprendido a establecer una rutina cuando le sucedía esto. En realidad, ella no necesitaba atrapar a nadie, era una presa muy jugosa y lo sabía. Explotaba sus mejores características exponiéndose como una segura y confiada mujer madura, toda una gacela esperando a la pantera que la capturaría aquella noche para devorarla.

Se sentó en el alto taburete y cruzó las piernas mientras echaba un trago, la falda del vestido relativamente corto dejaba lucir sus firmes y aterciopeladas piernas. Estudió el entorno con la destreza que otorga la experiencia y como no encontró nada de su interés, se centró en su bebida. Hoy quería algo especial, no lo de siempre. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba haciendo lo mismo, eran raras las ocasiones en las que encontraba un espécimen masculino lo bastante jugoso. A veces añoraba la universidad y esas ocasiones en las que se juntaba con dos o tres chicas en una misma habitación para olvidarse de su desgracia con conversaciones y lloriqueos de horas hablando sobre su frustrado e imposible amor hacía un hombre comprometido.

No se sentía bien si el sexo no era lo bastante lujurioso, como si de aquella forma pudiera compensar a otros hombres por lo que no pudo entregarle al único al que había amado, en su pasado...porque sus actuales sentimientos eran confusos y oscuros. Por un lado, cuando veía a aquel hombre que cautivó su corazón en el pasado, latía con fuerza; él le sonreía amablemente como siempre lo había hecho. Pero a los pocos instantes sus ojos se posaban el alguna otra jovencita y ella pasaba al olvido; esa mirada de desprecio y recelo tan igual a la que le regaló cuando se enteró que era una joven cortesana; que había dejado los estudios en Tokio por la libertad y el placer...sí, aquella había sido su condena. Y en los últimos años había tenido la compañía de Reed Clow, era el mejor amigo de su gran y entrañable amigo, Hien Li; quien había fallecido hace unos años en la hacienda de los Kinomoto. Reed la conoció una noche de locura en las que ella necesitaba calor, atenciones, necesitaba sentirse amada y deseada; entonces él cumplió con todas sus expectativas y mucho más, desde ese día Reed siempre volvía a ella, se generó una especie de relación de dependencia entre ambos.

Sentía a su corazón latir desbocado y arder en llamas cuando él la tocaba, la besaba o la hacía suya. Reed Clow era el hombre perfecto, tan perfecto que no se sentía digna de él. No se sentía bien por darle tan poco, la mitad de su alma, de su vida, de sus sentimientos...porque ella estaba dividida en dos. Y aún a pesar de saberlo, de saber que no era el único que albergaba en su corazón, él decidió permanecer a su lado, de vivir junto a ella y protegerla siempre, ¿Él la amaba, verdad?

Por supuesto que sí, él la amaba con toda su alma. Y su compromiso con ella era tan fuerte como las ganas de permanecer a su lado; así fue como los rumores de que ellos se habían casado en secreto, o que eran amantes, o que habían sido esposos se comenzaron a esparcir.

Pero la verdad era que no estaban casados ni eran amantes, no de esa manera. Reed Clow significaba para ella el aire para respirar; pero nunca le pusieron un título a su relación. Era necesidad, dependencia, pasión, fuego, amor...

Eran una pareja...sólo eso, una pareja que se fundía y ardía de pasión entre las sombras de la noche.

¡Ay, no! Hoy no quería sentirse nostálgica. Era el treceavo aniversario, tenía que celebrarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente. Éste sería el último día en que lloraría por él, por su abandono, por su adiós; sería la última vez que sufriría por aquel desamor y le abriría las puertas completamente a su presente y su futuro: Reed Clow.

Tenía que dejarse atrás las penas y el dolor; vivir plenamente, ser sincera consigo misma y con ese hombre que le profesaba amor todas las noches; Fujitaka ya no merecía nada de ella por lo que le hizo. Él era su penitencia particular. Una muy absurda, sí. ¿Y qué? Estaba furiosa con el mundo y su corazón no iba a soportar más aniversarios. Llevaba un tiempo planteándose dejar el estilo de vida que llevaba, vender su querido _Nenemia_ al mejor postor y comenzar una nueva vida en algún pueblo tranquilo, rodeada de paz; entre los brazos de aquel hombre guapísimo de mirada azul y pálida tez; y quizás...tener hijos, volver a intentarlo. Acababa de cumplir los treinta y cinco y sus amigos no dejaban de preguntarle cuando les daría sobrinos y que se le iba a pasar el arroz.

Si ellos supieran...

Quería tener hijos, claro, volver a intentarlo...pero no de cualquier hombre. ¿Tan extraño sería haber anhelado un hijo de Él? Se bebió el whisky de un trago y se sirvió otro. No quería traer un niño al mundo, temblando asustada ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió con su primer y único bebé...había nacido tan débil y pequeño que no resistió y murió. Fue lo único que pudo agradecerle a la en ese entonces, esposa de Fujitaka...ella la había ayudado a traer al mundo a su bebé. Se encontraban en el pueblo de Maki, cercano a Tomoeda; Nadeshiko Kinomoto era la esposa del Conde, conocida en su región por ser una mujer demasiado hermosa y sensible; y ella la envidiaba, porque se había casado con el hombre al que ella amaba y le había dado un hermoso hijo varón como primogénito y ahora mismo, cargaba un abultado vientre, se le veía hermosa y sabía reconocer una verdad cuando la tenía enfrente.

Pero ella también...ella también esperaba un bebé. Y ese bebé, era...

Era fruto de una noche de alcohol en que Fujitaka llegó desesperado a Nenemia y se arrojó a sus brazos besándola con pasión, llamándola entre suspiros y lágrimas...Nadeshiko.

Esa noche él no le había hecho el amor a ella; sino a su mujer...a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos. Ella sólo fue un instrumento, se dejó hacer...se dejó amar por él porque ella lo amaba y mientras el la llamaba por otro nombre ella lloraba su desdicha, fue la noche más feliz y la más triste a la vez. Ella se retiró de la habitación antes de que amaneciera y él despertara, después supo por sus colegas que ya se había marchado, cuando él volvió a visitar Nenemia una semana después, la saludó amablemente, sentándose en la barra con su inseparable compañero Hakupo Tsukishiro, pero nunca más la miró, nunca más la besó, nunca más la buscó. Cuando ella intentó acercarse una vez, la rechazó. Alegando que sólo se acercaba a Nenemia a beber no a tomar a alguna mujer, lo suyo no eran las cortesanas. Él tenía una hermosa esposa esperándolo en casa.

Y allí fue que descubrió que todo había sido una cruel ilusión, que ella misma se engañó y no podía culparlo por eso, se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, entonces era mejor así.

Pero a los pocos meses se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, embarazada del Conde Kinomoto; a nadie jamás reveló su secreto, a nadie más que a sí misma. Nadie sabría jamás quién era el padre de su hijo. Decidió alejarse de Tomoeda y viajó a Maki aún con su avanzado estado de gestación, el médico del pueblo le había dicho que su embarazo era delicado. Debía de cuidarse mucho, pero en Maki tuvo un parto prematuro, en donde Nadeshiko, su chofer y un sirviente la auxiliaron al encontrarla tirada cerca de una posada.

Entonces alumbró a la criatura, recordaba vagamente lo que había pasado; estuvo inconsciente por varios días y cuando despertó Nadeshiko le dio la terrible noticia, su bebé había muerto. Le fue entregado el cuerpecito de su pequeño niño, un bello bebé de cabellos castaños y piel pálida, era hermoso...su bello niño, su ángel ahora descansaba en la eternidad. La sorprendió ver a Nadeshiko con un bulto entre sus brazos, su barriga había disminuido considerablemente aunque aún conservaba los signos del postparto, ella también había alumbrado a su bebé la noche en que ella cayó inconsciente y cargaba entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, era tan linda, tan pequeña, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el mechón de cabello color miel adornando su cabecita, no pudo evitar reprimir el llanto desolador ante la pérdida de su bebé, Nadeshiko la consoló y ayudó en todo momento. Enterraron el cuerpo de su pequeño ángel en el cementerio de Maki en donde permaneció por varios años, despidiéndose así de Nadeshiko, ella había sido tan buena con ella que, se sintió culpable, decidió alejarse de Fujitaka Kinomoto para siempre. Era doloroso, pero era como debían ser las cosas; el Conde tenía una bella familia y ella no significaba nada para él.

Todo estaba totalmente claro.

Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos dolorosos recuerdos. Miedo atávico, lo llamaban. O algo así. Mal empezaba si se servía una segunda copa tan pronto. Si se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, acabaría vomitando en el cuarto de baño.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda y se giró sobre el taburete, extrañada. Sintió un calambre en la nuca, una vaga sensación de familiaridad empezó a invadirla. Entrecerró los ojos, su instinto femenino le advirtió que estaba siendo observada por alguien en el bar. ¿Por quién?

 _"_ _Uhm… ¿Una posible pantera? ¿Dónde te escondes?"_

Estiró la espalda y sorbió el whisky de la copa, desplegando todo su encanto femenino de hembra decidida. El mundo animal estaba lleno de química y danzas de apareamiento.

Vaya chiste.

Pero el escalofrío que le descendió por la columna no tenía nada de divertido. Lo había ignorado al principio pensando que se trataba de otra cosa. Esa sensación de familiaridad no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de ser observada por un cazador, sino con el vestigio de algo mucho más antiguo. Algo que ya creía haber olvidado. Apoyó las manos sobre la barra, una a cada lado de la copa y tragó saliva.

Había alguien detrás de ella.

La música envolvente del local era una suave pieza de jazz. Sonaba a Nueva Orleans. Se le erizó la piel de la espalda. Cuando inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire caliente, atisbó un aroma familiar que la trasladó de inmediato a un tiempo remoto. Se vio envuelta en él y su corazón, enterrado bajo capas de culpabilidad y autocompasión, se saltó un latido.

No, se dijo. Claro que no es Él. El karma no te lo va a devolver por muchos orfanatos o niños que salves o por muchas víctimas de violencia que ayudes. Ni siquiera por el centenar de desconocidos con los que te hayas acostado para expiar tus faltas.

Compuso su mejor sonrisa y giró el rostro para mirar por encima del hombro a la persona que estaba tras ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete.

¡Por Dios Santo! Contuvo un grito. No habría llevado aquella doble vida de pecado si no supiera controlar los gestos de su cara, pero le costó un gran esfuerzo no saltar del asiento y correr a esconderse debajo de la cama de su habitación.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, frente a ella...mirándola así?

Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ya no era un desgarbado joven. Era un hombre. No, no era sólo un hombre. Era un _Hombre._ El cabello castaño, corto y peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, las cejas anchas, la nariz regia y la boca severa. La mandíbula apretada, con los músculos del cuello marcados y la corbata apretada en la garganta. Llevaba un impecable traje de corte italiano. A medida, para más señas. Tan limpio que podía verse reflejada en las solapas.

Pero lo que más la inquietaba eran los ojos, eran miel pura, pero eran fríos cuchillos clavándose en su alma.

Recordó el instante en que sus miradas conectaron, aquel dulce, tortuoso y placentero momento en el que él entraba en su cuerpo por primera y hubiese querido, única vez.

—Hola, Nanami.

El nombre flotó por el local y la envolvió como una manta. Y se sintió profundamente decepcionada. La magnitud de su desilusión fue tan devastadora que amenazó con llenarle los ojos de lágrimas. La había llamado Nanami. La había llamado por su nombre.

No había utilizado esa palabra tan tierna que usó para dirigirse a ella esa noche, a pesar de creer que era Nadeshiko.

No la había llamado corazón.

"Bueno", pensó, "Se acuerda de que existes. Así que no te quejes".

—Conde Kinomoto – respondió, sorprendida porque no le fallara la voz.

Carraspeó y clavó la mirada en su whisky, dándole deliberadamente la espalda. No podía mirarlo sin que los sentimientos confusos se le echaran encima. ¡Dios! ¿Trece putos años y tenía que toparse con él, el día de su treinta y cinco cumpleaños? Oh, bien. Justo cuando más sensible se encontraba, a punto de dejar atrás esos dolorosos sentimientos. ¡Maldición! No estaba preparada para enfrentarse al pasado.

No quería ni recordar la forma en que él le había roto el corazón. ¡Cuánto desearía poder confesarle que aquella única noche de recuerdos dejó un hermoso fruto que ahora estaba en el cielo, pero que habitaba en su corazón! Ardía en deseos de hablar sin parar sobre lo que su condición le había obligado a hacer. Quería gritarle que en el fondo seguía queriéndolo, pero no podía hacerlo porque si bien era cierto que lo quería, también quería a Reed Clow y no deseaba partirle el corazón, él fue el hombre que permaneció a su lado a pesar de haberlo sabido todo, no le haría daño. Fujitaka nunca la aceptaría, a lo mucho pasaría con ella un par de noches y luego esperaría a que se olvidase de todo.

A veces, en las noches en las que se pasaba de la raya bebiendo, escuchaba sus insultos en mitad de la oscuridad, insultos que no sabía a quién iban dirigidos...palabras cargadas de un rencor tan profundo que le desgarraron el alma. Y no le faltaba razón, Fujitaka se encontraba abatido y destrozado ese día y nunca supo ni sabría por qué.

Fujitaka se movió despacio y la seda de su traje crujió. Se situó a su lado, en la barra, el codo casi se rozó con el suyo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La había llamado para pedirle un trago de whisky, sí; eso era todo. Una de sus empleadas le sirvió un trago que pudo oler desde la distancia y supo que era el más fuerte de toda la colección.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos – comentó él, mirándola.

Quizá no se tratase de una acusación, pero para ella sí lo fue. Compuso su mejor sonrisa y reunió el valor necesario para mirarlo frente a frente.

—Sí.

Se quedó impactada. ¡Qué guapo era! Ya de joven tenía cierto atractivo, aunque el peinado que llevaba no le sentaba muy bien. Ahora había madurado, era un hombre adulto que resultaba devastadoramente masculino. Reconoció en su rostro las facciones del muchacho que fue, sin embargo sus ojos eran fríos, duros y severos. No había ni rastro de la bondad o la ternura que tuviera antaño. Aunque había sido alto y delgado, se intuía la anchura que tendría su pecho y lo peligrosa que sería su sonrisa traviesa. Los ángulos de su rostro, los pómulos severos, la mandíbula afilada como un cuchillo y el hoyuelo de la barbilla habían hecho que antaño pareciera interesante. Ahora le hacían parecer un depredador, efecto al que contribuían también sus peligrosos ojos miel.

—¿Cómo le va, Conde Kinomoto? ¿Es un día especial, no es así? – preguntó Nanami para romper el tenso silencio. Dio un trago al whisky, que le abrasó la garganta cerrada.

—Nada bien. Sólo intento olvidar por un momento. ¿Y a ti?

Sin duda, ésta era la conversación más tensa que había tenido nunca. Fujitaka bebió un poco de su whisky y volvió a mirarla. No sonreía. Pero la miraba con mucha atención.

—Yo sí estoy bien – contestó finalmente.

¿Qué más podía decir? Me va bien, gracias. Me acuesto cada noche con un hombre que me ama y me lo ha demostrado, creo que en él encontré al padre ideal para mis hijos. Que, por cierto, tiene que hablar tanto de tí, parece que lo hace para que así pueda recordarte hasta el día de mi muerte. No. Claro que no podía decirle eso. Además, él la despreciaba. La odiaba.

Si la hubiese perdonado, la habría buscado antes. ¿Era una ingenua por pensar algo así? Lo era. Pero una mujer como ella necesita de sueños para sobrellevar su miserable existencia. Tener esperanza hacía que las cosas fuesen un poco más fáciles.

Nanami apuró el whisky y cogió el bolso.

—Bueno, adiós...debo ver si mis demás clientes están a gusto.

—Lo están, todo aquel que regresa a Nenemia es porque en verdad se la pasa bien, no tengas dudas - le dijo mucho más serio que antes, analizándola con la mirada - ¿Sabes? Tengo una hermosa hija de dieciocho años, se llama Sakura. Ella lo es todo para mí, Nanami - pausó por unos segundos para sorber otro trago - Hace dos días huyó de la hacienda - Ella se mordió el labio, ver a Fujitaka en ese estado le rompía el corazón, los recuerdos de aquella noche le regresaron a la mente - Ella está ilusionada con el muchacho que era mi capataz, Shaoran Li...él la engañó, la utilizó para vengarse de mí...me está arrebatando lo que yo más quiero, apartó de mi lado a mi hija - el rostro afligido del hombre la conmovió; pero Fujitaka estaba equivocado, esos dos jóvenes se amaban con locura y pasión, podía verlo en sus ojos cuando ambos se miraban. Pero no podía decirle eso a Fujitaka, los delataría y enseguida descubrirían que había sido ella quien los había hospedado allí y que en esos precisos momentos era muy probable que ellos estén juntos.

—¿Nunca se ha puesto a pensar en que, posiblemente ellos estén enamorados de verdad? - le cuestionó, el conde Kinomoto sólo sonrió torcidamente.

—Él me acusa de haber matado a su padre, y me dijo claramente que me lo haría pagar, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Sakura es parte de su venganza contra mí! ¡Él le hará daño! Sólo quiero que me la devuelva...sólo eso, quiero a mi niña de vuelta - sollozaba derrotado y afligido.

Su niña, esas palabras quebraron su delicado corazón. Recordó aquella vez en que Nadeshiko la cargaba entre sus brazos la primera vez que la vio, recordó caminar por el pueblo observando a una feliz familia Kinomoto pasear por la alameda o la plaza central, tomados de las manos caminando junto a sus dos hijos, un niño guapísimo y serio y una pequeña niñita de coletas y sonrisa traviesa que alzaba las manos desesperada porque su padre la tomase en brazos.

No podía fallarle de esa manera a Clow, le había prometido que ayudaría al joven Shaoran, que ayudaría al hijo de su mejor amigo a huir hacia Hong Kong, que haría todo lo posible por ayudar también a la pequeña Sakura. Así que hizo lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio, borrarlo de su corazón y de sus pensamientos.

—Espero que encuentre pronto a su hija, Conde Kinomoto...tengo que retirarme, me necesitan allá adentro, con permiso.

—Nanami...

Prácticamente se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando salió corriendo del bar. Le temblaban las piernas, el corazón parecía a punto de estallar en su pecho, no podía respirar y el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en su sangre, causándole un malestar generalizado. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto que tenía ganas de vomitar y la cabeza había empezado a dolerle.

Cruzó el hall hacia las estancias, necesitaba meterse al agua para llorar. Cuando se metió en la tina de baño, se recostó contra el fondo. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se clavó los dientes en la boca, pero sólo así pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Observó la luz almidonada que ingresaba por la ventana, ¿Cuánto faltaba para que amaneciera? Parecía que tardaría una eternidad en hacerlo.

Hasta que no lo hiciera no podía dar rienda suelta a su angustia.

En el último segundo, las cortinas del baño se abrieron. Otra interrupción. Nanami ni siquiera lo miró. Pero cuando aquella persona entró con ella, inundó la estancia con su presencia y la obligó a levantar la vista.

¡Clow!

Entró como una tromba, cerró las puertas y colocó el seguro, era la última persona a la que pensaba ver en esos momentos. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender suavemente y Clow se abalanzó sobre ella.

No se iba a mentir a sí misma. Tuvo miedo. Fue el mismo tipo de temor que experimentaba cuando su padre perdía los nervios y levantaba la voz, apenas un calentamiento para el dolor que vendría después. Pero con Clow, el dolor físico no sería comparable con el dolor que quedaría grabado en su alma en cuanto imprimiera el primero de los golpes. Nunca había sido un hombre violento, pero éste tipo de comportamiento no era extraño para ella.

Los silenciosos son los más peligrosos.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos. No iba a cubrirse la cara con los brazos. Si él quería golpearla, que lo hiciera. Se lo merecía. Era lo menos que le debía, ser un blanco perfecto para sus puños. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el momento en terminar? ¿Cinco minutos? Bueno, estaba curtida, el récord lo ostentaría siempre su padre el día en que la descubrió junto a su primer novio en la cabaña. Le dio tal golpiza con palos que estuvo en casa una semana. Ninguno fue directo a su cara, levantaría sospechas. Estaba tan furioso por lo que había hecho, que Nanami se regocijó en la rabia que consumía al patriarca de los Katakura. No le importó la paliza, el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre no le daba para sentirse dolida. Lo que jamás le perdonaría fue lo que le obligó a decirle a su querido novio.

O lo abandonaba o presentaría cargos por delitos sexuales. Lo condenaría a una vida de vergüenza pública, lo obligaría a cambiar de región, iría a la cárcel. En Japón, los delincuentes sexuales no pueden vivir en el mismo estado que sus víctimas. Él no podría vivir en Tokyo, pasaría sus años de juventud en la cárcel y cuando saliera, todo el mundo le señalaría con el dedo que había abusado de una menor. ¡Y todo porque no tenía los veinte!

Hizo lo que su padre le ordenó. Tenía dieciséis años y prefería vivir sin él que condenarlo a una vida horrible. En cualquiera de los dos casos, no podían seguir juntos, pero prefería saber que vivía como un hombre y no como un hombre marcado por el estado. Lloró durante semanas, soñaba con la noche en la que lo dejó, con sus insultos. Pero no le importaba. De verdad que no. Dolía, claro que dolía. Pero Nanami se sintió feliz sabiendo que él viviría tranquilo. Al principio le costó aceptar lo ocurrido. Se habían jurado amor eterno bajo el cazador de sueños de la cabaña. Pero con el tiempo, ese dolor desaparecería y él, con lo guapo y cariñoso que era, encontraría otra chica. Sería amado como merecía.

Y así había ocurrido, a los dos años de su separación; él se comprometió con una linda joven perteneciente a una de las mejores familias de Tokyo, se casaron y fueron muy felices; lo supo, incluso como muestra del perdón del joven su familia fue invitada a la boda, pero no estaba tan loca como para asistir.

Ahora que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de un hombre que la amaba y adoraba como a una diosa, ella lo arruinaba todo aferrándose a los recuerdos del pasado, de un hombre que jamás la quiso, que la miró siquiera. De alguien para quien nunca existió...

Reed Clow sí la amaba, él había permanecido junto a ella aun sabiendo que no era el dueño absoluto de su alma ni de su corazón.

¿Clow encontraría algún día a otra mujer que lo amara? ¿Se enamoraría de nuevo y se olvidaría de ella?

Por supuesto que sí. Él era un hombre increíble y a pesar de tener treinta y siete años aparentaba mucho menos, era guapísimo.

—Nanami.

Su primer instinto fue abrir los ojos y mirarlo. ¿Por qué su voz destilaba poder y hacía que su cuerpo palpitara? ¿Por qué se estaba intentando engañar a sí misma pensando que contenía una nota de dolor?

—Nanami –apremió él.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer valiente y decidida o no habría cruzado el atlántico hacia Europa después de los dieciocho huyendo de su familia y de la patética vida que le esperaba allí. Sin sueños, sin ambiciones...siendo sólo una muñeca en el escaparate.

Pero escapar de su padre no le había dado tanto miedo como enfrentarse a Él, ahora.

—Abre los ojos – gruñó.

—No quiero.

Escuchó un golpe cerca de su oreja, sobre la pared del baño. Ahogó un grito y se estremeció, pero no abrió los ojos. Luego, silencio. Y la respiración agitada de Clow.

—¿De verdad creías que iba a golpearte?

El tono de su pregunta contenía rencor. ¿Había malinterpretado su impulso? No, no podía confiarse. Sonrió, arrogante. Provocándolo para que la destrozara y la dejara como todos los que había amado antes.

—Quieres hacerlo. Por todo lo que hice. No te voy a juzgar. Lo merezco. Pero hazlo rápido o alguien se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia y vendrán a buscarnos y no tendrás tiempo de romperme la nariz…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo inesperado. El fornido cuerpo de Clow, el delicioso y musculoso cuerpo de hombre que tenía, cubrió su delicado y frágil cuerpo de mujer. Aplastó su pecho contra el de ella aprisionándola contra la pared del baño. Y luego, sus labios le cubrieron la boca. Nanami abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada zafiro de Clow, tan dura como dos yunques. Igual de dura que eso que notaba en el estómago. El contacto envió un calambre por todo su cuerpo y para su completo horror, notó que le templaban las piernas.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer ésta noche, Nanami? - le dijo cuando se separó de ella - Vi cuando Kinomoto se te acercó, vi lo nerviosa que te pusiste y también vi cómo huiste de él - le dijo con la voz áspera y triste.

—¿Podrás perdonármelo algún día, Clow? - cuestionó dolida, si él lograba entenderla le entregaría su vida sin volver a dudarlo un segundo.

—¿Se acabó? ¿Se acabó todo, de verdad? - preguntó mirándola a los profundos y bellos ojos azules.

—Me di cuenta de que, se acabó desde el día en que te conocí y fui tan soberbia en no querer aceptarlo, en no querer abrirte por completo mi alma, lo siento mucho Clow...perdóname - le dijo aferrándose a él, abrazándolo; cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos apretando su cintura correspondiendo su gesto, cuando lo oyó diciéndole que la amaba, todo su temor desapareció.

—Comencemos una nueva vida juntos, Nanami - le acarició la mejilla - sólo tú y yo, para siempre.

Se le disparó el pulso. ¿Quería estar junto a ella? ¿Para siempre? ¿Por qué? ¿Ella merecía un hombre así? ¿Qué había hecho para que él la amara de esa manera? Lo miró a los ojos, buscando el significado de las palabras que acababa de decir, el verdadero significado que ocultaba tras la máscara de buenos modales.

Pero no lo encontró.

Solo vio una profunda necesidad en ellos...

.

.

* * *

Estaban abrazados, totalmente ajenos a las penas, angustias, lágrimas y acontecimientos que se sucedían a su alrededor. En aquel mundo sólo existía una Sakura que deliraba en los brazos de su novio y un Shaoran que aún no podía creer que esto en verdad estuviese pasando. Cuando abrió los ojos después del pequeño descanso que se habían permitido, quiso ver a su novia desnuda, sonriente y cómoda a su lado.

Pero lo que vio le puso los nervios de punta.

Había visto a otra mujer entre sus brazos, no era su dulce y linda Sakura; sino que ésta mujer poseía un ondeado cabello oscuro, muy largo. Piel pálida y unos ojos verdes tan bellos como los de su pequeña ninfa, la mujer despertó y le sonrió; acariciándole la mejilla.

 _"Hola mi amor, ¿Descansaste bien?"_

Le había dicho ella; ante el asombro de sus palabras y el impacto al sentir su mano helada sobre la piel de sus mejillas reaccionó y se separó bruscamente. Entonces volvió a verla, la mujer había desaparecido; era Sakura quién lo miraba angustiada, preguntándose qué es lo que le había ocurrido.

—Shaoran, ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó asustada, su novio se notaba alterado.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Tenía la impresión de haberla visto en algún lugar...

—Perdón, no es nada sólo...tuve una pesadilla - le dijo tratando de calmar a su novia y también calmarse a sí mismo, acercándose a ella y posando un suave beso sobre los sonrojados labios de la joven - Debemos prepararnos, a las dos pasarán por nosotros y tenemos que estar listos.

—Sí, las maletas ya están listas - le dijo, se enredó la sábana al cuerpo y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño - Voy a tomar un rápido baño y enseguida salgo para que puedas usarlo - le sonrió - Descansa un rato más.

—Te esperaré despierto - respondió, su novia ingresó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó pensativo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace unos momentos? ¿Fue una pesadilla? Aquella visión fue tan real, fue como un recuerdo. La sensación de deja vu lo invadió. ¿Qué rayos era esa sensación? Él no conocía a esa mujer, no era una de las tantas mujeres con las que se acostó en el pasado. No sabía quién era. Y eso lo ponía de los nervios, ¿A qué venían esas visiones ahora? ¿Tendría algo que ver con los sueños que le había mencionado Sakura?

Sakura...

Abrió los ojos como platos al recordar de dónde conocía a esa mujer, era la misma mujer que aparecía en las fotografías y pinturas que adornaban la casa Kinomoto, la misma mujer que sonreía bajo los rayos del sol en un retrato que la pequeña ninfa tenía colgado en su habitación. La mujer a la que acababa de ver era la madre de Sakura.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto...la amante de su padre por muchos años.

Recordar eso le estrujaba el corazón, era la parte triste y dolorosa que había obviado en la última carta que le envió a su madre. Tenía que hablarlo con ella frente a frente, ofrecerle su hombro y su comprensión de consuelo. En el fondo tenía miedo del futuro, Sakura era hija de quienes traicionaron a su madre, a su familia. Pero...Uno no mandaba en los designios del corazón, él hizo hasta lo que no pudo por mantenerla alejada de su corazón y de sus sentimientos, pero falló. Existía algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso que lo obligaba a permanecer a su lado, a estar cerca de ella. Algo mucho más antiguo...así es como lo sentía.

Y ya había recordado la razón.

Su padre le había hablado tantas veces de ella cuando era pequeño, la describía como la pequeña flor de cerezo, la dulce y tierna niña de las colitas, la de la sonrisa de primavera. Su padre hablaba de ella con tanto cariño que en su imaginación y mente infantil la había recreado como a una pequeña hada de las flores, una preciosa niña delicada, de piel suave y mirada silvestre. De hermosa sonrisa y una calidez que opacaría al sol. Y él se había ilusionado, se había enamorado de un ente ficticio, ya que ella no estaba allí, su padre le hablaba de ella, pero ella nunca aparecía tras esa puerta cada vez que él regresaba a casa. Fue madurando y creciendo, cuando entró a la pre pubertad dejó de preguntar por ella y reemplazó los relatos de su padre por salidas a escondidas con algunas niñas que conocía cerca de su mansión. Olvidó al pequeño cerezo de una forma que ahora se recriminaba. Porque su padre le había dicho que...ella sería su prometida.

Y él la había olvidado, de hecho; todos en la mansión Li parecían haberlo olvidado pues...al llegar a la adolescencia, al volverse un muchacho tan atractivo ante los ojos de las madres casamenteras de Hong Kong, lo habían comprometido. Con la hija menor de una familia aristocrática. Una muchacha a la que jamás conoció y de la cual no recordaba siquiera el nombre, ¡Ni siquiera había recordado ese estúpido compromiso!

Con razón su madre se oponía a su noviazgo, por eso le había escrito en su carta que primero calmase sus impulsos y solucionase sus problemas. ¡Había sido un tonto!

Él no tenía compromiso alguno más que con Sakura Kinomoto, la única mujer a la que amaba.

Pero... ¿Cómo tomaría ella esa noticia? ¿Pensaría que se había aprovechado de ella?

Estaba asustado, no había excusa para olvidar algo tan importante como un compromiso. Y él ya había rebasado la edad adecuada para casarse, con un poco de suerte la muchacha ya haya encontrado otro pretendiente y en esos precisos momentos ya esté felizmente casada y no habría mayores inconvenientes. Pero si eso no era así...

Le esperaba un gran infierno, con el Consejo, con sus hermanas, con su madre y sobretodo...lastimaría a Sakura.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta de la estancia lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, se asustó. ¿Quién querría verlos a éstas horas de la noche? Eran cerca de la una de la mañana.

—Shaoran, sé que estás allí - escuchó la voz del otro lado - Soy Subaru.

Respiró soltando el aire contenido y se relajó. Pensó que podía ser algún oficial, o Fujitaka o Yue Tsukishiro. Sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie, se colocó rápidamente los pantalones y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió con cuidado y observó al mayor de los Hiraguizawa allí de pie, se le notaba un poco tenso.

—Pasa - se hizo a un lado permitiéndole ingresar a la habitación.

—Vaya, parece que fue una noche agitada - le dijo en son de broma al ver la cama destendida y la ropa de la castaña dispersa en el piso, Shaoran sólo se sonrojó e ignoró el comentario - Seré breve descuida.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? - Podía leer la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

—Sí, Yue Tsukishiro fue a la bodega buscando a Eriol durante la noche pero no lo encontró. Él está en el ático con Tomoyo, pero me dejó un mensaje para él y es bastante explícito.

—¿Qué te dijo? - cuestionó intrigado y preocupado por ese hombre, aquel sujeto sí le parecía peligroso, un aura de maldad y oscuridad lo rodeaba.

—Que él sabe bien todo sobre el pasado de Eriol en Inglaterra. Que si no le revelan el paradero de su prometida hasta el día de mañana al mediodía, le dirá a Tomoyo toda la verdad y le mostrará los documentos que lo demuestran, Shaoran. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Va a arruinar a mi hermano¡ - Levantó la voz desesperado, Shaoran se exaltó e intentó callarlo, Sakura no podía saber nada de eso...no por ahora, no era conveniente.

—Eriol debió ser honesto con la Señorita Daidouji desde el principio - le dijo, pero Subaru tenía razón, Eriol quedaría arruinado y no sólo sentimentalmente. Su pasado en Inglaterra comprendía un capítulo tan oscuro y aborrecible de su vida que hasta parecía haber alterado sus propios recuerdos.

—Hasta tú le mentiste a Sakura para que ella no te desprecie - le recriminó - pero tuviste suerte, de que en tu caso hayan habido más testigos. Eriol sólo nos tiene a nosotros y a Yamazaki, Shaoran. Tenemos que hacer algo para callar a ese mal nacido - Shaoran cerró los ojos intentando pensar, ¡Eriol nunca le iba a perdonar si por su culpa se revelaba su pasado! Había luchado tanto para que aquello quedase olvidado y enterrado y ahora...el miserable de Yue había averiguado aquello que habían intentado ocultar.

Yue Tsukishiro era detestable y tenaz.

—¿De qué están hablando? - La voz de la pequeña ninfa llenó la habitación. Subaru y Shaoran posaron la mirada sobre ella que salía ya vestida del cuarto de baño. Sorprendida por lo último que acababa de oír. ¿Eriol le mentía a Tomoyo? ¿De qué estaban hablando? - ¿Shaoran? - lo llamó.

Subaru se adelantó al joven chino y trató de enmendar el error que acababan de cometer.

—Son cosas de hombres, Sakura...no lo entenderías - le dijo, ella sólo frunció el ceño enojada, ¿Acaso creían que era idiota?

—Puedo esperar de ti que me mientas, Subaru. ¿Pero tú, Shaoran? - le recriminó mirándolo a los ojos - ¿No se supone que entre nosotros no existirían mentiras?

—Sakura...esto, esto no se trata de mí. No me correspondía a mi hablar sobre esto. Es Eriol el único que puede decidir sobre su vida - le dijo intentando justificarse.

—¿Olvidas que Tomoyo es mi prima, mi mejor amiga y además es como mi hermana? - lo acusó - Acaso olvidas que ella ha estado conmigo en todo momento, ¡Qué es la única que comprendía mis sentimientos! - gritó desesperada, quería saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

—Sakura, por favor cálmate - Shaoran trató de acercarse a ella, pero la pequeña ninfa se alejó de él - Por favor, escúchame...

—Díganme qué está pasando, ¿En qué le miente Eriol a Tomoyo? - preguntó por última vez esperando sinceridad por parte de su novio.

—Él... - Shaoran empezaba a hablar.

—¡No te atrevas a decírselo! ¡Éste no es tu problema! ¡Sólo calla a Yue Tsukishiro! - le recriminó Subaru - ¡No arruines la vida de mi hermano!

—Dímelo Shaoran, por favor - ella lo miró a los ojos - Por favor Subaru, necesito que te retires de mi habitación - el mencionado se sorprendió ante el repentino tono de la joven y la dura mirada que le regalaban sus ojos - ¡Quiero hablar con Shaoran a solas!

Subaru salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, iba enfurecido y frustrado. ¿Cómo todo podía haberse torcido de esa manera? Su hermano podría ir a prisión si se llegase a saber la verdad, caminó en dirección a su residencia, tenía que advertir a Eriol y prepararlo. En la habitación que compartían los castaños el ambiente era tenso y pesado, Shaoran no sabía qué decir ni cómo...finalmente era un cobarde.

—Dime qué es... - Insistió la muchacha.

—Sakura...Eriol - suspiró - Eriol no proviene de una familia adinerada de Manchester, él trabajó desde muy joven para ganar dinero y así mantener a su familia, su madre estaba enferma y necesitaba mucho dinero para su tratamiento médico - ella lo miraba fijamente escuchando su relato - Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años él contrajo matrimonio - Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Eriol había estado casado? ¿Tan joven?

—¿Eso es todo lo que le oculta? - preguntó insegura, no quería oír lo demás, tenía miedo.

—No...Esa es la parte simple de su historia - agachó la cabeza y miró hacia el piso - Eriol amaba mucho a esa mujer, además de que ella pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de esa ciudad, ella lo llenó de lujos y comodidades, lo refinó, le dio todo lo que tiene ahora. Kaho Mizuki fue no sólo su esposa, sino su mentora.

—¿Kaho Mizuki? - preguntó confundida, Eriol le había mentido en todo a su prima entonces.

—Sakura...él llegó a Japón en busca de otra muchacha a quién enamorar y disfrutar de su dinero, antes de conocer a tu prima cortejó y pretendió a muchas jóvenes de Tomoeda y de los pueblos vecinos, pero no concretó ningún compromiso por su pasado, no estaba del todo claro.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Entonces Tomoyo...Tomoyo sólo significa dinero para él? - no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—No Sakura, él la ama de verdad...es lo que nos ha dicho y yo, confío en él.

—¿Confías en alguien así? - respondió dolida - Tú también me has mentido al ocultarme algo así sobre el "prometido" de mi prima.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho. Eriol nos pidió que calláramos, que él encontraría el momento oportuno para decirle a Tomoyo la verdad - contestó todo lo que sabía al respecto.

—Y causarle ese daño a Tommy, ¿Cuándo pensaba decírselo? ¡Ya están comprometidos! - no podía contener la ira, estaba dolida y confundida en esos precisos momentos - ¿Eriol se separó de esa mujer, verdad? De esa Kaho Mizuki...

—No lo sé Sakura - contestó honestamente, Eriol nunca había querido hablarle de esos detalles, no entendía la razón pero nunca lo presionó.

—¡¿Qué?! - gritó horrorizada - ¿No lo sabes? No puedo creer todo esto...yo pensando en mí, en mi egoísmo de ser feliz contigo y dejar aquí a mi prima sola al lado de ese mentiroso - lo miró a los ojos, había resentimiento y dolor en su mirada - ¿Por qué Shaoran?

Y con esas palabras lo supo, supo que todo se había arruinado. Que sus sueños se verían truncados, que ella no podía alejarse de los suyos, que ella aún dependía mucho de ellos. Que él la había lastimado al ocultarle algo así, había olvidado lo importante que eran para ella sus seres queridos. Supo en esos segundos que debía regresar a Hong Kong, y solucionar sus propios problemas. No podía obligarla a marcharse con él, al llegar se enteraría del absurdo compromiso que él mismo tenía con una joven a quien ni siquiera conocía...debía regresar a Hong Kong, pero lo haría sólo.

Era lo mejor. Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba solucionar sus conflictos y sobretodo darle tiempo a ella de caminar a su ritmo. Ella misma estaba comprometida con otro hombre en estos momentos...

—Sakura, es mejor que nos separemos ahora - ella lo miró atónita, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, él observó ese profundo dolor en su mirada - Yo debo solucionar algunas cosas en Hong Kong y...debo hacerlo sólo - continuó - No puedo arrastrarte conmigo, no si aún no estás preparada. Sé que amas a tus familiares, sé que darías tu vida por ellos. Pero...me estás culpando por errores que no son míos. Yo también tengo amigos, también tengo familiares, también tengo a seres a los que quiero proteger. Nuestra relación ha lastimado y lastimará a muchos, Sakura - le dijo, con los ojos cristalizados y a punto de rebasar lágrimas amargas, amaba demasiado a esa pequeña joven, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y por su bienestar, por su seguridad...tenía que darle tiempo de crecer. Aún era un lindo capullo, la crisálida aún debía madurar y convertirse en una hermosa mariposa, una que esté dispuesta a volar y caminar a su lado sin ninguna duda, él sabía que era ella, ella era la mujer que quería a su lado.

Pero tenía que pensar en ella y dejarla crecer primero...

—¡Cállate! - se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas - No seas absurdo, no vuelvas a decirme eso jamás Shaoran...nunca te lo perdonaré.

—Sakura...no quiero lastimarte. Hay muchas otras cosas que no sabes - le dijo, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Lo superaremos! ¡Por favor Shaoran, no me hagas esto! - lloraba aferrada a su cuello, él podía sentir la humedad que se formaba sobre su piel debido a las lágrimas de la pequeña ninfa - Te amo Shaoran...Wo ai Ni Xiao-Lang, wo ai ni...

El joven se sorprendió al escucharla decir eso, ¿Por qué ahora?

La tomó de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y se fundió con ella en un apasionado beso que explicaba más de lo que mil palabras podían explicar.

—Wo ai Ni, Sakura...

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, pero pues me pasaron muchas cosas y casi no tuve tiempo, pero pienso terminarlo sea como sea! Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el chap pasado, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo. También comentarles que no le quedan muchos capítulos al fic. Gracias y nos leemos muy pronto!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

MIEL Y CHOCOLATE

 _Capítulo 21_

DOLOR

Eriol estaba estudiando unos informes que tenía sobre la mesa de su escritorio cuando llamaron a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie más aquella tarde, Tomoyo ya se había marchado de vuelta a la hacienda Kinomoto, por eso supo que no se trataba de su novia. El gesto atormentado que descubrió en las facciones de su hermano cuando lo vio entrar, le indicó que había vuelto a suceder, que todo se había torcido nuevamente y que necesitaría pensar en qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó.

Subaru se llevó una mano a la cien y asintió, apretando los labios con rabia para que su voz no delatara ninguna de sus emociones. Llevaba una gabardina de color verde y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro. Lo invitó a pasar, cerró la puerta con llave y lo acompañó en silencio hasta el diván en el que se sentó junto a su hermano.

— Cuéntamelo —exigió con voz pausada.

— Sakura ya se enteró de tu pasado, es cuestión de horas de que tu querida prometida se entere de la verdad —explicó.

— ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —cuestionó sumamente preocupado.

— Yue Tsukishiro fué a buscarte a la bodega, como no estabas allí me dio una advertencia. Él sabe que eres amigo cercano de Shaoran y por ende ha averiguado sobre ti y tu pasado en Inglaterra, yo fui a buscar a Shaoran para decírselo ya que tú estabas ocupado aquí con Tomoyo —hizo una breve pausa, suspiró con pesar— Pero Sakura escuchó parte de la conversación y el muy idiota de Shaoran se lo dijo, estoy seguro. Me echaron antes de eso.

— Entonces todo se arruinó, ¡Maldición! —Eriol se frustró ante lo oscuro del panorama, no había contemplado el que su adorada Tomoyo se enterase de su horrible pasado en su país natal.

No quería hacerla participe de su desdicha ni de sus pecados del pasado.

— Gracias por venir a decírmelo, hermano —Subaru asintió y miró a su hermano menor, parecía preocupado y lo entendía, ambos habían huido de Inglaterra por su pasado y ahora...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Eriol? Si Tomoyo se entera de eso, es el fin —le dijo con pesar, él también apreciaba a su futura cuñada, pero la libertad de su hermano dependía de que nada de lo sucedido en su país natal salga a la luz.

— No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea. No sé con qué cara veré a Tomoyo mañana —Se recostó sobre uno de los sillones y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, estaba desesperado.

— Tsukishiro fue claro, hasta mañana al mediodía te va a esperar; él quiere saber sobre el paradero de Sakura —le dijo, Eriol lo miró confundido.

— No puedo entregar a Sakura...Shaoran nunca me lo perdonaría.

— Piénsalo bien, Shaoran te traicionó contándoselo a Sakura —Subaru colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano menor— Si no lo haces le contará todo a Tomoyo.

— ¿Y de qué sirve eso si Sakura ya lo sabe? ¿Crees que ella se callaría algo así? Vamos Subaru, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ambas se lo cuentan todo.

— Pero Shaoran no sabe que Kaho Mizuki está muerta ni cómo sucedió, Tsukishiro sí —dijo finalmente— Puedes hablar con Sakura, inventar alguna cosa trágica y lograr que entienda, pero a Tsukishiro no lo podrás callar, piénsalo bien hermano.

— Maldita sea…Iré a buscar ahora mismo a ese sujeto, no me queda más que arreglar cuentas con él —Eriol tomó su chaqueta y salió del ático, estaba decidido a encarar a Tsukishiro y averiguar qué es lo que sabía, qué importaba si era de madrugada y no lo recibía, haría lo que sea porque ese miserable lo escuchase.

— Hermano espera, es posible que Tsukishiro se encuentre en casa de Nanami —Escuchó a su hermano mayor, cuando ya cruzaba el umbral del edificio, todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, todo era tan cómico y perverso a la vez que lo aterraba.

Tenía miedo de enfrentar el pasado, incluso él mismo había cometido muchos errores y sabía que algún día tendría que pagar por sus culpas pero este no era el día, no estaba preparado aún.

.

.

* * *

 **Casa de Nanami**

Como ella no lo miró cuando le respondió, la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirase a la cara. Ella tenía los ojos del color esmeralda más hermoso que haya podido ver, las pestañas largas y unas cejas finas y elegantes. Sakura era una muchacha preciosa, de cuerpo pequeño pero muy bien proporcionado y miembros delgados, que albergaba dentro de sí una energía que en ocasiones se desbordaba de forma incontrolable. Sólo él había logrado canalizar toda esa energía con el único fin de evitar que ella acabara destruyéndose, arrastrándose ella misma al castigo de pasar su vida atada a un hombre miserable al que no amaba.

— He tenido un impulso, lo siento Shaoran…yo confío en ti. No quiero que todo lo que hemos logrado se arruine por esto, sé que los errores de Eriol no son tu culpa —respondió avergonzada, con los ojos vidriosos. Había llorado al enterarse lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, tenía los pómulos y la nariz enrojecidos.

— Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes llorar delante de mí, no lo puedo soportar Sakura —reprendió suavemente— ¿Estás segura de que confías en mí?

— Lo estoy —respondió— Debemos marcharnos ya Shaoran o nos pueden encontrar, tengo un mal presentimiento. Tuve uno de esos sueños otra vez, hace unas horas. Yo estaba en la fiesta de mi padre y vi a un amigo de él que se parecía mucho a ti. Hacía años que no lo veía…y cuando se ha puesto a mi lado, he sentido su…frialdad.

Sakura inspiró hondo y se retorció las manos, queriendo esconderse de su escrutadora mirada, pero él la agarró por el mentón para que no apartase la cara.

— ¿En el sueño, ese hombre que se parece tanto a mí, te hizo daño?

— No, fue algo confuso porque en el sueño, es como si él le hablara a otra persona que no soy yo. Incluso oí que me llamaba por otro nombre…

— ¿Qué nombre era ese, Sakura? —cuestionó pero ya sabía la respuesta, él había tenido el mismo sueño, un sueño recurrente de memorias pasadas, memorias que no eran suyas. En donde una mujer, la misma mujer que vio muchas veces en los retratos familiares de la hacienda Kinomoto aparecía. Esa mujer era la madre de Sakura.

— E-Era, era el nombre de mi madre. Nadeshiko…

Él ya lo sabía, pero temía confirmarlo. Fue en ese preciso momento que comprendió la oscura jugada del destino. Pero, ¿Por qué razón ellos tenían esos sueños? ¿Por qué motivo él debería conocer qué fue lo que sucedió entre sus padres? ¿Por qué Sakura? Estaba confundido…pero tenía que seguir adelante y huir con ella, tenían que dejar todo el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero, juntos. Aunque tenga que enfrentar a todo el Clan Li, lo haría. Sakura significaba para él la luz, la calma y la felicidad que su alma consumida por la venganza, tanto necesitaba.

— Sí…lo sé, Sakura. Yo he tenido esos mismos sueños una y otra vez. En esos sueños yo veo a una mujer que es muy parecida a ti, pero tiene el cabello muy largo y oscuro, pero son tus mismos ojos. En mis sueños veo a Nadeshiko, a tu madre.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquello, ¿Qué era todo eso que los atormentaba? ¿Acaso sería una advertencia? ¿Su mal presentimiento tendría que ver con todos estos sueños tan extraños?

— Tenemos que marcharnos ya Sakura, nos están esperando —Él la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola tiernamente. Ella no tenía la culpa, él tampoco tenía la culpa de los errores cometidos por sus padres, ellos no cargarían con esa culpa. Ellos tenían que ser libres.

— Sí, ya casi estoy lista —Sakura se terminó de vestir en unos minutos después de permanecer abrazada a Shaoran por un instante. Al salir ambos observaron las sábanas enredadas de la cama y todo el desorden que habían ocasionado durante su unión, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Este era sólo el inicio se dijeron…

Era el inicio de su vida juntos.

.

.

* * *

Eriol llegó a casa de Nanami después de quince minutos. Ingresó por entre los pasillos de la ya conocida casa de citas y encontró en uno de los pasillos a Aiko que se dirigía a las habitaciones, la notó nerviosa y sobresaltada, cosa extraña. Aiko era una hermosa cortesana, bailaba y encantaba a todos con esos bellos ojos azules, pero no se acostaba con nadie, así se lo pidieran con mucho fervor. Incluso él lo intentó una vez y sólo obtuvo su rechazo. Pero estos ya eran otros tiempos, en estos momentos sólo tenía ojos y tiempo para su adorada Tomoyo y por salvaguardar lo que tenía con ella es que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Tsukishiro.

— Aiko, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Se dirigió a la muchacha que lo miró por unos segundos.

—Por supuesto, joven Hiraguizawa —Respondió nerviosa, por algún motivo; aquella noche estaba terriblemente sensible y nerviosa, quizás se debía al acercamiento de Yue, no lo sabía.

—¿Has visto a Yue Tsukishiro ésta noche aquí en Nenemia? —Ella lo miró confundida, Eriol pudo percibir su nerviosismo, era muy observador.

—Eh…yo—Agachó la cabeza y sollozó, pensar o hablar de Yue la ponía mal, porque recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, su calor…y también su desprecio.

—Por favor Aiko, esto es muy importante; necesito hablar con él. ¿Sabes dónde está? —Insistió y es que estaba totalmente seguro de que ella sabía dónde estaba Tsukishiro.

—Sí…en estos momentos ya debe estar en una habitación con alguna de las chicas si es que no está en el bar —Respondió con la voz entrecortada, de sólo pensar en eso se sentía fatal; ella amaba a Yue Tsukishiro.

—Maldición…debo buscarlo en el bar entonces, gracias Aiko —Le dijo despidiéndose de ella y perdiéndose por el vestíbulo hacia el bar.

Aiko se quedó a solas, en aquel lugar tenuemente iluminado. A pesar de todo Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li le habían caído muy bien, de cierta manera sentía un poco de celos ya que el amor que esos dos se tenían podía percibirse fuertemente, algo que nunca sucedería entre Yue y ella. Pero debía de avisarles que Yue estaba en Nenemia y debían de ser precavidos al marcharse, a ella también le convenía que Sakura se marchase de Tomoeda.

Eriol había ingresado al bar, estaba lleno de clientes, las flores de Nanami se contorneaban y atendían sonrientes a sus prospectos de ese día, buscó con la mirada a Tsukishiro pero no lo encontró, a quien sí pudo divisar fue a Fujitaka Kinomoto y aquella no podía ser una buena señal, no podía ser posible que Yue Tsukishiro, Fujitaka, Shaoran y Sakura estuvieran en el mismo lugar, ¡Era demasiado peligroso! Tampoco veía a Nanami por ningún lado, trató de esconderse sigilosamente tras una columna decorada con cascabeles dorados y salir de allí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yue en el vestíbulo, se acomodaba la camisa por seriedad, probablemente haya estado con alguna de las chicas, ésta era su oportunidad para interceptarlo así que caminó hacia él y se paró delante, impidiéndole el ingreso al bar.

—Tenemos que hablar, Tsukishiro —Fue directo, necesitaba callarlo o estaría perdido, lastimaría demasiado a Tomoyo si ella se enteraba.

Yue lo quedó mirando fastidiado, ¿Qué se creía este sujeto para abordarlo de esa manera y en este lugar? Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, sus ojos eran como dos dagas de hielo, casi plateado que se incrustaron en la mirada zafiro del joven inglés.

—Vaya…al fin te dignas a dar la cara, Hiraguizawa —masculló— Es una gran coincidencia que ni Tomoyo ni tú hayan estado en el lugar en el que suponía deberían estar, ¿Acaso Fujitaka sabe que incitas a su sobrina a salir a escondidas de la hacienda y la llevas a tu ático, donde has llevado a tantas mujerzuelas? ¿No crees que Tomoyo merezca algo mejor?

—Es posible— respondió enojado, aunque Yue tenía razón en algo, Tomoyo definitivamente merecía algo mejor; pero él era egoísta y no la dejaría ir —Pero amo a Tomoyo Daidouji y nadie va a separarme de ella, ni siquiera tú o su familia.

—Eso es tener una gran confianza, pero si yo fuera tú…pensaría las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas —Se estaba divirtiendo con ese idiota, amigo del maldito de Li, cómplice en el secuestro de su prometida, lo haría pagar caro —Ya que, estás acabado Hiraguizawa, a éstas alturas de la noche, nuestra linda Tomoyo ya debe de haber encontrado aquel paquete que dejé en su habitación antes de venir aquí…allí encontrará todo lo que necesita saber de ti.

Eriol lo miró atónito, ¡No podía ser posible! Ese maldito miserable había arruinado su vida.

—No es posible… —La furia que contenía se desbordó y tomó a Tsukishiro del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos, en un impulsó le lanzó un puñetazo que impacto en la mejilla de su oponente haciéndolo caer al piso.

La risa de Tsukishiro inundó el lugar, se puso de pie y llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, Eriol estaba frustrado, quería partirle la cara al maldito. Era extraño que nadie salga a ver el espectáculo que estaban dando, todos parecían estar muy enfocados en lo que hacían dentro del bar, el vestíbulo estaba vacío, sólo ellos dos. No supo por qué pero tuvo un mal presentimiento, parecido al de aquella vez en Manchester, de aquel día en que Kaho murió.

—¿Sabes? Conocí a tu madre en Manchester en mi último viaje —Eriol abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Cómo era posible que haya llegado a ver a su madre? —Olía muy bien, se le notaban los años, pero estaba muy guapa. Llevaba un lindo vestido de gala, como todos en la fiesta y se le veía muy femenina, muy vital, muy refinada. Fue ella quien se separó de ese vejestorio que tiene por marido y me buscó, me preguntó qué tal estaba, charlé dos minutos con ella, quise marcharme y entonces me cogió por el brazo. Su tacto me quemó, tenía la mano suave, delicada, los dedos pequeños y finos…me pregunto, ¿Qué pensará tu querido amigo Li si supiera que le has mentido? ¿Una madre enferma? ¿Una vida de pobreza? Por favor…Tomoyo será mi familiar dentro de poco y no voy a permitir que una basura como tú permanezca a su lado. Tú y ese bastardo de Li han logrado sacarme de mis casillas, así que me dirás ahora mismo dónde está mi prometida o… —En esos instantes Yue sacó un arma del bolsillo de la chaqueta, siempre la llevaba consigo por si tenía que acabar con alguna molestia como ahora.

— ¡Basta! ¡Yue por favor detente! —Esa voz, esa melodiosa voz era inconfundible para él. Esa era la voz de su prometida, de su linda y bella Sakura. Él la miró a los ojos, estaba hermosa, más que nunca. Pero a su lado estaba ese maldito sujeto chino, el miserable de Li que la tomaba por la cintura con fuerza, lo miraba con odio, retadoramente. Aiko había tenido razón, le había dicho que posiblemente Sakura haya querido fugarse con Li y no era ningún secuestro, en verdad su prometida lo estaba despreciando y él estaba actuando como un imbécil.

— Así que aquí es donde estabas…Oh, Sakura. No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado —Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos apuntó el arma contra ella, ante la mirada atónita de los otros jóvenes. Shaoran estaba demasiado nervioso y enfurecido, ese maldito estaba apuntándole a su ninfa de ojos esmeraldas.

— Tsukishiro, tu problema es conmigo, no la metas en esto —Ésta vez fue Shaoran quien le habló, Yue sólo bufó pero sonrió después.

— Eres el más desagradable de todos, Li. Pero nuestra querida Sakura es tan vulgar, es tan desgraciada que prefirió acostarse contigo, un entrenador de caballos, un advenedizo tipejo chino. Pobre pequeña e ilusa Sakura.

Ella suspiró consternada y una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

—No llores —ordenó él con suavidad—. Tus lágrimas ya no me importan.

De inmediato, la muchacha dio un paso adelante y Shaoran la tomó de la mano tratando de halar de ella y evitar que se acercara al demente de Tsukishiro, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se soltó de su agarre, Shaoran se sintió morir en esos segundos. Una sensación de deja vú lo invadió otra vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yue, sé que te he lastimado mucho con mi egoísmo y mi proceder, pero debes entender que uno no puede elegir de quién enamorarse, cuando nos conocimos en la adolescencia, yo realmente te quise, creí que eras el amor de mi vida. Después de tratarnos un tiempo me di cuenta de que no fue así, a pesar de todo nuestras familias ya habían pactado nuestro compromiso. Pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, desde que conocí a Shaoran, supe qué era el verdadero amor.

—Cállate —respondió confundido.

Eriol la observó desde la distancia, su cuerpo menudo en mitad de la contundente habitación, su piel pálida, sus pupilas enrojecidas y llorosas, su mirada triste y desesperada tratando de controlar el llanto. Se estremecía de pensar en que Yue pueda hacerle daño, no lograba dejar de pensar en cuánto sufriría su hermosa Tomoyo y algo llegaba a pasarle a Sakura.

— ¿Te atreves a hablarme de tu amor por ese miserable? ¡Maldita zorra! —Yue jaló del gatillo, Sakura sólo pudo observar, esperando el impacto de la bala que acabase con su vida. Había sido una tonta al creer que podía llegar al corazón de Yue a través de la sinceridad.

Un grito desesperado se oyó en el recinto y de repente observó como algo, no…alguien, la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras caían al piso. ¿Acaso había sido Shaoran? ¿Se antepuso a una bala que era para ella?

Podía oír los gemidos de él, se separó un poco y se dio cuenta de que no había sido Shaoran, era su padre; Fujitaka Kinomoto.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con el corazón desgarrándose por dentro.

—Porque tú y tu hermano son todo para mí, porque verte morir delante de mí hubiese sido como morir también —Un borbotón de sangre empezó a escurrir desde su boca, las lágrimas de Sakura no podían dejar de caer mientras se aferraba a su padre mientras que Shaoran y Eriol aprovecharon la conmoción de Yue Tsukishiro para quitarle el arma e imposibilitarlo, ya habían algunos espectadores más que no pudieron evitar salir al oír el disparo —Porque te amo hija y quiero que vivas y seas feliz, y-yo…ya he vivido lo suficiente y me he equivocado lo sufi-ciente…Nadeshiko, al fin has venido por mí —Le dijo mientras observaba a alguien detrás de ella, la sensación que la recorrió fue tan intensa y fría.

—Mamá…por favor, no te lo lleves. Papá no merece esto, ¡Papá! ¡No me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme…papá! —Sakura se abrazaba al cuerpo de su padre, Shaoran la observaba, se le partía el corazón al verla, había comprobado el pulso de Fujitaka, pero ya no lo tenía; había muerto.

Shaoran se dirigió a Yue y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos, este tenía la mirada perdida y parecía confundido.

—¿Acaso esto va a aliviar tu odio y tus ganas de venganza? —le cuestionó, al parecer Yue volvió en sí y lo miró a los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no debiste haberte atrevido a tocarla...nunca.

.

.

.


End file.
